Turnabout Catalyst
by nevertalk
Summary: The events at Hazakura Temple set change in motion for the lives of Phoenix and Maya. Change, however, has a hard time knowing when to stop with so much moving it forward. Can they stop it? Do they even want to? Spoilers for pretty much everything.
1. Getting Back to Normal

February 10, 9:05pm  
Wright and Co. Law Office

"Thanks for letting us stay here, Nick," Maya said, stepping through the doorway in to the office and taking Pearl's coat from her.

"Hardly the first time," Phoenix commented, stepping in behind the two girls and flipping on the light switch. In fact, Maya had wound up sleeping in his apartment more often than not, but she still saw fit to thank him for it, ever since that first fateful night she stepped in to his life. He turned to his coat rack to see the girls' jackets already covering it entirely. With a good natured sigh, he tossed his on to the lobby couch and shut the door, shoving his keys back in his pocket. "Besides, I'm too tired to bother taking you to the train station anyway," he teased.

Maya gave him a mock frown. "Pfft, we know the way ourselves, don't we Pearly?"

"Of course we do!" the younger medium answered immediately. She turned to Phoenix for her accusation. "You just want to stay with Mystic Maya."

In a way she was right, but not in the way she was thinking. Maya had barely survived the confrontation with Phoenix's old "lover," Dahlia Hawthorne. After being trapped inside her own body by the dead woman and locked inside a freezing mountain for days on top of losing her mother, it was a wonder Maya was still standing. If nothing else, Phoenix wanted her nearby just to ensure she lasted at least one more day.

"It's just not safe out on the streets at this time of night," he explained, skirting around the issue. Still, something in him decided to egg Pearl on a bit and he added, "Especially not for lovely young ladies like yourselves."

Pearl blushed deeply and pressed her hands against her cheeks with her mouth open wide. "He thinks you're lovely, Mystic Maya!"

Maya rolled her eyes and gave Pearl a pat from behind. "Come on, Pearly, head on up and get ready for bed. I'll be along in a couple."

"But I'm not…" the little girl's protest was interrupted by a delicate yawn, "…tired."

"You know if you lie Nick will have to cross examine you," Maya warned.

Pearl gasped. "Really, Mr. Nick?"

"It's my job, Pearls," the attorney answered with a sly smirk.

Pearl looked down at her feet and shuffled them a bit. "Then… then maybe I am a _little_ tired." She moved to the door containing the stairs to the loft apartment above the office. Upon opening it, she turned back to the couple still in the office with her usual chipper disposition back on her face. "I'll leave you two alone for some quality time. Good night, Mr. Nick! Good night, Mystic Maya! Oops, I mean _Master_ Maya now!" She hurriedly shut the door and her footsteps could be heard tromping up the stairs.

Maya stared at the door for a short time as the child's innocent words began to weigh on her. The title of Master was all it took to finally wear her down. She could feel her breathing becoming ragged and she slowly lowered her head in to her hands. Tears that had been locked away began to well at the corners of her eyes.

"Maya?"

Phoenix's voice pierced her thoughts. She had completely forgotten he was still standing there and her cheeks burned with shame. "I'm sorry, Nick," she choked.

"It's okay," he said, moving to her and placing a hand on her shoulder. "You've been holding those back all day, haven't you?"

Maya sniffled and nodded without looking up at him.

Phoenix offered a broken smile that she couldn't see. "If I was in your shoes I don't think I could have even made it through dinner. You're a lot stronger than I am."

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Maya attempted to regain her composure. She finally looked to his face through bleary eyes. "Nick… what happened while I was… out?"

"Didn't Mia tell you?"

"She did but, well, I was…"

Phoenix nodded, silencing her awkward rambling. "Let's sit down," he suggested.

The pair moved to the couch and sat silently for a moment. Maya nervously tugged at the hem of her acolyte robe, attempting but failing to make it cover her knees. For his part, Phoenix just looked over her with great care. He rarely saw her so quiet, let alone so down, but knew he would not be able to sleep properly until he made her feel better somehow.

"You know, I don't really know the whole story myself," he admitted after the brief pause. "I was in the hospital for part of the case." He rubbed the back of his neck at the recollection.

"That's what Franziska said; something about taking a swim in Eagle River. What happened?"

Phoenix leaned back against the couch and stared in to the ceiling as if it could help him explain his stupid actions. "Well, you know that bridge and I never got along. It kinda gave away while I was on it." He grimaced. _(Thanks a lot, ceiling. Some help you were.)_

Maya tilted her head and rubbed at a wet eye. "When was this? I thought it burned down. That's why Pearly and I were trapped on the other side."

"It did," Phoenix replied pensively. "Just, when I was crossing it… it kinda… was still on fire."

"_What!?_"

Phoenix had no time to elaborate. He felt a sudden impact on his chest and looked down to see Maya's face buried in it. She clung to his jacket with a death grip and the knot on the top of the young woman's hair took him in the chin. _(She seems so small,)_ he thought regretfully to himself. _(I can't even imagine what the past few days have been like for her.)_

"You big idiot! Why would you _do_ that?" she sobbed unabashedly.

The attorney was completely flabbergasted. He placed an arm on Maya's back in a futile attempt to soothe her and tried to think of a way to explain himself. "There was a murderer on the loose. Everyone was panicked. I… I just had to make sure you were okay…"

This seemed to have the opposite effect that he was looking for. Maya only cried harder, no doubt making a soggy mess of his suit. Her entire body convulsed. "What… what if you _died!__?_"

"Maya…"

"I don't want any more deaths because of me," she ordered brokenly in to his shirtfront. "I'm… I'm not worth it."

Phoenix had seen Maya cry before. She cried at the loss of her sister and at the prospect of being murdered during the Matt Engarde case, but she had always bounced back quickly. Hers was a spirit that seemed unbreakable… until now. Now she had not only lost her mother without even knowing who she was and had all of the woman's responsibilities dropped on her at the same time, but this was all stacked on top of the pile of woes the last few years had built for her. All he could do was hug her tighter in response. For a man who made his career on having the right thing to say at the right time, he was left completely speechless and unprepared.

"You and Pearly are all I have left," Maya continued to mumble. She sniffed stiltedly. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost one of you too."

"That's why I did what I did," Phoenix answered softly. He gave her what he hoped was a comforting squeeze. "I didn't want to lose you either. My feet just started running and, well…" His thought trailed off as he realized he was probably only making matters worse. "We're all still here, Maya. We're not going anywhere." He ran his hand down her back, along her smooth, silken hair, attempting to calm her sobs.

"You promise?"

Phoenix smiled at the glimmer of hope she offered up. "I promise."

Maya pushed back some out of his embrace and sniffed back further tears, still loosely clinging to his damp blue jacket. She still had not worked up the courage to look him in the eye. "Sorry about your suit."

"It's alright. I have another one."

"Just like this one?"

Phoenix nodded.

Maya finally looked up with red eyes. "You really are boring, Nick."

The attorney smirked. "One of us has to be."

She looked back down at the wrinkled blue mess trapped in her hands. "I don't mean it in a bad way. Like if we were a comedy duo, you'd be the straight man." She released the defenseless jacket and gave a shot at smoothing out his disheveled tie. Falling short of her goal, she lowered her head back on his chest, exhaling the rest of her sorrows as best she could.

"And what would that make you?" Phoenix asked.

Maya thought for a bit. "I'd be the Purple Princess, defender of Neo Olde Wright and Company Law Office."

_(I don't think that's part of a comedy duo,)_ Phoenix noted to himself. He rubbed the young woman's back some more. "So are you feeling okay?"

Maya sighed and wiped her eyes on her sleeve as she sat back up. "I don't know if I ever will be," she admitted. "Mom…" She felt a catch in her throat again and stopped talking to take a deep breath. "Things are going to change, aren't they, Nick?"

Phoenix draped his hands over his knees. "You mean with you becoming Master of Kurain?"

Maya nodded. "I'll figure some way to split the time. You aren't getting rid of me that easily."

"Good."

The single word brought a genuine smile to the new Master's face. It was more than likely the first real one she had worn since before the case. It was infectious, soon giving way to Phoenix wearing an identical one. The two stared at each other absentmindedly for a short time, each pondering where their lives were headed after all that had happened.

Phoenix was the first to realize where his gaze was cast and snapped out of the trance. "Think we should get to bed?" he asked.

Maya too looked away from the person across from her. She brought her hands together in her lap to anchor them. "Can… can I stay here tonight?"

"I thought we already decided that. Pearls probably fell asleep waiting for you by now."

A deep, self-conscious blush formed on Maya's cheeks, completely replacing the smile she had been wearing. Her voice was suddenly hushed. "I… I mean here… on the couch." She barely squeaked her final part. "With you?"

"With me?" Phoenix asked, almost immediately regretting doing so. _(Way to grill her after she pours her heart out to you.)_

Maya's jaw clenched tightly at being questioned. "I… I just don't want to move," she mumbled. "I feel safe here."

Phoenix was genuinely touched by the sentiment. For a moment he only looked the girl over, feeling no small amount of pride that he could calm her nerves. However, as he stared, the room seemed to dim and chains began to leak from the walls, crisscrossing over Maya's body. A series of Psyche-Locks fell in to place. Taken aback, he quickly realized that the longer he sat in silence studying the mystical objects' unexpected appearance, the more the locks would slowly start to crack and shatter on their own, leaving the medium they were shielding squirming uncomfortably.

"Of course we can," he finally answered.

A relieved smile began to crack Maya's lips again as the locks and chains faded from view. They were not all broken, but as far as Phoenix was concerned, they were her own business. She trusted him enough to level with him; she was entitled to a few secrets. He told her to wait there as he rose and turned off the lights. Using the pink hew from the Gatewater Hotel's sign from across the street to navigate, he reached up on to the back of the couch and pulled the afghan Mia had left behind off the top of it. Tossing it over the both of them, he bid Maya a good night and settled back in the couch in the most comfortable position he could manage.

Maya turned on her side to face Phoenix's lounging form and brought her legs up on the couch where she wrapped her arms around them. She chuckled inwardly at the sight of his hair spikes crushed against the sofa back. As she shut her eyes, she held on to that tiny sliver of peace to get her through the night.

* * *

February 11, 10:23am  
Wright and Co. Law Office

A sharp gasp quickly raised Phoenix from his slumber. He sat up and immediately noticed his sore neck. As he went to rub it, the discomfort was replaced with an unexpected and painful weight crashing in to his groin. Apparently he had been bracing Maya all night and when he moved, her head fell in to his lap. This promptly woke her and she sat up abruptly, smashing her forehead in to the bottom of Phoenix's chin.

"Good morning to you too," Phoenix wheezed, using one hand to hold his crotch and the other to massage his jaw, being thankful he did not bite off his tongue.

"You two were so sweet asleep like that!" Pearl exclaimed excitedly. "I knew when Master Maya didn't show up for bed, she would be here!"

"Pearly, please," Maya replied, rubbing her forehead, "just Mystic Maya is fine. My mom went by _Mystic_ Misty after all."

"Okay!" Pearl was easily appeased, which was often the case whenever she found more evidence that Phoenix and Maya were "special someones."

"Do I have a bruise?" Maya asked Phoenix, pushing her bangs out of the way so he could see.

"Not yet," he answered. "Do I still have all my teeth?"

"For now, old man."

Phoenix frowned and rose from the couch, holding his back and suddenly realizing how much like that old man he must look. Nevertheless, his neck was not the only thing sore from sleeping in such an uncomfortable position. "Then I'm going to go brush them while I have them and take a shower. I swear I can taste my breath."

"That's not romantic at all, Mr. Nick!" Pearl pouted from behind him as he made his way to the stairway.

"I got next!" Maya called after him. The door closed and she fell over on the couch, throwing the afghan back over herself. Her eyes squeezed shut but she could still feel the pain in her forehead from colliding with Phoenix's chin. She opened them again and peeked through the knitting of the afghan to see Pearl's peering eyes looking back down at her.

"Mystic Maya?" Pearl waited for her cousin's face to appear from behind her blanket before continuing. She chewed on her thumbnail. "Have you been crying?"

Maya assumed she still held some telltale signs of her breakdown from last night. "I was just sad about losing my mother, that's all."

"Oh…" Pearl scrutinized Maya's face for more evidence as to what happened on this couch but her expression was consciously steely to not make the younger girl worry. "Did Mr. Nick make you feel better?"

Maya sighed a breathy chuckle. "He did, but not the way you're imagining, Pearly. You're probably too young to be imagining that anyway."

Pearl gasped at the insinuation.

"We just talked," Maya concluded. "Then we fell asleep, that's all." She turned her eyes to the ceiling as the sounds of running water appeared. She rolled her head back to her cousin. "How was your night?"

"Super comfy in that big bed all by myself!" Pearl placed her hands on her cheeks as she habitually did when insinuating Phoenix and Maya's supposed relationship. "But I bet it wasn't as good as yours."

Maya rolled her head back to stare at the ceiling. _(If only you knew, Pearly…Then again, I did sleep pretty well considering…) _An interrupting pounding sounded from the front door, cutting off her thoughts.

"Ugh, not another client already," she moaned. "Pearly, tell them to go away." She threw the afghan back over herself to hide from whoever was at the door.

"But… won't Mr. Nick get mad?"

"He can't get mad at _me_, right?" Maya did not relish the idea of playing along with Pearl's romantic delusions, but being seen by a stranger and having to talk to them in her current state was even less appealing.

Pearl bit her thumbnail and another pounding sounded. She relented to her cousin's wishes and opened the door to find a pair of pants behind it. Looking up, her eyes followed a green trench coat to a familiar face.

"Uh… hello?" Detective Gumshoe asked, looking back and forth in the office completely bewildered.

"Hi, Mr. Scruffy Detective!" Pearl exclaimed excitedly from beneath him.

Gumshoe looked down to see the girl's smiling face. He grinned back and mussed her hair with a hand the size of her entire head. "Oh, hey, pal! Is Mr. Wright around?"

"He's showering," Pearl reported.

Gumshoe nodded sternly, telling himself how he could have figured that out for himself. There was running water and everything. He snapped out of his mental pep-talk with brand new determination. "Mind if I come in and wait for him, pal?"

Maya _did_ only say to send away clients. Gumshoe clearly was not a client. "Of course!" Pearl told him. She was overjoyed to accommodate him and stepped out of the doorway.

"Thanks, it's pretty cold out today," the detective mentioned as he stepping in and took a seat on the couch. Maya's muffled protested rang out from beneath the large man who quickly stood up and spun around. The afghan was flung back to reveal Maya; bug eyed and gasping.

"Are you trying to kill me!"

Gumshoe grimaced and scratched the back of his head. "Sorry, pal, I didn't see you there. I guess I should have noticed the couch was a little lumpy."

"I am _not_ lumpy!" Maya countered indignantly. She paused a moment. "Am I?"

"Mystic Maya is not lumpy!" Pearl added in her cousin's defense.

"Right, sorry," Gumshoe sheepishly expressed as he took a seat on a part of the couch not covered by spirit medium.

Maya sat upright but kept the afghan over her body. She was always cold in the morning. "So what brings you by, pal? I mean besides trying to flatten me."

Gumshoe eyed her up and down, wondering if he should chastise her on stealing his endearing character trait or not. He decided to roll with it. "A couple things, really. First off, Mr. Edgeworth asked me to have Mr. Wright do him a favor. Said he owed him one. Secondly…" The detective slouched forward. "I kinda need a bit of relationship advice."

Maya's face contorted as she held back a laugh. "And you're coming to Nick for _that?_"

"Mystic Maya!" Pearl chastised.

Gumshoe hung his head lower. "I know you two aren't really a couple, or are claiming you aren't, or whatever, but I don't have many people to talk to, pal. Just Pops and Edgeworth. I figured you guys were my best bet."

"You're kidding," Maya replied. "I figured a suave, debonair gentleman like Mr. Edgeworth had to bribe the bailiff just to keep the sinoritas off him in court!"

"Sinoritas?" Gumshoe waited for Maya to explain herself but she did not. He wondered if she even knew what she was talking about. "Anyway, I never see any women hanging around with him, unless you count Ms. von Karma." Gumshoe let out a belly laugh. "Could you imagine them together?"

Maya's eyes grew larger as the mental image played itself out in her mind. The scene reached an evident climax as she fell over on to the couch arm with laughter. Somewhere in that jumbled mess of her mind, she now carried the idea of Franziska von Karma riding Miles Edgeworth like a pony, saddle and all, whipping him in to a trot. Pearl only gnawed on her lower lip, wondering about her riotous cousin's sanity.

"Just promise me you won't tell either of them I said that, pal," Gumshoe requested.

Maya nodded and waved her hand in affirmation as she came down from her high. She wiped an eye. "But who's Pops?"

"Oh, uh, another detective. He was kind of a mentor for me. I haven't seen him in a while, though, something about some case I don't know anything about."

"That doesn't narrow it down."

Gumshoe looked crestfallen. "That was mean, pal."

"Oh come on, I was just teasing. I'll make it up by helping you with whatever it is you needed to know. Uh, what was it you needed to know?"

"Well… Valentine's Day is in three days and I still don't have anything for Maggey. I just wanted some advice."

"Ohmigosh!" Maya gasped. "I don't have anything for Nick either!" She had completely forgotten what day it was. Granted being possessed and locked inside a mountain was a reasonable excuse, but she panicked none the less.

"Mystic Maya, how could you!" Pearl shouted. "He's your special someone! I'll bet he has a great, romantic gift for you!"

"Pearly, please!" Maya requested in a hushing tone. She slouched forward in a similar position as the detective next to her and held her forehead on the heels of her hands in thought. She, Phoenix, and Pearl always exchanged gifts. It was just a friendly tradition of course, despite Pearl's best efforts, but now she had to think of something and fast.

"I guess we're both in trouble, huh?" Gumshoe muttered.

"I just got her back, she'd better not be in more trouble," Phoenix announced from the doorway. His hair was still damp but all the same still slicked back in his trademark spikes. He was also dressed in a fresh blue suit, still tying his tie, as if that was the only outfit he owned.

"No, no, nothing like that," Maya quickly chirped. "Detective Gumshoe has something he wants to say to you." She spun her head around to the detective with an urgent expression insisting he speak.

"What?" Gumshoe blundered. "Oh, uh, Mr. Edgeworth wanted you to head down and supervise some new prosecutor investigating a case. Said you owed him one, pal."

"What?" Phoenix asked in kind. "Why me? I usually have to sneak past you to even catch a glimpse of a crime scene. Why doesn't he do it?"

"Said he was headed back to England, pal. You know him, never stays in one place for long."

Phoenix growled. Edgeworth had him over a barrel. If the prosecutor was willing to rush to his aid and illegally act as a defense attorney in a stalling game, the least he could do was look over some cub lawyer for a day. "Alright," Phoenix acceded, "what's the story?"

"It's pretty nasty, pal," Gumshoe admitted. "There's been a serial, uh…" The detective glanced at Pearl out of the corner of his eye and quickly amended his statement. "Serial kidnapper out there. Right now there's not even a suspect in custody. I'm not on the case, but the police should still be looking over the freshly discovered body over at Cozy Cabins."

_(Obviously not just kidnapping,)_ Phoenix mused to himself. _(Gumshoe really does have a soft spot for Pearls, not that I can blame him.) _"He's right. I do owe him one." He turned to Maya. "You up for more adventures in law enforcement?"

"If I can shower first," the medium requested.

Not about to discourage one of her few bouts of sensibility, Phoenix quickly agreed. It might give his hair time to dry out before stepping back in to the biting, February wind. Maya would be a different matter, but she trained under freezing waterfalls, right? He immediately frowned at the thought and moved to the closet to dig out a hat for her. _(She might have rebounded from last night, but that doesn't mean I can stop looking out for her.)_


	2. Partners

February 11, 11:28am  
Cozy Cabins Resort  
Crime Scene

The stocking cap remained stuffed in the pocket of Maya's robes the entire trip so it could not possibly muss her hair before it fully dried. Like the old man he was constantly accused of being, Phoenix worried about both Maya's health and Detective Gumshoe's battered green car dying on the road the whole way. Thankfully the old jalopy made the trip and the half hour drive allowed Maya's hair dry, leaving her free to be hatless, even if it was cold in the mountains.

Cozy Cabins was a romantic getaway spot featuring a handful of cabins, complete with fireplaces, furs on the floor, and all the other stereotypical accoutrements of a weekend long getaway in the woods. Less romantic, however, was the cavalcade of police officers and forensic scientists.

Phoenix stepped out of the car and recognized Miles Edgeworth's choice of attire in a heartbeat. Next to him was a slightly younger looking man with thin-rim glasses, short, neat brown hair, and a dark grey suit with a red tie. _(A tie? I guess he hasn't graduated to a cravat yet,)_ Phoenix chuckled to himself. He slammed the car door shut only to have it bounce back open.

"Oh, you have to hold up on the handle on that side, pal," Gumshoe instructed.

_(So much for first impressions with the rooki_e_.)_ Phoenix carefully closed the door and sauntered over to the scene with his entourage.

"You're late, Wright," Edgeworth commented as the group closed in on him. He nodded fondly to Maya and Pearl and paid no mind to Gumshoe.

"Well, I wasn't exactly expecting to be invited down to Cozy Cabins today." Phoenix smirked. "Especially not by you. I didn't know you cared."

Edgeworth folded his arms. "If your plan is to make me regret leaving Mr. Yaren in your care, you are well on your way."

"And this is Mr. Yaren?"

"Une Yaren," the young man politely supplied, extending his hand. "A pleasure, Mr. Wright."

"Likewise," Phoenix replied, shaking Une's hand. "That's an interesting name, 'Une'."

"I could say the same about 'Phoenix.'"

"Touché. So I understand I'm going to be showing you the ropes?"

Une gave a single, humorless chuckle. "I'm not as green as Mr. Edgeworth seems to think I am. I merely requested his advice on this most perplexing case. Still, he seems assured you're up for the challenge, so I will accept your aid."

_(So much for an ego boost from the apparently-not-a-rookie.)_

"Now that introductions are out of the way, I'm afraid I have a plane to catch," Edgeworth interjected. "I wish you all the best of luck in uncovering the man behind these acts." With that, he bowed slightly to the company surrounding him and made his way to his bright red sports car.

"I've heard you have quite the… unorthodox way of doing things," Une continued, placing his hands in his pockets so his thumbs hooked over the edges.

Phoenix exhaled in amusement and gave a nod. "So I've been told." _(And that's actually one of the nicer ways it's been put.)_

"Still, bringing your wife and daughter to a crime scene is a new one on me."

The amusement was quickly shocked off Phoenix's face. "Oh, no, she's, they're not…" He quickly placed his hand to Maya's back and gave her an encouraging shove forward. "This is Maya Fey, my assistant. Pearl is her cousin who just happens to be in our, _her_ care." _(So much for being taken seriously at _all_.)_

Une raised an eyebrow. "Another interesting name."

"Maya?" the girl in question asked. _(It's not that weird, is it?)_ She thought.

"No, I mean 'Fey.' Are you aware of its meanings?"

Maya blinked, not sure what to make of the prosecutor and his question. "I've been told it means 'magic' or 'spirituality' many times. People say it's fitting but I kinda get tired of hearing that all the time."

"That is one meaning, yes. However, what makes the word interesting is its duality. There is also an archaic meaning for fey that is 'doomed to die.'" The prosecutor gave Maya a reflective smile. "Not that I'm insinuating such, of course. I just find the double meaning fascinating, what with how opposite they seem. By chance are you related to the late Mia Fey?"

Maya blinked. "You knew my sister?"

"Only by reputation. She was one of the most successful and least appropriately dressed defense attorneys to ever grace the courtroom, I hear. Now then, shall we get back to our investigation?" Une performed an about face and began walking in to the nearest cabin which was currently surrounded by yellow police tape.

"I don't like him," Maya whispered up to Phoenix with what she tried to pass off as a stern expression. It had the opposite effect of her intentions, however, as the best she could muster was an adorable pout.

"You didn't like Edgeworth at first either; or Franziska," the attorney reminded her. Of course, he _still_ was not sure if he liked Franziska. She had her moments… but she also had her whip.

"I don't like him either," Pearl muttered, once again firmly planting herself in Maya's corner.

Phoenix rolled his eyes. While he found himself sharing the girls' immediate reactions, the last thing he needed was immediate confrontation with the guy. "Come on you two, the sooner we get this over with the sooner we can go visit Mr. Armando."

The thought of visiting a man who Mystic Mia loved so much (and was therefore more family) perked Pearl right back up. Even Maya flashed a quick smile at the thought. As much as Phoenix loathed his Godot persona, he had to admit the man's heart was in the right place. Losing Mia was hard on the whole world it seemed. He sighed thoughtfully and followed Une's lead.

The inside of the cabin was exactly as described in the brochure. It was small, but like the name, quite cozy. The main living area consisted of a couch in front of a fireplace, a small but stocked breakfast nook in the corner, and various cabin paraphernalia such as a painting of a lake above the mantle and a moose head on an adjoining wall. Phoenix wondered how a decapitated animal was supposed to be considered romantic, but considering the cabin lacked electricity, there was little else for a couple to do besides each other.

There was something even less idealistic than a dead moose, however. In the middle of the bear fur rug (which was probably fake) between the couch and the fireplace was a dead body sprawled on its back. The woman was young, possibly a teenager, with dark hair fanned around her and a strikingly pretty face. Rather, the face would have been pretty without the vacant, glassy stare in to the ceiling and the open gash across her throat. Maya instinctively recoiled at the sight but over came it with a shake of her head.

"Are those two going to be alright?" Une asked with more expectance than concern.

"They've seen more than anyone should in one life," Phoenix answered. Part of him still wanted to shelter the girls, especially Pearl, from the dregs of human society but they had somehow been tangled up in it far too often. It was beginning to scare him how he failed to even give a second thought to bringing a nine-year-old along. "So what are we looking at?"

"We've been on the trail of… whoever this guy is for a few months now. This young lady makes his third strike. I'm the prosecutor on the case, or plan to be once the police stop being so inept and find me a suspect."

Phoenix glanced over his shoulder but Gumshoe was nowhere to be found. _(Odd, he rarely misses an opportunity to be insulted.)_ "What makes you so sure it's the same guy?"

"It's the same M.O. as the past two cases we've linked to him. He finds a girl in her teens to early 20s, kidnaps her, rapes her, and leaves her dead in some romantic hotspot around the city; a new one each time. Oh, and keep that under your hat, we've been trying to keep details out of the media's eye."

_(Not just a murderer but a rapist at that, and of young women. No wonder Gumshoe didn't want to say anything in front of Pearls. Thanks for doing just that, Mr. Yaren.) _"Can do. So no clues, murder weapon, anything?" Phoenix knelt down next to the body but found he lacked the stomach to touch her. He only would have done so to look professional anyway.

"None that we've found," Une sighed. "That's why I requested Mr. Edgeworth's assistance. He always seems to come up with something everyone else misses. When I learned he was heading back to England he said you were the next best thing."

_(Thanks, Miles, you're such a pal.) _"Then I might as well live up to being second best. Let's see what we can find." Phoenix stood back up and noticed a closed door hidden next to a glass cupboard full of knickknacks. The cupboard was locked tight, likely to prevent customers from taking home a souvenir. "What's back there?" he asked.

"That's the bedroom," Une explained. "There's also a bathroom in there."

_(The police have likely scoured this area but if there's one thing they're good at it's being so close yet so far.)_ Phoenix nodded in acknowledgement to the young prosecutor and started towards the door with Maya and Pearl hot on his heels. Une strolled at his own pace.

Phoenix opened the way to the bedroom and instinctively reached for a light switch. His hand hit bare wall and he quickly remembered the point of these cabins was to rough it. _(Well, rough it and have a weekend full of rugged, outdoorsy sex. Whatever happened to just camping?)_ He moved further in to the room and opened the window shade. The bedroom itself was as tiny as he had expected. Outside of the bed and room to walk around, there was nothing else but a chest of drawers with a mirror over it and a door to the bathroom on the opposite wall.

"So what are you looking for?" Une asked, watching from the doorway.

_(I have no effing idea.)_ "If this cabin really was the scene of the crime, it's not large enough to hide something. There's bound to be something in one of these rooms." Phoenix said instead. _(That sounded convincing, right?)_

Maya nodded gently at Phoenix's side.

_(Huh, has she started reading my thoughts?)_

Maya glanced at Phoenix as if he said something but instead went to her hands and knees to look under the bed. "Ugh, Nick, do you have a flashlight?"

"There are some complimentary ones from the resort in the living room, in case the tenants can't figure out the kerosene lamps." Une answered in place of Phoenix who was currently terrified at the prospect of his assistant being psychic. "Just a moment."

"What are you looking for down there?" Phoenix asked the wiggling rump connected to the woman fishing around under the bed.

"I won't know until I find it!" Maya responded.

"Here," Une said upon his return. He waited for Maya to sit back up and accept his offering but she only shot out a hand in the direction of his voice. Like a disgruntled nurse, he slapped the flashlight in to her palm and waited for her diagnosis.

"Hmm, what do you think, Nick?" Maya asked.

Phoenix only looked at her. "I think you're trying to justify rummaging around under the bed by making me look too."

"Just look!"

The attorney let out a defeated sigh. He was never able to refuse Maya, not ever, and Pearl knew it just as well. He ignored the little girl's giggle as he dropped to the floor next to his assistant.

"Is there something I should be looking for?" Phoenix asked.

"I don't know; whatever you look for when you solve a case!" Maya instructed as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Phoenix rolled his eyes. Then he focused them. "Wait, Maya, turn the light back." He took her hand and guided the light upwards to the underside of the mattress. "I think there's a clue here after all…"

Maya grinned smugly at the pointy back of the lawyer's head as he took the flashlight from her for a better view. She halted her silent triumph and rose to her feet with Phoenix as he stood up.

"Could you peel back the covers, please?" he asked.

"You shouldn't sleep on the job, Mr. Nick!" Pearl chastised.

"I think he's found something, Pearly," Maya explained, doing as she was instructed.

Once the covers were off the bed, Phoenix reached under the mattress and gave it a heft. One grunt later, the mattress was flipped upside down and revealing its secret to the whole room; a dark red stain towards the top of it.

"Blood," Une uttered. "Probably the victim's."

"Wow," Maya breathed absentmindedly. "That must have been some crazy murder for her to get blood all the way in here and on the underside of the mattress through a closed door."

Une's mouth opened but his jaw hung slack. He turned to Phoenix. "Is she quite serious?"

"You get used to it," the defense attorney replied nonchalantly. "Maya, I think what this means is that the actual murder occurred on this bed. The murderer only dumped the body in the living room."

"But why? If it were me I'd dump the body in a lake or something." Maya glanced at the prosecutor in the room and paled. "Not that I would ever do such a thing!"

Une apparently had already learned to ignore Maya and her chattering. He slid his glasses back up his nose with a prod from his middle finger. "Actually, from what we've seen of this guy, he likes to arrange his victims in romantic poses for us to find."

"Sick," Phoenix muttered. "I could see trying to cover up the murder scene but why was this one dumped on the rug? That's not exactly a pinup pose I'm familiar with."

At this, Pearl began pushing up a sleeve to punish Phoenix for speaking of such things in front of his supposedly beloved Mystic Maya. The older medium quickly calmed her with a restraining grip on the shoulder.

"That puzzles me as well," Une admitted. "Perhaps the murderer was interrupted by something before he could finish posing the body."

"A witness maybe?"

"That's what I've been hoping for but no one has come forward. The best lead we have is the owner of the resort, Mr. Darren Bauche, and he has not been much help. Still, you're welcome to try your luck. He should be out front somewhere." Une smoothed out his jacket and extended his hand. "I think I can take it from here, Mr. Wright. I appreciate the assistance but without better evidence I'm afraid I'm just wasting your time."

Phoenix shook the prosecutor's hand. "Fair enough. If you need anything feel free to give me a call." He reached in to his jacket pocket and handed Une a business card that the other man graciously accepted and returned in kind with a card of his own.

"Good day, Mr. Wright. I hope we meet in court some time. I look forward to pitting my wits against yours."

_(I'll do you a favor and take that as a compliment, Mr. Yaren.)_ Phoenix nodded and ushered Maya and Pearl out of the cabin, slipping the card in to his pocket. The trio was quickly stopped by a horrible racket with a southern drawl.

"Now y'all gotta leave afor my customers get scurred off!" yelled a pudgy older man with a beard leading down to his collar. It was starting to show signs of graying only made more noticeable by his brown vest over a yellow shirt. "I'll do the investigatin' mahself!"

"Excuse me," Phoenix bellowed over the man's cacophony. "Are you Mr. Bauche? The owner?"

The frantic man perked up at the sight of someone who was not with the police and hurried over. He maintained a chewing motion as he talked and pulled out a pen and pad of paper. "Sure am, son. Cute lil' lady ya got there. It's eighty dollars a night for the two-a-ya or a hunderd 'n thirty for the whole weekend. Privacy guaranteed." He gave an unsettling wink.

Phoenix could practically hear the devious gears turning in Pearl's head. He quickly flashed his badge. "Mr. Bauche, I'm not a customer. I'm a lawyer. Phoenix Wright."

"Aw, horse spit." Darren emphasized his point by spitting a wad of tobacco juice on the ground. He shoved his pen and notepad back in his breast pocket. "I wonder what this murder'll do for business. Ya think it might help out? Some people are freaky, ya know?"

_(Yes, and I'm speaking to one of them.)_ "Actually, I was hoping to talk to you about that murder, Mr. Bauche."

"Look, feller, I already told everything I had to say to the police. Now are you gonna buy a room for you and the little woman or…" Darren's eyes wandered down to Pearl who had been keeping Phoenix between herself and the strange man. "Her too? What is she, eight? Yer sick, man, and a third'll cost ya extra."

"I'm nine!" Pearl shouted defensively, stepping in to the open and placing her fists on her hips.

"Mr. Bauche," Phoenix interrupted loudly, "As I said we are not customers nor are any of us dating."

"Oh," Darren remarked. "That mean the big one single? Haw haw, I'm just joshin' ya."

Phoenix slid his teeth across each other. "Could I just ask you about the murder, Mr. Bauche?"

"Fine," Darren relented, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "Git on with it."

"I was wondering if you could tell me what happened on the night of the murder."

"Well shucks, how many times am I gonna have to tell this tale? I didn't see nothin', I just found the poor girl in the morning on my routine check up."

"You check on your customers? I thought you guaranteed privacy."

"I do! Just no one was supposedta be in there. I didn't rent it out to nobody. I just went by to tidy things up fer the next couple, ya know?"

Phoenix nodded in understanding. He started wondering how to draw this whole conversation to a close. _(I'm not even on this case. There's no defendant, and frankly, I don't want one for this crime. I guess habits die hard.)_ "I see, so the murderer broke in to a vacant cabin?"

"Must've."

"That's odd, since I didn't see any signs of forced entry."

"Well, see, that's the thing. I rented that particular cabin out to a coupla folk earlier who must've kept my spare key. I have the master, the customers get the spares, ya see. I didn't even think to change the locks but I sure will now, believe you me. Might even git me a guard or two. Hey, ya think the name of the couple could help you out?"

_(Well this is a twist. It's still not my problem, though.)_ "Actually, that could be very helpful, only I'm not on this case. I was just here as a favor. Give the list to the prosecutor still inside, Une Yaren."

"I surely will. That all ya need to ask me? 'Cause I need ta make sure these cops don't mess up anything valuable, ya know?"

"That should be all, Mr. Bauche. Thanks for your time. If you need to contact me, here's my card." Phoenix produced a business card and handed it to the portly man.

Darren snatched the card and shoved it in his pocket. "You betcha. And if you ever do want a cozy weekend with yer cutie, be sure to come back now. I even have more cabins further up in the mountains if that's more your thing." Not bothering to give a polite handshake, Darren spat on the ground again and hustled off, presumably towards his office for the previously mentioned files. Phoenix was rather glad for the man's lack of formalities. He was not sure he wanted to touch him. He turned around to face his companions.

Maya frowned. "Nick, don't give your card out to creepos."

"Sorry," Phoenix apologized despite having no reason to. "I'm just trying to get a more professional feel going."

"Well if you keep handing out your cards like that I'll have to print more already!"

Phoenix shrugged. _(Heaven forbid you do the work I pay you for.)_ "So, you ladies want to go visit Mr. Armando before you have to head back to Kurain?" Phoenix had been wanting to sit down and hash things out with Godot ever since the truth about the Hazakura Temple case came to light. Also, he felt like he needed to apologize, but for what he did not yet know.

Pearl was the first to speak up. "Oh, can we, Mystic Maya? Please?"

Maya smiled down at her younger cousin. "Of course we can, Pearly. I'd like to talk to him too. And, Nick, I'm not going back before Valentine's, you know that!"

"Ah yes, Valentine's Day."

"Don't tell me you forgot too!"

"I didn't say that. Why, did _you_ forget?"

Maya's eyes grew wide and she slapped a hand over her mouth. She unconvincingly shook her head and remained quiet for much of the trip to the detention center listening to Gumshoe's battered car complain for her.

* * *

February 11, 12:48pm  
Detention Center  
Visitor's Room

"Phoenix Wright," said a deep, rich voice whose every word seemed to play a saxophone solo. "I didn't expect to see you down here, especially not so soon."

"As you might have noticed, Mr. Armando, I'm full of surprises."

A smooth chuckle emanated from the masked man. "Some of them even turned out to be good." He took a sip from the styrofoam cup of coffee in his hand. "It's always bitter in here. I suppose that's my price to pay."

"You shouldn't have to pay any price for saving my life," Maya said, stepping in to view of the thin window separating convicts from the outside world.

Diego let out a relaxed sigh. "Maya, it's good to see you in better spirits. I trust Wright has been helping with that."

She blushed slightly and nodded.

"He's her special someone," Pearl very helpfully explained.

"Pearly, please."

Diego let out another beguiling chuckle. "I see. Is that right, Wright?"

"Uh, not exactly," the attorney sheepishly confessed. _(Pearls, why do you do this to me?)_

"Well either way," Diego continued, "you're the one who deserves the credit. I just made a mess of things trying to cover up my own problems. I see that now." He tilted his head back and finished the cup. Tossing it aside, a new one slid in to his hand from out of view.

_(Where do those keep coming from?)_ Phoenix pondered.

"That's not true," Maya insisted. "You saved my life."

"But did I do it for the right reasons?" Diego shook his head. "When you make coffee too bitter for others you should drink all of it yourself, if you catch my meaning."

_(Oh geez, not more of these,)_ Phoenix groaned inwardly. "I'm afraid I don't."

"A man should always take responsibility for his faults," Diego explained. "That's one of my rules."

Phoenix leaned forward on the ledge jutting out from the window. "Look, I don't care why you did it. Maya's alive because of you."

"And for the same reason, her mother is dead." Diego's voice remained completely calm.

"You didn't kill my mother," Maya stated very plainly. The sincerity of her voice was sudden and completely out of character. "You killed Dahlia Hawthorne. My mother was just another one of her victims."

Diego took a sip of his coffee and set the cup down. He leaned forward and rested his chin on one of his hands, scrutinizing the spirit medium before him. A smile crept on to his face. "You reminded me of _her_ just then. It's amazing how much you've grown."

Maya was taken aback. "Would… would you like to talk to her?"

Diego shook his head. "Diego Armando is dead. He died in that hospital. Godot doesn't deserve to speak to an angel."

"Are you sure about that?" Phoenix asked. "From the way she spoke after the trial it sounded like she might want to talk to _you_ again."

Diego lowered his head in contemplation.

"It's really easy," Maya insisted. "Well, for Pearly at least, she's way better than me!"

A smirk appeared on the former prosecutor's lips. He peeked his head over the shelf and looked down to the youngest Fey. "Well now. Is that true, munchkin?"

Pearl bit her thumbnail at the sudden attention. She nodded modestly.

"Well then, it's settled!" Maya exclaimed. "C'mon, Nick, let's give them some privacy!" She took Phoenix by the arm and started dragging him to the corner of the room as Pearl began filling her tiny outfit with a much older, shapelier woman. Mia looked around, disoriented from the channeling process. Glancing down, she quickly tugged Pearl's robes as far around her breasts as possible.

"Good afternoon, Kitten," said a voice that immediately caught her attention. It was calm, composed, and as comforting as she remembered.

"Diego," Mia whispered back. She smiled warmly.

"Never thought I'd see you again."

"Never thought I'd see _you_ again."

Diego returned his late girlfriend's smile and took another sip of his coffee. "I'd offer you a cup, but there seems to be a pane of glass in the way."

"I'd have to refuse anyway. I'm not sure I'd want to inflict caffeine on my nine-year-old cousin let alone those around her."

"She certainly didn't refuse before."

"What?"

Diego ignored her question before it turned in to an accusation. "Things have certainly changed, haven't they?"

"Not in any way I'd have expected, that's for sure."

"I never imagined it would come to this, but I suppose we drink what's poured for us. I'm the last person that deserves it but I was wondering if you might find it in your peerlessly kind heart to forgive me."

"Diego…" Mia started. She eyed the man up and down. "What you did was extreme, reckless, perhaps foolish, but you did it for the right reasons. You were backed in to a corner and did what you had to do."

"Including stabbing your mother in the back?"

Mia frowned and bit her lip. She regretted doing so. It was a gut reaction and despite it she meant what she said before. "I don't blame you for that. I doubt Maya does either."

Diego's smirk reappeared. "She says Dahlia was the one who killed Misty. That's the kind of semantics I'd expect from _you_, Kitten."

"Maya said that?" Mia looked over her shoulder at her sister chatting with her former protégé in the corner before turning back to Diego. "She's growing up at last. I think she's starting to fill out some too. I'll have to keep an eye on Phoenix."

Diego laughed quietly. "I wouldn't worry too much. She has a long road before she can compete with the Fey twins."

Mia blushed hotly and pulled Pearl's robes closed again. "I can't believe you're still calling them that!"

Diego grinned. "Seeing you again, even like this, brings back a lot of memories; all of them good."

For once in her afterlife, Mia felt tongue tied. It felt like her first time in court all over again. It felt like when Diego Armando first swept her off her feet. She wanted to tell him she still felt the exact same way. She wanted to break the glass between them and forgive him for everything with a kiss. "Things can never be the way they were," she said instead. It tore her up inside; a feeling she thought would go away after death.

"I suppose we'll just have to leave things to the next generation. Maybe they can do it right."

Mia followed Diego's visor covered gaze over her shoulder, back to Phoenix and Maya. She hadn't even noticed the two laughing. She wondered what was so funny but quickly realized that was hardly the reason Diego pointed them out. She turned back, eyes wide. "I was just kidding before. You… you don't think…"

Diego only shrugged.

Mia gave him a critical eye but found him impossible to read. "I'm not sure I like what you're insinuating."

"They didn't either, but that little munchkin you're inhabiting seems to know what's up. I imagine it's only a matter of time. If Maya really is growing up like her big, beautiful sister, then she's likely to follow up on that bond with her mentor the same way."

The possibility was always a fleeting, silly idea to Mia. She had entrusted her sister to Phoenix and he would never break that trust. That's not who he was. That's what she liked so much about him. Then she thought harder. What if it was mutual? What would that mean? That was when she felt a tug on her spirit.

"Uh oh," she said. "I think Pearl is starting to lose the connection."

Diego nodded understandingly. "It's a shame. I wasn't through catching up yet."

"Neither was I. I'll talk to you again."

"Is that a promise, Kitten?"

Mia opened her mouth to reply but quickly became Pearl again. The nine-year-old hopped up on the shelf above her and hung on with her elbows to see the man inside the detention center. "Did you and Mystic Mia have a good talk?" Pearl asked intently.

Diego grinned at her and leaned down to her eye level. "That we did, munchkin. Thank you very much for channeling her."

Pearl beamed at the praise.

"I didn't expect you to be so good with kids," Phoenix commented as he and Maya walked back over to the window. Maya discreetly encouraged Pearl to stop hanging from the ledge.

"You're not the only one full of surprises, Wright," Diego countered.

_(Yeah, but me actually having a human heart isn't one of them.)_

"Your time's almost up, Mr. Wright," a security guard announced from behind Godot before slipping back through the door.

"Can we go see Iris before we leave, Nick?" Maya asked.

Phoenix glanced at her in an unexpected panic. He looked back to Diego with what he hoped was a better composed expression. "You mind keeping an eye on Pearls for a minute?"

Diego finished his coffee and looked back down at the young acolyte staring back at him as though he was the most fascinating man in the universe. "Do I mind? Who does this guy think I am, munchkin?"

Pearl giggled, absolutely delighted. "Go talk with Mystic Maya, Mr. Nick!"

Phoenix led a confused and concerned Maya back to their earlier corner. He glanced over his shoulder to make sure they were being ignored before speaking. "Do you really want to see her?"

Maya tilted her head. "Yeah, why wouldn't I? Don't you?"

Phoenix lowered his head. "Yes, but I don't think I can. Not yet."

"Nick?"

"Did Mia ever tell you how she and I first met?"

"Something about defending you on a murder trial. Said a guy like you couldn't hurt a fly."

_(If I'm lucky, that's all she said.)_ "I guess I should tell you the whole story then, or at least the summary." Phoenix guided Maya down to a sitting position on the chairs near the door. "The real murderer in that case was my girlfriend, or rather who I _thought_ was my girlfriend."

Maya began to piece together the murmurs and incomplete stories that she picked up through her grief rattled mind during the trial yesterday. "You don't mean…"

Phoenix nodded. "Dahlia Hawthorne, Iris' twin. That's why… I see her face, I hear her voice... I can't… I thought I was over it, but…" He could not stop stammering. When prepared for court the words flowed naturally but now he was trying to explain why he refused to visit an innocent woman he genuinely cared about in prison.

"Nick, it's okay." Maya placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"No it's not. She doesn't deserve this. I'll visit her, I promise, just… not yet."

Maya's shoulders drooped and a look of compassion washed over her. "Nick, c'mere, gimmie a hug."

Phoenix hung his head in embarrassment but complied anyway. He felt Maya rub his back and give him a pat, much the way he had done for her the night prior. _(I guess neither one of us is over it yet_,_)_ he thought. _(And here I was supposed to be the strong one.)_

"So do you feel better now?" Maya asked, smiling her usual impish smile.

"I think I do," Phoenix told her.

"I knew you would. I'm so amazing." Maya stood up and called to her cousin. "Come on, Pearly, we're going to visit Sister Iris! Bye, Diego!"

Pearl quickly waved goodbye to her new masked best friend and hustled over to Maya's side.

"We'll tell her 'hi' for you, Nick. We won't be long." With that, the two girls stepped out of the door and closed it, headed for another visiting room.

"Hey, Wright," Diego called. Apparently he still was not yet hauled back to his cell.

"Yeah?" Phoenix asked, making his way back over to the window.

"You're letting her out of your sight already?"

"After this last week, I'm kind of surprised too, but this place is crawling with police. It's probably the safest place in the city."

"In here I can't watch out for her. Mia can't any more either, you know."

Phoenix grumbled. "Believe me, I know. Hell itself is too good for Redd White."

Diego tilted his latest cup of coffee towards Phoenix as though he were making a toast. "That's something we can both agree on, Wright. You're officially her new protector now so I have to ask you something."

"Her new protector? I know she acts like a kid most of the time but she's still an adult. You act like she needs an armed guard or something." _(Then again, after the murder trials, a kidnapping and… whatever the hell this was, she just might…)_

Diego tossed back more coffee. "You still don't get it, do you, Wright? With Misty Fey's passing, she's the Master of the Kurain Channeling Technique. I don't think I have to explain to you the backroom dealings of that village."

_(Morgan Fey.)_ "Alright, you've made your point. What is it you want to know?"

Setting his coffee aside, Diego interlaced his fingers to make a show of how serious he was. "Just what is she to you?"

_(And just what do you mean by that?)_ "She's my friend," he answered more cryptically than he intended. _(I probably should have said "best friend." I certainly find her a lot more tolerable than Larry and she's way more fun to hang out with than Edgeworth.)_

"Do you care about her?"

"Well of course I do, she's…"

"If you say 'like a sister' I am going to reach through this glass."

_(Maybe we shouldn't have left him alone with Pearls…)_ "But she _is_ like family, Mr. Armando, the best family I have. God knows my parents and I haven't gotten along since I decided to go to law school." Phoenix reached in to his pocket and pulled out his magatama. "Heck, I'm even an honorary Fey already."

Diego only smirked. "Then it looks like she's already made up her mind. That just leaves you."

"What are you talking about?"

The door in Diego's room opened again, presenting the same guard as earlier. "Sorry, Mr. Wright, but your time is up. Come on, Mr. Armando."

Diego finished his coffee and stood up at his own pace. "Remember this, Wright. A thermos can only keep your coffee hot for so long. Sooner or later you'll have to drink it or throw it out." Finished with his platitude, he turned and walked out of the room at the guard's side.

Phoenix stared blankly in to the empty detention room. "I am going to be thinking about that one all night," he said to no one in particular.


	3. Valentines

February 14, 5:55pm  
Corvine Apartments  
3rd Floor

"How can Maggey afford to live here? Doesn't she have a hard time holding down a job?" Maya asked absentmindedly, twisting her head around to take in the hallway as she and Phoenix made their way to Maggey Byrde's apartment. The complex was nothing special, but a far sight better than what the medium/paralegal was used to seeing.

"Maybe living quarters are the one place Miss Misfortune can catch a break," Phoenix replied with a shrug. "And you'd better not say anything like that in front of her. It was nice of her and Gumshoe to invite us over."

"Geez, Nick, I know that. You're the one who pokes his nose in to other people's business, you know."

_(Yeah, it's not like that's my job or anything.)_ "304, here we are." Phoenix stopped at Maggey's door and grabbed Maya by the collar, stopping her from wandering further as she strolled along in her own little world. Once his partner had come to a complete halt he knocked.

Muffled voices came from inside followed by a crash and slightly louder muffled yelling. The door opened to reveal Maggey with a forced smile on her face. She tilted her crooked glasses back in to place.

"Phoenix, Maya, it's good to see you," she greeted. "Come in, come in." She stepped out of the doorway and rubbed at her knee.

"Are you alright?" Phoenix asked as Maya barreled past him with two gift-wrapped packages nestled in her arms.

"I'm fine, sir" Maggey insisted, "just tripped over the coffee table. I do it all the time."

Maya dropped the boxes on the offending coffee table and fixated on thin air as if she could see something no one else could. "What smells so good?" she nearly demanded.

"That would be my Valentine's gift," Maggey admitted, blushing.

"Hope you're hungry, pal!" Gumshoe shouted, sticking his head out of the kitchen.

"I don't think you'll be disappointed," Phoenix commented, adjusting the two gifts Maya had dropped so they were straightened out and right side up.

"He's kind of been on hard times lately," Maggey explained quietly. "But he insisted he cook a good dinner for us; for me. He's so sweet."

"Can he cook?" Maya asked. "I thought he lived on instant noodles."

Maggey sighed. "Usually, but he insisted. I couldn't say no… and it _does_ smell good. It can't be any worse than Trés Bien, right?" She gesture to the couch and all three of them took a seat.

"Even Maya couldn't stomach that," Phoenix added. He turned to the woman in question. "And how many stomachs are you up to now? Six?"

Maya puffed out her cheeks as she often did when annoyed. "You're not a very polite date, Nick."

"Oh, it's a date now? I'll let Pearls know."

"You wouldn't!"

Phoenix and Maggey both just laughed.

"Hey, I'm not missing all the fun, am I?" Gumshoe asked, walking in to the living area. He was still wearing his trademark green trench coat, even indoors, but had a rather frilly apron over it. It must have been Maggey's. At least, Phoenix _hoped_ it was Maggey's.

"Of course not," Maggey answered. "We were just getting settled."

The detective stretched out a hand to shake Phoenix's and gave Maya a hair ruffling. "How are you two doing? Have to admit I'm a bit surprised you took the invitation, what with you trying to keep the world from thinking you're together and all."

"We can still hang out together. There's nothing weird about that," Phoenix insisted.

"And we always spend Valentine's together," Maya added. "Though usually with Pearly instead of going out with friends. I was beginning to wonder if Nick even had any other friends."

_(I never saw you leaving my office on a date either, Maya.)_

"You didn't leave Pearl all alone, did you?" Gumshoe asked.

"She's back in Kurain already," Phoenix explained. "She overheard me talking about you and Maggey's invitation and insisted the best gift she could get was finally getting us out on a 'date.'" He rolled his eyes. Just then a timer started beeping in the kitchen.

"Oop, that's dinner!" Gumshoe exclaimed. "You'll have to excuse me, pals."

"I'll help you get things ready, sir!" Maggey said, tagging along behind him.

Maya leaned over to Phoenix, practically pulling his head down so she could reach to whisper in to his ear. "They're dating and she's still calling him 'sir?' Isn't that a bit creepy?"

"Yes," Phoenix answered plainly.

Maya snickered quietly and reverted back to her former seated position. Her eyes fell on the wrapped box sitting on and envelope with her name on it. It was tiny but that somehow only made it more tantalizing. Mia always told her that a small package only meant the love was condensed more tightly. It was a stupid saying she had always poked fun of, but it was another piece of her sister Maya kept with her.

"Not until after dinner," Phoenix reminded with a teasing tone to his voice. He had evidently spotted where her gaze had landed. That or he knew exactly what she was thinking.

"Hmph. I bet dinner's better than whatever's in there anyway."

Phoenix cocked an eyebrow. "You say that now…"

_(Oh, he knows exactly how to get to me!)_ Maya cursed to herself. _(He's doing it on purpose. I can't let on it's working!_ _Uh… change the subject!)_ "It's too bad Mr. Edgeworth went back to England. I bet he'd have liked to come too."

Phoenix chuckled. "Yeah, but who would be bring? Franziska?"

Maya began sputtering in an attempt to keep her mouth closed over her laughter. She slapped a hand over her lips but only succeeded in spitting in to her palm. As Gumshoe and Maggey began carrying food to the dining table, she wiped her hand on Phoenix's suit and stood up, eagerly awaiting whatever smelled so wonderful.

Phoenix frowned at the newly acquired damp spot on his jacket pocket but stood up as well. He followed Maya to the table and took a seat next to her. _(Do or die time, Phoenix. Gumshoe is the butt of everyone's jokes and no matter how hard he tries he always screws it up. Still, at least pretend to like… whatever this is.)_

"It's an old family recipe," Gumshoe stated, taking the lid off the metal pot in the middle of the table. "I haven't tried making it before, but I was always told how easy it was." After the brief introduction, the detective took a ladle and started spooning heaping portions of what looked like rice and chunks of sausage on to plates. "The World Famous Gumshoe Family Jambalaya!" he announced happily.

"World famous?" Maggey chuckled. She took a small forkful and slipped it between her lips. After a few chews her eyes widened. She stabbed her fork back in to the pile on her plate like there was treasure at the bottom, bringing a larger portion to her mouth before she had even swallowed her first taste. She mumbled something over her dinner that could have been interpreted as either "This is fantastic" or "Mrs. Elastic."

Phoenix and Maya tore their eyes from the formerly dainty Miss Byrde stuffing her face to look at each other. Silently they agreed to give it a shot. Soon they too were wolfing down jambalaya at an impressive rate.

"World famous," Gumshoe declared proudly.

"It sure could be!" Maya proclaimed over a full mouth, pausing only long enough to swallow. "If being a detective doesn't work out you could definitely be a chef, pal."

Gumshoe smiled shyly and scratched the back of his head. He was unaccustomed to praise and had no idea how to handle it, other than start eating like his friends had already been doing. He had to admit, this was one thing he did right.

* * *

After dinner, a very full Phoenix and a moderately sated Maya found themselves slouched on the sofa with Maggey and Gumshoe opposing them in recliners with the coffee table between the two couples. Phoenix rolled his head over to look at his assistant. She contentedly rubbed her belly as though she were pregnant. _(Yeah, pregnant with delicious little sausage babies.)_ He paused in his thoughts. _(Great, her logic is infectious.)_

"Well I just had my present, and it was delightful," Maggey stated. "I think it's time you guys got in to yours." Smiling, she handed Gumshoe a small, thin, bright red envelope. It was sealed with a matching red ribbon, curled like a bow. "Open mine first!"

Gumshoe's massive hands dwarfed the package, but he held it reverently, as though it were his own child. Carefully undoing the ribbon, he opened the envelope and slid the contents in to his palm. Inside was a single key. He held it up for closer inspection.

"You found my house key?" He asked. "This is great, pal!"

"No, not really…" Maggey replied. "But in a way, sort of." Seeing the detective's inquisitive face she exhaled sharply and folded her hands in her lap. "It's a key to my apartment. I was wondering, you know, if you want to, sir, if you'd like to… move in?"

Gumshoe's face lit up like the Vegas Strip. He crushed the tiny woman in an enormous hug. Her arms meekly enveloped as much of the man as they could in response. Eventually he let go, allowing her to breathe, and adamantly answered, "I would love to! This is, wow, I just… uh, oh, the others." He turned to the company, his face bright red and his hands fumbling. "You guys should open your gifts too, I didn't mean to, I mean, wow."

Maya found her self grinning like a fool, much like the ecstatic detective across from her. _(If a package that small can make him so happy, I wonder what Nick put in mine? It better not be lame, he's getting me so hyped up about it. Okay, so I'm doing that, but I can still blame him.)_ A blue suited arm picking up a box knocked her out of her inner monologue.

"Hey, what happened to ladies first, Nick?" Maya demanded.

"Maggey _did_ get her gift first," Phoenix rebutted with a smarmy grin. He carefully peeled back the paper on his present. The wrapping job looked rushed and uneven. _(Hmm, kind of like Maya in that regard.)_ It squished slightly with his grip, like it was hollow. _(It feels like a DVD case. Maya, if this is a Steel Samurai anthology, so help me…) _It was not. It was a movie Phoenix had never seen but somehow felt strangely familiar. "The Fragrance of Dark Coffee," he read aloud.

"I remembered how you always meant to see the movie on that poster Sis left behind but didn't know the name of it. Well, I did a bit of digging and…" Maya flung her hands at the DVD case making a Vanna White gesture.

_(Wow, she really remembered that? I have to give this girl more credit.)_ "Oh, Maya, this is great. I will definitely find time to watch this… if I can pry you away from the TV." Finished with his teasing, Phoenix put an arm around his partner to give her a bit of a squeeze and a thank you. "Okay, you've been patient long enough." He picked up Maya's tiny present and placed in her similarly small hands.

"_Too_ patient," the medium corrected, and she began to tear the wrapping paper when Phoenix stopped her.

"Ah ah ah, card first," he chastised.

"Nick, you're doing this on purpose!"

The lawyer grinned and nodded in agreement, handing Maya her envelope. With a mock frown, Maya slid it open and pulled out the card inside. On the front was a cow standing on its hind legs wearing an apron and cooking hamburgers on a barbecue grill. When she opened it, the inside read, "Will you beef my valentine?" Maya cringed at the pun, but could not help but appreciate it anyway. _(Nick knows me too well.)_

Formalities finally aside, Maya tore in to her gift to find a small jewelry box. She hesitated to open it, startled, but went ahead after only a moment's pause. _(Well, at least he's not getting down on one knee… I have no idea how I'd handle that, especially since we're on the third floor…) _Inside she found a locket. Taking it out and inspecting it further, she noticed a surprisingly elegant, stylized hamburger engraved on the front of it. _(Yes, definitely knows me too well.)_

"Open it," Phoenix instructed. Inside the locket were two photographs. On the left was Pearl. On the right was Phoenix himself. "You've made me feel like part of your family, Maya. We've faced all these hurdles, all these bizarre happenings, coincidences and evil schemes, but we've come through all of them together. I thought I'd just show you how appreciative I am of that."

Maya felt a lump in her throat and bit her lower lip in a futile attempt to stop it from quivering. With a shaking hand she snapped the locket shut and held it firmly in her fist. "Oh, Nick!" she cried and flung herself on him in a hug.

Smiling triumphantly, Phoenix returned the embrace. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Maggey and Gumshoe, suddenly realizing he had completely forgotten they were there. Turning his head to look over the spirit medium burrowing in to his shoulder he saw Gumshoe giving him a huge thumbs up. He mouthed the words, "Way to go, pal!" Phoenix fondly shook his head and released Maya so she could sit back up. Wiping an eye with her index finger, she put the locket around her neck, letting it rest snugly on her magatama. Even after doing so, she continued clutching it in her hand as if it would escape should she stop.

* * *

February 14, 7:56pm  
Wright and Co. Law Office

"That was a fun evening," Phoenix commented, unlocking the door to the office and turning on the lights as he stepped inside.

"Sure was," Maya agreed as she bounded inside and flopped down on the couch. She let out a relaxed sigh and sank in to it with her arms spread wide.

Phoenix chuckled as he hung up his coat and locked the door. "How can a ball of energy like you be tired already? It's only 8 o'clock."

"Nah, I'm just glad to be home."

_(Home, huh? Isn't Kurain technically your home?)_

"I mean, I can stay here again tonight, right?" Maya asked.

"You know you never have to ask, right?"

Maya rubbed her new locket between her thumb and forefinger. "I guess you're right." She looked down at it as she had been doing much of the night. "Nick, I've been meaning to ask something. Just where did you find a locket with a burger on it?"

Phoenix grinned and took a seat next to her on her right. "I had it specially engraved. You should have seen the guy's face when I placed the order."

Maya snickered, imagining a decrepit old jeweler staring in disbelief at a clumsily grimacing Phoenix attempting to explain the meaning behind the symbol. "But how could you afford this? I'm sorry, I shouldn't…"

"Relax, I've actually got a bit of a buffer now. After making a bit of a name for myself and defending a dubiously wealthy Ron DeLite and a couple film stars who actually paid their fees, we don't have to worry about needing to boil and eat our shoes any time soon." _(Granted the courts had to force Matt Engarde to pay his, but I'd rather not bring him up.)_

"Good, because these would be hard to chew," Maya said, jostling her feet to make her sandals flop.

"And hopefully so is that burger," Phoenix added, pointing to the locket. "With any luck it will last you a bit longer than all the others you've made me buy."

Maya smiled. "How can a big goofball like you still be so sweet?" she asked. Before she could stop herself she leaned over and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Once they realized what happened, the pair of them flushed.

Silence would only get awkward. Phoenix was never awkward around Maya; that was not how they were. He was not about to start now. "So when Pearls undoubtedly asks if we finally kissed, _now_ what are you going to tell her?"

Maya fumbled with her locket as though it were her new worry stone. "Well, as long as you don't kiss me back I can still technically tell her 'no'."

"I knew court was a bad influence on you."

Satisfied that Phoenix was not mortified and that she had not made too a huge fool of herself, Maya sank back in to the couch with another big sigh, this one less at ease. "Do I want to go back tomorrow?"

"Do you get a choice?"

"No," Maya huffed. "I mean, I'm going to be the new Master. It's a huge honor, I get all this power and with Kurain finally coming back in to the public eye I could be the most important person since… since before my mom."

"But?"

"_But_ I'll be horrible at it. Pearly is a better channeler than me, not to mention more responsible." Maya slouched forward. "Maybe if Aunt Morgan wasn't trying to kill me I'd have just gone along with her plans."

"Don't say that."

"Hmph, I know. This whole thing just sucks."

"No, I mean I felt like that too once. I was considering giving up the practice."

"What? Nick, you can't ever _not_ be a lawyer! I won't let you."

"And that's why I didn't."

Maya crooked her head. "Huh?"

"When Mia was killed I felt like I lost any chance I had of being successful. I was just her bumbling apprentice. _She_ was the smart one. _She_ was the one that picked me up and turned things around when I was lost… then I met her little sister who forced her way in as my assistant and never let me give up."

Maya stared back at him silently, still clutching her locket like an anchor.

"I'm sure the master of old backwater Kurain Village needs some modern legal advice," Phoenix continued. "What do you say, Mystic Maya? Will you let me be _your_ assistant?"

_(I told him once before I had to grow up by myself,) _Maya thought_. (Didn't he listen? Or maybe he did listen and thinks I've gotten as far as I can. No, that's silly. He just wants to help me. He's Nick. He always wants to help me… and he always does.)_ The medium gazed pleasantly off in to space as his proposal sank in. Once again, Phoenix was throwing her a life preserver. She slid across the back of the couch from a seated position and landed with her head on his shoulder. "Do you even know the first thing about Kurain law?"

"Not at all," Phoenix answered to the top of her head.

"But I still couldn't think of anyone better suited for the job," Maya conceded. Then she frowned at the floor. "You still can't come with me tomorrow, though. All the preparations, the preliminary ceremonies, they're for the elders and the Master only."

"How long will they take?"

Maya shrugged. "I don't know. I've only heard stories. A few weeks? A month? I just know I'll probably miss my birthday." She pouted. "It's the big 2-0 too!"

Phoenix reached over with his right arm and gave Maya a pat on the opposite shoulder. "That's okay; twenty's when you start getting old anyway."

"Maybe when _you_ started."

"Oh I started well before then," Phoenix muttered sarcastically. "But even if you have to leave tomorrow, we still have the rest of tonight." He held up his Valentine's gift. "Want to watch a movie?"

Maya smiled again at last. "It's no Pink Princess, but I guess it will do."


	4. Back in Town

March 17, 10:15am  
Train Station

"Niiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiick!" The high pitch shriek lasted from the train all the way to the blue suited target allowing all who heard it to experience a Doppler effect. Maya crashed in to Phoenix at impossible speeds and sent him plummeting to the ground from the impact. "Nick I missed you so much!"

Phoenix opened his eyes and blinked them several times to make the blurry stars stop dancing. When he could finally see he spotted Maya straddling his chest, leaning over and grinning at him intently with the baubles in her hair swaying above him like cat toys. "I missed you too, Maya," he coughed. "But you were only gone a month and you called me almost every day. Plus didn't we go to Gatewater Land when you snuck out for your belated birthday just three days ago?" _(Also you're surprisingly heavy for someone so light weight.)_

"That doesn't count because I didn't get all the Badgers!" the medium insisted. She folded her arms in a huff. "I still say they were all in Wild West World and that's why the police wouldn't let us in."

_(Yes, Maya, that's exactly the reason…)_

"Besides, I was still gone for those three long days!" Maya continued.

"That's an eternity for true love!" Pearl pointed out, kneeling down next to the attorney's head.

"I missed you too, Pearls." Phoenix tried to move an arm to give Pearl a pat but quickly realized both were trapped by Maya's legs.

"He sounds kind of weak, Mystic Maya. Maybe you should let him up."

"Oops, sorry, Nick." Maya stood up and gave Phoenix a hand to his feet. Even still, he had to do most of the work on the way up or he risked just falling back down and dragging her with him. While thoughtful, the gesture was less than effective when offered by a woman who was five foot nothing.

Once on his feet, Phoenix rubbed the back of his head. _(Whew, all spikes in tact.)_ "So tell me again why you aren't trapped by the elders acting like some spirit medium princess or something?" He grabbed Maya's luggage for her, which had been strewn across the ground (along with him and his senses), and started leading the girls to the taxi.

"Ugh, all sorts of reasons," Maya expressed with noticeable annoyance. "Mainly they just want to get used to having a Master again. They're changing the art, the halls, the rules, everything back to the way it was before mom disappeared. I told them they didn't need to but at least it gives me a bit of a break before I'm called back. I'll have to do something about all these dumb traditions."

Phoenix finished putting suitcases in the back of the cab and slammed the trunk shut. He filed in to the back seat, putting Pearl safely between him and Maya. "Are you sure that's a good idea? Kurain is built on traditions."

"Yeah, and a lot of them are dumb," Maya maintained. "It's traditions tying this whole ordeal up in red tape. It's traditions that are forcing an inexperienced medium like me to lead the entire village. It was traditions that killed my mother and nearly got me convicted of murder."

_(Yikes, she's really heated about this. Way to start things on the wrong foot, Phoenix.)_

"They aren't all bad, though," Maya continued, this time more pleasantly. "For example, keeping something close to your heart with the Master's talisman is one tradition I'll keep." She held up the pendant in question and showed how it now had a new adornment looped on the front.

Phoenix smiled in immediate recognition. "The locket."

"The locket…" Pearl parroted dreamily with her hands clasped on her heart.

"There's one other reason I'm not stuck there full time you might like," Maya added before Pearl could get carried away. "They're discussing your proposal."

"My proposal?" _(Oh crap, what did she tell them I'd do?)_

"You know, about looking through and updating our laws in the village to be more inline with real society, helping me make my own, that sort of thing. It's one more tradition breaker so they're going over it with a fine toothed comb." She gave Phoenix a devious smirk. "Plus they already don't like you for all the trouble you cause."

_(The trouble _I_ cause? _I_ was the one who solved all that trouble _and_ kept their new Master out of jail three times over, I might add.)_ "Well, let them talk all they want. You're the one who gets the final say anyway."

"Uh…" Maya uttered.

"You _do_ get the final say as Master, don't you?"

"Umm…"

"You have no idea, do you?"

"Well, there's a council of elders with a lot of clout that have been controlling things while my mother was away. They kind of think they run the show now." Maya perked back up instantaneously. "But I'll worry about them later. What happened around here? I feel like I've been gone forever!"

_(Did Maya seriously use the word "clout?" I'm already afraid of what being Master is doing to her.)_ Phoenix leaned his head back to think a moment. "Hmm, did I tell you Mr. Armando had his trial?"

"No! How did it go? You defended him, right?"

Phoenix shook his head. "No, he went with Grossberg. Guess I can't blame him, I mean they did work at the same firm." _(Though I can hardly believe the guy actually practices law. I thought he just sat around looking rich. What is it he's doing that I'm not? Besides ruining the Feys by accepting bribes, I mean.)_

"Is he free, Mr Nick?" Pearl prodded.

"I'm afraid not, Pearls, but that was never an option to begin with. Grossberg did manage to plead a form of self defense, though; 'manslaughter in defense of another,' I think it was called."

"You think?" Maya asked. "You should really read the books Sis left behind."

Phoenix's brow lowered, unable to confess that Maya was completely right. "Well it was his first offense and I think the judge just has a soft spot for tragic tales, so it got the sentence down to six years."

"At least he won't be executed," Maya mumbled.

"Diego seemed completely apathetic to the whole ordeal," Phoenix mentioned. "But I guess that's just how he is." _(I'm not sure Death is ready tangle with him again anyway. I'm not sure I am either. I'm _glad_ he went with Grossberg.)_ He searched his head for a new topic. "Oh, Edgeworth just got back in to town the other day. You wouldn't believe what he's been up to."

Maya wrinkled her forehead in thought. "Uhh… He was caught red handed at Euro Steel Samurai World and can finally come out of the closet about being a fan."

Phoenix only chuckled. "No… here's a hint. Franziska von Karma was with him."

Maya's eyes grew large. "No… They aren't…"

Phoenix started laughing full on. "You should have seen your face!"

"You're not funny, Nick!"

"Yes I am. Seriously though, she actually was with him. They apparently brought down some huge, international smuggling ring Interpol had been chasing for a long time."

"Enter pool?" Pearl asked.

"Interpol, Pearly," Maya clarified. "They're like the police but for the whole world!" She turned back to Phoenix. "Wow, that's really something. Way more impressive than what you've been doing."

"Tell me about it," Phoenix begrudgingly agreed. "I've only had one case while you were away."

"The guy who supposedly stole a big fiberglass Blue Badger from Gatewater Land? You mentioned him on the phone."

"Yeah," Phoenix sighed. "It was simple, straight forward, kinda boring. Definitely not standard fare when it comes to me."

"That's all you can handle without me around anyway." Maya turned her head coyly to one side.

_(I sure hope not, considering you're going to be forced back to Kurain any day now._ _Why does that scare me so much?) _ "Laugh it up, _assistant_. But before I forget, your timing is perfect. There's a small party being thrown tonight to celebrate the conviction of the smuggling ringleader. Edgeworth said I was invited which means you two are too."

"Awesome!" Maya exclaimed. "But why are we invited? We didn't do anything."

Phoenix shrugged. "Maybe I'm just popular."

A stone-faced Maya stared back at him.

Phoenix let out a deep sigh. "Okay, I don't know either. Maybe Edgeworth has just loosened up some. It's not too strange to invite your friends to a party, is it?"

"It sounds to me like he just wants someone to talk to. He's not exactly the most personable person in the world." Maya batted her eyelashes. "That's me, by the way."

Phoenix nodded unconvincingly earning him a slap across the face from Pearl.

* * *

March 17, 6:45pm  
Prosecutor's Building  
Assembly Room

"Not much of a party," Maya muttered as the trio entered the main hall. "Where are all the balloons and magic acts and stuff?"

_(This isn't a birthday party, Maya, least of all one for you.)_ "Looks like more of a reception," Phoenix stated. "There's cake and punch, though."

"Ooh!" Maya exclaimed. She darted off and stood impatiently in line for her turn at the food. Though the man ahead of her did not turn around, he wore his annoyance at Maya's bouncing quite plainly. The man was older and balding with thick glasses and a rather wormy appearance. Phoenix could have sworn he had seen him before but could not place his finger on it.

Pearl tugged on Phoenix's jacket and pointed in to the crowd. "Mr. Nick, look, there's Mr. Edgeworth and that, that mean lady and that rude man."

"Their names are Franziska and Une, Pearls."

"I don't care." Pearl folded her arms, wearing a pout that was strikingly similar to Maya's.

_(I wonder which one of them picked that up from the other one.)_ Phoenix shook his head. "C'mon, let's go say 'hi.'" He took the young medium by the hand and led her through the crowd of people.

"Ah, Wright, glad you could make it," Edgeworth greeted. He placed his plastic fork on his plate and extended a hand to his old friend. Upon shaking it, he noticed Pearl still hanging very closely to Phoenix's legs. "And you as well, Miss Fey. Is your cousin not here?"

"It would appear the foolish fool is on babysitting duty," Franziska commented, hardly deigning to turn an eye to the attorney.

"I think you're starting to slip, Edgeworth," Phoenix responded, ignoring the man's foster sister and taking his turn to shake Une's hand. "You're holding the evidence yourself."

Edgeworth picked his fork back up. "Ah, the refreshments, of course."

As if on cue, Maya stumbled on to the scene, ducking and weaving to avoid spilling her three plates of food as she pushed through people. "Nick, this cake is amazing! You have to try some."

"Oh, thanks," he replied, reaching for a plate.

Maya slapped his hand away, nearly stabbing him with her fork. "What are you doing? Get your own!" She turned her back to him and greedily stuffed a forkful in her mouth.

Edgeworth chuckled in spite of himself. "Do not worry, Wright, I actually have something for you eat as well." He reached in to his inner jacket pocket and pulled out a bag. "They're a gift from another one of your teenage lady friends. Do you remember Miss Skye?"

"Ema? Yeah I do. How is she?" Phoenix suddenly felt a blow to the kidneys and doubled over to clutch his new wound.

"Who is this Miss Ema Skye person!" Pearl demanded angrily.

"She was the sister of one of Mr. Wright's clients," Edgeworth politely explained in place of the attorney who was currently wondering if his organs shifted. "I assure you your cousin is in no danger of being… 'replaced' by her." He cocked an eyebrow at Phoenix as though he were waiting for an assessment of his diplomacy skills.

"Oh," Pearl said. "Sorry, Mr. Nick." She turned to see Maya helping Phoenix to an upright position; at least as best she could while still eating cake.

Still catching his breath, Phoenix plucked the bag from Edgeworth's hands and looked it over. "What are they?" _(They'd better be worth the pain.)_

"Something Miss Skye discovered while abroad. They're a crunchy chocolate… something. I believe she called them Snackoos."

"Snackoos?" Maya asked intently, nearly shoving her face in to the bag.

Phoenix pulled it away from her and securely placed them in his inner jacket pocket; just the place Edgeworth had been storing them himself. "Snackoos," he affirmed, "and they're for me. You may have some later _if_ you behave."

"As I said," Franziska interjected. "Babysitting."

"You're the same age I am," Maya reminded her, doing her best not to stick out her tongue.

"Physically we both may be nineteen, but I believe mentally we differ greatly."

"Actually, I'm twenty now!" Maya proudly proclaimed.

Franziska blinked, suddenly losing her air of superiority. "What?"

Maya inhaled in a gasp. "I'm _older_ than you!" A massive smile formed on her face. She apparently found the entire situation highly amusing.

"Impossible!" Franziska shouted. She turned to spot Detective Gumshoe walking over to the group and lashed her whip out at him. "Scruffy! This is impossible!"

"Yeeouch!" Gumshoe yelped at the bite of the whip. "You're absolutely right, sir! Whatever you're talking about is impossible!"

"Hey, stop being mean to Gummy!" shouted a girl that stepped out from behind the gentle giant of a detective. Phoenix was positive he had never seen her before. He would certainly remember someone with their hair up like that with what looked like a giant key through it.

"Kay?" Edgeworth asked in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

_(Kay?) _Phoenix thought._ (Wait, Edgeworth hardly calls anyone by their first name. Just Maya and Franziska, usually. Heck, he even calls me "Wright" and I've known him since grade school.)_

"I was part of this case too!" Kay reminded the prosecutor. "I have every right to be here!"

Edgeworth pinched the bridge of his nose. "I did not mean…" In an attempt to save face, he turned to Phoenix. "Phoenix Wright, this is Kay Faraday. She… aided me in a few cases that ultimately led to uncovering the smuggling ring. Kay, this is Phoenix and his assistant, Maya Fey."

Kay took Phoenix's hand eagerly and cleared her throat to begin her introduction. She struck what she considered to be a dynamic pose. "Even in the depths of night, when no other bird takes flight, one alone soars to shine the light of righteousness on the world's blight! And that one is me! For I…" She was quieted by Edgeworth's hand over her mouth.

"Her name is Kay," he stated plainly.

Phoenix shook the young woman's hand, exchanging dubious expressions with her. _(Okay, I think I'm justified to look at her like that, but what's her problem? Is it my hair? It's always my hair.)_ He looked to Edgeworth. "So you wanted so badly to be just like me you went out and got yourself a spunky sidekick too?"

"I am not a sidekick!" Kay and Maya yelled simultaneously.

This caused both Phoenix and Edgeworth to chuckle in stereo. Once they realized it both men coughed awkwardly and looked away from each other.

"That is hardly the case, Wright," Edgeworth insisted.

"Yeah, pal," Gumshoe added. "I'm the only sidekick around here. I helped on the case too!"

"Yes, detective, I suppose you were helpful as well," the prosecutor deadpanned.

"Though it would seem you are forgetting who was in charge of the operation, subordinate," Franziska chimed in.

"Subordinate?" Phoenix asked with a decidedly amused expression on his face.

Edgeworth let out a long-suffering sigh. "Franziska was working with Interpol on the case. The only way I could receive permission to investigate was to agree to go along with her… her foolery."

Franziska's whip struck the floor sharply. "Do not steal my words, little brother," she dictated.

"What about you?" Phoenix asked Une.

The prosecutor looked up from his plate giving the appearance that he had not been paying attention to a word anyone had said. "What now? Oh, I had nothing to do with anything. I am only here because I received an invitation. Also because they promised there would be cake."

"Right on!" Maya agreed over a mouthful.

"Would you like some, Kay?" Edgeworth asked. "I was about to go get something to drink myself."

"Thanks, but that's okay," the girl answered. "I stole some earlier while no one was watching."

"You do understand that the cake is free, yes? You cannot steal it."

"It's still good practice!"

Edgeworth let out a sigh.

Phoenix leaned over to Maya and whispered, "It's kind of frightening how familiar that seems, isn't it?"

"Huh? What is?"

"Those two, the way they interact."

Maya shrugged. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Phoenix let out a sigh.

"Oh, who's this?" Kay asked abruptly. "She's cute!" She leaned down to get at Pearl's eye level causing the young medium to retreat behind Phoenix where she peeked out cautiously.

"That's my cousin, Pearly," Maya explained. "She's a little shy around strangers."

"Aww, come on, I'm not strange," Kay said in an attempt to coax the girl out of her hiding spot.

"I would not go that far," Edgeworth threw in.

"Yours strange too?" Phoenix asked.

"My what?"

"Your 'assistant'."

"Wright, she aided with a case. That does not indicate a long term career."

Phoenix looked less than convinced. "Just out of curiosity, did you have to save her life or defend her from murder charges at any point?"

"Well, yes, but…"

"Then good luck getting rid of her."

"Hey!" Kay and Maya shouted in unison.

Edgeworth's brow lowered. "Perhaps you young ladies should go get to know each other better before Wright finds it suitable to put his foot in his mouth again."

"Maybe we should," Maya agreed, giving Phoenix a mock scowl. She ushered Kay and Pearl off in to the crowd.

"Way to make me the bad guy," Phoenix sighed.

"You should know by now that defense attorneys are not always the good guys," Edgeworth countered. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go get that drink. Detective, if you would, keep an eye on the girls and see to it they not get in to too much trouble."

"You got it, sir!" Gumshoe took off in the direction the trio had gone earlier.

This left Phoenix all alone with Franziska. His eyes searched in desperation but it seemed even Une had left mysteriously. There was no help, nothing between him and the German prosecutor but a few feet of thin, yielding air that offered no harbor.

"Phoenix Wright," she stated coolly.

"F-Franziska?"

"I have something I've been meaning to give to you for some time now."

Phoenix flinched and shut the eye closest to her, clenching his teeth.

Franziska sighed impatiently. "Not that, fool; at least not at this time." She reached in to her sleeve and pulled out a card. Once Phoenix worked up the courage to stop trying to hide inside himself, she placed it in his hand.

"What's this?" he asked. Looking down he recognized the size and shape, but could not quite place from where.

"Shelly de Killer's calling card," the woman announced.

Phoenix took an abrupt step back. "You… you're taking a hit out on me?"

Franziska lowered her head and sighed again, this time more wearily. "Turn it over, you foolish fool."

Phoenix did as instructed and came face to face with a rather exaggerated but striking likeness to himself sketched over the conch shell pattern. Below the drawing the name "Nick" was written. His mouth opened to speak but it did so without any plan. No words formed. He just kept staring.

"Do you recall the Matt Engarde case and how there were four pieces of evidence recovered?" Franziska continued. "This is that fourth piece. It would seem that I simply forgot to give it to you last we met. I must admit even I was a tad flummoxed at the whole Hazakura Temple situation but it is now rectified. I bid you a good evening, Phoenix Wright." Franziska bowed curtly, turned on her heel and began strolling away.

"Franziska, wait." Phoenix finally tore his eyes from the card. "Maya drew this?"

"Do not act so clueless, Phoenix Wright. It only makes my defeats at your hand more infuriating." This time Franziska succeeded in her escape, disappearing in to the partygoers.

_(Maya drew this while she was kidnapped. She… she was thinking about me that whole time? Did she imagine I would heroically burst in and save her? Oh please, even I'm not that conceited. She probably just thought this stupid shell was shaped funny like my head.)_

"Hey, Nick." Maya's voice snapped the attorney from his thoughts. "Whacha lookin' at?"

"Nothing," Phoenix lied automatically. He slipped the card in to his inner pocket with the Snackoos. "You and Kay getting along?"

Maya shrugged. "She's pretty cool. She likes the Jammin' Ninja better than the Steel Samurai, though. I mean, am I even allowed to like her when she does that?"

Phoenix used all of his will power to not roll his eyes. "Well, you keep saying Edgeworth is my rival. I guess it's only fitting his assistant be yours. She can be the Ayam to his Xin Eohp, right?"

"Yeah!" Maya instantly agreed, pumping her fists. "You're going down, Ayam!" she yelled with a pointed finger in to a bewildered crowd of people.

"Is there an evil me, Mr. Nick?" Pearls asked quietly.

"Oh, Pearls, there could never be an evil you. You're too cute."

"Nick," Maya whispered, nudging Phoenix with her elbow.

"What?" he asked, following her lead and taking a step away from Pearl.

"Do you think Kay and Mr. Edgeworth are… you know? I mean, she seems to really like the guy, I just wondered…"

_(Edgeworth with anyone? You're kidding me, Maya. I always just assumed he was asexual.)_ "You do realize she's a lot younger than him, right?"

"So? Detective Gumshoe's a lot older than Maggey and they're together."

"That's true," Phoenix sighed. "And people say we're together all the time, but…"

"Yeah, but I'm catching up to you, Nick!"

"Maya, I'm going to be 27 before you know it and I'll open the gap again."

"You need to stop being so narrow-minded, Nick! Think about it this way. When I was seven, you were 14, right?"

"Right…"

"You were twice my age. Two hundred percent! But now I'm 20 and you're 26! That's… uh, that's…"

"23% older," Pearl supplied. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to overhear."

_(Oh great, even a nine-year-old is better at math than me,) _Phoenix mentally complained.

"That's okay, Pearly," Maya said. "You really helped out." She mugged defiantly at Phoenix. "You see? I'm catching up to you, old man!"

_(Maya, is being old really something to be proud of? Wait, why is our age being similar even important?)_

The door to the assembly room slammed open, derailing Phoenix's train of thought. While it had opened and closed many times throughout the reception, this particular case caused a hush over the entire room. In the doorway stood one of the most terrifying looking men Phoenix had ever seen. He was large, unshaven, and wore a coat that looked like it had been salvaged from a war zone. Even the man's loosely dangling tie carried similar holes.

After taking a suspicious look back and forth, the man shoved his hands in his coat pockets and began trudging forward. The cigarette between his lips flicked slightly as he walked. The sea of people parted for him as though he were a gritty, modern-day Moses, remaining completely silent as he walked past them.

Phoenix found himself instinctively trying to keep his body between this man and the two girls in his care. He knew there would be absolutely nothing he could do to stop him if he made a move, but at least he would die trying. His mouth went dry as he saw the man reach a hand in to his coat. _(A gun? Oh God, oh God, what do I do? Maya, Pearls, please stay behind me.)_

The man pulled his hand back out of his coat. In it he held a small, personal mirror. After giving himself the once over, he stuffed it back in his pocket.

"Uncle Badd!" Kay yelled as she raced towards the newcomer.

"Hey, kid," He replied cheerfully, catching her in his arms. He lifted her in the air and set her back on her feet with a pat on the back.

"I thought you'd be in jail!" Kay exclaimed, straightening out her scarf.

"I thought so too, but they stuck me with too good a lawyer. Now I'm back on the field… with just a slap on the wrist and a pay cut."

"Uncle Badd?" Phoenix uttered incredulously.

The man in question turned an eye towards the new voice. He removed the cigarette from his lips which actually turned out to be a lollipop. "Detective Tyrell Badd," he said gruffly. "And you are?"

"That's, uh, Phoenix White," Kay said. "He's one of Mr. Edgeworth's friends."

"Wright," Phoenix corrected. "Phoenix Wright, attorney at law."

"…Pleasure," Badd replied insincerely after a pause. He went back to Kay with a much more agreeable demeanor. "Sorry I'm late… They just let me go."

"Zvarri, the truth has once again been elegantly revealed to me," Maya proclaimed, waving her hands like a magician in front of Phoenix's face. "You have a hard time with first impressions, Nick."

_(You'll have to excuse me if I'm not that impressed with your deduction.)_ "You keep rubbing it in you won't get any Snackoos."

Maya immediately tried her puppy dog face and clung to Phoenix like she was dying. "I'm sorry, Nick. You know you impressed _me_ with your first impression, right?"

_(Didn't you pass out when you first saw me? I suppose I can pretend that was because of my rugged good looks and not finding your sister's body if I'm suddenly hard up for morale.)_

"Pops!" Gumshoe's boisterous voice cried out as the equally boisterous detective made his way to the man holding Kay by the shoulders. "I thought for sure you'd be locked up, sir," Gumshoe said, eagerly shaking Badd's hand. He almost looked as if he could barely keep from hugging him.

"You feel just as left out, Nick?" Maya whispered.

"You're not the only one," a new female voice agreed.

Phoenix and Maya turned around to see Maggey standing behind them. She was dressed in what looked like a police uniform, naturally adorned with her personal flare consisting of a few red feathers. She nervously adjusted her glasses when she saw them staring at her.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," she offered. "I just got off work, so I'm a little late, I guess."

"It's fine," Phoenix insisted. _(She sure is timid. Even that uniform doesn't make me want to fear her.)_ "So are you back on the force? That's great!"

"N-not exactly, sir. I'm a security guard now." Maggey shrank down in to her shoulders. "Well, this is actually my second security job. I was fired from my last one for letting the master key get stolen."

"Ouch," Maya remarked.

"But it's okay!" Maggey insisted, balling her fists with determination. "With that experience I know I can make Cozy Cabins the safest place in the city!"

_(Cozy Cabins, why does that sound so… oh yeah, that case…)_ "Have there been any problems out there lately?" Phoenix asked.

"It's been pretty boring, but at least my boss is nice to me."

"_Too_ nice," Gumshoe grumbled dejectedly, apparently being part of the conversation again.

"I told you, sir, there's nothing to worry about!" Maggey persisted. "He just wanted someone to keep an extra eye on the place after the murder there."

_(Yeah, a nice, pretty, young someone… I'm with Gumshoe on this one.)_ Phoenix cleared his throat as if that removed the uncouth thoughts from his mind. "I actually snooped around some on that case but I wasn't a part of it. I wonder if Mr. Yaren found anything after I left."

"We discovered some rope fibers on the bedposts suggesting the victim had been tied down," Une stated, appearing just as abruptly and mysteriously as he had vanished earlier, giving Phoenix a start. He pressed his glasses back to the top of his nose. "Unfortunately, still nothing regarding the culprit. The couple who supposedly forgot to return their key was a dead end. Hopefully we get some tips and don't have to wait for him to strike again someplace else."

"Well don't worry," Kay piped up, "whatever the case is, Uncle Badd's back and he can solve it!"

The grungy detective let out a rough chuckle and rolled his sucker to one side of his mouth to speak. "I appreciate your faith in me… but I don't know the first thing about it. I think you remember what I've been up to for the past few years."

"Oh yeah." Kay did not miss a beat and turned to the other detective present. "What about you, Gummy?"

Gumshoe rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry, pal, I haven't touched that case either. When it came up I was, uh…" He glanced at Maya. "I was on a different one."

"Well then I'll solve it. I'll steal the truth to this case myself!"

"Steal the truth?" Phoenix whispered to Maya. "I think Edgeworth succeeded in getting a weirder one than I did."

Maya frowned back at him. Pearl swatted him across the back.

"Miss… Faraday, was it?" Une interrupted. "I assure you there is no more 'truth to steal' to that particular crime. The police and I scoured every inch of that crime scene."

Kay looked a little crestfallen, clearly not enjoying the idea that there was no magical piece of evidence to clear everything up.

"It is odd," Une continued. "You do not look Irish, Miss Faraday."

_(Every day I feel a bit more secure in my own sanity compared to those around me,)_ Phoenix kept to himself.

"Huh?" Kay asked, just as confused.

"Your last name," Une explained. "It's Irish in origin. It actually means 'wood man' in translation."

"Uh, does that mean my ancestors were carpenters or that they were made out of wood?"

Une chuckled in a refined manner. "I'm afraid only you can answer that. Are you aware of your first name's meaning?"

"Uh huh," Kay answered. "It means purity!"

Une smiled. "Indeed it does."

"Alright, weirdo," Badd growled, physically moving the prosecutor backwards, "she's only 17. Back off."

Fidgeting with his glasses, Une claimed, "I assure you, I meant nothing of the sort!" Glancing at the faces looking back at him he straightened up and stepped in to the crowd, disappearing once again.

"I see you still know how to make an impression, detective," Edgeworth stated, making his way back to the group with Franziska in tow. Both of them had plastic cups of punch in hand.

Badd stuffed his hands in his pockets and stuck his chest out to crack his back. "And you prosecutors… still know how to be insufferable."

"Mr. Yaren is not such a bad person. He merely goes out of his way to express his useless knowledge."

"Maybe he wasn't hugged enough as a child," Pearl suggested. When all the adult eyes moved to her she shrank down and bit her thumb. "You know," she continued meekly, "because he still wants attention even now that he's grown up."

Franziska put on a smirk; one of her few expressions that came close to actual mirth. "This young girl is possibly the wisest of all of you."

Edgeworth rolled his eyes and took a sip of his punch. "So how was your trial, detective? I'm afraid I was not able to attend the proceedings."

"…Craziest thing," Badd said with a shake of his head. "I was ready to face the music, do my time… let the world forget about me. Then I get there and they stuck me with this pretty-boy lawyer. Garin, Galvin, something like that… All I know is the fruit cup painted his nails." He took the sucker from his mouth and pointed at Edgeworth with it to emphasis his sincerity. "He painted his nails! I didn't want him standing behind me." He jammed the candy back his mouth and shook his head again.

"But I thought you confessed to everything," Kay reminded him. "Did the judge just see what you did was the right thing?"

"A confession alone does not decide a case, Kay," Edgeworth pointed out. "Wright can tell you all about that."

Phoenix just shrugged modestly.

The slow-spoken detective pulled out his mirror once more and looked himself over as he continued his tale. "…Goldilocks made a huge point out of how any evidence I might have tampered with had never been recovered. The prosecution couldn't pin a thing on me… Eventually the charges were dropped and now I'm back investigating like nothing ever happened." He let out a gravelly sigh. "But it's been a long day and I'm older than ever. Since I still have a job to get to in the morning, I should catch some sleep." He shoved the mirror back in his coat and gave a nod to the people gathered around him before heading for the door.

_(I really need to hear the whole story on this case some time_,_)_ Phoenix noted.

Edgeworth checked his watch. "I suppose it is already 8:45. I would like to get a few things done before turning in myself."

"I suspect this would not be the case had you invited that stewardess woman who took such a liking to you," Franziska noted with a predatory grin beginning to form.

"Stewardess woman?" Both Maya and Kay asked eagerly. They quickly stared each other down for stealing the other one's line, Edgeworth's supposed love life immediately forgotten.

Edgeworth cleared his throat and narrowed his eyes at Franziska. "I would like to get a few things done before turning in myself," he repeated more firmly, refusing to acknowledge the woman's allegations.

_(Oh yeah, I _really_ need to hear the whole story_,_)_ Phoenix determined but he nodded in agreement. "We should probably head out too. I have some paperwork on my own case to do."

"And it's getting close to Pearly's bedtime," Maya added.

Pearl crossed her arms and sulked.

"That's right, nine o'clock," Phoenix reminded her.

Pearl looked at him hopefully. "When I'm ten can I go to bed at ten?"

Maya wrinkled her nose with a grin. "When you're ten, _we'll see_."

Edgeworth could not help but soften his own expression at the scene. Phoenix had mentioned to him before what a closely knit family they were but he had hardly imagined how true it was. _(Phoenix and Maya as parents?_ _I would never have believed it if I didn't see it. I'm still not sure that I do.)_ He pulled his car keys from his pocket. "If that is the case, would you care for a lift?"

A whip crack slicing across the floor silenced Phoenix's response. Franziska snapped the long, leather weapon back in to her hand, drawing all eyes to her with its movement. "You are my ride, Miles Edgeworth. I will not have you leaving without me."

"Uh… we'll take a cab," Phoenix decided.


	5. The Longest Night

March 17, 9:08pm  
Wright and Co. Law Office

"Okay, Pearly, head on up to bed," Maya instructed as the trio stepped in to the office.

Pearl hung her head, but began walking to the stairway anyway. "Okay, Mystic Maya," she muttered.

Phoenix pulled out his cell phone to check the time. It was 9:08. He thought about telling Pearl about how she got to stay up past nine like a big girl but just figured that would have been patronizing to someone as sharp as her. Instead he just wished her a good night, sat down at his desk and pulled out a manila folder containing all the paperwork on the fiberglass Blue Badger heist.

"Oh no, not paperwork," Maya grumbled.

"Yes, dreaded paperwork," Phoenix replied with approximately the same enthusiasm. "Don't worry; I'll get it done tonight then tomorrow the day is all ours." As he worked he could see Maya wandering around the office out of the corner of his eye. It seemed, while placated by his one condition, she was not thrilled with it.

The medium stopped at his right, tenderly holding a leaf of the official office plant and rubbing it gently with her thumb. "Did you water Charley today?" she asked.

"Always do," Phoenix answered distractedly, not bothering to look up.

Maya nodded disappointedly. Looking for something else to do, she threw herself up on Phoenix's desk and crossed her legs, placing her hands on her knees in the best imitation of a sexy client for a film noir detective she could manage. Noticing that did not rouse him from his work, she peered over his arm as he wrote. "Need any help?"

Phoenix continued tunneling his vision in to his papers. "Believe me, I'd love for someone else to take care of this, but, no offense, you don't know anything about this case. You weren't here for it." _(And the day I let you do my paperwork is the day I go insane.)_

With a bored sigh, Maya uncrossed her legs and leaned backwards and dangled her head over the front of the desk. Once the blood began rushing to her head she looked back up. "Do you really have that much work to do over such a trivial case? No one was even killed!"

"Maya, if you're really that bored you can go head up to bed with Pearls."

Maya hefted herself forward back in to a seated position, fulfilling her personal sit up quota for that year. She slouched forward while staring at the side of Phoenix's head. "I'm not bored," she insisted.

The pencil in Phoenix's hand paused. The attorney holding it turned his head and gave Maya a blank expression.

"Okay, I'm bored," Maya confessed, "but I'm more _hungry_ than anything."

"You're always hungry," Phoenix commented, going back to his work.

"I know, but there wasn't any real food at that party. I'm starving! Please can we go out for burgers, Nick? I promise it won't take long and then you can get back to your boring old paperwork!" She bent down to get in to Phoenix's field of vision and clasped her hands together in a beg. "Pleeeaaasse? I just got back in to town!"

"Maya, it's really late, I want to get this done tonight."

"Then I'll go get something for us."

Phoenix put his pencil down and looked Maya in the eye. "Oh no, when I said it's late I meant it. I don't want you out alone at this time of night."

Maya rolled her eyes. "I'm a grown woman, Nick. I'm not afraid of the dark."

"Maya…"

"It's like 10 minutes tops to get there and back!"

Phoenix sighed. To tell the truth, he was hungry himself. He, like Maya, had been expecting something more substantial than a few slices of cake and some punch. Giving in, he pulled his wallet out of his pocket and fished out a 20 dollar bill. He placed it in Maya's eager hand with strict instructions. "Get me my chicken sandwich while you're there and I expect to see every penny of the change."

"You got it, boss!" Maya chirped, hopping off his desk and skipping to the door.

"I mean it; every penny!"

The door slammed behind the medium in response to his warning. Phoenix shook his head and ducked back in to his work. _(Maya's right, why is there so much paperwork over such a stupid case? Ugh, Maya, I'm not going to see a dime of that 20 returned, am I?)_

Every line felt like it took hours to complete. Phoenix began to wonder if making the move to a digital system would be worth the effort. He was never the best with computers but anything had to be better than filling things out by hand. Breaking him from his concentration was the faintest of squeaks from the door to the loft as it slowly opened. He looked up to see Pearl in her Pink Princess pajamas frowning back at him.

"Pearls, aren't you supposed to be in bed?" he asked in his best fatherly tone.

"You're not cuddling with Mystic Maya!" Pearl accused, completely ignoring his question.

"I'm sure not," he replied dryly. "You caught me." _(Great, this paperwork even has me getting cynical with Pearls.)_ Then a revelation struck him. Maya. _(How long has she been gone?) _He pulled out his phone again. 9:39. He stood up suddenly, letting his pencil roll off the desk in his haste.

"Mr. Nick, what's wrong?" Pearl asked, clearly worried about his reaction.

"Head on back to bed, Pearls, I have to go check on something," he said, snatching his keys off his desk. Not waiting to see if the girl followed his instructions or not, he shut the door to the office and took off in a sprint towards Grilliam Shakespeare's.

_(She's fine, Phoenix. She probably just decided to stay and eat at least one of her burgers there. No, she probably ordered more than my 20 would cover and she has to wash dishes… or she's arguing she should get a preferred customer discount. Knowing Maya, that's probably it.)_ Phoenix's thoughts failed to reassure him and only made him run faster.

Los Angeles was a weird city where you could have sleepless nightlife on one street then turn the corner and find run down hovels. Phoenix's home and place of business happened to be located in a happy medium, more suburban but with plenty of family owned shops and restaurants within walking distance. At this time of night, however, many were closing their doors and turning off their lights. Streetlights lit most of his breakneck path.

About half way to the restaurant, the attorney's eyes caught something on the sidewalk. In the glow of the streetlight he could easily make out what it was. It was a brown paper sack with a handful of french fries scattered around it. He stopped over it and picked it up. It was still warm, the food inside turning it transparent with grease. Stapled to the outside, over a picture of Grilliam Shakespeare himself pondering, "To eat or not to eat?" was a receipt for two bacon cheese burgers and one grilled chicken sandwich.

Phoenix felt like his heart stopped and he wished it had. _(No, no, no nonono! No, Maya, no! Where are you? You're fine. I know you're fine. You just dropped the food and went back for more, right?)_

The attorney had never run faster in his life. The food in the bag he was holding was tossed around with reckless abandon, becoming a jumbled mess inside the sack. He did not care. He only cared if Maya was at the restaurant.

Phoenix threw the front door open and scanned the burger joint for any signs of his assistant. All that looked back at him were shocked or disapproving people gawking at his abrupt entry. "Has anyone seen a young woman about shoulder high, purple robes, long black hair?" he asked in a flurry.

A few people shook their heads, others just ignored him. Phoenix dropped his head and left the restaurant to continue his search. He could not lose a second. He stumbled in a daze around the area, bag in hand, and looked down any street or nearby alley. He tried peering in to store windows but it was just as hopeless as he imagined it would be.

"Maya?" he shouted uselessly in to the night sky.

There was no answer.

"Maya!" he tried again, more forcefully.

The only reply was someone yelling out of their window for him to shut up.

Phoenix crumpled to his knees on the sidewalk and pulled the carryout bag in to his lap like protecting it would somehow bring Maya back. _(This is my fault. I knew I shouldn't have let her go out alone. Damn it, Phoenix, she just got back _today_. What the hell will it take for you to protect her?)_ He crushed the top of the paper bag with his feebly tightening grip. Before panic could fully consume him, he pulled out his phone and dialed the police.

Despite Phoenix's best efforts, the operator on the other end of the phone insisted that it was perfectly normal for a 20-year-old woman to take off on her own. Until she had been lost longer, Maya could not be considered officially missing. Phoenix felt sick. The usually comforting smell of the food turned foul in his nose as it grew cold within the bag. _(No, I can't just give up!)_ He hung up on the emergency line and phoned Gumshoe instead. Off duty or not, he knew the detective would not only believe him, but help.

"Hey, pal, it's a little late but what's up?" the detective asked.

Phoenix cut straight to the chase. "Maya's gone missing again."

"What!" Gumshoe bellowed. In the background Maggey could be heard asking what the matter was. "I'll get a team on it and I'll be right there, pal, don't you worry!"

Phoenix heard Gumshoe hang up and he dropped his hand to the sidewalk. The impact scratched his knuckles and knocked the phone free of his grip. It clattered a few inches before coming to a stop. Exhaling he realized Gumshoe's words were the first flicker of hope he had seen since first finding the abandoned bag. Somehow, a rational thought made its way to the front of his mind. _(Gumshoe will be heading to my apartment. I should get back.)_

It took all of Phoenix's will to push himself up off his knees. The bag of food tumbled out of his lap and fell on to the sidewalk. He left it there. Barely of mind to pick up his phone, he dragged his feet the whole way back to the office with his head down and his heart in the pit of his stomach.

Putting his key in the door was louder than it had ever been. It felt intrusive to his thoughts, like it was mocking him, yelling at him like he knew he deserved. He ripped the key out of the lock to spite it and pushed the door open without even a fraction of the same strength. He found his office light still on. Seated on the couch was Pearl, huddled up like she was scared and nervously chewing on her thumbnail.

"Mr. Nick, where's Mystic Maya?" she asked. The question was innocent, but still tinged with worry. It barely came out at all.

Phoenix opened his mouth to instinctively tell the truth. That was, after all, what he always did. He stopped without a word. Somehow he could not bring himself to simply tell the girl he did not know. _(But what else can I say? I _don't_ know. Maya could be anywhere. She might not even be… No. She's fine. She's always fine. She has to be.)_ Lost in his own swirling emotions, Phoenix never did give Pearl an answer. He just sat down next to her on the couch and held his head in his hands.

"Mr. Nick?" Pearl asked again. She sounded like she was on the verge of tears.

"She'll be okay," Phoenix said at last. He took Pearl on to his lap and gave her a hug. Maybe, just maybe, if he could convince her, he could convince himself.

* * *

When the knock came on the door, Phoenix glanced down at Pearl. Somehow, even through her anxiety, the little girl had fallen asleep with her head resting on the attorney's thigh. He slowly, carefully, replaced his leg with a pillow and went to his door to answer it.

"Pearls is asleep, we'll talk upstairs," he told Gumshoe in a whisper.

The detective nodded, only letting his concerned expression falter once as he stole a glance at the slumbering medium on the sofa. The smile was short lived. He looked back to Phoenix and followed him quietly to the stairway.

"Any clues, pal?" the detective asked on his way up the steps. "You always find something, right?"

"The only thing I found was the bag of food she was getting us dropped on the sidewalk."

Gumshoe stopped in his tracks but Phoenix kept walking. Picking up his pace to catch the attorney, he continued. "I know Maya well enough to know she'd never let food go uneaten. No wonder you called."

_(If that's a joke, Gumshoe, I'm going to turn around and push you down these stairs.)_

"So no ransom or anything?" Gumshoe asked as the pair made their way in to the living area above the office.

"Nothing. I didn't even know she was gone until I went to look for her." Phoenix hung his head. As he sat down on his bed he started burying his fingers in his spiky locks.

"Oh," Gumshoe said plainly.

_(Gumshoe's at a loss for words? I don't want to hear whatever he has to say, but I have to.)_ "What is it?"

"I'm sorry, pal, you probably don't want to hear this."

_(I know.)_ "Gumshoe, what is it?"

The detective sat down on the bed next to Phoenix, taking the time to figure out how to word what he had to say. "Well, in my experience, there's only two reasons why a kidnapping has no ransom."

"And they are?"

Gumshoe felt like his next sentence was a betrayal of everything he stood for. "Well, one… the victim is already dead."

Phoenix knew it was a possibility, but the shock of hearing it made him stand up and pace aimless around his room as if the act of moving could keep the reality of the situation a step behind him. _(No, she's alive. She has to be. Whatever the second reason is, that has to be it.)_ "W-what's the other reason?"

Gumshoe looked up to see that Phoenix had stopped pacing. He saw the dread and hope mingling in the attorney's eyes and looked back down at his feet. "Well, the other reason there's no ransom is… they don't plan to give her back."

Phoenix staggered backwards like he had been shot. He braced himself against his dresser to keep from toppling over. "You… you think it might be Morgan Fey again?"

"No way, pal. After her last plot she's in solitary. No one sees her. Ever. Not even little Pearl."

Turning around, Phoenix placed his elbow on his dresser and braced his head on it in thought. "Then, then maybe another branch family member? Are there any more Feys that might want to… that might want Maya out of the way?"

Gumshoe shrugged and let his hands slap back in to his lap. "You'd know better than me, pal. Until we get any evidence we can't even start an investigation on the family. Even then, it's an entire village."

_(No, that's not good enough! There has to be something we can do!)_

"If that's all you know, then I guess I'll get out and start looking." Gumshoe stood up and straightened his trench coat. He started moving to the door. "We'll find her, pal. Don't worry."

"Wait."

Gumshoe stopped and turned around. The silence in the room fell thick.

Phoenix swallowed hard. "Do you think it… it might be that rapist? The one from a month ago?"

The detective looked scared, but whether he was scared for Maya or scared because he was trying to keep the idea a secret, Phoenix wasn't sure. "N-no way, pal. It couldn't be him. I mean… he…"

"Gumshoe."

The detective's eyes fell to the floor. "There's always a possibility."

"Then we should look at Cozy Cabins right? Maybe we can get there in time!"

Gumshoe's expression only grew more pained. "He won't be there, pal. I mean, if it's him, it probably isn't."

"What? Why not?"

"He chooses a different location every time. It's why we're having such a hard time pinning him down."

Phoenix threw his head back and flung it forward in desperation. "There are only so many nearby 'romantic' spots, right? Where hasn't he hit yet?"

Gumshoe creased his brow in thought. He began counting on his fingers. "Well let's see. He's already hit Gourde Lake, the tunnel of love at Gatewater Land, and then Cozy Cabins. That leaves 'Make Out Point' just out of town, that big bench overlooking the lake in People Park, uh… you know any other sexy teenage spots, pal?"

"Urm," Phoenix stammered. _(If Maya were here she'd be laughing at me so hard. God, I've never wanted to be laughed at so badly.)_ "Well, there's under the bleachers at Ivy University," _(not that Dol… Iris ever encouraged that idea…)_ "but I'm afraid I don't know that many."

Gumshoe nodded sympathetically. "Me either, pal." The detective tried to look hopeful but failed miserably. "But don't worry. I'm leading the search party personally. We'll find her."

Phoenix did not look convinced. "I'm going too."

"What about Pearl?"

Grabbing a pencil and paper, Phoenix nodded. "You're right. I'll leave her a note. I don't want her thinking I went missing too."

As Phoenix wrote, Gumshoe took his leave, ready to get started on the hunt and more than ready to just stop talking about it.

* * *

March 17, 11:44pm  
People Park

It had been hours since Phoenix started looking, or at least that was how it felt to him. He could have easily checked his phone and known for certain, but he saw no reason to bother. As far as he was concerned, time could stop forever until Maya was safe.

The ridge overlooking the city, the so called "Make Out Point," had been a bust. Phoenix had only made a fool of himself wandering from car to car interrupting very angry teenagers of varying states of dress. Despite his badgering, none of them had seen hide or hair of Maya, and on occasion the thought of a rapist on the loose caused a lot of girls to demand to be taken home. While only one teenager saw fit to confront Phoenix for ruining his chances, he had thankfully turned out to be all talk. Even so, it served to make the attorney feel like an unwanted parent.

_(I would be the worst father,)_ Phoenix groaned to himself as he walked to his next destination. It was just one more thread of self loathing he was slowly weaving in to a blanket.

A nagging thought attempted to distract Phoenix as he continued his hunt. _(If I don't find anything, how will I know when to stop?) _It was a simple question and quite logical but he only viewed it as traitorous. Maya never gave up on him; not ever. The card still in his suit pocket was proof he carried, quite literally, next to his heart. Even in her darkest hours she trusted him to save her, to help her through them. He was determined to do just that, even if he had no idea what to do. He reached in to his pocket and clutched the magatama within tightly, much like Maya would do her locket.

Almost forgetting how he got there, Phoenix found himself dragging his weary, guilt-ridden bones through People Park. He knew he could be mugged at any moment, or so the stories went, but he simply did not care. He felt like he had nothing else to lose.

"Well, if it isn't my second favorite customer!" exclaimed a familiar voice. "You look tired, Mr. Wright."

"Mr. Eldoon?" Phoenix asked, squinting in the dimly lit park to make out a face. Even if he did not recognize the man, the noodle stand he was pulling was plain as day.

"In the flesh!"

"What are you doing out here so late?"

"I could ask you the same thing! I was just heading back home for some well earned sleep but I can always make time to serve you a salty bowl, sonny. Where's that insatiable partner of yours?"

Phoenix gritted his teeth. "She's… she's actually who I'm looking for."

"Oh, lover's spat, eh? Well don't worry, I can see the way acts around you. She'll be back."

An annoyed sigh the likes of which he was not aware he was capable of producing erupted from Phoenix. "No, Mr. Eldoon. Nothing like that. She's been kidnapped. Possibly killed. Now if you don't mind, I have to get back to looking."

Mr. Eldoon kept a hand on his hat to keep from losing it as he jerked back in shock. "Oh, I… I'm sorry. I'll be sure to keep my eyes peeled, Mr. Wright."

"I'd appreciate that," Phoenix muttered, moving on. _(He cost me too much time. I'm sorry, Maya. I'm looking, I'm looking! I won't stop until I find you!)_

"Hey," Eldoon yelled to Phoenix's back, "when you find her, I'll treat you both. On the house!"

Phoenix only quickened his pace. He was in no mood for tact. If Eldoon wanted a "thank you," he'd have to wait.

Once he determined he was far enough away from the noodle salesman, or anyone else that might have been awake, Phoenix leaned against a streetlight. He brought his head forward to rest on it and clenched his teeth. There had to be some place to look, some place Maya might have been taken. Maybe she was already killed to make way for "Master Pearl Fey." Maybe she was currently being raped and was about to be posed sensually with a knife slash across her throat to be found the next day. Maybe she had escaped and was already on her way back to the office. Maybe it was something else entirely. He had no idea and that was what scared him the most. He was helpless, powerless to do anything but bang his fist on the light post and choke back tears.

Phoenix bit his lip nearly hard enough to draw blood, the pain bringing his attention back to what he was supposed to be doing. Maya was not in the park. Staying there only took away more seconds of her life, assuming she still had it. Attempting to rebuild his resolve, Phoenix walked on. Ivy University would be his next stop. His emotions regarding the college were horribly mixed and twisted. It was where he got his education, what led him down his successful attorney career. It was also where he was charged with murder and nearly killed by the most despicable woman he had ever met… and thought he dated. The fear of what those swirling emotions would do to him in his current state was what kept that destination for last.

_(If I don't find Maya there… then what?)_

Blindly stepping in to the street, the mist of dread surrounding Phoenix was blown away by the screeching of tires. His attention whipped to the headlights that stopped only inches away from him. Even so close to death, he only stared at the car, bewildered. Then recognition began to set in. He had seen this decrepit green sedan before.

Gumshoe stuck his head out the window. "Is that you, pal?"

"Gumshoe?" Phoenix somehow realized how out of it he sounded. He shook his head hoping some of his lost senses would filter back in.

"You look awful. Have you just been walking around the city this whole time?"

Phoenix nodded. _(Have I? I, I guess I have. I should have been running. Where are you, Maya?)_

"Hop in, pal, I'll take you home."

"No. I can't go back without Maya or, or at least some kind of clue! I haven't checked Ivy U yet. She, she might…"

"I just came from there, pal. No sign of her."

Phoenix's mouth hung open as his words died on his tongue. _(That was it. That was my last hope. God, no. Please, no… I have no more ideas. There have to be more places to check. If I had gotten more dates in high school I might know more… wait… It might not be him at all. It could still be…) _"Gumshoe, wait. Can you take me to the detention center?"

"Uh, I guess so, but it's a little late for visiting hours."

"Then I'll sleep there until it's time. I don't care. I have to know something."

Gumshoe sighed and nodded in resignation. He leaned over and unlocked the passenger side door. Watching Phoenix enter his car he could barely recognize the man. The attorney's normal, gentle expression was completely gone. Instead, exhaustion and outrage battled for dominance.

* * *

March 18, 12:58am  
Detention Center  
Visitor's Room

After a lot of arguing and cashing in favors he had made up on the spot, Phoenix finally got the guards to agree to wake up one of the prisoners for a talk. In his desperation, he had nearly forgotten how scared he was to see this woman face to face. He still knew thinking like that was not fair. He had been honest with her in court. She was exactly who he thought she was. That thought was what made him so hesitant. Running away had been so much easier.

Iris yawned gracefully in to her hand and sat just as properly in the chair facing the window. Blinking the sleep from her eyes, she put a hand back to her mouth in surprise. "Feenie, I didn't expect you in the middle of the night but I knew you'd come eventually!"

Phoenix cringed. "Can… can you please not call me that?" _(And I've already made this more awkward than it ever needed to be…)_

Iris looked to the floor and grimaced, blushing. "Oh, of course. I'm sorry. I suppose it doesn't have the best connotation any more, does it? Mystic Maya explained to me why it was so hard for you to come and see me." Her lip quivered. "I… I understand. What I did was, was…"

"Iris, please, I don't blame you." Phoenix exhaled to expunge his trepidation. He almost wished he could hate her; then he would have understood what to feel. He could not. There was no way to stay mad at someone so guileless. "I have to admit, I'm still not sure I'm ready, but there's something I need to ask you."

The woman breathed in deeply. "Anything, what is it?"

"Is there anyone else, anyone besides your mother who would want to see Maya… not be master of the Kurain Channeling Technique?"

Iris studied Phoenix's face. She saw plainly both his apprehension and anticipation for her answer. "Something else has happened to her." It was not a question.

Phoenix leaned forward and placed his elbows on the shelf jutting out from the bottom the window and lowered his head. He nodded. "I can't find her anywhere, neither can the police. There were no clues, no ransom, I just… please, Iris, who else?"

"I'm sorry, Fe-Mr. Wright…"

"Phoenix. Just Phoenix."

"Phoenix, I really am sorry, but I just don't know. I was raised first away from Kurain Village by my father then later at Hazakura Temple by Sister Bikini."

The attorney dropped his fist on the shelf. "Damn it. You're sure you don't know of anyone else? Did you hear any rumors? Anything?"

Iris was genuinely stung by the desperation in his eyes. It hurt her to not be able to help him. After everything she had done or helped her sister do to this man, now she was watching him lose even more. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I wish I could be more help."

"I know you do. I'm sorry too, I'm just… I'm just really stressed out right now."

A tiny smile started to form on Iris' lips. The Phoenix she knew was still in there, even if he was heavily burdened and run down. "You'll find some clue, I'm sure of it. After what I've seen you do, I know you can find her. I have no doubts." She hoped that was encouraging. Being incarcerated she could only do for him a fraction of what she wanted.

Phoenix shut his eyes and nodded in acknowledgement. "Thank you, Iris," he said quietly. "I have to keep looking. I-I'll be back later to visit you some time, just to talk to you. No secret agendas. I promise." He started to leave.

"Phoenix."

He stopped at his name and turned around.

Now that she had his attention, Iris shrank down in embarrassment. "I… I hope you find her and… and I hope you two are happy together." Not wanting to hear or see his reaction, she stood and retreated back in to the detention center with her cheeks burning red.

Phoenix found his way to the chair in the corner of the room and fell in to it with his head in his hands. Before now he had secretly enjoyed all the misconceptions about him and Maya. He liked to tease her about it or put her on the spot when he knew things could not be turned around against him. Now, however, it was like another knife in his heart. It felt like, while he suffered, people were still joking around and making fun of his pain. Worse yet, they were making fun of _Maya _when they did it.

"Trite," barked a new voice from across the glass.

Phoenix's first instinct was to look up and see who it was but he instead scrunched his eyes tighter and clenched his jaw. He knew exactly to whom the voice belonged. How Diego knew he was here or knew Maya was missing he could not say. All he was concerned with was making a run for it and avoiding the entire confrontation.

"Was I wrong about you?" Diego asked calmly.

Phoenix finally looked up. "Yes." He would not fight the accusation.

Diego took a sip of his ever-present coffee. "Spoken with conviction like a true man. However, I'm not sure I like the answer."

Phoenix stood up and aggressively made his way to the visiting window. "Look, we can argue about this all we want or I can get back out there and find Maya. Unless you have a lead of some sort, go back to sleep, if you even _can_ with all that caffeine in your system."

"Listen to me, Trite. You aren't going to find her, not like that."

The attorney glared back. _(How dare you? I don't see _you_ out looking for her. I'm doing the best I can!)_

Diego unperturbedly sipped his brew. "How long have you been up, Trite? You're a mess. You may have a man's conviction but you have the presence of a sloth. You can't drink from an empty cup. You have to pour a new one."

Phoenix snarled at the constant coffee metaphors. "So you're telling me to just go home and get some sleep?"

"I might be stuck in this tiny cage but I know full well you're no closer to Maya than you were when you started. When sitting out too long, your coffee goes cold. So does the mind."

Phoenix wanted to argue. He wanted to argue very badly. _(Why should I get to sleep in a nice warm bed when Maya could be getting raped or killed or stored in some dank basement?) _"What then? So what if I get some sleep? I still won't be any closer to her!"

Unimpressed, Diego stared Phoenix in the eye. "Imagine yourself, how you are right now, defending Iris against me. I would be walking free and she would be on death row." He watched the attorney's eyes narrow as he took a drink. "The man who defeated me, who showed me my personal truth, was as sharp as his hair."

"I still am! I might be tired, but…"

"Too tired to realize you have your own inside source. You wasted valuable time coming down here and waking Iris. A pretty girl needs her rest, Trite."

Phoenix's glare faltered as his own foolishness dawned on him. _(Mia! Of course! I'm an idiot!)_

"It looks like you've finally figured it out. Be gentle with that little munchkin, though. I imagine it's well past her bedtime and she's another lovely young lady you'd be waking."

_(Pearls… I'm almost afraid to go back empty-handed.)_ "I still have to talk to her."

"Yes, you do. As I've said before, a real man cleans up his own mess." Diego finished his coffee. "With a fresh pot the first cup is always the best."

"What?" Phoenix asked irritably. _(I shouldn't have asked, I should just go.)_

Diego accepted the new cup of coffee sliding in to his hand from his mysterious source and inhaled its scent intently. "You have to jump on an opportunity immediately. Never let a lead or a cup of coffee go cold. That's one of my rules."

_(Yeah, I really should have just left.)_ "Then if you'll excuse me, I'll do just that."

"Hey, Trite."

"What?" Phoenix snapped, more than ready to leave.

The man tilted his head back and was wearing his smuggest grin, something Phoenix had not seen since he faced him in court. "When you get her back, I'll give you your name back too." With that, Diego took his leave.

_(So does that mean Toaster Face actually thinks I can do this? Whatever, I have a dead boss to call.)_

_

* * *

_

March 18, 1:15am  
Wright and Co. Law Office

Phoenix crept back in to the office, glad he had cooled down some in the ride back. He and Gumshoe remained silent nearly the entire trip. There was nothing to say. He expected the office to be just as cold and quiet without Maya around but once again he found the lights on. Pearl sat in the middle of the couch, her knees at her chest and a scrap of paper clutched tightly in her fist.

"Pearls?" Phoenix asked, shutting the door. His voice was starting to sound hoarse.

"Mr. Nick, you said in your note you were looking for Mystic Maya. I… I wanted to see her when you got back."

The attorney winced. Her innocence, her honesty, it was too much for him to take at times. Seeing her hurt, either her or Maya, was the worst thing imaginable. _(So why does it have to happen so often? What have they done?)_ "I… I couldn't find her, Pearls. I'm sorry."

Pearl dropped the note and started shaking. "M…Mystic M-Maya…"

Phoenix quickly rushed to her side to hold her. "Pearls, I'm not giving up. Maya is strong, stronger than we know. So we both have to be strong for her, okay?"

Though she gave no vocal affirmation, Pearl nodded as best she could while still trembling. Tears began to well in her eyes despite how hard she was trying to deny them.

The attorney rubbed her back. "Do… do you think you can channel Mia for me? I have some very important questions for her that might help." _(Plus, she deserves to know that I've failed her.)_

Pearl nodded. "I-I'll try."

Phoenix thanked her and moved away from the couch to give her room to work. Perhaps the girl was too tired to channel at full capability or maybe she was too emotionally wrecked. He did not ask but he could certainly understand in either case. He saw his pencil lying on the floor and stooped down to pick it up. It was something to do, something to help him focus until Pearl succeeded.

Mia found herself back in her old office but was soon made aware that the elastic in her channeler's pants could barely expand to fit her. More disconcerting was the tiny pink pajama top. Tugging with all her might, she could still not get the shirt to fully encompass the globes of her breasts. The Pink Princess logo on the front was stretched to bursting, threatening to let her modesty tumble free at a moment's notice.

Keeping a hand at the base of her shirt to hold it in place, Mia noticed who was standing by her old desk. "First the waitress uniform and now this? Phoenix, I'm beginning to think you only summon me any more to see what kind of skimpy outfits I'll fit into," she remarked, trying to sound like she was only teasing.

Phoenix did not reply or even look at her.

Mia quickly adjusted her demeanor. "Phoenix, what's wrong?"

His voice was hollow. "Chief, I'm afraid I've let you down."

The former attorney tilted her head but quickly caught on to his meaning. "Maya? What happened?"

Phoenix told her everything he knew. Once he was finished, he realized just how little it was. The only thing for certain was that Maya had definitely been abducted and was not taken to any of the places he searched. After the briefing, he finished with, "So now I have to know. Who besides your aunt would want Maya out of the way?"

Mia placed her hand on her chin to think but quickly put it back in place when she felt the shirt creeping upwards. "I have to admit even Aunt Morgan's actions were unexpected. There were always dissenters in the village, though. Some don't want Maya to be Master because of what happened with our mother. Some don't want her to be Master because of me. Some, I think, just don't like her for some other reason."

"Wait, because of you?"

"I gave up the position and ran away to the city to study law and discover what happened to our mother. I… forced it on Maya, I suppose. Seeing the second daughter take that responsibility, especially under the circumstances, was not very popular among the elders."

"They can't all hate her."

Mia gave a single, humorless chuckle. "I don't think any, or at least many of them actually 'hate' her, Phoenix. But no, not everyone is opposed, or at least they weren't when I was still around." She began searching Phoenix's fatigued face for clues. "Still, one thing puzzles me. Why are you convinced that another branch family member is the one who abducted Maya?"

Phoenix sighed. "I'm not. I don't have any evidence to support it at all, just like I don't have evidence to support that it was that rapist I mentioned or even just some random passerby. That's why I'm so scared by all this. I just hoped you might know something. I… I just want a lead. I don't have any direction right now, Chief."

Mia nodded understandingly. She placed her unoccupied hand on Phoenix's shoulder. "I only have one thing of comfort, but right now it might be enough."

"Yeah?"

"I don't know where she is either."

"That's… uh, that's not exactly comforting."

Mia smiled. "Phoenix, if I haven't seen her, it means she's not dead."

Phoenix's expression warmed considerably at Mia's words. "She's not dead," he repeated. It was only a small comfort, but he felt like he just hit his second wind. "Thank you, Mia." He hugged his old boss tightly, taking her by surprise. Pulling back, he suddenly realized he was now holding Pearl.

The young medium frowned at him. "Mr. Nick, what were you doing with Mystic Mia?" she demanded.

He smiled back at Pearl. "Maya. She isn't dead, Pearls. Wherever she is, she's still alive and waiting for us."

Pearl quickly hugged Phoenix in response but still had another question. "But where is she?"

_(So much for lifting her spirits.)_ "We still don't know. We'll have to start looking again tomorrow." _(I hope she doesn't take to that idea like I did to Godot. Diego. Diegodot.)_ He set Pearl on the floor.

"I'm not sure I can sleep, Mr. Nick," she confessed.

"I'm not sure I can either, but we have to try."

"You're right. We have to be strong for Mystic Maya."

_(Man, I wish I could believe myself half as well as she does.)_ Phoenix followed Pearl up the stairs and tucked her in. After doing so, he wandered in to the bathroom to brush his teeth and take a shower. The entire time he felt like he was drowning in his thoughts. He went through the motions without making cognitive sense of any of them. As he dried himself off, he realized he had not even remembered taking the shower in the first place. As he pondered his mental state he absentmindedly redressed in his suit. Diego was right. His mind was completely shot.

Instead of cutting his losses and changing to his pajamas, Phoenix headed back downstairs in to his office. He shut out the light and sat down at his desk. He placed his cell phone on it and checked his missed calls. There were none. The glow from the screen dimmed and eventually shut off. He put his hands at his side to keep from constantly checking for messages that did not exist.

Phoenix stared at his phone. Even with his head down and his eyelids heavy, he willed it to ring. His hands twitched, persistently reaching for it to answer a call that was not coming. In a moment of horror, his heart shriveled and dissolved in to his stomach. He realized that since Mia left, Maya had time to die. The dark recesses of his mind planted the cruel picture behind his eyelids. Even worse than the image were the sounds. He could hear Pearl crying uncontrollably, hear Mia's disappointment and Diego's scorn, but worst of all, he could hear nothing from Maya; nothing but cold, lifeless silence. He wanted to cry, wanted to scream, but he only kept staring at his phone. It remained quiet, just like the Maya in his mind.


	6. And the Longest Day

March 18, 12:19pm  
Wright and Co. Law Office

The Steel Samurai theme song ripped Phoenix from a very uncomfortable sleep. He sat up in alarm and nearly fell out of his swiveling chair. He quickly gained his bearings and realized it was his phone. He must have fallen asleep on it. Picking it up, the caller ID told him it was Miles Edgeworth.

"Hello?" Phoenix's voice was still rough.

"Wright, I just went by your office, where are you?"

"Uh… I'm _in_ my office." _(I must have been sleeping pretty hard. Too hard. Talk fast, Edgeworth, I have to get back out there.)_

After a slight pause, Edgeworth continued. "Have you heard about the fire last night?"

"Fire? What?"

"I received a call from Detective Gumshoe about it. Apparently one of the cabins at the Cozy Cabins resort burned down."

Phoenix stretched as best he could while still holding the phone to his ear and rubbed his neck. "That's terrible, Edgeworth, but why are you calling me about it?"

"When the detective was sent to determine the cause of the fire, he found something peculiar. It was a locket he says you gave to Maya for Valentine's Day."

Phoenix stood up and knocked his chair over in the process. "What! Is she there? Is she okay?" _(Damn it, Gumshoe! Why did you tell me she wouldn't be there? Why _was_ she there anyway?)_

"There is a party out looking for her now but as far as I know she has not yet been recovered. I can tell you the whole story in the car. You can take that time to explain why you didn't tell _me_ she was missing as well. I'm almost back to your office."

_(Oh man, I really should have told him. He could have helped. My mind must have completely shut down last night…)_ "Th-thanks, Edgeworth. I mean it."

"Think nothing of it, Wright. I too will be searching for her. Even Franziska has insisted she be a part of this."

_(Franziska has a heart? I bet it whips her blood instead of pumping it.)_ "I'll go wake up Pearls. See you in a couple. Thanks again."

Phoenix dropped his phone on his desk after hanging up and vaguely grinned at thin air. Finally they might be getting somewhere. There was an old saying that if a missing person was not found the next day, they would never be found. This meant there was still hope. Still, he wondered why she was taken to the resort and further more, why the cabin had been burned down. _(What the hell happened out there?)_ He shook his head, both to wake up and to comprehend the situation. First things first, he had to get Pearl.

Rushing upstairs, he found the young medium already dressed. It appeared she had been up for some time, just sitting quietly on her bed; most likely thinking about her older cousin. She glanced at Phoenix's entry but did not look at him. She tried to keep her sad eyes to herself, to remain strong and put on a good face, just like Maya.

Phoenix knelt down to be at eye level. "Pearls, I just got a call from Edgeworth."

Pearl looked up. Hope found its way to her expression. "Did he find Mystic Maya?"

"No, not exactly, but Detective Gumshoe found a clue. We're closer to her, Pearls!"

Pearl hopped off the bed and in to Phoenix's arms. "Yay!" she cheered. "We're going to get her back, right?"

"Edgeworth is coming by to pick us up. He should be here soon."

As if on cue, a car honk echoed in from outside. Phoenix did not even bother to set Pearl down and just raced out the front door while holding her, barely of mind to grab a coat on his way out. Finally planting the girl's feet on the pavement, he grabbed the handle of Edgeworth's passenger side door and started pulling. The prosecutor quickly unlocked it to prevent him from ripping it clean off. Pearl climbed in to the back seat and fastened her seatbelt followed by Phoenix sitting up front.

Once the doors were shut, Edgeworth took off. Still, he pointed with his thumb back to Pearl's good example. "Safety first, Wright."

Phoenix fiddled with his seatbelt a moment but got it to click. "So all they found was her locket?"

"Mystic Maya never takes off her locket!" Pearl gasped. Ever since receiving it, the closest it had been to "off" was when she was stringing it on the same cord as the Master's talisman.

"From what I heard, it was only the locket portion, as if it had been broken off its chain. Detective Gumshoe discovered it a few yards from the cabin," Edgeworth elaborated. "You'll be pleased to know it's in fine condition, completely untouched by the fire."

"There was a fire?" Pearl gasped again.

Edgeworth glanced condescendingly at his passenger seat before setting his eyes back on the road. "Did you tell her nothing, Wright?"

Phoenix leaned around his seat to look back to Pearl. "There was a fire at Cozy Cabins. While investigating it, Gumshoe found Maya's locket so we're headed there to find her."

Edgeworth shook his head, similarly to the way he did in court. "Congratulations, Wright, you told her everything she already knows."

Phoenix frowned at the prosecutor. "Just drive. Is this as fast as this thing goes?"

"I know you might not have a vehicle of your own, Wright, but speed limits are still the law. Being pulled over would only hinder our progress further."

Phoenix let out a grumbling sigh and leaned back in to his headrest. _(How could my first trip to the resort in Gumshoe's pile of junk have been so fast but a trip in this arrest-me-red sports car be so slow?) _He had to pass the time somehow, even if it meant using Edgeworth's worst enemy: small talk. "So you said even Franziska's helping with the search?"

"Do not sound so surprised," the prosecutor responded. "She did, after all, agree to face me in court to stall while you were overcoming your swim in Eagle River. She claimed it was to crush me beneath her heel, but I know she has more humanity in her than she lets on."

Phoenix nodded. "I suppose. It's pretty hard to not like Maya." He heard Pearl swoon from the back seat and cringed. _(I totally forgot she was back there!)_ "Er, I mean, even Franzy would have to come around eventually."

Edgeworth laughed. It was not his normal, proper chuckling, but an honest, genuine laugh. The scene caused those in the car with him to exchange frightened glances. Clearing his throat, he straightened out his face. "Sorry, Wright, I was just imagining what she would do to you if she heard you call her that."

_(And you _laughed_ at that?) "_Just promise me you won't tell. How much longer until we get there?"

"We only just left. It's a half hour drive." Edgeworth exhaled sharply. "I will go five miles per hour over the limit. Are you sated?"

Phoenix just growled beneath his breath and leaned on the door's arm rest, watching the scenery go by his window.

"Mr. Nick is just very worried about Mystic Maya," Pearl explained politely.

"Of that I have no doubt," Edgeworth responded just as cordially. "It is a very special bond the three of you hold. Though I may not be able to fully understand it, that does not mean I do not wish to see you all back together as soon as possible."

Phoenix sat up. "You mean it?"

Edgeworth nodded once, still watching the road. "I have come a long way, personally, from the time we first faced each other in court, Wright. I think I have finally come to terms with who I am. If I may be so bold, I dare say Maya Fey is large a part of who _you_ are."

The defense attorney nodded. Even with Pearl listening intently to every word, he would not deny the truth. "Yeah, she really is." He snorted in amusement and placed a hand on the pocket containing his magatama. "I'm a Fey too now, after all."

"And that is what I do not understand," Edgeworth admitted. "Though I suppose I have a bit of a handicap when it comes to comprehending a stable family."

Phoenix grew a half smile. Just talking in general actually made him feel a bit better. "I'm not sure I get it myself, but Maya, Pearls, and I do make quite the team or family or whatever you want to call us. Hey, now that you have Kay, maybe she has a little cousin who can insist you're a couple too."

"But, Mr. Nick," Pearl interjected from the backseat, "you said there could never be an evil me."

"Evil?" Edgeworth posed with a cocked eyebrow. Once he determined all Phoenix could do was grin guiltily he continued. "I do not 'have' her, Wright. She merely seeks my companionship. I cannot say why."

"Maybe it's the cravat. The ladies love a cravat."

Edgeworth rolled his eyes. "You are being ridiculous."

"Oh, I don't know. Didn't Franziska say something about you catching the eye of a stewardess during your latest trip?"

The talk of romance immediately caught Pearl's attention and she eagerly joined in. "Is she pretty, Mr. Edgeworth?"

"We are not having this discussion," the prosecutor stated firmly. _(He definitely does not need to know about Miss Skye stalking me from the airport…)_

Pearl stuck out her lip. "You're just as embarrassed by your love as Mr. Nick. Why are you both so mean to your special someones?"

Edgeworth exhaled in annoyance. "I'm starting to see what you go through every day, Wright. Miss Fey, she is not my 'special someone.' Ms. Teneiro was only a helpful witness, nothing more."

"You remembered her name," Pearl pointed out, undaunted.

"Careful," Phoenix added, "she's sharp."

"So I've noticed," Edgeworth muttered beneath his breath. "Very well, _Pearl_, I will agree that she was affable… and rather attractive. Nevertheless, our relationship was nothing more than professional. Members of the opposite sex are allowed to interact without becoming romantically involved."

Phoenix leaned back to face Pearl and made sure he whispered loud enough for the driver to hear him. "He's totally in to her."

Grinding his teeth together over the little girl's giggle, Edgeworth tried to keep his cool. "Wright, need I remind you I am doing you a favor?"

Phoenix went back to an upright position. _(But I haven't even brought up Wendy Oldbag yet…)_ "Sorry, sorry."

Edgeworth continued driving, somewhat more annoyed than he was when he started. Movement caught the corner of his eye and he shot a glance at Phoenix's hand moving for his dashboard. "Do not touch my radio, Wright," he ordered.

Phoenix's hand paused, curled in to a fist, and retreated in to the attorney's lap. "Fine, just trying to lighten the mood a little."

Edgeworth flicked his eyes over to the attorney but looked back at the road. "I suppose that much is understandable. Detective Gumshoe mentioned you were quite frazzled last evening. Said he found you wandering about the streets in a stupor."

_(And now I feel awful again. He really _is_ bad at small talk.)_ "I couldn't rest until I found her. I guess I finally just wore down once Gumshoe took me back to the office."

Edgeworth changed lanes, passing a slow moving van, before changing back to where he was. "Then let us hope our search today will not require such drastic measures. After all, the forecast calls for a lot of snow."

"In March?"

"We are headed to the mountains, Wright."

"Oh yeah…" Phoenix pointed out the window. "Looks like a few flakes already. We must be getting close."

Edgeworth sighed. "Closer than we were the last time you asked."

* * *

March 18, 12:51pm  
Cozy Cabins Resort  
Burned Out Cabin

The car had barely stopped moving when Phoenix opened his door, gagged himself on his seatbelt trying to get out, undid the seatbelt, and started running towards the burned out cabin while struggling his way in to his pea coat. Outside the cabin was a circle of people; people he quickly recognized. Besides Detective Gumshoe and Franziska, Une Yaren, Detective Badd, and Kay Faraday stood around each other discussing something or another.

Disdainfully watching the attorney rush towards the group, Edgeworth stepped out of his car and politely waited for Pearl to climb out of the back seat before locking up his vehicle and following his hurried friend.

"Have you found anything else?" Phoenix asked, out of breath, when he reached the congregation.

"Nothing regarding Maya, pal," Gumshoe glumly confessed. "I can give you this, though." He placed Maya's locket in Phoenix's hand where the attorney held it dearly. He opened it to check its condition. Just as Edgeworth said, it was still fine.

"Detective, I'm not sure I approve of you handing out evidence to civilians," Une stated coldly. He jumped back as a whip lashed across his feet.

"Phoenix Wright is now involved in this case and will be Maya Fey's attorney should you proceed with your foolish theory," Franziska reported. "He has a right to the evidence."

"Wait," Phoenix requested, securely placing the locket in his pants pocket. "What theory?"

Une cautiously eyed Franziska before explaining himself. "After what we've discovered, the most logical course of events involves your assistant killing the man inside that cabin."

Phoenix placed his hands on either side of his head and flung them forward with palpable disbelief as he shouted. "_What?_" _(She's still missing and you're accusing her of murder? What the hell is wrong with you?)_

Une brushed a few flakes of snow from his sleeve before they soaked in. "Perhaps I should start from the beginning."

Franziska slapped her whip across the prosecutor's chest, making him withdraw in pain. "Perhaps you should let us find the poor girl before making such foolish claims, fool."

Detective Badd took a step forward. "What have I said about the whip, little miss?" he growled.

Franziska gave him a derisive eye. "Something foolish, I assure you."

She lashed her whip at the man to punctuate her point but the entire gathering looked on in awe as he let it wrap around his arm. Grabbing the whip he effortlessly yanked it from the woman's grasp. Catching the handle he placed the weapon in an inner coat pocket.

"I'll give it back later if you're a good little miss," Badd stated as an irate Franziska left to start searching for Maya… or possibly swear loudly where no one could hear her. "…Continue your story, boy."

Une nodded dutifully and rubbed his chest where he had been struck. "As I was saying, Detective Gumshoe had originally arrived on the scene to investigate the cause of the fire. It was one of the kerosene lamps inside that had been tipped over, if you're curious."

"That's when I found the body," Gumshoe added. "Then Pops and Mr. Yaren were put on the homicide."

"Indeed," Une continued. "Inside the cabin were the charred remains of a man, my guess in his mid 30s to 40s, with a fire poker stabbed through his chest."

"And you think Maya did that?" Phoenix demanded.

"Not without provocation. It is my belief that the victim was the very same man I had been chasing."

Just like that, Phoenix's fears were confirmed. He had to keep the conversation going to prevent himself from breaking down. "I… I thought he never struck the same place twice."

"Yeah, pal!" Gumshoe added.

"Normally no," Une admitted, "but as you might recall, he was unable to finish his grisly scene last time. I believe he was attempting to continue where he left off."

Phoenix could not believe it. "You have to have some kind of proof of this."

Une held up a plastic baggy containing singed pieces of rope. "These were found draped around the bedposts inside. It is quite likely Ms. Fey escaped during some sort of altercation, one ending in the man's death and the fire."

"Mystic Maya would never kill anyone!" Pearl shouted defiantly. Behind her, Edgeworth only crossed his arms, clearly displeased with Une's assessment.

"You cannot blame her for it," Une undauntedly persisted. "This man was a vile monster. I have no doubt the courts will be very lenient on her."

Phoenix placed his index finger squarely on Une's sternum. "The courts will find her innocent," he snarled.

Une adjusted his glasses and stood as if he was waiting for Phoenix to remove his finger from his tie. "I see. Well, Mr. Wright, I do hope you can uncover what really happened here then. Feel free to speak to any of the involved."

_(The involved?_ _Damn it, I have to find her, but I can't just let this guy get away with this!) _Phoenix took a look around and saw both Maggie Byrde and Darren Bauche being questioned by police. He had not even noticed them earlier. _(Maybe I am getting a little bent out of shape if I'm even missing possible witnesses. Then again, if they really saw anything I doubt Une would suggest I talk to them.) _On his way over, he noticed Maggey heading back towards his direction. She stopped once she noticed him and greeted him with a semi-pleasant wave.

"I heard about Maya," she said. "I'm so sorry. I hope we can find her, sir!" She yawned in to her hand. She must have been questioned for quite some time.

"Thanks," he replied, not really sure what else to say. "I don't suppose you feel like answering the same questions all over again."

"I'll answer anything you want to know, sir, just…" Her head drooped. "I probably won't have any answers. This all happened over night. My shift was already over."

"Then why were you on the scene?"

"I told her about the fire, pal," Gumshoe answered in his girlfriend's place. He must have followed Phoenix over to talk with her himself. "She just headed here to see what happened."

"And I've been stuck here being questioned by the police ever since," Maggey added. She removed her glasses long enough to rub her eyes.

Phoenix nodded. "I see. Well, anything you can tell me would help."

Maggey thought for a moment. "All I really know is that Elena is missing too."

"Elena?"

"Elena Anbasquet, she's the night guard here while I have the day shift. Mr. Bauche is livid, saying this would never have happened if she was around. Just between you and me, I think he'd rather send out a search party for _her_ than Maya."

"You think she might have any involvement?"

"I doubt it. I usually only met her in passing but she seemed really nice. Mr. Bauche says she never even clocked in last night. She's probably just sick or something… and it's probably because my bad luck rubbed off on her." Maggey shuffled a foot around in the light snow starting to accumulate on the ground.

Out of the corner of his eye, Phoenix saw the police walking away from Darren Bauche. They must have been finished with their questions at long last. The attorney nodded farewell to Maggey, raised his hand and called out before the resort owner could get away.

"What is it, son?" Darren asked. "I'm kinda sick of insipid questions if ya don't mind."

_(This guy knows the word "insipid?_"_)_ "My apologies, Mr. Bauche, but I really have to know what's going on. It turns out Maya is going to be my client, not just my friend, unless I can get things cleared up."

Darren shoved his thumbs in to his belt, trapping them between his pants and his gut. "Well I'm right sorry to hear that, son, but I can't tell ya anything ya don't already know. That Yaren feller is pretty smart. Sounds like he's got it all figgered out. That crispy critter burned down my cabin tryin' ta rape your little lady and she stabbed him but good. End'a story."

_(That's hardly the end, Rawhide.)_ "Well, we'll see about that."

"Now iffen ya don't mind, I need ta go change shirts."

"Huh?"

Darren gestured to the dark stain on his chest. "Accidentally spit some baccy juice on myself. Then that fire hit, police questionin' all damn night, just had ta wear it, ya know? Totally stained by now. Think I can get the cops to pay fer a new one?"

"It couldn't hurt to ask," Phoenix replied, completely disinterested.

"Oh, and if ya see my guard, Elena, tell her she's fired for me." Darren spat tobacco juice, discoloring the snow gathering on the ground.

"I'll leave that to you, Mr. Bauche." Phoenix walked back to the others, careful to avoid the blackish splotch by his feet. "Come on," he said to them, "let's check the scene real quick then go find Maya. She couldn't have gotten far."

Phoenix opened the door, noticing the doorknob was missing; either broken off by the kidnapper or it had simply burned loose in the fire. The inside of the cabin was a surreal mixture of burnt out cinders and a light dusting of still falling snow. The weakened boards groaned under foot and a small team of forensic scientists were still photographing the body slumped over the poker in his chest. Phoenix bent down to take a look while Edgeworth covered Pearl's eyes. Kay skirted behind the prosecutor and Gumshoe would not even enter. The burnt corpse was truly a gruesome spectacle and the smell was not much better.

"Any fingerprints on the weapon?" Phoenix asked hopefully.

"If there were, there aren't any more," one of the lab guys replied. "The wooden handle was burned to dust. All we can tell so far is that he was impaled before the fire reached him."

"Figures." Phoenix stood up and moved to the bedroom, where Maya had supposedly been held. The mattress was curled and melted, almost completely burned away showing off the warped springs beneath it. The bedposts were black but still standing strong. Finding any clues in this former inferno would be nigh impossible. Nevertheless, he prodded the wood, flaking ash from it. "If Maya was really tied up here, how would she have gotten free?" he wondered aloud.

Kay suppressed a snicker.

Edgeworth scowled at her. "Kay, this is not a laughing matter."

"Sorry, I know," she said. "I was just remembering when I found you all tied up and you were making that funny 'nnnghhhoooh' face."

Phoenix cocked an eyebrow and went back to looking at the bedpost. _(She's so upbeat, even at the scene of a crime. Is this what Maya's like to our clients? Maya… I'm coming.)_ He turned and started out of the cabin with newborn determination. "We aren't going to find anything in this wreck. We should get out there and find her."

"Agreed," Edgeworth stated, only a step behind. "Kay and I will start our search to the west. You head to the east. We're due for a blizzard by nightfall so meet back here at six."

Phoenix nodded and took Pearl by the hand.

"What about me, sir?" Gumshoe asked, catching the group as they exited the cabin.

"Head back down the mountain," Edgeworth instructed. "I believe Franziska was headed that way."

The detective nodded timidly at the though of being left alone with her but did as he was told. Maggey hurried after him to lend her hand to the cause.

"I wish I could look for her as well," Une stated, "but I'm afraid I'm stuck here on this investigation."

_(Yeah, I bet you're real sorry_,_)_ Phoenix thought bitterly.

"What about you, Uncle Badd?" Kay asked. "You should come with us!"

"…I'm heading up this case, so I have to hang around here too. I wish you guys luck… she seemed like a sweet girl."

Kay frowned but nodded and headed off with Edgeworth. Phoenix began leading Pearl off in the opposite route when Badd's voice stopped him. He turned around to see a sucker pointed his direction.

"Wright," Badd commanded. "Don't make me baby-sit this boy in vain. You find your girl, alright?"

_(You're damn right I will.)_ Phoenix nodded reassuringly and continued on his way. (_The snow's already starting to pick up. I should have saved all that investigating until after we found her. If we find her. No, we're going to find her out here somewhere. She's probably just lost. She's always had the worst sense of direction. I bet she's sitting in a tree just waiting to drop out and scare me. Then she'll ask what took me so long.)_

"What's so funny, Mr. Nick?" Pearl asked.

Phoenix realized his daydreaming was making him smile inadvertently. "Maya is. I was just looking forward to getting her back."

Pearl started smiling as well. "Me too."

* * *

March 18, 6:14 pm  
Cozy Cabins Resort  
Burned Out Cabin

Pearl had always loved getting piggyback rides from Phoenix before. She felt so tall up above him and felt so secure because it meant he was right there with her. This ride, however, was her least favorite one ever. She knew he only offered to try and cheer her up; that, and because the snow was accumulating and would have started freezing her feet. The wind was cold up high making it not much better of an option.

The young medium's grip was just tight enough to not fall. She felt weak, having to be the one to talk Phoenix in to heading back to the burned out cabin empty handed. As much as she missed Maya, she knew the others would worry about them. She worried about Phoenix too. That smile he had when they started was completely gone and the panic she saw in him the previous night was beginning to return. The idea that someone else might have found her cousin was the only thing that made him agree to turn around.

The rest of the search parties turned their heads towards the opening of the brittle door. Their expressions sank as it was clear Phoenix and Pearl had not found Maya either. Many of them rubbed their hands together, huddling for warmth inside the ruined cabin. It did little good, considering the heavy snowfall was pouring in through the damaged roof but the walls protected from the rising winds. The body having been removed for autopsy at least made the husk of a building suitable for refuge.

"Did you find anything?" Edgeworth asked, already knowing the answer.

Phoenix held on to the doorframe and hung his head, shaking it. He set Pearl on the ground and brushed the snow off her and then himself.

"I do hope she is still alive," Une commented.

_(Why, so you can convict her?)_ Phoenix wanted to say. "She is," he said just to avoid unnecessary confrontation.

"I understand your hope, but how can you be so certain?"

_(Because my dead boss told me so?)_ "Because she's not here. If she was dead, she'd have been found in this cabin with the other body. She's out there somewhere and we're in here instead!"

Kay brushed snowflakes out of her hair only to have more fall right back in to it. "Then I hope she's someplace warm. It's really getting bad up here." She brushed out the new flakes and moved away from the hole in the roof.

"That's why I'm going back out there," Phoenix stated.

Franziska reached for her whip but realized Badd must have taken it along with the body when he left. She settled for a finger point. "Do not be a fool, Phoenix Wright. This weather is far too dire to go out in to for any length of time."

"Don't try to stop me. Just look after Pearls for me." With that, Phoenix grabbed the flashlight from the scorched cabinet by the door and headed back out in to the darkening evening. He pulled his coat up around his neck and ignored the protests of his friends.

Edgeworth stopped at the doorway and shouted at the retreating figure. Even his commanding, courtroom voice could not make Phoenix turn around. He lowered his head and went back inside the cabin. "So, shall we stay in cabins up here for the evening to start the hunt anew in the morning?" he suggested.

"Should we not retrieve Mr. Wright?" Une asked.

"Just let him cool off, pal," Gumshoe said.

"He often displays many foolish qualities when it comes to Maya Fey," Edgeworth added. "Once he comes to his senses he will be back."

"Um, Mr. Edgeworth," Kay spoke up. "Weren't you supposed to keep an eye on Pearl?"

"Yes, why, what is she up to?"

"I don't know. I don't see her anywhere."

The entire room reacted with a start. They stood up and began looking around and calling the girl's name. There was no response. Looking at each other, without a word, they all knew exactly where she had gone.

* * *

March 18, 6:29pm  
Cozy Cabins Resort  
Mountain Woodlands

Phoenix held an arm in front of his face to shield himself a gust of wind. It did little good. While his pea coat was undoubtedly stylish, it did nothing to defend against the mountain's frigid temperatures. He was freezing. This was a stupid idea but he was not going to turn around. There was still one direction that had not been fully searched. He sucked his hands in to his sleeves and trudged onward.

Eventually he heard a second pair of footsteps behind him. _(Maya?)_ He turned around. Through the tears the wind had drawn from his eyes he saw a short figure, shivering like she could drop at any moment and squinting in to the flashlight beam. Even her hair loops were sagging.

The attorney raced to the girl and scooped her up. "Pearls, what are you doing out here?"

"L-looking f-for Mystic M-maya," she chattered.

Phoenix's face twisted. "Come on, we have to get you back inside."

"N-no! We have to find Mystic Maya!" Pearl insisted.

_(Phoenix, look at what you're doing to her!)_ "Pearls…"

"B-being c-cold is part of my training! P-please! W-we have t-to look for her!"

Phoenix tightly held the girl close to him, tucking her inside his coat as best he could. In fact, her tiny body actually helped warm him a bit. "Just for a little while," he compromised. "We can't stay out in this much longer." _(Everyone was right. This isn't helping Maya. Pearl will catch her death out here and I'm not faring much better. We'll keep going for a bit but then we have to turn back. Maya… please be okay…)_

The howling wind and crunch of snow under foot were all Phoenix could hear. Pearl's shivering was inaudible, but he felt it plainly against his chest. He sniffed against his numb, running nose. He had never been so cold but he ignored it. If he was going to be out in this, and drag Pearl with him, he had to be sharp. Finding Maya would make all of this worth while.

Phoenix heard Pearl sneeze. _(Okay, that's it. We're reaching the next cabin and warming up, even if I have to break in. Mr. Bauche can bill me later or file charges or whatever he wants. I don't care.)_

Picking up his pace against the protest of his trembling bones, Phoenix reached the next cabin up the mountain some time later. _(They really are far apart. No wonder privacy is guaranteed.)_ He hustled up to the door and tried the handle. Of course, it was locked. That was when he swallowed his pride. He set Pearl down next to him where she wrapped herself in her own arms for warmth.

"Pearls, never do what I'm about to do," he said firmly. He bent down and picked up the elk head shaped boot scraper by the door. Brandishing it like a weapon, he smashed it downward, breaking off the door handle as well as breaking an antler on the elk.

"M-Mr. Nick! That's illegal!" Pearl gasped. "And you hurt Mr. Elk," she added quietly.

"I know, and I'll never do it again," he promised. He coaxed Pearl inside and shut the door behind them. After wedging the doorknob back in the hole as best he could to stop the draft, he shined the light around the interior of the cabin. Finding the oil lamp in the back, he headed to it and issued his next instructions. "Let's get a fire started. We can't find Maya if we're frozen solid."

"I can do it," Pearl said with a twinge of pride. "I light the cooking hearth at Fey Manor all the time!"

Phoenix managed to figure out the kerosene lantern, thankfully without burning down a second cabin. "That's good, Pearls. While you're doing that I'm going to take a quick look around. I'll be right back, so don't go anywhere." _(Now's my chance to look for Maya without having worry about Pearls. I can't stay out long, though, or she'll just come looking for me again.)_

The attorney opened the door carefully, to not undo his "handiwork," and shut it just the same. He almost regretted going back outside. Even being indoors for a moment gave a much needed reprieve from the blizzard. Still, he pressed on, determined to at least cover the cabin's perimeter.

Mia had told him long ago that an attorney could never frown and should smile the hardest when things got their worst. Phoenix attempted to apply that to life outside the courtroom as often as he could remember but it was impossible to smile out in such cold. He mused that, should someone actually see past the falling snow, they might at least misconstrue his clenched teeth for a grin and his squinting in the wind as a wink to accompany it. _(At least there won't be any wild animals out in this, right? There, that's a positive thought.)_

He was determined to find some sort of clue, if not Maya herself. Kurain's new master was not the tidiest person out there and if she really was running from a serial killer and rapist, she more than likely lost one of her personal effects. _(Not that it will do me any good out here. They'd just be covered by snow anyway. Ugh, I think my positive thought froze and died already.)_

Phoenix continued on his path, sweeping his light back and forth. Other than his footprints that were already fading in the downfall, the snow was pristine everywhere he looked. It glittered in the beam of his flashlight like it was full of jewels instead of clues. Frozen white flakes continued to fall all around him. Phoenix ran his beam of light up one of the towering trees surrounding him out of simple curiosity, witnessing the white coat it was garnering. Lowering the flashlight again he continued on for a beat then drew it back to the base of the tree. There was something half buried by the trunk.

He moved closer. The dark lump started to look purple in the light. His heart jumped. He no longer felt the cold. "Maya?" he asked, far too quietly to be heard. "Maya!" he shouted, running through the snow to the protrusion in the drift. Phoenix slid in to place on his knees and started digging. He uncovered the girl and held her to him. Even with numb cheeks he could feel his tears escaping. She was cold, limp, and unresponsive. Her robes were wet with snow and her skin was pale. He stood with her, cradling her body and keeping her head elevated. _(You're so light. Where do you put all those burgers? Maya, please just live through this and I promise I'll buy you as many as you want.) _"You made it really close to a cabin. I'll carry you the rest of the way, okay?"

Maya did not reply.

Phoenix headed for the cabin as quickly as his legs would carry him. "Maya, stay with me," he begged over his panting.

Still no reply.

He began to wonder if she was even with him at all. _(I just found you; you _can't_ die. Please, Maya… Don't die…)_


	7. Out of the Cold

March 18, 7:20pm  
Cozy Cabins Resort  
Commandeered Cabin

Pearl's head swung around to the opening door. She gasped deeply at the silhouette that just burst in. It was Phoenix, but not just him. Nestled in his arms was another figure, one she recognized immediately. The romantic, picturesque scene of Phoenix holding Maya in front of falling snow and carrying her over the threshold of the cabin only gave her a moment's pause. Even Pearl knew this was no time to be swept up in her imagination.

"Mr. Nick, you found her!" she exclaimed. She quickly rushed to the man's side, circling his feet excitedly, trying to get a good look at her cousin.

"She's really cold," Phoenix replied, not sharing even an ounce of nine-year-old's energy. "Can you go grab the blankets from the bedroom, please?"

"O-okay!" Pearl shut the door and rushed in to the back room to dutifully do as she was instructed.

Phoenix sat down on the couch with his motionless assistant. Holding his breath, he prepared for the moment of truth. He rubbed his hands together to warm them and took two fingers, placing them aside Maya's neck. He felt nothing.

Fear began to grip him. Everything had been for naught. Darkness began to consume him but just as he was about to break down, there it was. There was a pulse. Her heartbeat was slow, but it was still there. He exhaled in a staggered sigh of relief. He looked her over and saw no signs of frostbite, assuming he had any idea what he was looking for. Now he had to calm down and actually think of something to do.

Phoenix reached for his cell phone to call the paramedics but quickly realized it was not there. _(Oh crap, I must have left it in the office. I can't even let the others know I found Maya! They're probably still out looking…)_ He shook his head. There was no time to think about that. He needed a Plan B and he needed one in a hurry.

_(Okay, you've seen this in all those movies. They find a person out in the snow, they bring them in… What did they do?) _His eyes widened as he realized what it was, exactly, they did. _(This is no time to think like that. She's depending on you!)_ Phoenix forced the crass thoughts from his head and started figuring out the knot on Maya's obi. Opening it, he began sliding her out of her wet robes. Only her shoulders were bare and he could already feel his heart stopping and creeping up his chest. As luck would have it, this was when Pearl returned with the blankets.

"Mr. Nick! What are you doing?" she gasped, dropping her payload on the floor.

"Her clothes are wet. If I don't get her out of them she'll freeze to death." Phoenix answered the girl as calmly and as matter-of-factly as he could, even if he could feel blood rushing to his face from being caught in such a state. "Can you lay them out in front of the fire to dry, please?"

Pearl started gathering the blankets back up. "Mr. Nick, they won't dry like that. You have to hang them up."

"Oh, uh, right." Phoenix stammered. _(Which of us is the adult again?)_ He took the blankets that were being offered and covered both himself and Maya. They would not only keep body heat in, they would also allow him to finish undressing her without having to see much. _(At least she's wearing something under this. I can barely hold myself together as it is. Ugh, her life is in danger and all I can think about is how awkward this looks?)_

Finally getting Maya out of her wet garments, Phoenix handed them off to Pearl who tried to figure some way to hang them in front of the fireplace. He left the Master's talisman around Maya's neck, having heard before that the Master would wear it until death. _(You will _not_ be dying tonight. You hear me, Maya? You _have_ to make it through the night…)_

The attorney peeled off his coat and suit jacket and draped them over the back of the sofa. He carefully slipped out of his snow slicked pants as well; glad his boxers gave him at least a semblance of clothing. Both his and Maya's shoes were deposited at the foot of the couch. He also removed his tie but that was as much as his nervous conscience would allow him to disrobe.

Phoenix rubbed his hands up and down Maya's arms a few times but had no idea if it was working. Instead he wrapped his arms around her and endeavored to share as much heat as he could while hoping the roaring fire would help out. _(Well, here I am in my underpants, cuddling with my half-naked, unconscious, 20-year-old assistant. Nothing weird about that, no sir…)_

"Will Mystic Maya be okay?" Pearl asked. The look on her face was purely concern; no childish fantasies expressed whatsoever. It gave Phoenix pause it his own immature thoughts.

He looked down at the comatose woman in his arms. Her lips were parted slightly, taking slow, even breaths that he held faith would continue. He brushed her damp bangs out of her face. He could have sworn she made some sort of verbal reaction to his touch but it was barely audible if there at all. Perhaps it was just his delirium telling him what he wanted to hear. Her skin was cold against his, but he convinced himself that further contact would remedy that.

"She'll be okay," he said, hoping he sounded reassuring. "Y-you should probably get some sleep too. It was a hard night on all of us."

Pearl shook her head. "I'm not leaving Mystic Maya."

Phoenix smiled at her. "I wouldn't expect you to. Come on up, you can give her some of your body heat too."

Not having to be told twice, Pearl clambered up on to the couch and slid under the covers. She popped her head up by Phoenix and Maya's and snuggled in.

"She's so cold," the young medium noted.

Phoenix nodded. "She was out in the snow, but she's in here with us now. I told you she would stay strong for us." _(I don't know how you survived out there in that Maya, but thank you. I'll take care of you now. I know I haven't done a good job of it so far but I'll get you through this. I promise.)_

The trio lay quietly for a time; the only sound being the crackling fire in the fireplace and the light ticking of snow on the windows. Phoenix's eyelids were heavy and began to droop. The smile crept back on his face. The circumstances were less than ideal, but he and his girls were safe at last. Maya might have to face murder charges when she recovered, he might have to face breaking and entering charges, but for this moment they were together and at peace.

"Mr. Nick," Pearl whispered, interrupting the silence. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course, Pearls."

"Mystic Maya's a good person, isn't she?"

_(What?)_ "Of course she is. She's a great person."

"Then… then how come she can't be happy? Why do bad things keep happening to her?"

Phoenix carefully exhaled without making a sound. He had no idea how to answer that, or at least how to answer Pearl when _she_ asked that. _(Because life sucks, Pearls.)_ He remembered asking himself this same question about the Feys in his care many times before. He knew no better people than these girls yet he still had to be able to guard them at a moment's notice. "Bad things can happen to good people, Pearls," he finally answered. "It isn't fair, it isn't right, but that's why I'm an attorney. I try to protect the innocent when those bad things happen." _(Wow, that made me sound pretentious.)_

"I thought an attorney was just a lawyer."

Phoenix chuckled. "I am just a lawyer, Pearls. I guess I did embellish a little."

Pearl shook her head. "No, you're more than that. You saved your beloved Mystic Maya's life like a real hero… even if you did break the law."

_(Alright, I'll let "beloved" slide this time.)_ "I'll make amends for that later. I had to get us out of that cold or we wouldn't have any warmth for Maya right now."

Pearl squeezed the two people with her like they were teddy bears keeping some imaginary monsters away. "I forgive you, Mr. Nick. You're a good person too."

"And so are you, Pearls." He kissed her on the forehead and got more comfortable. He pulled Maya in as close as he could and shut his eyes. His constant worry swirled around in his head, but he could feel Maya there. She was securely with him, no one could take her away again, and that was enough to lull him to sleep.

* * *

March 19, 10:14am  
Cozy Cabins Resort  
Commandeered Cabin

Maya woke from an exhausting sleep feeling groggy and frail; more so than usual for the morning. Her head throbbed like it had been home to a parade and her body ached like she had participated. She could not figure out where she was, at least not without opening her eyes, and she had no desire to do that. Her bed was not very comfortable. It was if she were wedged between the wall and something else. It did not even feel like her bed. There was some nagging feeling that she had to keep moving, but she had no idea why. Nothing made sense. Finally relenting to her desire to solve the riddles, she cracked an eye. Suddenly both of her eyes opened in a panic. She was face to face with Phoenix Wright; their lips so close she was afraid to move for fear of brushing them together.

The startled woman sat up, only tearing her eyes from the sleeping attorney long enough to see she was wearing nothing but her underwear and her Master's talisman. She snatched the blankets and covered herself with them. She dizzily looked around for clues but only found an unfamiliar room surrounding her.

"Mystic Maya, you're alive!" Pearl shouted happily.

The outburst caused Phoenix to sit up and once again come face to face with his assistant. With a suddenly flushed face he scooted back a few inches. His lips cracked open in to a gauche smile at both her recovery and his unsophisticated moves.

Maya absentmindedly patted her cousin but continued staring at the attorney. "N-Nick… did… did we…?"

"Mr. Nick slept with you all last night!" Pearl announced cheerfully.

Maya's eyes bulged as she looked at her cousin then back to the man across from her.

"I-in the literal sense only!" Phoenix explained a little too loudly while holding up his hands in a defensive position. "Do you remember… anything?"

Stopping and gathering her thoughts, Maya's memories slowly trickled back in. They were jumbled, incomplete; mostly just feelings and snapshots. She remembered feeling cold; very cold. She remembered feeling terrified and felt like she might have been crying at some point. She remembered wandering and being lost. She remembered someone grabbing her from behind and clasping a hand over her mouth. She remembered yelling and a fight.

"Nick!" she cried out in relief. She flung herself forward and wrapped her arms around Phoenix in the tightest hug her sore body could manage. She was not sure exactly what happened, but she knew Phoenix had once again somehow put his life on the line for her. Her face was buried in his shoulder and she felt like she might cry again. Then she felt woozy and slid back in to the man's lap.

Phoenix kept his arms around her. "Maya, are you okay?"

"Y-yeah," she tried to convince him, working herself to a more graceful position. "I'm just kind of… is this one of those special, spinning cabins?"

_(One of "those" spinning cabins? Thank God, she's fine.)_ "You just came to. Slow down a little."

"Nick, h-how did I get here? Where _is_ here?"

Phoenix creased his brow. "I'll tell you in a bit. First we need to get some food in you."

Maya smiled brokenly and placed a hand on her stomach. She had not realized she was starving until now. She could not remember the last time she ate, but for right now, she could not remember much of anything clearly. She nodded pleasantly in acceptance.

Phoenix turned to Pearl who had been hugging her cousin this entire time. "Pearls, can you go check the kitchen area and see if there's anything we can make?"

"I'll make us something!" Pearl announced, sliding off the couch. "You two stay there in your loving embrace!" Practically glowing with newfound energy, the medium in training skipped over to the kitchenette to search for anything edible.

Looking away from her exuberant cousin, Maya cast her gaze back on Phoenix. She noticed they were still holding each other but she honestly did not mind. "You saved me again, didn't you?" she asked weakly.

Phoenix smiled modestly. "We can talk about that later. Right now I just want to make sure you're alright. You gave us quite a scare." He reached in to the pocket of his pants that were still draped over the back of the couch. "I have something for you too." He took Maya's hand and placed her locket in it.

Her face lit up with immediate recognition. "Nick…" she whispered. She took the locket and opened the blankets to place it back on the Master's talisman where it belonged. Upon doing so, she was soon reminded of how much skin she was showing and hurriedly closed the blankets again. She stared in to her lap, mortified.

Phoenix turned his head, well aware of how red his face was. _(Black with lace? That can't be standard spirit medium issue. Maya, when did you become a woman? You sure weren't when I took you in...) _He timidly plucked his suit coat from the back of the couch and handed it to her, still averting his eyes.

"Th-thanks," Maya expressed, blushing just as madly as he was. The jacket disappeared in to the blankets like some sort of osmosis where she slipped it on and began securing the buttons through feel. Once she was finished, she fell back over on to Phoenix with a sigh. "You're toasty," she mumbled, going back to reattaching her locket to her talisman.

"Good," Phoenix teased softly, "I was afraid you took all my heat."

As much as Maya wanted to be happy, there was still so much she did not know. "Please, Nick, what happened?"

"I found cans of soup!" Pearl announced. "They all have prices on top, though, Mr. Nick."

"I'll pay for whatever we use," Phoenix answered. He looked at Maya. "I should know better than to offer you a free lunch, but I think this is a special case."

Maya looked back at him, more concerned with her unanswered question, but knew she would only raise suspicion if she did not place an order. "What is there?" she asked Pearl. It was hard for her to speak up. She felt so drained.

"Err…" Pearl started. Some of the words on the labels were new to her and she tried to quickly interpret the pictures.

"Do they have steak and potato?" Maya asked, trying to help her cousin along.

"Y-yes!" Pearl exclaimed, finding the right can. Those were words she definitely knew. "Coming right up!" she promised.

"Steak and potato soup is my favorite," Maya explained to Phoenix. "It's like little burgers with potatoes for buns."

_(I missed that unique logic so much,)_ Phoenix noted silently. _(Never change, Maya.)_

"So come on," Maya urged. "Tell me what happened after… I was kidnapped again, I think?"

"You really don't remember?" _(You have to tell her sometime, Phoenix. She's not so fragile she'll break… I hope.)_

"Well, my name is Maya Fey and one plus one equals two, so I don't think I have amnesia. It's just… everything is a blur. The last clear memory I have is wandering around in the woods trying to find some help. I don't even remember why I needed help. Before that it's being grabbed coming back with the burgers and having a cloth held against my face."

_(Chloroform, probably.)_ Phoenix nodded at how her words seemed to match up with what he already knew. "Well, I found you out in the snow not far from here. You were freezing, unconscious, your clothes were wet, I… Pearls and I, I mean, we had to warm you up."

"I train under freezing waterfalls," Maya said with an unenthusiastic shrug. "What's a little hypothermia?" She let out a tired sigh at her sarcasm and leaned her head back on Phoenix's chest.

"I'm sorry, Maya. I should have just put that paperwork off for later, then we could have gone to eat together and…"

"Nick, please, it's not your fault."

_(Yes it is.)_ "I know, it's just… I could have prevented this."

Maya smiled sympathetically. "Nick, no conjecture in your testimony, please. Just tell me what happened."

Phoenix chuckled under his breath. _(She's matured so quickly. I guess she didn't really have a choice.) _ "Alright, just the facts." He bit his lip trying to think of a way to soften the blow. "Do you remember that case up here about a month ago where we met Une Yaren?"

"Here? Oh, this is Cozy Cabins?"

Phoenix nodded. "And do you remember the guy he was after?"

Maya's eyes grew larger. She pulled back to look Phoenix squarely in the face. "You… you don't mean…"

"Maya, did he… did he do anything to you?"

Maya thought hard. Her memories were still a mess but she certainly did not remember anything like _that_ happening. "I-I don't think so. I mean, if you found me in my robes then I guess I was fully clothed until _you_ got a hold of me." She chuckled halfheartedly at her inappropriate joke.

"Do you remember escaping at all?"

"N-not really," Maya answered, shaking her head. "I kind of remember a room, kinda like this one. Then my mind started to clear up while I was out in the woods. I wandered around for what must have been hours. Then things get fuzzy again. And cold. Fuzzy and cold… and hungry."

_(That must have been when she collapsed.)_ "What about a fire? Do you remember a fire?"

"Nick, just tell me what happened!" Maya's outburst weakened her again. She sank in to the attorney on her back, waiting for her strength to return.

Phoenix sighed and wrapped his arms back around her. There was no more dancing around the subject. "Maya, the man that abducted you is dead."

"Dead?"

"He was stabbed in the chest with a fire poker and then the cabin was burned down. The only reason we knew you were here was because Gumshoe found your locket while investigating the fire. Une thinks you killed him."

"Me?"

"I could easily plead self defense, but it's still ridiculous. I know you didn't do it."

"I… I guess I could have," Maya confessed. "Nobody fights like a Fey." She lifted her fists in to the air like she was assuming a fighting stance on her back.

"Be serious, Maya. Besides the fact I know you'd never harm a soul, I seriously doubt someone in your condition could have killed anyone."

Maya's hands fell from the air and landed across her stomach. "I don't know; I've seen these things on TV about how a person can do superhuman things when the time calls for it…"

Phoenix was about to tell her again it was no time for jokes when the room dimmed. Chains ensnared the medium on his lap and Psyche-Locks fell in to place. _(These can't be the same ones from a month ago. She's hiding something about the murder? Does she know who really did it? Or did she… no, she couldn't have... she wouldn't!)_

"I… I guess you can see those, huh?" Maya admitted, downtrodden.

"Yep."

"Then you're going to force the truth out of me, aren't you?" She sank even deeper, already dreading her inevitable confession.

"Nope."

"W-what?"

"I trust you, Maya. Even if I have to drag part of it out of you in court, I still trust you enough to let you have your secrets. You know by now, if it's something I need to defend you I'll get it when the time comes; even if you don't cooperate."

_(Just like when I tried to protect Diego…)_ Maya remembered. She started choking back tears and her locks began trembling. She tugged the blankets around her more tightly and cracks began splintering their way across the numinous objects. Just like that, without any evidence presented, all the locks shattered. The chains slithered back to wherever they came from. "P-please, Nick. Don't defend me."

Phoenix was stunned. "What? Why wouldn't I?"

"B-because every time you do, I lose someone close to me; my sister, my aunt, my mother… I know it's silly, but… every time…" She clutched her locket like it was her lifeline. "I can't lose you or Pearly."

_(Is that what this was about?)_ "Maya, you were abducted and found half buried in snow freezing to death and you're still worried about _us?_"

"J-just let them convict me. Then Pearly can be Master and when I get out of jail I can just stay your assistant and… and things don't have to change."

Phoenix swallowed the lump in his throat and answered as confidently as he could. "No."

"Nick…"

"I'm not letting anything happen to any of us, Maya; especially not you."

Maya rolled over to bury her face in Phoenix's chest, holding on to his shirt. She tried to croak out a conceding "thank you" but could not bring it to words. She could feel the tears start to run down her cheeks. "I'm sorry. I-I'm just being a child."

Phoenix ran a hand down her back, smoothing out her tussled hair. "You're wrong. You're more of an adult than I ever imagined," he told her. He meant it. He was just sorry it took such a tragic moment for him to see it.

Maya had no idea what her tears meant any more. They came for so many reasons. She was accused of murder again, she had been kidnapped, she had nearly died, but she was alive instead, and she was in Phoenix's arms where she knew she would always be safe. _(Nick will make everything better. He always does.)_ She wrapped her arms around him and just continued to cry, determined to get it out of her system and never do it again.

"Mystic Maya, what's wrong?" Pearl asked. She had politely been ignoring the conversation as she fixed food but could not help but notice her cousin was crying. She had to leave her post to investigate.

Maya pulled her head up and wiped her eyes to look at her cousin. "N-nothing's wrong, Pearly. I'm with you and Nick. Nothing could _be_ wrong." She offered the girl a quivering smile, causing the young medium to leap back on to the couch for a hug.

"D-dinner's almost ready," Pearl stammered, starting to cry herself.

Phoenix squeezed the two girls together, barely able to remain collected himself. _(Don't cry, Phoenix. You're the only man here…)_

Before the attorney could burst in to very manly tears, Pearl slipped out of her cousin's grip and landed back on the floor. Still drying her eyes, she returned to the soup she was preparing before it burned.

"Th-thanks, Nick," Maya finally managed to say. She sniffed and wiped an eye.

"You don't have to thank me. You know I'll always watch out for you, right?"

Maya cuddled in to the suit coat she was wearing and smiled. "I wish I could pay you back somehow."

Phoenix smiled back at her. "Well, staying alive was a good start."

_(That's all he asks of me… that I keep being me,)_ Maya realized. _(He can't be real. I must still be passed out in the snow somewhere and this is all a dream.)_ "The soup smells good," Maya commented idly, unable to confess more than she already had. "I'm so hungry."

"Me too," Phoenix added. _(Come to think of it, I don't think I've eaten since… then.) _Something dawned on him. "Oh, I think those Snackoos are still in my coat pocket."

"Snackoos?" Maya asked. It was the same interested intonation as she asked at the party, but lacking much of the passion. Shakily, Maya stood from the couch to get at the suit coat's inner pocket.

Phoenix instinctively sat up, prepared to catch her if her legs gave way. _(Her legs…)_ The reality of Maya wearing only his blue jacket filled his eyes as his gaze trailed up her body. His cheeks prickled and his ears burned while his hormones punched him in the face. He discreetly tugged the covers Maya left behind over his lap, just in case. _(That was just a natural reaction, nothing to be concerned about… No, Phoenix, this is wrong. What if she turns around and sees you like this? She's too weak to run screaming from her creepy older boss out in to the snow, especially dressed like that. No! Stop thinking about her being dressed like that!)_

Maya pulled the bag of Snackoos from the pocket and sat back down, her eye catching on movement. Something else fell out of the jacket. She bent down to pick it up and instantly recognized what it was. She gasped and started stuffing the card back in the suit coat, fruitlessly hoping Phoenix had not noticed a thing.

Now the attorney was embarrassed for an entirely new reason. "Maya, I was meaning…"

"Nick, w-where did you get that?"

"Er… Franziska gave it to me at the reception. She said it was the fourth piece of evidence from the Matt Engarde case and that I should… should have it." _(Why does it feel like I'm lying when I'm telling the truth?)_

"Oh…" Maya uttered.

After that she stayed quiet. The two of them just sat on the couch in uncomfortable silence. Phoenix tried to think of something to say but he had nothing. He never imagined they were capable of being so awkward around each other. Just because so much had changed it did not mean _they_ had to. "We sure have had a lot of serious conversations lately," Phoenix finally commented, trying to give them a way out.

"That really isn't like us, is it?" Maya replied, intoning her response with humor as best she could. She pointed at the fireplace. "I guess I can call that a hearth, then you call it a fireplace, and we can get in to a big stupid fight."

Phoenix chuckled. "I don't know. It's really not the same without a stepladder."

"Don't be so discriminatory, Nick. They're all free to be ladders regardless of race," Maya rebutted and cracked open the Snackoos. After taking a disproportionately large handful, she offered the bag to Phoenix.

He took it and plucked one out for himself. _(There, crisis averted. Wow, these are really good.)_

"Dinner is ready!" Pearl announced merrily.

"Oop, hang on, Pearls, I'll help serve." Phoenix stood up and took another Snackoo to munch as he headed towards the kitchen. It was a good thing he did before Pearl attempted to move three large bowls of soup by herself.

"Mr. Nick, you'll spoil your dinner!" Pearl reprimanded.

Phoenix swallowed his Snackoo. "Sorry." He took two bowls from the young medium and started back to the couch with them. There he handed one off to Maya and sat on the faux bearskin rug in front of the fire next to Pearl.

Maya quickly took a spoonful and her entire body slumped as she made yummy, humming noises over it. Not having eaten in a day, the soup was better than she could have ever imagined. "Thank you so much, Pearly. This is delicious."

"I, I didn't really make it, Mystic Maya. It was canned."

Phoenix smiled at the little girl. "You still prepared it for us. This is a great dinner, Pearls."

"Th-thank you," she squeaked, made self-conscious by all the praise.

"Is this really dinner?" Maya asked over a mouthful. "What time is it?"

Phoenix frowned over the spoon in his mouth. "I have no idea. I don't have my phone."

Maya reached for her own but soon realized she was still wearing Phoenix's coat. She pointed at her robe still hanging by the fire and the attorney moved to feel it. It was still damp so he left it in place and reached in to the pockets.

"Mr. Nick, you should never go through a lady's things!" Pearl rebuked.

"It's okay, Pearly," Maya insisted. "Is my phone in there, Nick?"

Phoenix sifted through the deep pockets. There were keys, pens, some other things he could not identify by touch (and possibly did not want to), but nothing that remotely resembled a cell phone. It also felt like she had his change from her ill-fated trip to Grilliam Shakespeare's, but it was hardly the time to ask for that back. He gave up with a shrug and went back to his soup.

Maya's head drooped. "It must have fallen out when was running away from that guy… or maybe he took it. Either way, I guess we're completely cut off from society out here." Her head perked back up and she brought her hands together. "That means we can hunt mountain lions and catch wild salmon with our bare hands!"

"Uh… maybe we should just finish our soup first," Phoenix suggested.

"Well duh," Maya replied, shoving her spoon back in her mouth. She swallowed. "You can't catch salmon on an empty stomach."

"Actually," Phoenix requested. "I think we should do a bit of investigating once you're healthy enough. With no way to reach us, it means you can't be taken in to custody. That should give us time to look over the crime scene and see if we can't jog your memory."

"Mr. Nick, you're so devious all of a sudden!" Pearl exclaimed.

Maya grinned devilishly. "I always knew you had a wild side in there somewhere, Nick. Off cavorting with me, a wanted criminal? We're like a modern day Bonnie and Clyde!"

_(Weren't Bonnie and Clyde gunned down by the police?)_ Phoenix went back in to his soup for another spoonful. "Well, _Bonnie_, I still want you back to 100% before we go anywhere. I'm surprised you're walking already."

"Mystic Maya is really tough," Pearl insisted.

_(I can't argue with that. All her training must have been the only thing that saved her life. Heck, for all I know this was just like more of it. Sister Bikini could offer it as the Super Ultra Deluxe You're Crazy Course.)_ Phoenix shook the idea from his head. The last thing he needed was more reason to worry about her. "There's one person we can still contact, though," he said. "I think she needs to know we found her sister."

"Sis…" Maya breathed. She finished her soup and set the bowl neatly on the side table by the couch. "Nick, can… can I talk to her alone for a bit?"

Phoenix's brow furrowed with concern but he relented without delay. "Of course. Pearls, would you mind?"

The girl took another spoonful of soup and stood up. Straightening her acolyte robes, she led her older cousin back to the bedroom. After watching them exit and shut the door, Phoenix picked up the bowls and set them together on the side table. After slipping on his pants he returned to the couch and sank in to it.

_(I'm still so exhausted. I'm sure this is nothing compared to what Maya is feeling, but man, I thought I had lost it for sure back there. I thought I had lost _her_. I don't know why we keep getting so lucky but I guess I shouldn't complain. Things will be okay. Once Maya's well enough to go we'll check out that burned out cabin, find some amazing piece of evidence that clears everything up, and go back… to her being Master of Kurain and me being a lonesome attorney…)_

Phoenix let out a guttural groan to let his thoughts know just exactly how he felt about them. Maya had gone back to Kurain Village so many times before, but now he was actually dreading it. Sure, part of him had always missed her when she was gone, but it felt like the first time she left all over again; like he had lost his confidence to tackle cases solo. There must have been some other change he could not pinpoint. It was yet another thing he decided to blame on Hazakura Temple. Everything was normal before they went there.

Phoenix's eyelids closed but he never let himself drift off to sleep. If he fell asleep again he would lose his edge. Maya was in hand and there was investigating to do after he had spoken with Mia. He leaned over and grabbed his bowl of soup to finish. After his final bite, he started to reequip his tie, discovering it had somehow become wrinkled over night.

Giving the tie a tug in to place, Phoenix distinctly heard Maya's voice. He could not make out the words, but it was a purposefully hushed shout followed by the bedroom door closing quietly. He turned his head over the couch to find Mia strolling towards him. _(Wow, without Maya I'd have never have even heard her coming. She's quiet like a cat. Maybe that's why Diego calls her "Kitten." …Actually, it's probably better I don't know why…)_

Seeing Phoenix looking at her, Mia spoke up. "I'll have you know I wasn't exactly expecting to see my sister traipsing around wearing nothing but your suit coat."

Phoenix shrunk down behind the back of the couch, grimacing sheepishly and rubbing the back of his neck.

The corner of Mia's mouth turned upward as she took a seat next to the man. "Phoenix, I was only joking, but you're sweating like Winston Payne. There really isn't something I need to know, is there?"

"N-no, of course not. She's just wearing my coat because I had to get her out of her clothes." _(Urk!)_ "Er, I mean, they were freezing wet, I had… I had to…"

Mia let out a befittingly elegant laugh. "Phoenix, relax. She told me what happened. I was right to trust you with her. I should know by now you aren't a 'notch in the bedpost' kind of guy."

_(I hope she means my respectable nature and not what a big, hopeless loser I am.)_ "Th-thanks, Chief. Is she doing okay?"

Mia knitted her brow but nodded. "Considering the way you found her, she's doing incredibly well. She always surprises me with how resilient she is."

"You and me both."

"She just opted to wait in the bedroom while I spoke with you."

"And that hushed yelling?"

"That was her telling me _not_ to speak with you." Mia smiled sweetly.

Phoenix tried to read his former boss's face, but had as much luck as he ever did. "Uh, what about?"

Mia crossed her arms. "Phoenix, I'm surprised at you. To think I'd go behind Maya's back like that."

_(Huh? But aren't you speaking with me right now after she told you not to? Ugh, women.)_

The late attorney tugged Pearl's robes as closed as possible. "I can tell you one of our topics, but you'll have to figure things out on your own."

_(Great. Of course I will…) _Phoenix inclined his head in interest.

Mia produced a card from her lap. It was Shelly de Killer's, the one with the drawing of "Nick" on the front. "We spoke of this, as well as many other times you've come to her rescue." She placed the card in Phoenix's hands where he turned it over, examining it.

Phoenix rubbed the card between his fingers. "I'm just glad she's okay."

"I never anticipated you two would have so many troubles in your path, or that you would overcome them so well. Thank you, Phoenix, for looking out for her." Mia took a moment to calm her nerves before continuing. "I only wish I knew what good a friend you really were when I was alive."

"Mia…"

Mia stopped Phoenix's words with a hug. He was just as surprised as she was the night before, only he could not retreat back in to the afterlife. "But I know you're not doing all this for my sake," she whispered. She pulled back from the hug and straightened out Pearl's restricting outfit. "You know, we spoke on her birthday of a similar matter."

"Her twentieth?"

Mia nodded. "It's becoming a tradition with us. Pearl will channel me for all that sisterly, coming of age stuff I'm not allowed to talk to you about." She smiled to herself. "It's weird. It won't be long before my little sister is older than I am."

_(I'll make sure she lives that long, Mia. I promise you.)_ "That _is_ weird. Just when I thought I was getting use to all this spirit channeling stuff…"

"That is something else we spoke of," Mia said. She was suddenly more serious. "She showed me the locket you gave her. You're aware of the custom of the Master wearing a keepsake with the talisman?"

"Like the photograph your mother had of you and Maya?"

Mia nodded. "But are you aware of its significance?"

Phoenix shook his head. _(I hope I'm going to like this…)_

"Our mother choosing to hold that picture within the talisman was the greatest honor we, as her daughters, could receive," Mia started. "The object chosen signifies a deep bond or relationship with those it represents. It's as if you ask for their strength and support by carrying a piece of them during your leadership. It's the highest form of love and respect the Master can offer."

Phoenix's mouth opened and he stared in to the dancing flames of the fire as he began to comprehend just what Maya was saying by choosing that locket as her keepsake. "I… I had no idea."

Mia sidled closer to her former protégé to speak more quietly. "She cares for you, Phoenix, a great deal. The card in your lap is proof enough. I know you care about her as well."

"Mia, I… What are you…?"

Mia chuckled. "I'm not asking for a confession, Phoenix. All I'm saying is that if you really care about her, you need to tread lightly right now. Ever since Hazakura Temple she's been in a fluctuating emotional state and I'm afraid this event might tip her over the edge. She's reaching out for something to hold on to and has naturally chosen you."

Phoenix nodded obediently. "Of course, but I don't understand."

"Think about all the other things that have happened to her, Phoenix. What did they all have in common?"

"Well, I'd say her future as Master of Kurain got her in a lot of trouble, but the Matt Engarde case doesn't fit."

"You're mostly right. In that case she was the assistant of the lawyer that despicable man chose to blackmail. In the others she was the future Master. The point is: she was targeted for who she was. They sought her out. But last night, she wasn't anyone specific. She was abducted simply because she was just some pretty girl out on the street."

Phoenix rested his head in his hand, his fingers concealing his lips. "So now it's hitting home how she's so at risk."

Mia nodded solemnly. "I'm scared for her, Phoenix. I know you'll do anything to protect her, but please, just be careful with her right now. I trust you no matter what happens, but…" Mia leaned forward, presenting a very stern expression only inches away from Phoenix's face. "If you hurt her, I… will… know." She sat back in her seat and smiled pleasantly. "I'm glad we could have this talk."

_(Does Mia think…? It has to be some of Pearls' residual energy or something.)_ Phoenix gave an agreeable, yet subservient, expression and glanced around for anything that could get him out of the hot seat. He spotted the bag of Snackoos left on the couch and timidly presented it to Mia. "Er, Snackoo?"

Mia peered in to the bag apprehensively. "Has Pearl already brushed her teeth?" she asked.

"We're stranded in the mountains, Chief. None of us have."

Mia nodded in recollection. "You could do with a shave as well." Reaching inside the bag she pulled out a single Snackoo.

Phoenix put a hand to his chin and felt his stubble. He hadn't shaved since before Maya had first come back to town. "I guess I do probably look like a bum, don't I?"

"At least you're still wearing a tie," Mia teased.

She placed the Snackoo in her mouth and started chewing. Her head rolled back and a smile filled her face. "It's been years since I've eaten anything," she moaned. "I forgot how good food tasted." She snatched the bag from Phoenix's hand and went back in for more. "Especially chocolate," she added over a mouthful.

Phoenix could barely keep his snickering under control. _(I think this is the least refined I've ever seen her. I guess Maya isn't the only food hound in the Feys.)_

Mia swallowed to clear her mouth. "These are amazing. Snackoos, you said? Where did you find them?"

"They were a gift, actually. Ema Skye, the little sister of one of my former clients, brought them back from England."

"Skye…" Mia repeated, holding a Snackoo just in front of her lips. "By chance related to Lana Skye?"

"That's the one. She mentioned you two were old college friends or something."

"Or something?" Mia posed with a raised eyebrow.

"I think 'intellectually attracted' were the words she used," Phoenix clarified, making overly exaggerated finger quotes.

Mia sharply cleared her throat, cutting off whatever wild fantasies were running loose in the man's head. "How is Lana? I trust she was found innocent."

Despite his desire to whip out his magatama, Phoenix continued. "Well, I got her cleared of the murder charges, but she was still an unwilling accomplice; being blackmailed by the chief of police of all people. Also, er, she confessed to forging and tampering with evidence."

Mia dejectedly shook her head but somehow did not seem overly surprised. "Oh, Lana, what happened to you? At least you aren't a killer…" She looked up. "But I've gotten us way off course. You and Maya need to get to the bottom of this case. We both know she could never take a life, even if hers depended on it." She rose to her feet and handed the Snackoos back to Phoenix.

Phoenix stood up, rising in unison with Mia, and placed the bag back on the couch. "Agreed. It's weird not having you already know all the answers." He smirked. "Then again, you always just give me vague hints anyway."

Mia took the ribbing in stride and smoothed out Pearl's robes. "I have to figure things out just as you do. Besides, a push was always all you needed. You wouldn't have the experience you do today if I did all your work for you."

Phoenix smiled and nodded. "Thanks, Chief."

"No, Phoenix, thank _you_. I meant what I said. You're the best friend either of us could have. Oh, and Phoenix."

"Yeah?"

"Don't get caught up on what we discussed, Maya needs more than just a good friend right now."

"Uh, and what's that?"

"A good lawyer." With that, Mia sauntered back in to the bedroom and gave Pearl back her body.

With the talks finished, Maya walked back in to the living room with Pearl at her side, the younger of the two adjusting her robes after a fully grown woman had been stretching them out. "You weren't talking about me, I hope," Maya said, shuffling a bit.

"Just where to go from here," Phoenix assured her. "I'm not going to rush you. Just let me know when you feel up to heading back."

Maya smiled. "Thanks, Nick, but I think I'm okay now. Talking to you and Sis was just what I needed. We should start working on the case."

Phoenix bit his upper lip. "Like that?" he asked. _(Please, please, please don't ask, "like what?")_

"Like what?"

The attorney meekly lifted a finger to point at Maya.

The medium looked down at herself and blanched. She wrapped her arms around her torso as if that would somehow add more cover than just a suit coat. "You're a perv, Nick! Gimmie my clothes!"

Phoenix winced and began gathering Maya's robes. _(Oh come on. You might be right but that's hardly the reason!) _ "Here," he said, handing them off. "They should be dry by now."

"No peeking, you dirty old man," Maya scolded, accepting her things. She backed in to the bedroom and shut the door.

Phoenix shook his head at the closed door. He looked down to Pearl. "I'm not really that old a man, am I?"

Pearl only chewed her thumbnail.

"Forget I asked," Phoenix sighed.

After a while, the bedroom door opened again. Maya stepped out back in her usual garb with Phoenix's jacket over her arm. "I almost hate to give it back," she admitted. "I never got to shout 'objection' and point my finger at anyone."

_(That's not all I do, is it?)_ "Well come on. I might let you do it while we grind Mr. Yaren's case in to dust."

Maya grinned. "Yeah! I can't wait!"

Picking up the Snackoos and placing them back in his pocket along with De Killer's card, Phoenix glanced around for anything he might have misplaced. Determining he had everything, he led the girls to the front door while putting on his coat.

"Uh, Nick?" Maya asked. "What happened to the doorknob?"

"Erm, a wild elk," Phoenix replied.

"Poor Mr. Elk," Pearl pouted.

Phoenix pushed open the door, grateful to see the remains of the knob stay put. A rather impressive snow drift crumbled away from in front of the cabin's entrance, exposing the trio to a veritable winter wonderland.

Maya placed her hands together and gasped. "It's so beautiful!"

_(It's certainly a lot prettier now than it was last night, at any rate.) _"We sure got a lot of snow," Phoenix idly commented. He glanced at Maya who was already bouncing to stay warm. Most noticeably, her robes only came to her knee and she was in sandals. "And you're not exactly dressed for it, are you?" _(Then again, neither am I.)_

"Hold still, Nick," Maya instructed, sizing the man up. Before he had a chance to ask why, she had moved behind him and leapt up on his back.

Phoenix groaned and staggered but maintained his footing. "You're not exactly as light as Pearls," he complained. This caused the little girl in question to glare at his insinuation about Mystic Maya's weight.

Maya squirmed in to a more comfortable position and looked over Phoenix's shoulder. She pointed forward. "Giddy up!" she ordered cheerily, digging her heels in to his hips like spurs.

"Ow, hey!" Phoenix complained. "I'm not a horse, Maya." _(At least she seems to be happy old Maya again.)_

"I guess you're right. You'd need one of those funny, long race horse names like Nick the Quick or Flicker Flame Phoenix!"

Pearl was suddenly delighted by the idea. She stood in front of the attorney and held up her arms. "Carry me too, Mr. Racing Nick!"

Phoenix sighed and bent down, picking up the other medium. _(This is going to be a long trip back… But as long as we're together again, I'm okay with it.)_


	8. Nothing is Ever Easy

March 19, 3:40pm  
Cozy Cabins Resort  
Mountain Woodlands

Phoenix counted his lucky stars that Maya quickly tired of spurring him. In fact, she was simply quick to tire in general. Her chin rested on his shoulder and her eyes drooped. The jostling of each step the attorney she was riding kept her awake, but the previous day's ordeal was still weighing on her heavily. After blinking a few times, she noticed something on the horizon.

She pointed forward. "Nick, look."

Phoenix's head lifted and he too saw the figures moving towards them. Apparently the figures noticed them as well and doubled their pace. In only a few moments, they were quickly recognizable as Edgeworth and Kay.

"Wright, you found her!" Edgeworth exclaimed. "Is she alright?"

"A little weak still, but she's fine," Phoenix answered. "It's my _back_ you should be worrying about." _(At least up there she can't throw snowballs at me…)_

"You big baby," Maya accused.

_(And here I thought I was an old man.)_

The prosecutor smirked but showed no other signs of amusement. "And what of Pearl? I trust she is well?"

Pearl nodded. "I'm very sorry about running away, Mr. Edgeworth."

"Thankfully no harm was done," Edgeworth replied. "Just please do not do anything like that in the future. Besides, it is Wright with whom I am more upset." He focused his gaze on the defense attorney. "We attempted to call you all last night and this morning. Care to explain why you did not answer?"

Phoenix's first instinct was going back to his old standby: grimacing and rubbing his neck. However, with Maya on his back and Pearl in his arms he was left in the open. "I, er, left it in my office. I was in a bit of a hurry…"

Edgeworth sighed and rolled his eyes. "Then _I_ shall call the others and tell them." He pulled out his phone and began dialing.

Kay grinned and rummaged in her bag. "Then I'm gonna show what I found! I stole this from the crime scene when Mr. Yaren wasn't looking!"

"And please word that differently," Edgeworth requested, placing his phone to his ear.

Phoenix peered down to the aspiring thief's gloved hand. In it was a long, cylindrical object. Upon further investigation, it appeared to be a pen. The plastic had run from the heat of the blaze, but it could have still been in working order.

"It's… a pen." Phoenix stated.

"It's a clue!" Kay insisted. "I found it under the cabinet by the door."

"She seems to think it belonged to Mr. Seene," Edgeworth explained, hanging up and placing his phone back in his pocket. "Though how that is of any use to you, I cannot say."

"Who?"

"Calvin Seene, age 34. That is the identity of our late mystery rapist."

Phoenix shrugged. "Well, why not?" _(Weirder things have been clues. Plus I don't imagine Kay will let me get away with shooting her down anyway.)_ "Pearls, would you mind holding on to that for me?"

Kay gave the melted pen to Pearl, seeing as Phoenix's hands were full of Feys for the time being. The young medium inspected it carefully, hoping to find in it whatever mysteries Kay seemed to. "I don't want it, Mr. Nick," she reported, slipping the pen in to the attorney's breast pocket. "It smells funny."

"It's burnt plastic, Pearls. It's not going to smell good," Phoenix replied. _(I just hope it doesn't come off on my suit.)_ He put his focus back on Edgeworth. "So did you let everyone else know Maya's safe and sound?"

"Almost," Edgeworth replied. He smirked a knowing half smile.

"Almost?" Maya asked.

The prosecutor gestured for the others to follow him and they started back to the scene of the crime. "I phoned Franziska. She has decided to 'persuade' Mr. Yaren to look for you for a while, Maya. This should give you and Wright ample time to conduct your own investigation."

Phoenix chuckled. "I guess I really owe her one. But if you've already gone over the whole scene, what more do you think I can find?"

"Nothing," Edgeworth answered bluntly. "Mr. Yaren would not allow anyone access to the scene until he was finished. It sounds like he has already sent Detective Gumshoe away as well just because he knows the man's penchant for letting secrets slip."

Maya frowned over Phoenix's shoulder. "Just what is that guy's problem?" she asked.

"To be frank, I feel he just has something to prove," Edgeworth said.

"I've never known a prosecutor to be forthcoming with evidence," Phoenix replied, "but to actively go to all this trouble to hide things from us? Sending away a detective? I dunno, maybe I'm just paranoid, but it sounds like he's up to something."

Edgeworth chuckled and nodded. "Perhaps. He's ruthless and competitive but he does not strike me as unlawful. Don't let it go to your head, Wright, but you've become quite the hurdle at the prosecutor's office. More than likely he's just attempting to handicap you to ensure his victory."

"But the truth yearns to be found!" Kay proclaimed.

"Well said," Edgeworth agreed. "However, it would still be beneficial for you to get acquainted with the witnesses, Wright."

"There were witnesses?" Phoenix, Maya, and Pearl all asked together.

"Indeed there werrggh-" Edgeworth grunted, barely keeping his footing as Kay leapt up on to his back and scrambled in to place with her arms around his neck. "Kay, what are you _doing?_"

"You're not going to let your rival be more chivalrous than you, are you?" she accused.

"Hey, Kay!" Maya shouted. "I bet Nick's faster than Mr. Edgeworth!"

"We are _not_ racing!" both lawyers objected in unison.

All three girls pouted.

* * *

March 19, 4:10pm  
Cozy Cabins Resort  
Burned Out Cabin

Maya, Kay, and Pearl were deposited on the porch of the ruined cabin by two men that were very relieved to return to carrying only their own weight. Inside, the police were still questioning the witnesses Edgeworth mentioned earlier.

"How is she?" Detective Badd asked, scrutinizing the recently recovered spirit medium.

"I'm okay," Maya answered. She took a moment to regain her footing but smiled at the man to prove her point. "A little tired, but I'm probably just still hungry."

_(True,)_ Phoenix thought, _(a single bowl of soup is just an appetizer for her.)_

Badd patted Maya on the shoulder before stuffing his hands in his pockets and gazing off in to the distance. "…It's a good thing you're still lost out there somewhere. Otherwise I'd have to arrest you." After that he wandered back to his post by the cabin and leaned against the burned wall. This left the others to investigate to their hearts' content.

Just as the small group started entering the cabin, they met a man stepping out and clipping a bike helmet on to his head. He must have been the owner of the mountain bike propped against the side of the building like the detective next to it.

"Excuse me, sir," Edgeworth said, stopping him with a raised finger. "If you don't mind there's one more person who would like to question you." He gestured with his head to Phoenix.

"Oh, alright," the man said, extending his hand to defense attorney. "Brice Iklist, how can I help?"

"Phoenix Wright," the attorney said, completing the handshake. "I was wondering…"

"Now hold on a minute," Brice interrupted, taking back his hand. "You're that slimy lawyer? I'm under strict orders from that Yaren guy not to tell you anything."

_(Slimy?)_ "Mr. Iklist, please. I just need to know what it is you saw."

Brice gave Phoenix a critical eye for some time before speaking. "Tell you what, Mr. Wright. You buy something and I'll cough up some info."

Phoneix blinked. "Buy something?"

"From my Blockbuster Bicycle Bizarre of course!" Brice took a couple steps to his bicycle and pulled a t-shirt out of the basket on the back. "Take this beauty, for example; just got it in late last night. You're the first people to see her! It's a genuine Steel Samurai shirt from the stage show commemorating the reunification of Cohdopia."

Maya gasped and snatched the shirt out of the man's hands showing absolutely none of her previous exhaustion. "Nick, you have to buy this! You could only get these at the show and they can't be found anywhere any more!"

"Seventy five dollars," Brice stated.

Phoenix's eyes grew several sizes larger and he felt a stabbing pain in the wallet. "For a _t-shirt?_"

"Not just any shirt!" Maya insisted. "These go for hundreds on the internet! This is a genuine… commemorative…" Her rapid fire lecture on the importance of Steel Samurai memorabilia ground to a halt as she further inspected the shirt. She leaned over to Phoenix to whisper, "Wait… This says 'Steel Samural.'"

"Now if that's out of your price range," Brice continued, seemingly oblivious to the discovery about his goods as he dug in his basket, "I also have some key chains from the same show. Ten bucks a pop and still in mint quality."

"You should get Maya some of those pretty hair sticks they had, Mr. Wright," Kay suggested. "Do you have any of those, Mr. Iklist?"

"Mr. Iklist," Edgeworth interrupted sharply, "Under orders of the prosecutor's office, tell the man what you saw."

"Alright, alright," Brice grumbled. "I saw a woman leaving this cabin in a mad dash. I thought she was just going for a jog or something. Me, I prefer my bike. Anyway, I didn't think anything of it. Then after hearing about the fire and the killing, I realized what it was I saw!" He placed his right hand atop his helmet and gesticulated wildly with his left. "I saw the killer leaving the scene! I had to come back right away and let the police know!"

"Could you recognize that woman if you saw her again?" Phoenix asked.

"You're biking up the wrong tree, Mr. Lawyer, that's all I'm saying until court. Brice Iklist is a man of his word!" Brice jabbed his hand at Maya, palm up. "Now give me back my shirt."

Maya begrudgingly held up her hand but found the shirt missing. Baffled, she looked at both her hands, which were empty. She gave Brice an innocent grin and shrugged.

Kay guiltily produced the t-shirt and placed it in Brice's waiting hand. She could feel Edgeworth's disapproving glare on the back of her head and opted to not turn around and face it. Placing the shirt back in the basket, the would-be salesman hopped on his bicycle and pedaled off in to the snow.

_(Well that was no help at all.)_ Phoenix looked to his assistant. "Maya, when you left the scene, were you running?"

Maya put her hand to her chin and stroked an imaginary beard in thought. "I don't remember. It was all so rushed. I'm sorry, Nick."

Phoenix patted her shoulder. "It's alright." He looked to Edgeworth. "'Under orders of the prosecutor's office?' Can you even do that?"

Edgeworth shrugged, decidedly amused.

"But you said witness_es_; plural. Does that mean we get another chance at something worthwhile?"

"There is one other," Edgeworth replied. "In fact, I believe you already know her."

_(I already know her? If it's Lotta Hart, Maya is on her own.)_

"Look, babe," shouted a muffled male voice from inside the cabin, "our weekend is almost up and I'm sick of this crap! Are we getting to it or not? Let's go!"

"Jordan, this is a murder investigation!" yelled a familiar female voice. "I have to make a statement."

"Whatever," spat the original voice. Its owner roughly shoved the charred door open and stormed past the gathering outside. "Don't make me wait, aight?" he yelled at the door, ignoring the other people around him. He trudged in to the distance muttering something about a waste of money and nosy pigs.

Phoenix and the others brought their attention back to the doorway where a woman stood, her forehead resting on her fist. She did look very familiar. It was not until she looked up and gave Phoenix a forced smile did he fully recognize her.

"Ms. Andrews," he greeted. "What are you doing here?"

Adrian Andrews sighed. "Would you believe I'm on a date?"

"Uh, not any more…" Phoenix admitted as tactfully as he could. _(With that sleazeball? I can't believe Adrian stooped that low. She's gorgeous, intelligent, she could have any man she wanted! Yikes, guess I shouldn't think like that in front of Maya. Wait, why shouldn't I? What the hell is wrong with me?)_

"Your special someone is very rude!" Pearl assessed.

Adrian bent down to get a better look at the girl. "He's someone, alright, but he's not very special, Pearl. I've only realized that recently."

"Good," Pearl decided.

Adrian smiled at her and stood back up straight, adjusting her glasses. "So, Mr. Wright, I can only assume you're out here for your client's sake."

"You could say that," Phoenix replied.

"I was instructed to remain quiet, I'm afraid, but I'm well aware you won't stop at just that."

"You could say that too." Phoenix put his arm behind Maya. "Meet my client."

Adrian's head shot forward incredulously. "Maya? You didn't!"

"I… I don't _think_ so…" Maya confessed.

"Maybe we should start with hearing what you saw, Ms. Andrews," Phoenix suggested.

"Just call me Adrian, please," the woman insisted.

"Alright, and what about Prince Charming? Is he a witness too?"

"Jordan Jameson," Adrian supplied. "He was still in the cabin after I left as far as I know. We had a bit of a fight and I decided to take a walk."

"In the cold?"

"It was colder in the cabin, believe me."

_(Ouch.) _"So what did you see on your 'walk?'"

"It was dark, but I saw flames in the distance. At first I thought it was just a camp fire some other couple had built, but as I drew closer I saw it was this entire cabin up in flames. I ran to the scene but the fire fighters kept me at bay."

"So you didn't see Maya or the killer?"

Adrian shook her head. "Nothing like that. To be honest, I'm not even sure why I'm being considered a witness."

"Cases like this with no eye witnesses are tricky," Edgeworth commented. "Perhaps Mr. Yaren's strategy is to use you and Mr. Iklist to create a solid timeframe for the murder."

"I'm being called to the stand for _that?_" Adrian asked. She pulled out her planner and started thumbing through the pages with an irritated sigh.

"If that truly is his plan, it is also possible he merely wants your statement to use in court and you will not be bothered," Edgeworth offered as compensation. "Naturally this is only supposition on my part."

"You do know what they say about assumptions, Mr. Edgeworth," said a new voice. It was Une's. The prosecutor made his way to the group with a disgruntled looking Franziska at his side. He turned his head towards the figure leaning against the cabin and began shouting. "Detective, I thought I told you to take Miss Fey in to custody once she was recovered!"

_(Glad to see he cares so much about her wellbeing,)_ Phoenix thought bitterly.

"…Sorry, boy," Detective Badd replied insincerely, pushing off the wall and strolling over. "I guess my eyesight is going in my old age. I didn't even… see her here."

"Yes, I'm sure that's the case," Une remarked sarcastically. "We'll discuss this later. Mr. Wright, it seems your influence has gained you many friends, but they cannot impede me in the courtroom. There it will be man to man."

"Only a foolish fool fooling another fool fools himself in to blaming other fools for his foolish follies," Franziska remarked tersely. Her seething desire to recover her whip was palpable. "Glad to see you are well, Maya Fey," she added with strained pleasantries and then marched off in a storm.

_(Wow, Franzy's really dropping the F-bombs. She must not like Une at all.)_ Phoenix decided to keep the woman's momentum going. "No one here is impeding the truth, Mr. Yaren. They're just trying to help you see Maya's innocence."

Une appeared less than impressed. "Do not get so emotionally involved, Mr. Wright. I'd rather face you at your best."

"Nick's the best _because_ he gets emotionally involved!" Maya shouted. "You'll never understand that and that's why he's better than you!"

Phoenix continued staring Une directly in the eye._ (Maya, I've never felt so proud… I wish I could show it right now.)_

Une was the first to look away. "Detective, I thought I told you to take the suspect in to custody."

Badd narrowed his eyes, but did as instructed. "…C'mon, little lady. Let's get you out of the cold."

"Nick?" Maya asked.

"It's okay, Maya. I'll get you out of there before you know it." Phoenix watched as Badd led Maya away to his car. She remained unrestrained and got to sit up front with him. If not for his desire to remain an unmoving rock in front of Une, Phoenix would have cracked a smile.

"You are awfully confident, Mr. Wright," Une stated. "But I suppose we'll have to wait until tomorrow to see how well founded it is. See you in court." The prosecutor spun on his heel and left.

"You did sound rather sure of yourself, Wright," Edgeworth reiterated. "You'd have even fooled _me_ if I did not know your predilection for shouting whatever comes to mind and looking for evidence to support it later. By the by, what _have_ you found? Did Maya recall any of her ordeal?"

Phoenix shoved his hands in his coat pockets. "Not much. I don't know if that's fortunate or unfortunate, really."

"Do you know if she was…" Edgeworth glanced at Pearl. "Violated?"

"She doesn't think so," Phoenix answered. "I guess she'd know better than anyone. Chances are whatever happened here happened before he got the chance. 'Whatever happened here,'" Phoenix repeated with a snort. "I've spent the whole day nursing Maya back to health just so she can be arrested. Now I find out that not only have all the clues been taken before I got here, the two witnesses didn't even see anything. I don't know what I hope to prove."

"After being the recipient of your wrath once while Maya was in danger, I would imagine Mr. Yaren has no idea what he is getting in to," Adrian remarked.

Phoenix finally let his guard down long enough to cringe. "Sorry about that again, Adrian. I just had to prolong the trial, so we could… I'm sorry I…"

"I know your intentions now, yes," Adrian cut in. "I just wish I knew them then, before I went through seven pairs of glasses."

"You counted?"

She held up her planner. "I keep track of _everything_."

_(Typical Adrian.)_ "You're… you're not going to charge me for them, are you?"

"I suppose not. After all, you did it for love. Who am I to put a price on that?"

_(Her too? Are Maya and I the only people that _don't_ know we're a couple?)_

_

* * *

_

March 19, 6:12pm  
Detention Center  
Visitor's Room

After an extensive and fruitless search of the cabin, Phoenix and Pearl found their way to the detention center. On their way in, they passed Gumshoe and Maggey on their way out. Their greeting was short but fairly good natured. Sure, Maya was on trial again, but it was hard to be down when she was still alive. Gumshoe was a little disappointed he was not allowed to give her any gifts, however. Bidding their farewells, he and Maggey left for their apartment to ensure the pot of jambalaya would not go to waste.

Phoenix opened the door to the visitor's room and stopped at what he saw. In place of Maya, Diego Armando stood behind the glass. The steam billowing from his coffee was the only movement he presented.

"Maya, you're looking very manly today," Phoenix tried, hoping to relieve some of the tension.

Diego did not move a muscle. He just continued staring. There might have been a slight smirk to his lips but perhaps Phoenix was just imagining things. Even if it was there, it was probably just his usual smug expression than any reaction to the joke.

The attorney sighed. "So are you just going to stand there staring at me or are you waiting for that visor of yours to perform some sort of optic blast?"

"You're a different man today, Wright," Diego said at last. "You must have gotten your rest."

_(Wright, huh? Well, at least I got my name back.)_ "Not much. I couldn't sleep until I found her."

Diego's lips parted in to a grin. It was not just any grin, but _the_ grin; the one he would wear in court when everything was going his way. "I meant _after_ you found her." He took a sip of coffee, waiting for the response.

Phoenix's brow lowered, unamused. "I don't know what you're suggesting, but I still have a long way to go so I'd like to speak with my client."

Diego finished his cup. "Protecting her means you might have to stop protecting yourself, Wright" he said. He looked down and smiled to Pearl who wiggled her fingers in a wave. "See you later, munchkin." With that, he left.

_(Damn it, that man is like a coffee dunked fortune cookie.)_

Phoenix's attention was drawn to the door as it opened again. This time it was exactly who he was here to see. Maya smiled pleasantly but was still clearly worn out. She dropped in to the chair by the window more than she sat in it.

"I think I'm on a first name basis with all the guards in here now," she muttered.

"Mr. Nick," Pearl shouted, "other men are courting your Mystic Maya!"

Phoenix quietly chuckled at the pair of them. "I don't think they'll get very far, Pearls." He turned his eyes to Maya. "How are you holding up?"

Maya shrugged. "Okay, I guess. The doctor said I just need some rest. It's actually not too bad in here, but I'd rather not stay. It's really boring and they wouldn't let me have any of Gumshoe's jambalaya. Nick, get the recipe and make me some when I get out."

"Maya, you know I can't cook."

"Well… learn how."

"I'll get right on that, but first I should probably clear you of murder charges."

Maya seemed mostly convinced with Phoenix's priorities. "I guess. Did you find anything after I was carted away?"

Phoenix hung his head and shook it. "Nothing. If there was anything there it either burned away or got taken by Une to be a surprise in court tomorrow. How about you, remember anything that might help?"

"I think it's actually supposed to have shrimp too, but Gumshoe can't afford any."

Phoenix rolled his eyes. "I meant about the murder."

"Oh…" Maya placed a hand to her mouth in thought. "It's kinda fuzzy, but… I think I remember a fight."

"A fight? You fought with your kidnapper?" _(Does that mean...? No, of course not.)_

"I don't remember. I'm sorry, Nick."

_(No Psyche-Locks, so she really must not know.)_ "Well, what can you tell me about it?"

Maya sucked in her shoulders like she was frightened by the memory. "I… I remember being scared, like I had to get out of there. There was… shouting… and a scream… I think it was someone else screaming instead of me. I, I just had to get out of there."

"Maya, it's okay," Phoenix attempted to convince her. He placed a hand against the glass as if it could pass through to comfort her. _(She's in no shape to be incarcerated. She needs to be home. God, I wish I could hug her right now.) _"That's all you remember?"

Maya nodded. "I'm sorry, Nick."

_(Please, stop apologizing. None of this is your fault.)_ "Maya, really, it's okay."

"I just wish I could help you more. It feels like all I do is wait for you to bail me out of trouble just so I can wander in to another disaster!"

"Maya, you always help me. Don't…"

"Don't worry, Nick," the medium interrupted, trying to smile. "I'm not getting all mopey on you again. I just… I should take some self defense classes or something, you know?"

Phoenix cocked a sympathetic eyebrow. "As long as you promise to never practice on me."

"Well of course not, I'd break one of your old man hips and then no one would defend me from assault and battery charges." The teasing smile fell from Maya's face and she sighed. Her own sense of humor had finally gotten the better of her. "Thanks for putting up with me, Nick," she muttered, lowering her head. "I know I have to take a lot out of you being such a trouble magnet."

"Nothing I'm not willing to give." Phoenix smirked and placed his hand in his pocket as she looked up. "Don't think for a minute you're holding me back, Maya. You're my partner and my best friend and, well, we're rather inseparable." He pulled out his magatama and held it up as a visual aid causing Maya to place a hand on her locket in turn. "I'd be lying if I said I didn't need you at my side. I'm here because I _want_ to be, no other reason."

By the time Phoenix's speech was finished, Pearl had inhaled such a deep gasp she had virtually sucked all the air in the room in to her tiny lungs. The young girl's hands had become permanent fixtures on her cheeks and her thought balloons full of wedding plans were practically visible. The attorney regretfully took note of the reaction, but was not going to take back what he said. He meant every word.

Maya's head had drooped again. Only now she wore a rueful smile. "Thanks, Nick. I guess I'm still just a little down."

Phoenix tucked the magatama securely back in his pocket. "Then I'd better find a way to get you off the hook in a hurry." _(I've never seen someone so good at masking their real pain. She's gotten way too much practice.)_

"I know you'll figure something out. You always do."

He could barely believe her faith in him. "No clues, a prosecutor I've never faced before, and you still think I can do this?"

"Of course I do. You're amazing. I can't even sneak beef jerky from that stash in your closet without you knowing."

Phoenix blinked. "You know about my secret stash?"

"Not helping my confidence, Nick."

_(I have to hide that better, but first I need to get her out of here so I have a reason to hide it at all.)_ "I suppose you're right. I just have to get emotionally involved, don't I?"

Maya stared in to the floor and blushed. "I, I just couldn't let him get away with saying things like that."

Phoenix leaned down to Pearl. "Pearls, could you give us a moment?"

Pearl nodded very willingly and hustled to the chairs in the corner leaving the attorney wishing he had worded things differently.

"Thank you, Maya," Phoenix said once they were alone.

"F-for what?"

"For your vote of confidence back there. I couldn't say anything then since I had to act all macho, but it really meant a lot."

"It was as hardly as good as the one you just gave me," Maya replied, still feverishly trying to get her blushing under control. "It's true, though. I've never seen someone believe in other people like you. Well, not since Sis."

"She taught me to find worth in people. I believe in you, Maya, and I know you didn't do this. I just have to keep that fact in mind and plug away until the truth is revealed."

Maya clutched her locket and smiled.

"And thank you for that, too," Phoenix added.

"For this?" Maya asked. She looked at her talisman, bemused.

Phoenix nodded. "I had no idea what that picture of you and your sister meant to your mother until Mia told me. I might not fully understand Kurain traditions, but I want you to know how honored I am you chose that locket as your keepsake. I bet Pearls feels the same way." _(I hope I didn't embarrass her too badly. Mia probably wasn't even supposed to tell me.)_

"What else would I choose?" Maya whispered reflectively.

"Maya?"

Maya's throat gained a lump, but she refused to cry. She would not cry any more. "You go out of your way to help so many people, but me especially. Nick, you're the kindest, strongest person I know."

"If I was really that strong, I wouldn't keep letting…"

"Nick, stop. Don't you understand how special you are?"

Phoenix swallowed as discretely as possible. "Special?"

"You're a man and you can use a magatama. That's exceedingly rare. More than that, you exorcised Dahlia Hawthorne from my body. You didn't use elders, or holy relics, or anything; just your voice. You shouted her out of me through pure will."

Phoenix was stunned. _(I had no idea I wasn't even supposed to be able to do either of those things. Am I really that special? What, was I born under some sign? Do I have more of a link to the Feys than I thought? Can I only be killed by silver bullets?)_

"And even if you couldn't do that," Maya continued, "you've still saved so many people. Nick, if… if this stupid talisman could bring me even an ounce of who you are I'd be the greatest Master in generations. I'm sorry, that probably sounds really cheesy…"

"Maya... I…" Phoenix leaned against the glass, tongue tied. _(Now I _really_ wish I could hug her.) _"Wh-what about Pearls?" _(That's a good job deflecting, Phoenix. Keep up the stellar work, you idiot.)_

Maya opened the locket to see the smiling faces inside. "She's just as strong; in her own way." She sighed. "Sometimes I feel like she's the only person I can talk to when I go back to Kurain. Everyone else is so… stuffy. All those rules and traditions, it feels like I step thousands of years in to the past when I go back."

"You're working to change that though, right?"

Maya nodded glumly. "Yeah, I guess." She snapped the locket shut. "I hate it, though, Nick. I'm not supposed to be responsible. I'm supposed to just hang out with you and solve crimes and stuff."

_(And solving crimes isn't responsible? Why are you so hard on yourself? Heck, why are you so hard on _me_?)_ "Well tell you what. Let's crack this case so we can at least get back to normal as long as we can before you're called back, alright?"

Maya's playful nature finally started to seep through again. "When were _we_ ever normal?"

Phoenix offered her a smile. "I mean normal for us. 'Hanging out and solving crimes and stuff.'"

The door behind Maya opened. "Mr. Wright, your time is almost up," the guard announced before disappearing again.

Maya went from looking at the guard to looking back at Phoenix. She returned his smile. "It's a deal. Get me outta here, old man."

"You can count on it. Try to get some sleep, alright? Even those prison beds have to be more comfortable than me."

"I don't know, you were more comfy than I thought you'd be."

_(Than you thought I'd be?)_ "Th-thanks… I think. I'll see you tomorrow; then we can see about getting you home." After Phoenix said his goodbye he went to gather Pearl from the corner as Maya stood and left to head back to her cell.

"Did you and Mystic Maya confess your love yet?" Pearl asked.

Phoenix chuckled lightheartedly. "No, Pearls, not yet."


	9. Trial: Day 1

March 20, 9:47am  
District Court  
Defendant Lobby No. 2

"You ready, Maya?" Phoenix asked.

"I'm not the one who has to be ready, Nick!" she countered. She paced back and forth in front of him, her fists balling and releasing. The knot of hair on the top of her head went through the attorney's vision like a shark fin circling the waters. "I hate this. All I get to do is sit there."

Phoenix felt like he was viewing a tennis match, watching her wear a path in the floor tiles with her pacing. _(Isn't that what you usually do anyway?)_

"It is as she says, Wright," reported a cultured voice. Edgeworth. "Are you prepared?"

Phoenix turned to meet the approaching man, noticing he had Franziska with him as always. Normally he would make a comment on that but he kept his witty comments to himself. "As I'll ever be. I don't suppose you know what tricks Une is planning."

"I'm afraid I do not. He has been very secretive with his preparations, as though facing you in court is the pinnacle of his career."

"Wow, Nick," Maya exclaimed, "you're so famous now you're getting your own side villains!"

Phoenix cocked his head at her. "…What?"

Maya sighed and rolled her eyes. "Come on, Nick, you know what I mean. You know how the Steel Samurai had more than just one enemy?"

"Yeah…?"

"Well, Mr. Edgeworth is your Evil Magistrate so Mr. Yaren can be your Black Shogun!" She paused to think for a second. "Actually, he's kind of a jerk, so he's more like a Bronze Bushido."

"Evil… Magistrate…?" Edgeworth slowly and firmly repeated. He attempted to make it sound as though he had never heard the term before but he fooled no one.

"Dare I ask what that makes me?" Franziska inquired, eyeing her foster brother amusedly.

"It's almost to for the trial, Mr. Wright," the bailiff politely announced before stepping back in to the courtroom.

"We'd better get settled, Nick!" Maya suggested, eager to avoid answering Franziska's question. She looped her arm through Phoenix's and began tugging him towards the door.

"Apparently we'd better get settled," Phoenix repeated, doing his best to maintain his balance as he was led away by a woman a good head shorter than him. "Wish us luck."

"Luck does not exist, Phoenix Wright," Franziska stated.

"There is only truth and evidence," Edgeworth said, finishing the woman's sentence.

* * *

March 20, 10:00am  
District Court  
Courtroom No. 2

The judge's gavel struck thrice, silencing the quieted conversations in the courtroom. He cleared his throat. "The court is now in session for the trial of Maya Fey," he announced.

Une tugged his suit jacket squarely over his shoulders. "The prosecution is ready, Your Honor."

"The defense is ready, Your Honor," Phoenix said in kind.

"I certainly see a lot of you in here, Miss Fey," the judge remarked. "I'm beginning to think you're building quite the criminal record."

"Objection!" Phoenix shouted instinctively. _(Great, we haven't even started and I'm already objecting.)_ "She was proven innocent in all of those cases, Your Honor. Maya Fey has no criminal background and was targeted to be framed only because of her position within the Kurain order."

"I see a lot of you in here as well, Mr. Wright. Are you by chance an accomplice?"

"I'm a lawyer! _Her_ lawyer!"

The judge nodded in affirmation. "Ah yes, that's right. If there are no further objections, your opening statement please, Mr. Yaren."

Une pushed his glasses up to the top of his nose. "In cases like this, Your Honor, statements are not needed. I will only tell the facts. Between the hours of 9:00 and 9:45pm on the evening of March 17th, the defendant, Miss Maya Fey, was abducted near her place of business by the victim, Mr. Calvin Seene. After the abduction she was taken to Cozy Cabins Resort where Mr. Seene was stabbed through the chest with a fire poker." Une reached in to his briefcase and pulled out a bag containing the poker in question. "Unfortunately, the handle to the murder weapon was burned off in a fire so there are no fingerprints."

"A fire, you say?" The judge asked.

"Yes, Your Honor, one of the kerosene lamps in the cabin was knocked over; likely due to some altercation between the defendant and the victim."

"I see," The judge responded. "And just what was the defendant doing so close to her workplace at that time of night?"

Une cocked a smirk. "The office has a loft apartment above it. It would appear she was spending the evening at the home of her employer, Mr. Wright."

The courtroom buzzed with all number of inaudible, gossiping tales. The judge turned his head to the defense team in surprise and banged his gavel for silence. "Mr. Wright," he gasped, "if you are by chance an 'accomplice' of a different kind to this young lady, is it entirely appropriate for you to represent her?"

Phoenix slammed his hands on his desk. "Maya lives out of town and was just visiting! I let her stay at my place for convenience sake!"

"Nick, Mr. Yaren's just trying to get a rise out of you," Maya whispered.

"Well it's working," Phoenix muttered back through closed teeth. _(And now Pearls is going to slap the hell out of me for that one.)_

The judge cleared his throat. "I suppose that makes sense." He turned back to Une and went about his business. "So you claim Miss Fey killed her abductor?"

Une nodded once. "That is correct, Your Honor. Mr. Seene is, or was, a serial rapist and murderer whom the police had been trailing for some time. Maya Fey would have been his fourth victim if not for this." He gestured with his hand towards the fire poker.

The judge blinked, clearly shocked. "My goodness, what a wicked man. Are you certain you do not wish to plead self defense, Mr. Wright? It appears you would have a very easy case."

"Absolutely," Phoenix answered immediately. "The defense will settle for nothing less than complete acquittal."

The judge nodded before turning back to Une. "You are positive of his identity?"

"Quite positive." Une pulled another bag out of his briefcase. It contained a six inch kitchen knife, discolored by flame, with a metal handle. "This knife was recovered from the scene. It was thankfully preserved well enough to ascertain that, not only were Mr. Seene's fingerprints all over the handle, but it also retained minute traces of blood on the blade from two of his previous victims. They were admittedly degraded, but still positively identifiable."

"Only two?" Phoenix asked.

Une nodded. "His first and second victims, to be precise. It's possible he used a different knife for his third or any samples of her blood were simply lost to the fire. We were lucky to preserve what we did."

"New evidence, Nick," Maya whispered. "How can it help us?"

"So far it doesn't," the attorney whispered back. "But I don't see how it helps him either."

Une spoke up sternly. "If the defense is through chitchatting, I would like to call my first witness."

"Please do, Mr. Yaren," the judge requested.

"Then the prosecution calls to the stand the man who saw the defendant fleeing the scene."

The doors to the courtroom opened and Brice Iklist pedaled in on his bicycle. He rang the bell to make the bailiff move out of his way before screeching to a halt, hopping off, and taking the witness stand. The judge slammed his gavel numerous times to bring to order the commotion the entry had caused.

"Witness," he boomed, "this is a court of law, not a playground!"

"Sorry, Your Honor," Brice conceded, "but I couldn't leave my baby outside where just anyone could take my wares! Hey, can I interest you in a genuine…"

"All we want is your testimony, witness," Une snapped. "Name and occupation, please."

Brice stood up straight. "Brice Iklist, traveling merchant and goods vendor."

Phoenix stood in disbelief at the man's description of himself. _(What, is he selling healing herbs and mana potions now?)_

"Mr. Iklist," Une requested, "please testify as to what you witnessed on the evening of the 17th."

"You got it," Brice replied. "It was late that evening, about 10:30 maybe. I was out riding through the woods on my bike when I heard this door slam in the distance. Now, usually people at Cozy Cabins are in bed at that time, because, well, that's why people go there in the first place." He coughed once.

_(Seriously, whatever happened to just camping?)_ Phoenix wondered.

"Anyway," Brice continued, "that's what made me think it was odd to see a woman running out of one of the cabins, especially on a night that cold. Still, she was none of my business so I moved on. Not until later did I know what I had seen. It was the defendant fleeing the scene of the crime!"

"Hold it!" Phoenix ordered. "Mr. Iklist, just now you described the woman you saw as just that; a woman. That's exceptionally vague. Could you honestly tell it was the defendant?"

"I just said it was, didn't I?"

Phoenix shook his head. "You did, yes, but that was after being coached by Mr. Yaren."

"Objection!" Une shouted, punching his fist in to his desk before snapping his hand up to shoulder height. His elbow was bent, but his finger still pointed directly at Phoenix. He glared over the top of his glasses like an irate school teacher. "We are not here for mud slinging, Mr. Wright. The witness clearly labeled the woman fleeing the scene as the defendant."

"Objection!" Phoenix answered back. His finger, attached to an arm as straight as an arrow, countered the prosecutor's. "If that was true, then why did he not bat an eye at her when he saw her yesterday?"

The crowd murmured.

"Mr. Iklist knew about the murder," Phoenix continued. "If he had really seen Miss Fey fleeing the cabin, he would have immediately recognized her the next day. Even you have to admit she has a very distinct appearance!"

Maya shot Phoenix a "Just what is that supposed to mean?" look but remained quiet.

The judge struck his gavel. "Witness, I remind you that you are under oath. I suggest you adjust your testimony to truthfully reflect every detail."

"Of, of course, Your Honor!" Brice stammered. "So maybe I couldn't see quite clearly who the woman was in the dark, but I'm still sure it was the defendant."

"Hold it!" Phoenix demanded. "Just how can you be so sure?"

Une chuckled. "Isn't it obvious, Mr. Wright? Miss Fey was the only other person at the scene. The locket found outside the cabin proves she was there and the fact that she was not recovered before you found her proves that no one else swept in to save her from Mr. Seene."

"Hold on just one minute, Mr. Yaren," the judge requested. "What locket is this?"

"The very locket worn around the defendant's neck," Une clarified.

"Why has that not been submitted as evidence?"

Maya clutched her locket and almost looked terrified at the idea of removing it. She looked to Phoenix with a pleading panic in her eyes. He saw it and knew exactly what it was he had to do. He slammed his hands on to his desk.

"Objection!" he shouted. _(I can't believe I'm shouting down the judge.)_ "The defendant cannot remove her locket for religious reasons. It is important to her as the talisman it accompanies!"

Maya exhaled a breath she did not realize she was holding. "Thank you," she mouthed. She would not exactly have called it "religious reasons," but she would go along with any excuse to not remove her keepsake. It was part of the Master's talisman now as far as she was concerned.

The judge did not appear pleased. "If the prosecution has no objections then I suppose I can allow that."

"The locket is not important," Une admitted. "What _is_ important is that Maya Fey was the only person at that cabin on the night of the crime besides the victim."

"Quite right," the judge agreed. "Thank you, Mr. Iklist. You may step…"

"Hold it!" Phoenix ordered. _(Maya remembered a fight and I doubt she was a part of it.)_

The judge frowned. "What is it now, Mr. Wright?"

"I don't think we've quite determined that Ma… Miss Fey was the only person at the cabin that night. In fact, we now have reason to believe the opposite."

"Objection!" Une yelled. "Mr. Wright, your alternate woman theory is just that. There was no other woman."

"Objection!" Phoenix shouted back. "Even if the woman Mr. Iklist saw _was_ the defendant, it doesn't change the fact that there was at least a third person there at the time."

"What?" Une demanded.

"A third person?" the judge asked.

Phoenix nodded. "Mr. Iklist, I find it very difficult to believe you could not see this woman clearly."

Maya knew that look in Phoenix's eye. It was not his sparkle of finding a contradiction. It was his determination to piece together loose ends. She knew he was bluffing. She knew he had absolutely no proof of what he was going to say. She still trusted him implicitly.

"Mr. Wright," Une interrupted exasperatedly, "it was 10:30 at night. It was extremely dark out."

"That wouldn't matter if you were close enough to see the woman's face." Phoenix smiled self-righteously. "Tell me, Mr. Iklist, you try to peddle your goods like you do your bicycle, don't you?"

"W-well of course," Brice answered. "A good salesman always serves when able."

"Even in a court of law where wheeled vehicles are prohibited," Phoenix added pointedly. "Then answer me this, Mr. Iklist. Why didn't you try to sell anything to our mystery woman?"

Brice recoiled in shock. His helmet left his head for a moment and slapped back down, sliding off the back of his skull, forcing him to push it back in to place.

"You were riding your bicycle, Mr. Iklist," Phoenix continued. "Don't tell me you couldn't catch up to her!"

Brice fumbled over his words for a few minutes before coming up with new testimony. "I, erm, well, the store was closed. I mean, it was late and all. Even I have to maintain some kind of hours."

_(I'm not buying it, Iklist, and it's not because the store is closed either.)_ "Then why were you out that late?"

"Objection!" rang Une's voice, followed by another desk punch and finger point. "Wright, I've studied you and your tactics. This is nothing more than a pointless diversion where you poke holes in testimony completely unrelated to the case at hand. Who cares why the witness was out late?"

"Objection!" Phoenix retaliated. _(Man, I really love yelling at this guy.) _"A dubious salesman out riding his bike through the woods in the middle of the night with no intentions of selling anything? That sounds suspicious to me. I'd also like to note he's the _only_ witness to this supposed 'fleeing woman!'"

"_Dubious?_" Brice demanded.

The judge struck his gavel. "Order! Mr. Iklist, if you would, please testify as to the nature of your late night bike ride."

"Th-there's not much to say, Your Honor. I… I was just out exercising."

There was a pause. Finally the judge spoke. "That's it? Oh, well, that's some of the more succinct testimony I've heard this side of a parrot."

"A parrot?" Brice asked.

"As you might believe, that was also in a trial involving Mr. Wright."

Phoenix hit his desk with his hands. "I would like to continue my cross examination, now," he stated curtly. "Mr. Iklist, I have my doubts that you were just exercising."

"And now you're going to tell me you have proof of this?" Une mocked.

Phoenix rose to his full height and placed his hands on his hips. He puffed out his chest with a cocky smile. "In fact, Mr. Yaren, I do."

"Wh-what?" was all the prosecutor could reply.

"Mr. Iklist, I was wondering if you would show the court an article of clothing you happen to be selling. In particular, that supposedly genuine Steel Samurai commemorative t-shirt you attempted to sell me for $75."

"S-s-s-s-seventy five dollars?" the judge stuttered. "In my day we could buy an automobile for that!"

"It's from the Cohdopian reunification stage show, limited edition," Brice explained. He pulled the shirt in question out of his basket. "What about it, Mr. Wright?"

"Your Honor, would you please examine that shirt in further detail?" Phoenix requested.

The judge accepted the shirt and began looking it over. "Ah, Steel Samurai. My granddaughter adores that show. She would just love this… this… this doesn't say Steel Samurai at all!"

"No, Your Honor," Phoenix agreed, "it's a shoddy counterfeit."

"N-no!" Brice tried. "It's, uh, just a rare misprint. That makes it more, uh, more valuable…"

"Objection!" Une yelled, ceasing the witness' stammering. "Mr. Wright, while the witness may be as spotty as the meaning of his name, that doesn't…"

"Mr. Yaren, I am not finished," Phoenix barked. "Mr. Iklist, I remember you telling me yesterday that you had just obtained that shirt the night before. _Late_ last night, I might add." Phoenix saw Une wince and it only encouraged him to keep going. "Now tell me, did you both receive this shirt and witness the events at Cozy Cabins at the same time?"

"There are many hours in a night, Mr. Wright," Une pointed out.

"And Cozy Cabins is a remote area and a good half hour drive from civilization," Phoenix argued. "I imagine it would take even longer on bicycle. Answer the question, Mr. Iklist!"

Brice started fiddling with the strap to his bicycle helmet. "I, well, erm, you see…"

"I think you were meeting with someone, weren't you? Someone who had to meet you in such a remote area?"

"Nygaah," Brice squeaked. He pulled his helmet in front of his face as if he could hide behind it while standing on shaking knees.

"Objection!" Une barked. "Your Honor, he's badgering the witness!"

Phoenix slammed his hands on his desk, ignoring Une's protests, and thrust his finger at the witness. "Admit it! You were just there to get your merchandise from your dealer and leave before you were seen! You didn't even care who or what you saw and just went along with the prosecution's suggestions!"

The helmet dropped from Brice's hands and bounced off the witness stand while he stood perfectly still. It clattered to the floor, providing the only noise in an otherwise silent courtroom. Once it stopped moving, Brice passed out and crumpled to the ground next to it.

"Mr. Wright," the judge stated, "you are very hard on our witnesses."

Phoenix rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry, Your Honor."

"Be that as it may," Une piped up, "it changes nothing. Once again, you've proven you get results, Mr. Wright, but in this case the result was as unrelated as your tangent. Mr. Iklist still saw a woman leaving that cabin and that woman is still the defendant. His own crimes are irrelevant."

"I'm afraid Mr. Yaren is correct," the judge agreed. "If anything, Mr. Wright, you have proven there was _not_ a third person at the scene."

Une shrugged and shook his head in an almost perfect mimicking of Edgeworth. "Now that we've all come to that conclusion, I would like to move on to my next witness; one that is much more reliable, I might add."

_(This must be Adrian,)_ Phoenix thought. _(If our crappy knockoff vendor was right about the woman running from the cabin at 10:30, she should pinpoint an exact time testifying about the fire. Still, what is that going to prove?)_

"The prosecution calls to the stand Mr. Jordan Jameson," Une declared.

_(Wh-wh-what!)_ Phoenix and Maya both looked to each other with matching speechless expressions.

Une chuckled. "You appear stunned, Mr. Wright. I suppose you had no idea he was a witness. In fact, I myself was forced to question him some time after Miss von Karma dragged me away from the scene. It would seem her efforts to aid you were quite… 'foolish,' wouldn't you agree?"

Phoenix glared at the prosecutor. _(You know she's watching the trial, Une. I hope you had the foresight to wear a cup today.)_

The judge pounded his gavel again. "Enough. Bailiff, please show the witness to the stand."

A man in a brown track suit strolled in to the courtroom at a leisurely pace. His hands were firmly stuffed in his pockets and his posture was slouched. Once he reached the witness stand, he folded his arms and glanced around with a strange combination of amusement and annoyance on his face.

"Name and occupation, please," the judge requested.

The witness nodded a few times. "Jordan Jameson, bro. I'm a freight manager."

"What's that?" Maya whispered.

"Glorified box mover," Phoenix answered just as quietly.

"Mr. Jameson," the judge said, "are you claiming to be my brother?"

"Nah, bro, just showin' you respect," Jordan answered.

The judge pondered this a moment but seemed to accept it. "Then please testify as to what it was you witnessed… bro."

Jordan nodded and started his tale. "I arrived at Cozy Cabins right on time, man, but my date was late. I figured I'd just drop my stuff in the cabin then head back to the front desk to wait for her."

"Hold it," Phoenix said, raising his hand in a halting motion. "You, uh, you were having a date at the resort but you didn't go together? I mean, you didn't pick her up or anything?" He could have sworn he heard Maya mutter, "Says the guy who can't drive," but he paid her no mind.

Jordan looked like he could barely stand to answer Phoenix's question. "She was working late or something, bro, so we left separately to meet there. Look is this a murder trial or are you just going to complain about old fashioned values? You should get with the times, old man."

Phoenix ground his teeth. _(It's only cute when Maya does it, Broseph.) _"I was only curious, Mr. Jameson. I'm also curious as to what time 'right on time' happened to be."

"Ten o'clock. Took about 15 minutes to walk back to the main desk. Now can I continue my testimony, bro? I kinda got to get to the gym after this."

"Please do, Mr. Jameson," the judge answered.

"Right," Jordan continued. "So on my way back to the main office to the place I spotted a guy carrying a girl in to one of the cabins. He had her in his arms so I just figured it was some romantic, lovey-dovey couple or something."

"Hold it!" Phoenix said again, this time more forcefully. "Could you identify the man or the woman in question?"

"I didn't pay much attention to the guy, not really what I go for, bro. I sure saw the lady he was holdin', though."

Gasps and murmurs ran through the courtroom, requiring the judge to pound his gavel before Phoenix could continue his questioning.

"So don't keep us in suspense, Mr. Jameson," Phoenix said. "Can you describe the woman? Hair? Eye color? Anything?"

"Well her eyes were closed, bro, but I can see she has them open now. They're big, expressive, pretty cute. I usually go for sexy, man, but I can totally see what she has goin' on." Jordan gave Maya a wink, causing her body to tense. She shrank behind Phoenix.

Phoenix cleared his throat. "I'd think if you really saw the defendant, you'd have noticed her hair first."

"Well yeah, bro, I saw that," Jordan replied amusedly. "Her freaky hairdo and her hippie clothes were the first things I noticed. I figured that guy holding her was pretty lucky."

"How so?" _(Why did I ask that? Why did I ask that? Why did I ask that?)_

Jordan laughed as if the answer was completely obvious. "The weird ones are always crazy in bed, man. Don't you know?"

_(This guy makes Larry look like a feminist.)_ Phoenix slapped his desk to silence the testimony and narrowed his eyes at the witness. "Mr. Jameson," Phoenix growled, "If you would, try to describe the man you saw to the best of your abilities."

Jordan shrugged. "I dunno, like I said he didn't really catch my eye like the chick he was holdin'. He was kind of a big guy in a dark coat and a hat. I guess you could say he was trying to hide his identity in a getup like that, but it was pretty cold out so he might have just been keeping warm."

"Kind of a big guy?" Phoenix repeated. "That's the best you have, _'bro?'_"

Knuckles met desk loudly. "Objection!" Une shouted. "I would think the defense would prefer vague yet accurate testimony over our last witness' debacle."

Phoenix growled, not vocally admitting that Une was right. "Mr. Jameson, was there at least anything out of the ordinary about the man? Anything to draw suspicion to him?"

Jordan shrugged. "Nope, just carried that girl in to the cabin and I walked on. Couldn't keep my babe waitin'."

"I think we've heard enough," Une declared. "The witness positively identified the woman carried in to the cabin as the defendant, Maya Fey, and the large man was clearly Mr. Seene. Further more, he witnessed the scene unfolding at roughly 10:15pm. This gives an approximate 15 minute window between when the defendant was seen being carried in to the cabin and when she fled the scene after killing her abductor."

The judge nodded. "That is how it appears, yes. If there is no other evidence to bring to light, I'm afraid this is a fairly open and shut case."

"Objection!" Phoenix cried out, striking his desk. "A 15 minute gap is more than enough time for a third party to interfere with the abductor's plans!"

"Objection!" Une yelled back. "Your imaginary third party is getting tiresome, Wright! The outcome is clear. Maya Fey regained consciousness, killed her assailant, and ran off in to the woods in a stupor."

"Objection!" Phoenix would not go down so easily. "The time frame is still too large! I find it very hard to believe a big man like Mr. Seene would take a full 15 minutes to subdue a woman of Maya's stature, particularly after she had only just woken up from being sedated!"

"Objection! You're still spouting baseless conjecture! You have no idea what went on in that cabin or when it happened."

"Objection! I know exactly what _didn't_ happen and I have the evidence to prove it!" Phoenix's finger dropped from pointing at Une and landed squarely on the plastic bag containing the burned pieces of rope. "If the defendant was tied down with this rope, there is no way she could have killed the victim _even_ if she had woken up with a perfect grasp of the situation _and_ the murder weapon already in her hand!"

Une recoiled, unable to bring another objection to his tongue. If Phoenix did not know better, he would have sworn he saw the prosecutor's glasses do a front flip before landing back on his nose. A gasp sounded from the audience. Maya began to smile. The sparkle was back in her attorney's eyes.

The judge landed three strikes of his gavel. "Mr. Wright, just what are you saying?"

Phoenix stood proud. _(Now this is more like it.)_ "What I'm saying, Your Honor, is that Mr. Seene bound his previous victim at Cozy Cabins to the bed. Similarly, these singed rope pieces were found on the bed at the crime scene. Anyone could put two and two together to see that the defendant had been tied down. The real question we need to ask is, 'Who killed the victim and allowed the defendant to escape?'"

"Objection!" Une yelled, pointing back to Phoenix. His glare crept over his glasses. "It's quite possible the fire burned through the ropes, allowing the defendant to…"

"No, Mr. Yaren, that's quite _im_possible. Why would the lamp be knocked over to start a fire if the only other person in the cabin was tied to the bed and likely still unconscious? Furthermore, Mr. Seene was impaled _before_ the fire consumed his body and Maya showed no signs of fire damage on her clothes!"

Une fumbled, his glasses sliding down his nose before he found his tongue again. "Your deduction still makes no sense, Mr. Wright. Why on earth would anyone kill a man, free his victim, and then leave her to fend for her self instead of rescuing her?"

"You just said so yourself, Mr Yaren," Phoenix retorted smugly. "Our mystery third party had just killed a man. Would you want to turn yourself in?"

Une pressed his glasses back in to place. "Now I see why every trial you're involved with is a complete and utter circus, Mr. Wright. If you're so sure of this, then who do you think this magical, disappearing goodwill fairy happens to be?"

"Yes, Mr. Wright," the judge agreed, "while your theory sounds plausible it lacks decisive evidence. We can't very well waste time on wild goose chases when a simpler explanation is so readily available."

Phoenix took a deep breath. His palms began to sweat. _(How do they expect me to know that?_ _I can't let Maya down. I know she could never do anything like this. Think, Phoenix. Neither of the witnesses has any reason to hide anything; about the case at least. If only we had more evidence… There has to be some sort of stall I can pull, at least while I think of something…) _"It's possible there was a couple who was renting the cabin walked in and…"

"Objection!" Une grinned knowingly. "According to Mr. Bauche's records, that cabin was vacant that night."

Phoenix shrank back. _(Well, that didn't work. How do I prove there was just some passer by? The owner, maybe?)_

A proud, brassy march began to play, breaking Phoenix from his thoughts. All eyes moved to Une Yaren who reached in to his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. The music stopped and he placed the phone to his ear, listening carefully. A moment later, without a word, he placed it back in his pocket.

"Mr. Yaren," reprimanded the judge, "need I remind you court is in session?"

"My apologies, Your Honor," Une replied. "I'm afraid the call was rather important."

"How so?" Phoenix asked. _(Operation: Stall… execute!)_

Une paused, eyeing Phoenix critically as though he did not want to reveal the subject of his phone call. "Detective Badd has just discovered the whereabouts of Elena Anbasquet, the night guard at Cozy Cabins."

"What a coincidence," Phoenix replied. "She also happens to be our third party." _(Yes! Thank you, God! I knew someone up there loved me!)_

Une chuckled and stole Edgeworth's head shake again. "Now I think everyone realizes how desperate your bluffs are, Mr. Wright. I shouldn't have to tell you how convenient your coincidence happens to be."

"Convenient or not it would explain why the unidentified figure Mr. Iklist saw was female and it would explain how Maya was freed."

The judge pounded his gavel. "I think it would be easiest to prove this one way or the other if we just called Ms. Anbasquet to the stand."

"That's easier said than done, Your Honor," Une replied. "There's one thing I didn't mention earlier. She's dead."

A sharp gasp echoed in the courtroom. "D-dead?" The judge shouted.

Phoenix leaned forward on his desk. "Where was she found?"

Une sighed under his breath before answering. "The Cozy Cabins utility shack."

Phoenix felt a surge of energy. "Then I think she's definitely related to the case, wouldn't you agree, Your Honor?"

The judge nodded. "I do indeed, Mr. Wright. I would like both you and Mr. Yaren to investigate the disappearance and murder of Ms. Anbasquet. This court will reconvene tomorrow morning." He sounded his gavel and rose to return to his quarters.

* * *

March 20, 12:12pm  
District Court  
Defendant Lobby No. 2

"Nick you were great!" Maya hollered the very second they exited the courtroom. She leapt at the attorney, wrapping her arms around his neck, forcing him to spin around with her momentum or risk collapsing to the floor.

Staggering slightly, Phoenix let Maya drop to her feet. "Th-thanks, but even you have to admit that last second phone call saved us."

Maya shrugged. "You'd have thought of something else. Actually I'm a little disappointed you cheated and used that call as an easy out."

_(Does she _seriously_ have that much faith in me? _I_ don't even have that much faith in me.) _"The more that I think about it, though, the more it makes sense."

"I knew it," Edgeworth declared, walking over to the defense team. "Flying by the seat of your pants as always."

Phoenix shrugged with a smirk on his face. "Hasn't let me down yet. Did you lose Franziska somewhere?"

"She said she had business to attend to in the prosecutor's lobby," Edgeworth explained. "I would not want to be in Mr. Yaren's shoes at this moment."

"She really doesn't like him, does she?" Phoenix asked. "I get the feeling there's more to this than just her usual, charming personality."

Edgeworth chuckled. "I dare not ask, though I have a theory. This case, what with its stabbing death committed during a fire, it harkens back to just before she and I toppled the smuggling ring last month. Naturally, that's where the similarities end, but it's my best guess."

"And that's all it takes to set her off?"

"During that case she was actually a suspect of a simultaneous murder for a time. She acted then much the same way she is now. Seeing Maya falsely accused undoubtedly exacerbates it as well." He looked down to the woman in question. "Perhaps she sees some of herself in you in this regard."

Maya's eyes went wide. "Do I _want_ any of her in me?"

Phoenix nodded at Edgeworth's explanation. While he had still not heard the entire story, and likely never would, it seemed as good a rationalization as any. "Then I guess we should just be glad she's taking it out on Une instead of us."

"Plus," Maya added, "if she hurts him bad enough that will let us get to the crime scene first."

"Maya," Phoenix scolded. Then his expression of displeasure dropped from his face. "Actually, you're right. I hope she goes to town on him. With any luck we can find something we can use in our defense at the scene too."

Edgeworth nodded. "I noticed both you and Mr. Yaren have been struggling to make your cases. I suppose there is no way around that with only circumstantial evidence to be had. Though you made one mistake just now."

"What's that?"

"You said, 'we.' Your… 'legal aide' cannot accompany you this time."

"Oh… Yeah." Phoenix looked over to Maya who was currently pouting. His attention was then drawn to a female voice growing closer. It belonged to Adrian Andrews, walking along side Franziska von Karma.

"That was amazing, Fran, I've never seen whip work like that!"

Phoenix's jaw hung slack. He turned to Edgeworth and attempted to repeat the nickname "Fran" for some sort of explanation but the best he could to was produce incredulous sputtering noises.

"I have only taught you the basics, Adrian," Franziska said. "However I have no doubts that with practice, you can wield this weapon as I do." The female prosecutor eyed Phoenix's dumbfounded expression. She took the opportunity to whip it. "It is impolite to stare, Phoenix Wright."

With Phoenix holding his face and rubbing it painfully, Maya took her turn to talk. "I didn't know you two were so… close."

Franziska rolled her eyes. "Must everyone foolishly live in disbelief that I am capable of making friends? It is not uncommon for two strong, resolute women to form camaraderie."

"She's been giving me lessons," Adrian added. "Just holding a whip makes me feel more confident than all of my therapy… and it's really cathartic too."

Edgeworth lifted an eyebrow. "I do hope you'll be more discerning in your targets, however." He stayed on his toes, waiting for Franziska's leather rebuttal, but it surprisingly did not come. _(Perhaps she is waiting for when I least suspect it…)_

Adrian folded her arms. "I think Jordan will be a fine start."

"That creeper was hitting on me during his testimony!" Maya blurted out. "What did you even see in him?"

"I noticed that," Adrian muttered. "And here I thought being dragged to court without even being called to the stand was going to be my only trouble. He started out very kind to me, believe it or not. A little daft I suppose, but I'm not getting any younger. It's not like we were together for any stretch of time. It was our second date."

"Cozy Cabins as a second date?" Phoenix asked, checking his fingers for traces of blood. His face appeared to be in tact. _(I suppose how Bromeo even _got_ a second date would be a better question.)_

"I was suspicious as well. I shouldn't have to explain what our fight was about." Adrian chuckled. "Franziska didn't like him from the start, I should have known better, but my coworkers insisted on setting me up…"

Franziska gave a sage nod. "Sometimes one must act the fool to gain wisdom… unless they are a Von Karma, naturally."

"Pearly didn't like him either," Maya added.

This piqued Franziska's interest. "Pearl Fey is a good judge of character, you say? I was starting with my riding crop at about her age. Perhaps I could train her in the ways of…"  
"Objection!" Phoenix shouted, shooting his index finger at Franziska. Everyone turned to him. Glancing around at the crowd he had drawn he shamefully lowered his hand. "Er, sorry. I think the courtroom's still in my system."

"Then I suggest you get it out by investigating the circumstances regarding the dead security guard," Franziska suggested brusquely. "Or if you prefer, I can forcefully remove it." She lashed her whip at the attorney's feet.

"I can give you a ride to the scene if you like, Wright," Edgeworth offered.

"I'd appreciate it," Phoenix replied. He turned to Maya with a smirk. "Try not to give the officer taking you back to the detention center too much grief, alright?"

"I can give her a lift, pal," Gumshoe's voice announced. Heads moved to see the detective making his way over to the group with both Pearl and Kay at his side. The two girls were merrily sharing a package of Swiss rolls.

"Detective," Edgeworth spoke up, "are you sure that's entirely legal of you?"

Gumshoe shrugged. "I hope so, sir. They ordered me to do it, after all."

"Then she's in your hands, Gumshoe," Phoenix decided while Edgeworth brought a palm to his face. He placed a hand on Maya's shoulder and told her, "I'll swing by before visiting hours are up; hopefully with some good news."

Maya nodded at him, a smile on her face. "Don't take too long, old man, it's boring in there and I'm missing all my shows."

"Goodbye, Mystic Maya!" Pearl exclaimed, giving her cousin a big, sticky fingered hug. "We'll free you!"

Phoenix, Pearl, and Kay all followed Edgeworth towards the exit to squeeze in to his car.

Franziska's keys jingled behind the group. "I suppose I should take you home as well, Adrian."

"Thanks, Fran."

Phoenix continued walking but his mind ran well ahead of him_. (There it is again! I can't believe Franziska has a friend! Well, I mean a real friend; a friendly friend. Then again, Adrian was always attracted to strong personalities and I can't think of any more… overbearing. I really have to get Maya out of jail so we can gossip about this.)_

"I got shotgun!" Kay shouted, racing ahead of the group to the door.


	10. Investigation and Visitation

March 20, 1:40pm  
Cozy Cabins Resort  
Utility Shack

Police swarmed the Cozy Cabins utility shack like picture taking, clue hunting ants. Detective Badd walked through the middle of them, not even turning an eye as they scurried out of his way. He gestured for Phoenix and the others to follow.

"Hi, Uncle Badd!" Kay shouted. She leapt on the large man in a hug, finally dropping the pout she had been wearing since Edgeworth denied her the front seat on the drive up. "You should have seen the trial!" she continued, falling in to step with the detective. "Mr. Wright can shout almost like Mr. Edgeworth!"

Badd only nodded and continued walking.

"Almost, huh?" Phoenix whispered to Edgeworth. "You pick up some new tricks in England or something?"

Edgeworth rolled his eyes. "It would appear both our assistants have it in their heads that we are bitter rivals."

"Oh, so Kay _is_ your assistant!"

"Nngh," Edgeworth emitted, almost thankful to reach the corpse and put an end to the conversation at hand.

Forensic scientists parted to reveal Elena Anbasquet. She was splayed out on her back over whatever equipment was in her way as if she had just been dumped in the shack to be disposed of later or simply left to rot. Long blonde hair fanned out behind her, draped over a coiled hose and sticking to her bedraggled guard uniform with dried blood and caked on dirt. She looked to have been an attractive girl of her early 20s before being killed and discarded.

Detective Badd pointed a finger at the body. "Single shot to the upper back… Her firearm was discharged once but we'll have to wait on the tests… to see if she was killed with her own weapon."

"Any fingerprints on it?" Phoenix asked.

"None… Not even her own."

"Likely wiped down after being used," Edgeworth surmised.

"…Which makes that test more of a formality," Badd said, completing the thought. "Estimated time of death is around Seene's killing… but nothing exact." He felt a tugging on his jacket and turned around to see Pearl with her fingers in his bullet holes, trying to see around him. He looked to Phoenix and rolled his sucker to the side of his mouth. "…You know I'm not a fan of kids at crime scenes."

Phoenix patted his leg as if he was calling a dog and Pearl hustled over to him. "She's a sharp pair of eyes and probably more responsible than I am," he said in the young medium's defense.

Badd nodded once, seemingly mollified. "…So what do your sharp eyes see, little girl?"

Pearl timidly hid behind Phoenix but still pointed at the body. "Um… she's really dirty."

The detective looked at the body where Pearl was pointing and looked back the medium. He reached in to his coat. "You're right," he said. He pulled his hand back out, producing a sucker, and handed it to Pearl who enthusiastically stored it in her robes for later consumption. "The victim here is covered in dirt and mud on the front, indicating she was likely killed from behind on the run… She's missing a couple buttons and her clothes are torn, making it likely she was dragged or was involved in a struggle."

Phoenix snapped his fingers. "This was who Iklist saw running out of the cabin!"

"And Maya freed herself while Mr. Seene was chasing Ms. Anbasquet." Edgeworth said to himself.

Phoenix nodded. "That makes sense. That loosens up the timeline a lot too."

"No, Wright, it makes little sense."

"But you just…"

"I was only thinking aloud."

"It's true," Kay pointed out. "He didn't shout 'eureka.'"

Phoenix looked at Edgeworth with an amused eyebrow. "…Eureka?"

Edgeworth ignored the question and continued his original thought. "While it seemed a good theory, it falls apart when you consider her killer more than likely used her own gun in the murder. Unless she was very poorly trained, I doubt she would let him have it before simply firing upon him."

Phoenix's shoulders slouched. "Oh yeah."

"Sorry, Mr. Nick," Pearl said. "I tried my hardest."

"You did a good job, Pearls," he told her with a smile. More than likely everyone had already noticed the poor woman's condition, but he was proud of the young medium nonetheless.

"…She's cute," Badd confessed. "She yours?"

"N-no," Phoenix refuted, "Not unless I had her at 17 with someone I don't know about. She's Maya's little cousin."

"What else can you tell us about the scene, detective?" Edgeworth asked, getting back to the matter at hand.

Badd pulled out his mirror, checking out his stubble as well as the police bustling around behind him. "Nothing was stolen from her… wallet, keys, equipment, all still in place. Not much more to say than that… Not until we get the autopsy results back. I can get you a copy before the night's out."

"Thanks, detective," Phoenix replied.

"…I was speaking to the little girl."

"Thank you, Mr. Detective Badd," Pearl expressed cheerily. She could not wait to receive her reward, even if she had no idea what to do with an autopsy report once she got it.

People moved to file out of the shed when Kay cleared her throat loudly. Once she had everyone's attention, she held up what looked like a remote control of sorts. "I think you're all forgetting about the true power of the Yatagarasu!"

Pearl gasped and placed her hand to her mouth. "The Yata-Gary-Stu?"

"That's Yaga-tiramisu, Pearls," Phoenix corrected. "Remember that thief that was in the news a while back?"

"Yatagarasu!" Kay shouted, stamping a foot. "Now come on and I'll show you!"

Phoenix leaned closer to Edgeworth and whispered, "Uh, just why does she think she's the Yatagarasu?"

"Because she is," Edgeworth answered plainly. Seeing his friend's expression he smirked and added, "I will explain later."

Phoenix nodded reluctantly and followed the prosecutor outside where they stepped in to a green, virtual world. He craned his head around; looking just as mystified as the other police officers to be caught in what he could only assume was some kind of dream or bad drug trip. He certainly did not remember falling asleep or taking anything.

"Behold the might of Little Thief!" Kay proclaimed proudly.

"Mr. Nick, where are we?" Pearl asked, clinging to Phoenix's coat.

"Wherever you want to be," Kay grinned.

"This device is actually quite helpful, Wright," Edgeworth admitted. "Using this, Kay can help recreate crime scenes as they happened, assuming we have all the necessary information." He opted not to mention it was originally used for planning heists.

"I should definitely make the move to digital," Phoenix uttered absentmindedly. He snapped out of his trance. "Right, Kay, think you can set us up the cabin that was burned down?"

"You bet!" Kay made a few button presses and soon the group found themselves in a simplistic rendition of an actual Cozy Cabin. "I don't have blueprints or anything, so I just did it from memory."

"That's fine," Edgeworth insisted. "All we should need is the basic structure. Could you place Miss Fey on the bed and Mr. Seene…" he glanced at Phoenix and Pearl, "in the living room?"

In a moment's time, the two figures representing each appeared in their requested locations. As if she knew Edgeworth's intentions, or perhaps had empathy of her own, Kay left the faces of each figure blank. Maya's purple shape was reclined on the bed and Calvin's red one simply stood in place by the couch.

"Can you make Mr. Nick hold hands with Mystic Maya?" Pearl asked eagerly.

"Pearls, we're trying to figure out what happened at the scene," Phoenix scolded. _(I really hope Kay never lets her play with this thing…)_

"Now even my flawed theory could have some merit to it," Edgeworth continued. "Let's start by having Ms. Anbasquet arrive on the scene." A yellow figure appeared in the doorway of the virtual cabin. "This raises the question of why she was here at all, but let us press on."

"…She might have been investigating a breaking and entering," Badd suggested. "We did find signs the door had been damaged."

Edgeworth nodded. "So she enters the cabin and discovers Mr. Seene. He chases after her and shoots her from behind, killing her."

The red figure ran after the yellow one a ways before an empty hand fired nothing and the yellow figure fell face first on to the ground.

"Detective Badd said there might have been a struggle," Phoenix suggested. "Perhaps when Ms. Anbasquet entered the scene she didn't see Mr. Seene at first. He could have gotten the drop on her and stolen her weapon."

The scene rewound itself and played out in a similar fashion, only this time the red figure snatched a gun from the yellow and knocked over a kerosene lamp before running outside and opening fire.

"That looks better," Edgeworth assessed. "However there is a new contradiction."

"What do you mean?" Phoenix asked.

"Think about it, Wright. If this is how the death of Ms. Anbasquet played out, then who is left to kill the original victim?"

"Maya Fey," answered a new voice on the scene. Une Yaren stepped in to the virtual cabin and looked around. "You certainly spare no expense for your investigations, Mr. Wright."

Pheonix's brow lowered. _(Hello there, last person I wanted to see.)_ He pointed to the white bandage now adorning Une's right cheek. "I see Franziska left you with a little something to remember her by."

"That shrew is quite the pain; in more ways than one." Une plucked a piece of lint from his sleeve and flicked it in to the wind. "Now whenever you're done with your toy here I would like to conduct my own investigation without the distracting laser light show."

"Little Thief is not a toy!" Kay countered indignantly.

Une completely ignored her and walked through a virtual cabin wall to enter a very real utility shack.

"…So what were we talking about again?" Badd asked.

"You're talking to the defense about nothing, detective," Une ordered out of the shack. "Need I remind you of that?"

Badd grumbled something about retirement and headed for the scene of the crime with his hands in his pockets.

"If Maya is not the real killer, there must be something we're missing," Edgeworth stated.

"I don't know if we should be discussing this in front of the prosecution," Phoenix replied.

Edgeworth nodded. "As you say."

"I'll keep thinking on this. Would you mind dropping Pearls and me off at the detention center?"

"Of course," the prosecutor answered, watching the virtual world disappear around them. He began moving with the others back to his car. "Telling Maya what we've learned?"

"She remembered a fight of some sort but doesn't remember being involved in it. It's very possibly our dead guard was part of it, even if it didn't happen how we suspect."

Edgeworth unlocked his car doors with the press of a button. "You know, Wright, even if you figure out a way for Ms. Anbasquet's death to absolve Maya, there are two arguments I would make to counter it if I were in Mr. Yaren's shoes."

Phoenix let Pearl climb in past the front seat before sitting down to look at the driver. "No solid proof linking her to the case at hand and a sketchy time of death?"

"It would seem you know me too well," Edgeworth confessed. He looked past Phoenix to see Kay still standing outside the car. "Kay, what are you doing?"

"I'm waiting for Mr. Wright to get out of my seat so I can sit down," she explained as if it were obvious.

Phoenix sighed and climbed in to the back with Pearl.

Kay plopped down proudly in the front seat. She turned her head around to look at the man in back. "So, tell me all about Maya!" she requested.

Phoenix was not quite sure how to answer. "Uh… just what do you want to know?"

"I've heard she can channel spirits."

"Well, yes, that's true. I've seen her do it."

"Really?" Kay was seemingly ecstatic at the news. "And she's _kind of_ a defense attorney…" she added under her breath. The young thief grinned and rubbed her hands together.

"Kay. No," Edgeworth ordered.

Phoenix looked to Pearl as if she could explain. The young medium only shrugged.

* * *

March 20, 4:35pm  
Detention Center  
Visitor's Room

"So, are you having fun yet?" Phoenix asked sarcastically as he and Pearl entered the visitor's room.

"Pfft," Maya answered. "I was seriously thinking about channeling Sis just so I wouldn't have to be around to be bored but I guess that wouldn't be a very responsible use of my powers." She sulked at her mature side's victory.

Phoenix shook his head good naturedly and took a seat across from Maya. He took Pearl on to his lap so she could better see through the window. "It can't be that bad in there," he said.

"You should know," Maya retorted. "You've been in here too!"

_(Not as often as someone I know…)_

"Now come on, what did you find?" Maya asked. She blew her bangs out of her face after her bout of grumpiness.

"Well, I'll be honest. I'm not exactly sure _what_ we found."

"I found out the lady was dirty!" Pearl reported. "I got candy for it!" She pulled out her prized lollipop and began unwrapping it.

Maya balked in disbelief. "Nick! Why don't you ever give _me_ candy when _I_ find clues?"

"I feed you all the time!" Phoenix rebutted. "Also, I didn't give her the sucker, Detective Badd did."

Maya only crossed her arms and pouted, clearly not satisfied with Phoenix's excuses.

"Anyway…" Phoenix continued. "The guard was shot in the back and her time of death roughly matches witness testimony. I think she was the third person I knew existed."

"That's great!" Maya exclaimed. She brought her hands together in front of her and smiled broadly. "All you have to do is fill in the blanks a bit and I'm home free, right?"

Phoenix grimaced. "About that… the blanks are still empty."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, if Ms. Anbasquet was the one who killed Mr. Seene, then there was no one left to shoot her and if _he_ shot her then the only person left to stab him is…"

"Me…"

Phoenix nodded solemnly.

"W-well what about a fourth person?" Maya suggested. "You know, someone who killed the both of them."

Phoenix snorted. "That would be nice, but it was just a stroke of luck I found any proof supporting a third person. I think one more would be stretching it considering what evidence we have. Well, 'don't have' as the case may be."

Maya frowned and brought her hand to her chin to think. "I… I still don't think I did it, but…"

"You didn't," Phoenix insisted. "It's way too late in the game to start doubting yourself now. I know I don't."

"I don't either, Mystic Maya!" Pearl added, only removing the sucker from her mouth long enough to add her support.

Seeing a smile start to form on to Maya's face, Phoenix continued. "I think our best course of action right now is to wait and see what Une has in store then break it down. Since you're innocent, we know he has to be wrong."

Maya sighed with a hint of relief. "Thanks, Nick."

_(Is she still worried about that? I have to get her cleared or neither of us can be happy again. There's no way she did it, Phoenix, just keep heading down that path. But right now we need to change the subject.)_ "Speaking of Une, you should have seen him when he showed up at the crime scene."

"Oh?"

"Looks like Franzy left her mark, right on his cheek."

Maya chuckled, seemingly enjoying the thought of the prosecutor's suffering. "I thought her name was 'Fran' now."

"I _know!_" Phoenix exclaimed in a hushed voice. He leaned forward for further gossip nearly knocking Pearl from his lap. "Can you believe those two? I thought one whip happy woman was bad enough but now she's training another? I'll have to come to court in a suit of armor!"

Maya turned her head coyly. "Oh come on, Nick, I thought a pair of sexy, whip wielding seductresses was every man's dream!"

"Uh, maybe minus the whips…" Phoenix realized his mistake the moment Pearl's hand met his face.

"Mr. Nick" Pearl snapped. "Mystic Maya needs your devotion now more than ever!"

"Pearly, we were just joking around," Maya explained. "Are you okay, Nick?"

"Yeah," the attorney groaned, rubbing his cheek, "but I think Une and I might have matching bandages tomorrow."

Maya snickered. "Maybe I should let you go before Pearly handicaps you. Go figure things out and get some sleep. I need you at your best tomorrow."

"You sure you won't get too bored without us here?"

"You can make it up to me later." She ran a finger along her chin, pondering just how he would go about doing that. "I'll think of something. I've got plenty of time to think in here, you know…"

_(And that terrifies me.)_

Maya stood up. "Night, Nick. Night, Pearly. And Nick, I better get a real bed tomorrow or else." With a devious grin she retreated back in to the detention center.

Pearl moved around on Phoenix's lap to reach his ear. After accidentally jabbing it once with the handle of her sucker she whispered, "She means yours."

Phoenix rose with a sigh and set Pearl firmly on the ground. He started leading her to the exit. "Let's not jump to any conclusions."

"I thought that was how you operated," said a smooth, deep voice.

Spinning around, Phoenix saw Diego once again behind the glass. "How do you keep doing that?" he asked. "It's like you're some kind of ghost!"

Diego grinned. "I did say I returned from the pits of hell."

_(Is that where all those coffee cups come from too?)_ "So are you here to give me more sage yet incomprehensible knowledge?"

"I'm not here to be antagonizing, Wright. I just felt like talking with my… 'successor.'"

"Can we please, Mr. Nick?" Pearl begged.

"Of course I feel like talking with you too, munchkin," Diego added. He further scrutinized Pearl. "What's that you have there?"

"I got a sucker from Mr. Detective Badd," she answered, holding up her present.

Diego nodded at her words. "Afraid I don't know him."

"Toughest looking man I've ever seen," Phoenix elucidated. "Plus he disarmed Franziska and put her in her place. I think you'd like him."

"He seems to have won the heart of our little munchkin as well," Diego added. "Though colorful sweets are a stark contrast from my bitter blackness." Right on cue, a cup of coffee slid in to his hand and he took a drink.

"So what was it you wanted to talk about?" Phoenix asked.

Diego took the cup from his lips and rested his elbow on the shelf in front of him. "Even in here, I don't let information slip past my eyeless gaze. You're not winning this case yet."

_(A performance review. I should have known.)_ "I suppose you think you could do better?"

Diego sipped his coffee. "As I said, Wright, I'm not here to be antagonizing. That gorgeous mentor of yours always had a saying when things seemed too straight forward; too obvious."

"Turn it around? Think outside of the box?"

"There was one other I liked better. 'Think crazy.'" The masked man grinned again, this time more pleasantly than usual. "I always loved to see her think crazy. I don't know where her mind went but when it came back she always had everything figured out. There was some impossible leap of logic she would take and she would always stick the landing."

"So what exactly am I supposed to be thinking about crazily?"

"The whole situation. That prosecutor you're up against is boring, rigid, can't see the forest for the trees. Mia Fey taught you everything she knew, so for both your sakes, don't accept his logic. Don't accept your _own_ logic."

"You and Mia worked together." _(Among other things…)_ "I don't suppose you already know what I need to figure out."

Diego downed the rest of his coffee and shook his head. "We shared many things, in life, in love, and in law, but her intellect was paralleled only by her body. I believe I said I didn't know where her mind went. You do. Find it and use it."

"Think crazy," Phoenix repeated to himself. _(I wonder if Mia ever had the whacked out logic her little sister does. Maybe that's where her mind went; spelling "spaghetti" with "bur." Hah, that would be the day.)_ "I might talk to her later, though she seems to think she's taught me all she can."

"Then you truly are the man she thought you were. Me, I suppose I still need her guidance." He hummed fondly. "It's hard to believe she was a panicked rookie once. Though I never saw her step foot in a courtroom again, that didn't stop her from teaching me instead."

Phoenix chuckled at the idea. "Mia as a rookie? I don't think I could even imagine that."

"She practically disowned me when I showed up as co-council instead of Marv; called me 'Mr. Armando,' sweat bullets, the works. I got the feeling she wanted to prove what she could do on her own." Another cup of coffee slid in to Diego's hand. "Then my kitten was given a serve no racket could return."

"I read about that case," Phoenix replied. "The defendant committed suicide right there on the stand."

Diego nodded and took a drink. "She retreated, discouraged, but she was still too strong to let it break her. Both of my lives have been full of regrets, but my greatest one is not seeing that strength blossom in to the woman who mentored you."

"Would you like to talk to her now, Mr. Diego?" Pearl asked.

"Actually, I think that's a good idea," Phoenix insisted suddenly, latching on to the idea. "I, uh, I have someone else I need to talk to as well." The attorney nodded to his company and excused himself, exiting for another room.

Pearl watched Phoenix's abrupt departure, completely clueless. She rolled her sucker to the side of her mouth in her best imitation of Detective Badd. After doing so, she took a deep breath and channeled her late cousin.

While the summoning process was always disorienting, Mia instantly focused on a familiar landmark. Even with the visor, Diego Armando stood as a solid rock to give her back her footing. She smiled at him and noticed she could taste cherries. Smacking her lips she realized the cause and plucked the lollipop from her mouth.

"I will never get used to this," she admitted, talking more to the sucker between her fingers than her boyfriend. She placed the candy back in her mouth.

"Being dead?" Diego asked rhetorically. "You will eventually. I have."

"Don't talk like that," Mia said somberly while closing Pearl's robes. "You aren't on death row yet."

"And I won't be." Diego inhaled the aroma of his coffee. "Marv saved the day again."

Mia smiled. She had such mixed feelings for the old, fat lawyer but had convinced herself at some point he was genuinely sorry for what he had done to her mother. "I knew Mr. Grossberg still had it in him."

"He bought me another new life. I don't yet know what I'll do with a third one, but I have six years to figure it out."

"He got it down to six, huh?" Mia paused a moment but then spoke again. "You don't have to make this a third life, Diego. You can bring back your first one."

For his part, Diego considered this over a deep drink of his coffee. After swallowing he replied. "You're saying to let Godot have the death penalty he deserves?"

"That's precisely it. I never liked him. Diego, though, I'd love to see him finally come out of that coma."

Diego grinned widely. "You're something else, Kitten."

"So are you. That's the problem. Go back to who you were. I know the man I fell in love with is still in there and wouldn't give up on himself."

Diego lowered his head. His aura of arrogant superiority washed away for the one person who was allowed to see through it. "I was never one for disappointing you, Mia. My actions have tormented me since the day I entered this building. I know now the reason I did all that was for the one thing I've already received: your forgiveness."

"And now that you have it, stop beating yourself up so much." Mia smirked as she recalled a specific saying of his. "The world turns and we must turn with it."

Giving a single, fond chuckle, Diego rose his cup in a toast and took a sip.

With the lapse in conversation Mia noticed the silence. She looked over both shoulders and noticed there was no one else in the room. "Pearl isn't here alone, is she?"

Diego shook his head. "Your former protégé left to talk to someone else."

"Maya?"

"The _other_ someone else."

"Iris…"

Diego nodded.

Mia removed the now empty sucker stick from her mouth and tossed it in to the nearby trash can. "I wonder if he's finally clearing the air between them. He was as indomitable as ever in court that day, but I could tell it hurt him to even look at her… to see that monster that shared her face."

"Sister Iris is an honest, charming girl. So much so she couldn't handle it herself. The future is a frightening place if we let others dictate it for us."

"I'm sure Phoenix won't do anything to make matters worse."

Diego tilted his head back and grinned. "Are you trying to convince me or yourself, Kitten?"

Mia creased her brow. "Both," she decided. "More than either of them, I'm worried about Maya. I don't suppose I have to tell you she's quite taken with him."

"That much is obvious to everyone. Everyone but them, evidently. You can't drink from a cup with your face on the table."

Mia chuckled lyrically. "That's one of your better ones. You mean to say they're too close to the problem, yes?"

Diego nodded, maintaining his grin. "You haven't lost your touch, Kitten. Maybe in six years I'll get to feel it again."

"Not with Pearl's body," Mia reprimanded.

Smirking, Diego sipped his coffee. "Then I suppose I'll have to settle for just telling you you're correct. If he fails this case, it will be for the same reason; he's too close to it… and its defendant."

"I'll continue trusting in him. He's earned that much."

"Even when he's making secret meetings with Sister Iris?" Diego's inquiry came with a raised, albeit hidden, eyebrow. It was more of a challenge than an actual question.

"Yes," Mia decided with a nod. "Even if he doesn't realize what my sister means to him yet, his instincts will guide him."

"Then he should hurry. I've been telling him that all things, good or bad, will pass. Nothing is more fleeting than a moment."

* * *

March 20, 4:55pm  
Detention Center  
Visitor's Room 2

"Phoenix, I'm so glad you found her," Iris expressed. She wore her best smile. It was well practiced for this very instant.

"Me too," Phoenix replied, taking a seat across from the glass.

"What brings you by?"

Phoenix put on a smile of his own. "You do. I told you I'd come by just to talk, didn't I?"

Iris blushed deeply and looked away. It was that same demeanor that drew Phoenix to her originally. She seemed so vulnerable, so delicate, but cheery enough to overcome it. It was also that demeanor that nearly killed him once he took the bait.

Phoenix forced the idea from his head. It was something he had to do constantly on his way in to the room. "How have you been holding up in here, Iris?"

"As well as can be expected, I suppose. There's not much to do here besides pray and I've had a lot of atoning to do."

"You were coerced by your own belief in people. You were determined to bring out the good in Dahlia, even if it meant sacrificing yourself. You have nothing to atone for."

The sentiment, whether it was forced or honest, became lodged in Iris' throat. Before her sat a man who had every reason in the world to spit on the glass imprisoning her and just walk away. Instead, he was still trying to save her from herself. She could feel the tears coming, but spoke up before they made it to her eyes.

"I cannot justify my actions with my intentions, Phoenix. I still helped with the plan, I put Maya in danger, I… I desecrated the body of Mystic Misty."

Phoenix shook his head, almost as if he was reprimanding her for her self-deprecation. He changed the subject. "There's one thing I still don't understand about the events on that day."

"What's that?"

"I remember when I went with Maya to see her first official channeling. It, well, it was a long story what actually happened but I remember hearing that inexperienced mediums can lose control of spirits."

Iris nodded. "It scares me to even imagine letting another inhabit my body. I don't know how they do it, but yes, it's a constant danger to acolytes."

"Why was Misty Fey unable to control Dahlia then? I mean, wasn't she the Master of the technique?"

Iris looked away from Phoenix and softly bit her lip. "Dahlia… hers was an essence that could not be tamed. I… I'm afraid she's more like a demon than a spirit." She let out a grave sigh. "I suppose I should have given my hood to Mystic Maya instead."

_(A demon, huh? I sure can't argue with that.)_ "At least it's all over with now." _(Ignoring the repercussions it's had on all of us…)_

"I know, but… Mystic Misty deserved a better fate."

Phoenix nodded in agreement. "Even in the few hours I knew her, it was obvious what a kind woman she was." _(I wish she and Maya had even a little time together.)_

"She gave birth to a very kind daughter too," Iris added.

Phoenix smiled. "Two kind daughters, but only one gets to follow in her footsteps."

"I'd wish you luck in the trial, but I know you won't need it. You two make an unstoppable pair."

The praise was warming. Phoenix was just starting to understand how much faith people really placed in him. "Thanks, but I still wouldn't turn down any luck you have to offer."

Iris smiled back. "Then good luck, Phoenix Wright."

"Thank you." Phoenix stood to leave. "When do you get out of here, anyway?"

"I tampered with evidence and impeded an investigation but it was my first offense so I only got a six month sentence; July unless I'm released early."

"I'll be back before then. Maybe then we can just talk instead of me getting us talking about Maya again."

Iris blushed slightly. "It's okay, Phoenix. I know she's important to you."

Phoenix gripped the back of the chair. "Iris, I think you have the wrong idea. We, Maya and I, we aren't…"

"Oh… I'm sorry. I, I merely assumed…"

"It's alright. Everyone does." Phoenix smirked. "I'm used to it."

"Phoenix, before you go…" Iris paused for courage. "Can… can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"What exactly was it that drew you to m… to Dahlia back then?"

Phoenix leaned on the back of the chair figuring how to answer such a question. _(Because a hot girl could actually stand to be around me?)_ "She… you, I mean, you were so gentle and pure hearted. To be honest, I don't know really. I, er, I was kind of new to love, I guess…" _(I hope she's blushing and looking away so she can't see I'm doing the same…)_

There was a silence as Iris absorbed Phoenix's unprepared rambling. Finally, she spoke. "I'm sorry it wasn't real."

"It was. I just attributed it to the wrong person."

Iris knew if this went on much longer she would start to cry again. That was one of her weaknesses, at least according to her family. "I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't be bringing this up again. You… you should be concentrating on your case."

Phoenix pushed off the chair to a standing position. "It's okay. It's all in the past now."

"Yes… I suppose it is." Admitting that wrenched Iris' heart, but she did not show it. "I hope when you do really find someone… sh-she's someone you can love unconditionally."

The attorney smiled at nothing in particular. "Me too."


	11. Trial: Day 2

_**Author's Notes:** Sorry, this one's really long but I didn't feel like chopping it up. But hey, while I'm here, thanks for all the reads and reviews! I appreciate it. Now then, court is back in session._

* * *

March 21, 9:49am  
District Court  
Defendant Lobby No. 2

"Nick Nick Nick Nick Nick Nick Nick!" Maya chanted, racing in to the defendant lobby. She screeched to a halt in front of the attorney and grabbed him by the lapels. "Did you figure it out?"

Phoenix gently placed his hands on her shoulders, halting her bouncing. "Uh, figure what out?"

Maya puffed out her cheeks. "The case, of course! Don't tell me you forgot I'm still on trial for murder!"

"Of course I haven't. Actually, I've been applying some of your sister's old techniques."

"Sis had secret techniques?" Maya immediately began grinning again. "Did you have to undergo trials to be deemed worthy? Were they hidden in a secret door behind our bookshelf? Were they guarded by laser tripwires and automated gun turrets?"

"Uh… They weren't quite that secret, Maya."

Maya released Phoenix's suit coat. "Darn."

"But on the bright side, if anything brought up today doesn't click, I should be ready to catch it. Something's off about how we've been looking at this case." _(Diego was right about that much.)_

"What do you mean?"

"To be honest, I'm not really sure myself. Oh, but I got the autopsy report on Ms. Anbasquet."

"Anything good?"

"Only what we already knew. It says she was shot in the back with her own pistol from a few yards away. Her time of death is still only estimated to be around ten to eleven or so that evening, but at least that makes it easier for me to claim it has some bearing on your case."

"Mr. Nick! Mystic Maya!" Pearl shouted, running as fast as her feet could carry her. She held a slip of paper in her hand, waving it over her head as she ran.

"Pearls, slow down, this isn't a race track," Phoenix told her. _(Never mind your big cousin was running in here the same way…)_ "What's that you have there?"

"It's a secret correspondence from Mr. Edgeworth." She beamed at her new, big word.

Phoenix accepted the scrap of paper and unfolded it. His eyes moved along each line of Edgeworth's carefully looped script. Once he was finished, he crushed the note in his hand and shoved it in to his pocket.

"What is it, Nick?" Maya asked, more than a little concerned.

"It sounds like Une found himself a decisive witness; one he seems to think will end court early today."

"We've faced lots of 'decisive witnesses' that were anything but, Nick. The Bronze Bushido's minions will fall this day!"

"I thought the Bronze Bushido was already a minion."

Maya sighed. "Some day, Nick, I'm going to make you watch every single episode and write reports for me."

The attorney put on a half smile. "For now, think we should just head inside, Purple Princess?"

Maya met it with a grin and a glimmer in her eye. "Let's go get 'em, Steel Attorney."

Pearl was not sure what to make of the exchange, but decided it was romantic in some way she had not yet figured out.

* * *

March 21, 10:00am  
District Court  
Courtroom No. 2

"Court is back in session for the trial of Maya Fey," the judge announced after a sounding of his gavel. "Yesterday we adjourned in light of the discovery of Ms. Elena Anbasquet's body. Today I would like to start by determining the relevance her murder has on the case at hand."

"I hate to disappoint you, Your Honor," Une said, "but I'm afraid Ms. Anbasquet's unfortunate demise has no bearing on this trial." The bandage on his cheek was removed, revealing a cut along his cheek that he now wore like a war wound.

"How can you be so sure?" Phoenix challenged.

"So eager to end our fun already, Mr. Wright?" Une taunted. "Very well, the prosecution calls Mr. Darren Bauche to the stand."

"Since when was he a witness?" Maya asked quietly.

Phoenix only shrugged.

Darren Bauche made his way to the witness stand and placed a red, plastic cup on it. As if to answer the question of its purpose before it was asked, he held it in place with one hand and spat tobacco juice in to it.

The judge struck his gavel. "Witness, I'm not sure I care for your filthy habits in my courtroom."

"I assure you he will not be here long, Your Honor," Une stated. "Name and occupation please."

Darren hooked his thumbs in his belt. "Darren Bauche. Owner 'n manager of Cozy Cabins Resort."

Une nodded in acknowledgement. "Mr. Bauche, if you would, please testify as to the moment of Ms. Anbasquet's death."

Darren placed his hand over his heart and bowed solemnly. "Gawd rest her soul." He straightened out and began his testimony. "It were around 11:00 that night, dark as pitch aside from one o' my cabins goin' up in smoke. Them firemen were doin' their darndest but that durn fire didn't want ta quit. Anywho, I heard this boom, ya know? I thought maybe it was caused by the fire or somethin' but then I heard about Elena's killing. I know now it was a gunshot! It musta been the one that killed the poor girl."

"As you have just heard, Your Honor," Une summarized, "the fatal shot occurred during the efforts to extinguish the cabin fire; well after the murder. The two events are coincidental and unrelated."

The judge nodded. "A very unfortunate coincidence at that. I suppose that concludes the investigation. Where now does that leave us?"

Phoenix slapped his palms on his desk. "That leaves me to do my cross examination, Your Honor."

Darren spat in to his cup. "You callin' me a liar, son?"

"I'm calling you a witness, Mr. Bauche."

"Very well, Mr. Wright," the judge relented. "You may proceed with your cross examination."

Phoenix gathered his thoughts for a moment before speaking. "Mr. Bauche, more than your testimony, something about this entire scenario strikes me as odd. I was wondering if you might be able to tell me something that I'm sure the whole court is wondering along with me."

Darren cocked an eyebrow. "Spit it out, son."

"You claimed that your night guard, Ms. Anbasquet, never even clocked in that night. Why, then, was she there at all when she was being murdered?"

"That's somethin' I've been wonderin' myself. Iffen you find an answer, y'all be sure and let me know."

"Mr. Wright," Une chuckled, "I think you can do better than questioning facts we already know. Ms. Anbasquet was indeed murdered at the resort that evening. I'm afraid her motives for skipping work have been taken with her to the grave."

Unperturbed, Phoenix moved to his next inquiry. "Then perhaps you can tell me this, Mr. Bauche. Why are you so certain this shot you heard was the one that killed Ms. Anbasquet?"

"That's an easy one, son," Darren replied. He paused to spit in to his cup before continuing. "Firearms are prohibited on my resort, ya know, outside o' my own and my guards', o' course. I s'pose there's the possibility it was some poacher 'er somethin', but it don't seem too likely ta me."

"Nor to me," Une agreed.

The judge pounded his gavel. "Mr. Wright, if you have no meaningful objections to this testimony, I would like to dismiss this witness."

"One more question, Your Honor," Phoenix requested. _(I just hope it's a good one…)_

"I will allow one more, but this is your last one."

_(Think crazy, this is all too… convenient.) _ "Mr. Bauche, I do have one last problem with your version of the events. As far as I know, you're the only person who heard that gunshot. No one else claims to have heard anything of the sort."

Darren shrugged. "The firemen were all pretty busy, I suspect, didn't notice it. Like I said, I didn't even realize what it was 'til Elena turned up all dead. Maybe they just thought it was somethin' else."

The judge nodded. "I understand, Mr. Bauche. I, myself, once mistook a popping balloon for gunfire. It brought no end of embarrassment to me."

_(How do you even _do_ that?)_ Phoenix wondered. He shook his head. "The firefighters were all otherwise occupied, I'll give you that, but there's one other person who I know wasn't. She also tends to never miss anything."

"Don't beat around the bush, Mr. Wright," the judge requested, "who is this woman?"

Phoenix stood proud. "The defense would like to call Ms. Adrian Andrews to the stand. I think she can clear up this misunderstanding."

Une punched his desk. "Mr. Wright, I think you're the only one in this courtroom who doesn't understand."

"Are you objecting, Mr. Yaren?" Phoenix challenged.

Une once again stole Edgeworth's shrug-and-head-shake. "The prosecution has no objections, only pity for the defense."

"Request granted, Mr. Wright," the judge announced. "Mr. Bauche you may step down. Will the prosecution need time to prepare the witness?"

"No, Your Honor, we happened to already have her on hand."

Adrian calmly moved to the witness stand and stood tall. She brushed her bangs to the side of her head and waited for instructions. By this time she could cynically consider herself a "professional witness" and her time spent with Franziska only fueled her resolve.

"Full name and occupation, please," Phoenix requested. He secretly enjoyed the rare times he could call a witness.

"Adrian Andrews, event manager for Lordly Tailor."

"Ms. Andrews," Phoenix started, "I was wondering if you could clear something up for the court. Would you please testify as to what you witnessed at the time of the cabin fire on March 17th, particularly as to what you heard?"

Adrian nodded and began reciting her tale. "It was around 10:45 that evening when I reached the scene of the blaze, though the fire lasted for some time after 11. The firefighters would not let me near, but to be perfectly frank, I had no intentions of entering a burning building anyway. I watched the firefighting efforts until about 11:15 but I don't believe I heard anything of note."

"Try to remember, Ms. Andrews, this is very important," Phoenix persisted.

"Objection!" Une shouted. "On the contrary, Mr. Wright. This is a colossal waste of time."

"Objection!" Phoenix answered, sounding more annoyed than commanding. "Witness testimony is all we have. It should all be weighed equally."

The judge sounded his gavel. "I agree with the defense in this matter. Witness, please recount any unusual sounds or actions you might have observed."

Adrian peered in to the ceiling, looking for her own memory. "Most of the noise was the roar of the flames and the firemen shouting orders. I do remember one of them asking me out, actually, before he was reprimanded."

"I bet he's a better catch than that other guy," Maya whispered to Phoenix.

"Oh, I also remember Mr. Bauche attempting to talk that fireman in to signing up for a weekend at the resort," Adrian added.

"At the scene of a fire?" Phoenix asked.

"I thought it was odd as well, but I suppose the best businessmen are opportunists. Perhaps he thought the man would be successful in his attempts at wooing me."

"And was he?"

Une punched his desk. "If the defense would like to ask the witness out on a date, he may do so _after_ the trial is concluded."

The judge nodded. "Please, keep your testimony related to the case."

"I suppose there's nothing left to do but ask you directly," Phoenix decided. "Ms. Andrews, while at the scene, did you hear anything that could have possibly been construed as a gunshot?"

Adrian thought for a moment. "No, nothing like that."

The courtroom became infested with whispers. The judge pounded his gavel until they ceased and demanded order. Once things were quiet he spoke up. "Witness, I'm afraid what you have said clearly contradicts previous testimony."

Adrian placed a hand over her heart and recoiled. She looked to Phoenix with more surprise than accusation in her gaze, but was not sure which she wanted to convey. It seemed every time Phoenix cross examined her she was made out to be a liar.

The defense attorney gave her a reassuring smile. "The question is, Your Honor, which of the two witnesses is telling the truth." _(Okay, keep thinking crazy. Bauche was obviously lying about that gunshot. Heck he even made himself out to be a witness to do so, but why? What is he trying to hide?)_ "If you would, Ms. Andrews, I'd like you to go in to more detail on part of your testimony."

Une narrowed his eyes but remind quiet, biding his time.

Phoenix glanced over the court record before returning to Adrian. "Could you detail for us the actions of Mr. Bauche that evening?"

Une decided to strike when the iron was hot, driving his fist in to his desk. "Objection! Mr. Wright, I already know where you're going with this." He snapped his finger to attention, aiming it at the defense. "I will not allow you to place suspicion on an unrelated man."

"Objection!" Phoenix fired back. "One of these two witnesses is lying about Ms. Anbasquet's murder. I think it's vital we find out all we can."

"Objection! Not everything is a lie. People forget things; they make mistakes, and I doubt either one had some evil plan."

"Objection! Without this testimony we're just back where we began!"

"Objection!" the judge finally shouted, hammering his gavel. "The defense and prosecution will stop rhyming immediately or I will throw you both out of here!"

"Er, sorry, Your Honor," Phoenix answered.

"Yes," Une conceded, "My apologies."

The judge cleared his throat. "Now then. Witness, before these two get started again, please testify as the defense requested, to the actions of Mr. Darren Bauche."

"Yes, Your Honor," Adrian replied. "I must admit my focus was placed more on the burning cabin than the resort owner, but his behavior was rather distracting. For someone whose livelihood was going up in smoke, he seemed more concerned with filling the remaining cabins than salvaging this one. As I said, he even tried to close a deal with one of the firefighters while he was working."

"Hold it!" Phoenix ordered. "Isn't that more than a little peculiar?"

"The world is filled with interesting people, Mr. Wright," Une reminded.

"But this interesting person was interfering with efforts to extinguish a fire consuming his property. Furthermore, he was attempting to rent out his cabins to men and women who were alone at the time. Wouldn't it make more sense to appeal to couples?"

Une chuckled. "Firefighters are very popular people, Mr. Wright. My roommate in college was a volunteer firefighter and his jacket alone attracted women from across campus."

"Actually," Adrian interrupted, "if I may, Mr. Wright, you're slightly off in your assumption. I only remember Mr. Bauche talking up one fireman in particular, the one that was flirting with me."

"Could you tell us more about that?" Phoenix asked.

"Objection!" Une yelled, sounding completely fed up with Phoenix's seemingly aimless questioning. "You're just getting inane at this point, Mr. Wright."

"I'm inclined to agree," the judge added. "Do you honestly think this has any importance to the case, Mr. Wright?"

_(Are you kidding? I have no idea where I'm going with this.)_ "Yes, Your Honor, I think if the witness answers my question all will be revealed in due time."

"Very well," the judge relented, "but be aware if nothing comes of this you will be penalized. Witness, please describe, in detail, Mr. Bauche's sales tactics."

Adrian looked just as perplexed by Phoenix's request as the rest of the court, but she would play along. Even if she was not being ordered by the judge, maybe something in her testimony would help Maya. "Well, let's see. After the fireman asked if I was single, I told him I was actually there on a date. Another fireman, who likely out ranked him, told him quite bluntly to get back to work. It was then Mr. Bauche approached him. He pulled out what looked like a planner, sort of like mine, fumbled in his pockets, then started his sales pitch. I couldn't hear exactly what he said, but something to the tune of, 'Don't let her get away and I can give you 10% off.'"

"Hold it!" Phoenix requested. "A planner like yours, you said?"

"Yes, though his was black instead of pink. I'd think a pink one would be a little off putting for a man of his age and appearance."

"I agree, but the planner isn't what's strange. What _is_ strange is how you said he fumbled in his pocket. What exactly was he after?"

Adrian shrugged. "He never pulled anything out, but I'd assume he was after a pen."

_(This is where thinking crazy led you, Phoenix. I hope you're happy.)_ "A pen, you say?" He pulled the melted pen Kay had given him days ago from his breast pocket. "Perhaps one like this?"

Once again the judge was forced to demand order from an unruly audience. "Mr. Wright," he boomed, "you will not be renting out cabins in the middle of this trial!"

"This is evidence, Your Honor," Phoenix quickly explained. "This pen was found at the scene of the crime."

"Objection!" Une barked. "Why was I not informed of this?"

Phoenix smirked. "You could say a little birdie gave it to me. Actually, ravens are big, aren't they?"

Une snarled. "Regardless, I don't know what you intend to prove with a burned pen. Mr. Bauche could have simply dropped it at the fire during the chaos."

Phoenix shook his head. "That dog won't hunt, monsignor. This pen was actually found _inside_ the cabin, beneath the cabinet in the living room."

Une threw his hands up in exasperation. "Then it was dropped by a former tenant or even the victim himself. Your evidence is as ludicrous as your hair."

_(Oh no, you did _not_ just insult the spikes.)_ "But you can't deny how suspicious Mr. Bauche is looking. First hearing a gunshot that never happened and now he's looking for a pen I could very well be holding? I say we get him back on the stand."

"And testify about what? Losing a pen? I thought I was supposed to be prosecuting, not listening to a middle aged man complain about misplacing his possessions!"

"I distinctly remember Mr. Bauche having a pen similar to this one when I first met him, Mr. Yaren. In fact, he pulled out that planner and this pen to recommend a romantic night to my assistant and me at that time."

"And you remember that pen specifically?" Une scoffed. "From over a month ago?"

"Only further testimony will prove for sure." _(If I'm going to think crazy, I might as well go full blown certifiable.)_

The judge's gavel echoed loudly and the judge himself glared at Phoenix. "Mr. Wright, I've seen you grasp at straws before, but grasping at pens is a bit more than I can take. Nevertheless, doubt still hangs in the air over the testimonies about the gunshots. We will take a brief, 10 minute recess before bringing Mr. Bauche back to the stand, but I warn you to keep your cross examinations within the boundaries of reason."

"Understood, Your Honor," Phoenix agreed.

"I hope, for your sake and for your client's, you really do understand. We will reconvene in 10 minutes. I suggest you use that time to put your case in order." The judge sounded his gavel again and left for his chambers.

* * *

March 21, 11:54am  
District Court  
Defendant Lobby No. 2

"I hope you know what you're doing, Nick," was what Maya offered in the lobby instead of a flying hug.

_(Me too.)_ Phoenix placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Mr. Bauche is lying about that gunshot. If this is what it takes to find out why, I'm going with it."

"But a pen, Nick? The judge is really taking Mr. Yaren's side right now. When I called you 'Steel Attorney' I wasn't expecting you to give the trial a dramatic cliffhanger like the show."

_(Looks like even her confidence in me is wavering. Don't worry, Maya, I'll see this through.)_ "Hey, the pen is mightier than the samurai spear, right? All we need is a thread to pull and this whole sweater of lies will unravel."

Maya nodded, not looking entirely convinced. "I just hope it's not some dumb, unrelated lie like counterfeit Steel Samurai shirts again."

"Um, excuse me, sir," said Maggey's voice. Both Phoenix and Maya turned to see her standing with Detective Gumshoe. She stepped forward, somewhat nervously. "I thought of something that might help."

"What is it?" Phoenix asked.

"Well, when you said Mr. Bauche could be lying about hearing the gunshot, it made me think. What if he wasn't telling the truth about Elena not clocking in that night?"

"Isn't that done by computers?" Maya asked. "Not like he could lie about that."

Maggey shook her head. "We just check in with Mr. Bauche and he writes down our hours. It's not a very high tech operation out there."

Phoenix cupped his chin and tapped his finger on his cheek in thought. "If she really did show up for work, that would also explain why she was found in her uniform. Do you know her schedule?"

Maggey scrunched up her face in thought. "I got off at eight, so she should have started her shift around then."

"You didn't see her that night?"

"No, I, er, I kinda left early to get to the party."

"You snuck out early?" Maya asked.

"No, no, I wouldn't do that," Maggey quickly denied with rapid arm movements. "Mr. Bauche said it sounded great. He sounded happy for me to see you guys again."

Phoenix eyed Maggey carefully. "Us guys?"

"Yeah, I mentioned you'd be there, sir. He told me about the time you and Maya were looking in to that last murder and said you seemed really nice. After that he just let me go early."

Phoenix nodded. "Did he now? Well, assuming Elena actually did work that night, she should have been about two and a half hours in to her shift before being killed. For some reason, Mr. Bauche is covering that up and moving her time of death." His eyes widened. "Maya, I think I owe you an apology."

Maya took on a nervous expression. "Uh… does that mean what I think it does?"

A smile crept on to Phoenix's lips. "No. You were right."

The medium cocked her head. "Huh? About what?"

"You'll see. Maggey, I think you just won this case for us."

"R-really, sir?" Maggey stammered.

Phoenix nodded. "If you could, I'd like your statement written down too." The attorney pulled out one of his business cards and a pen, handing them to Maggey to jot down her testimony.

"Is there any way I can help too, pal?" Gumshoe asked eagerly.

"Uh, sure…" Phoenix replied slowly, giving himself time to think. _(Poor Gumshoe. He always wants to be helpful. I can't just tell him no…)_ "Oh, can you go get this tested properly?" He produced the melted pen and handed it to the detective.

"You bet, pal… uh, test it for what?"

_(Hmm, good point, any fingerprints would be melted off.)_ "Chemical analysis." _(That sounded scientific enough, I hope.)_

"I'll be back in a flash, pal. You can count on me!" Gumshoe pocketed the pen and darted for the parking lot.

After accepting his card back Phoenix checked his phone. "It's about time to go back in. You should get back to your seat, Maggey, but you'll only need the edge."

As Phoenix led Maya back in to the courtroom she had only one thing to say. "That was really lame, Nick."

* * *

March 21, 12:04pm  
District Court  
Courtroom No. 2

The judge made his way back to his seat and sounded his gavel to bring the trial back in to session. "Has the witness been prepared?" he asked.

"He has, Your Honor," Une answered. He adjusted his glasses to better watch Darren Bauche make his way to the witness stand and place his stained, plastic spit cup back on it.

"Then, Mr. Wright, the witness is all yours. I will warn you again, however, to keep your questions relevant and compelling."

"Yes, Your Honor," Phoenix agreed. "Mr. Bauche, as you are likely already aware, your testimony about hearing a gunshot at 11pm the night of the murder does not match other witness testimony. However, before we get to that, I think it's only fair to let you give your own statement first. Would you please testify, in detail, as to what you witnessed at the crime scene outside of the shot?"

"Nick, what are you doing?" Maya whispered.

Phoenix winked at her then waited intently for Darren's testimony.

The resort owner spat in to his cup. "Fair enough, son. Well, reckon you mean outside o' the flames, too. I was the one that called the fire department, ya know, so I got a purdy good look at my baby a'for she was too burned up. It looked like someone done broken in, so I 'spected arson. 'Course I thought maybe punk kids, not some rapist and killer, ya know?"

"So you did not go inside?" Phoenix asked.

"Shoot no, son. What kinda idgit you take me for? Place was on fire!" Darren hocked another wad of tobacco juice in to his spit cup.

"I was only asking to clarify things, Mr. Bauche," Phoenix calmly replied.

Une eyed Phoenix suspiciously. The prosecutor was clearly waiting for objections and wild claims, but none were coming. He could smell a trap and was more than ready to spring it should the time come. If Phoenix could play the waiting game, so could he.

"There's something else I'd like you to clarify, however," Phoenix continued. "Our previous witness implied that you were impeding the firefighters in their efforts to extinguish the blaze."

"What?" Darren demanded. He chewed his tobacco angrily at the insinuation.

"Did you or did you not attempt to rent your cabins out to the firefighters while they were in the middle of their work?"

"Objection!" Une yelled, punching his desk. He had sat in silence letting Phoenix run the trial far too long. He glared over his glasses. "Unscrupulous sales tactics have no bearing on this case. Your cross examination is straying dangerously off topic and you've only just begun."

"I'm afraid I have to agree, Mr. Wright," the judge stated. "Is this questioning going anywhere?"

"It is, Your Honor," Phoenix attempted to convince him.

"Then see to it that it gets there quickly or I am dismissing this witness."

Phoenix slapped his palms on his desk. "Mr. Bauche, witness testimony clearly stated you attempted to rent a cabin to one fireman in particular. Please testify to your actions in detail."

Darren put on the most flummoxed expression he had and scratched his head. "Whatever you say, son. Yer the lawyer…" He shook his head and spat in to his cup. "Well, I saw a poor feller talkin' up this purdy blonde. Nice figger, glasses, really saucy librarian thing goin' on, ya know?"

"Just your actions, please, Mr. Bauche," Phoenix insisted.

"Right, right. Well, he musta been shot down and I felt sorry for the guy. I mean, firemen are heroes, ain't they? I told him to give it another shot and I'd throw in a discount if he landed her."

"Did you pull out anything to make the deal?"

"You callin' my orientation in to question, son? They shootcha fer that in Texas."

"Your planner, Mr. Bauche. Did you produce your planner?"

"Well yeah, I always keep client records in there."

"And a pen as well?"

"Naturally. Can't write with just my fingers, ya know."

Phoenix felt the urge to shout out an objection, but the witness was lying so obviously he just could not bring himself to do it. "Mr. Bauche, I'm afraid you've just contradicted witness testimony once again."

"Beg yer pardon?"

"It has already been determined you fumbled in your pockets but had no pen."

"So? What the hell kinda court is this?"

"Even I have misplaced my pens, Mr. Wright," Une added. "I'd also like to add that forgetting such a minor detail is hardly a 'contradiction.'"

"Objection!" Phoenix shouted, finger proudly pointing at the prosecutor. "The pen was only a clue to the real truth. His whole story is a fabrication. There was one other glaring contradiction the prosecution seems to have missed."

"Wh-what?"

"Mr. Bauche, you stated earlier that, and I quote, 'It looked like someone done broken in.'"

Darren spat heatedly in to his cup. "Iffen yer makin' fun o' the way I talk, you should come do it to my face."

Phoenix shook his head. "It's not that, Mr. Bauche, it's what we were told yesterday. Mr. Jameson clearly stated that the man he saw carrying the defendant in to the cabin did not act suspiciously. The man 'just carried that girl in to the cabin' before our witness walked on."

"What of it?" Darren asked.

"You don't see? You told us that the cabin looked like it had been broken in to. In fact, the police discovered the door knob had been broken off entirely. Even if he was busy ogling the defendant, Mr. Jameson would still have noticed someone breaking in to the cabin." Phoenix shot an accusing finger at the witness. "That door was broken _after_ the crime had already been committed!"

Une jerked back, holding his glasses in place. Darren's cheeks swelled with tobacco juice, barely able to spit it in to his cup in time. The courtroom exploded in to whispers and hushed shouting. Even the judge took a moment to react to the news before slamming his gavel down for order. Phoenix only waited for the ruckus to die down, pinning the witness to the stand with his gaze.

Maya loved that look in Phoenix's eyes. He took on such ferocity when on the offensive. She knew him better than anyone, knew he was so kind and friendly. She also knew the second that he stepped in to the courtroom his naturally endearing persona turned him in to a judicial juggernaut. He would defend his client to the bitter end and, in her case, she knew he would go even further.

"Mr. Wright, what are you suggesting?" the judge asked.

Phoenix placed his hands on his hips. "There's only one way to get in to those cabins without breaking in, Your Honor. Naturally, that's with a key. As Mr. Yaren politely explained for us earlier, the cabin that served as the crime scene had no one renting it that night. This leaves a total of three people who could have had access."

"Three?"

Phoenix nodded. "One is the day guard, Maggey Byrde. She was not there that evening, leaving two other people with master keys to the cabins. They are the night guard, Elena Anbasquet, and none other than the resort owner, Mr. Darren Bauche."

"Objection!" Une shouted. "It's very possible one of those keys was stolen by Mr. Seene before the crime was carried out."

"Objection!" Phoenix answered back. "If you're so curious, we can find that out right now, Mr. Yaren. First off, nothing had been stolen from Ms. Anbasquet. When her body was discovered, so were all of her belongings, including her keys. This leaves two others." Phoenix turned his head over his shoulder and yelled in to the gallery, "Maggey, do you still have your keys?"

"Yes, sir!" was the reply.

The judge slammed his gavel. "Ms. Byrde, this is a court of law and the gallery shall remain silent!"

"Sorry, sir!" the woman squeaked.

Phoenix brought his attention back to the witness. "That leaves you, Mr. Bauche. Do you still have your keys?"

Darren could not look the attorney in the eyes. "Uh, er, well…"

"If it's easier, we could just ask you to empty your pockets."

"Yes," the resort owner finally answered with his head down. "Yes, I still have them."

Phoenix grinned predatorily. "I think it's safe to assume the 'pretty big guy' Mr. Jameson saw entering the cabin was not a woman. That leaves one other person."

"Objection!" Une punched his desk so hard he had to shake the pain from his knuckles. "Is the defense seriously accusing Mr. Bauche of murdering the victim?"

"Not this victim… yet."

"Wh-what?"

"Whaju just say?" Darren asked in kind, noticeably insulted.

Phoenix pulled out a case file and tapped the back of his fingers on the data he was after. "On the evening of February 10th, there was another murder at your resort, Mr. Bauche. If you recall, both Mr. Yaren and I were there investigating it."

"And yer sayin' I did that?" Darren asked defensively. "It was that Seene guy, what's his name, Cal!"

Une punched his desk. "What the witness says is true. It matched Mr. Seene's M.O. to a T."

Phoenix shook his head. "You're wrong. In fact, you told me exactly how Mr. Seene operated and to also keep it a secret. The public was to remain in the dark."

"Naturally, Mr. Wright. The investigation was still on going."

"Which is why our copycat messed a few things up."

"Copycat?" the judge gasped.

"Objection!" Une bellowed. "It has already been concluded that Mr. Seene was somehow interrupted. That's the only reason he returned to Cozy Cabins in the first place!"

"Objection!" Phoenix countered. "Not a single witness came forward. How could you possibly claim that as fact?"

"What other conclusion would you draw, Mr. Wright?"

"Look at your own evidence! The knife was missing the blood of the third victim, the third victim was not posed, and, most importantly, the cabin had not been broken in to."

"I already told ya some old tenants kept th' keys ta that place!" Darren shouted. "Y'all shoulda checked with them!"

"I believe Mr. Yaren did just that," Phoenix replied.

"I did," Une answered begrudgingly. "Unfortunately they did not have your keys, Mr. Bauche. In fact, they claimed they had returned them when they left."

"And y'all believed that!" Darren demanded.

"Also, Mr. Bauche," Phoenix continued, "We know you did not have any security detail before this incident. Therefore you were the only person who had a master key to all the cabins at that time."

"Objection!" Une shouted. "If you're accusing Mr. Bauche of raping and murdering that girl…"

"You're the one who made that leap, Mr. Yaren."

"I'm only cutting you off at the pass. This whole court knows where you're going! If you claim an in tact door incriminates the witness in the February case, might I remind you the door in our case was broken?"

"Obviously because I had mentioned to Mr. Bauche that there were no signs of forced entry back in February. In order to pin his crime on Mr. Seene, he didn't want any suspicion on himself!"

Une shook his head. "No, Mr. Wright, that's not what I'm saying. You've already made a big point of how all three master keys are accounted for. So how, then, did Mr. Seene get inside?"

_(Damn, good question. Bauche had to have been Maya's abductor, but Seene was there too…)_ "He was the one that broke the doorknob off then, probably with the boot scraper on the porch." _(And don't ask how I know that.)_

"Objection!" Une yelled. He grinned triumphantly. "No, Mr. Wright, he did not. If you recall yesterday's testimony, Mr. Iklist said he heard a door slam. Broken doors do not slam. They bounce."

_(Just like Gumshoe's broken down sedan…) _Phoenix had just been countered by a contradiction so minor it was like something _he_ would have brought up. It felt like he had been punched in the gut. _(Okay, I know he got in there somehow. He must have had a key. But if none were stolen, then how…?)_ A surge of adrenaline brought Phoenix back in to the game and he slapped his palms on his desk. "Objection! He used his victim's key!"

"Objection!" Une fired back. "You've already proven none of the keys were stolen and his 'victim' was the defendant, Maya Fey. She did not even have a key in the first place!"

"Maya was not Mr. Seene's victim," Phoenix announced. "_His_ victim was Elena Anbasquet!" After a sharp gasp from the gallery, as well as the judge, Phoenix continued. "In fact, they had arrived to the cabin first, where Mr. Seene borrowed the guard's key just long enough to let himself in."

At this the audience became completely unruly. Several poundings of the gavel and demands for order later, the judge spoke up. "Mr. Wright, that is an exceptionally heavy claim. You must have some proof to back it up."

"I never say anything I'm unsure of," Phoenix replied. _(Except all the time.)_ "The rope found at the crime scene is proof enough."

Une punched his desk. "And just how is that!" he demanded.

"Simple," Phoenix retorted. "Someone was tied down and it couldn't have been the defendant. After all, she fled the scene unharmed."

"Objection! Ms. Anbasquet fled as well! You're contradicting yourself at every turn!"

"Objection!" Phoenix slapped his desk with his palms and shook his head. "The defendant was found fully clothed and, like I said, unharmed. Ms. Anbasquet's outfit was a complete mess, indicating she had already been raped or abused! She only escaped _after_ Mr. Bauche entered the scene carrying Maya."

"Hey, now wait just one cotton pickin' minute!" Darren demanded.

"Objection!" Une snarled. "The defendant was abducted a good half hour drive from the resort! Why would Mr. Bauche even be out there?"

"I thought you'd never ask," Phoenix proudly retorted. He reached in to his pocket and pulled out the business card containing Maggey's statement. "I handed one of these to Mr. Bauche the day we met. Not only does it have my address on it, I'd also like to note he took quite a shine to my paralegal."

"Objection!" Une shouted. "One of our previous witnesses did as well, but I don't see you accusing him."

"That's because there's no evidence suggesting Mr. Jameson is a kidnapper, rapist or murderer," Phoenix countered. _(Sadly being Broseidon, Lord of the Brocean isn't a criminal offense.)_ "Our witness, however, also knew the very day Maya was coming back to town. If you'll turn that card over, Your Honor, you'll find proof of that."

The court waited as the judge painstakingly read every line of Maggey's sloppy handwriting. Eventually he looked up. "This appears to support your claims, Mr. Wright," he admitted. "Although next time, please use notebook paper."

_(I can't stop to apologize now. I'm going full throttle!)_ "Furthermore," Phoenix continued, "the witness has lied in absolutely all of his testimonies!"

"You pickin' a fight, son?" Darren growled. He spat in his cup with enough force to nearly knock it over.

"Ms. Anbasquet was found dead in her guard uniform," Phoenix continued, undaunted, "proving she was there for her job." He thrust a finger at the witness. "I also know for a fact you have no computer records of work hours. All you have to do to erase work history is tear a page from your planner!"

"And why would I do that?"

"To hide the fact that she was ever there, of course, because you killed her!"

"I'm not the guy on trial here!" Darren argued.

Phoenix slammed his desk with all his might and jabbed his finger at the witness. "Objection! You _are_ on trial now, Mr. Bauche, because I know _exactly_ what happened. _You_ were the one who kidnapped Maya. You took her back to your resort and used your key to simply let yourself in. There, you found Mr. Seene with Ms. Anbasquet already inside. During the confusion, Ms. Anbasquet was able to grab a fire poker and kill her assailant. She thought you had rescued her and let her guard down. That was when she noticed you had an unconscious woman with you and that was when you knew you couldn't let her know the truth. You took her gun. She ran and you gave chase, killing her and hiding her body. During this time, Maya regained consciousness, discovered Seene's body, and fled in to the woods. By the time you returned to the scene, she was gone, leaving you with nothing to do but break the door and burn the evidence to pin the blame on the late Mr. Seene!"

The entire courtroom fell deafeningly silent save for a single sound. That sound was Une Yaren clapping slowly and rhythmically. The prosecutor stopped once he had determined he held the court's full attention. "A thrilling tale, Mr. Wright, but you have it all wrong. _I_ was the real murderer!"

There was a series of confused exclamations from everyone. The courtroom reverberated with disbelief. The judge was the first to speak coherently asking, "_You?_ What are you saying, Mr. Yaren?"

Une chuckled. "I must apologize, Your Honor. It's just that Mr. Wright's tale was so ridiculous and convoluted I felt I should add more intrigue to it. Perhaps he is thinking of moving to Hollywood and giving up his law career." Any humor in his expression left him and he stared daggers over his glasses. "There are so many impossibilities and contractions there I don't even know where to begin."

"Try me," Phoenix challenged.  
Une sighed. "For starters, how would Mr. Seene abduct a security guard? She was armed and trained."

Phoenix thought for a moment. When he started to speak up, Une cut him off again.

"Secondly," the prosecutor continued, "even if she was his victim, why would she use a fire poker to kill him? She had a pistol."

"She was in the process of being raped!" Phoenix answered before he let his opportunity slip by again. "Chances are she didn't have much, if any, of her equipment on her!"

"Then that only raises further questions, Mr. Wright. Why, then, was she found in her uniform later?"

"Because she had time to redress after Mr. Bauche barged in! Only later did she notice he was not her savior at all and he decided to kill her."

"On that note, do you recall the scene in February? The victim in that case had her throat slit while still on the bed. She was given no opportunity to turn the tables on her attacker."

Phoenix grinned. "So you agree that there are more differences between Mr. Seene's tactics and Mr. Bauche's?"

Une growled. "Finally, if Mr. Bauche kidnapped the defendant, why would Mr. Seene have been there in the first place?"

"Complete coincidence." _(Wow, that sounded more convincing in my head.) _"It wasn't that he 'didn't finish' the first time. It was that he had never even been there before!"

"And you're basing his guilt on the fact the scene wasn't a perfect match to the others and the culprit didn't break the door? Anyone with sufficient know-how can pick a lock, Mr. Wright."

Phoenix stalled, running out of steam. In court, evidence was everything and both sides were sorely lacking. There had to be some way to refute that but even if he did, it would just be more nitpicking and circumstantial guessing. The trial was dragging on and just turning in to a shouting match.

"Objection!" shouted a new voice. It was Maya, pointing her finger with all her might. "Mr. Bauche's pen was found on the scene, tying him to at least the recent murders!"

The judge struck his gavel. "Miss Fey, the defendant will remain quiet!"

Maya shrank down. "Well, someone had to object," she pouted to Phoenix.

"Miss Fey," Une remarked. "Mr. Bauche _owns_ the resort. Even if that _was_ his pen, it could simply have been dropped there months ago."

"Y-yeah!" Darren agreed, finally finding his courage. He brought his cup to his lip to let juice drizzle in, finding himself suddenly lacking the ability to spit.

"Now perhaps you'd like to hear my more reasonable version of the events," Une suggested. "As you said, it seems likely that Ms. Anbasquet was involved. She was the one who stumbled upon the scene. She and the victim had a struggle, resulting in her losing her firearm and a kerosene lamp being overturned. Mr. Seene gave chase, shot and killed her, wiped the gun of prints, and placed it back on her. While disposing of the body, the defendant came to. Once she assessed her situation, she attempted to flee when Mr. Seene returned. Arming herself, she killed him and ran. The flames engulfed the cabin shortly after."

_(No!)_ Phoenix yelled in his mind. _(I was so close. There has to be something else.)_ "Your theory still doesn't explain how the defendant could suddenly free herself from ropes or why Mr. Bauche would lie about so many details!"

A sharp crack of the gavel put an end to the arguing. The judge cleared his throat. "There is simply not enough decisive evidence or witness testimony to come to a clear conclusion and I'm afraid there never will be. Though it pains me to do so, it falls on me to render my verdict based on what we have at hand or we risk endless bickering."

Everyone in the courtroom held their breath waiting for the verdict. Everyone, that was, except one man who burst through the front doors yelling, "Waaaaaaaiiit!" Phoenix knew that "wait." It was the same one that put the Trés Bien case on hold. Detective Gumshoe had returned.

"Bailiff!" the judge snapped. "Get that man out of here!"

"Wait, sir, you gotta wait!" Gumshoe pleaded, shoving Darren out of his way and taking the witness stand for himself. His large hands gripped it tightly. "I got the test results back!"

"What test results?" Une asked suspiciously.

"Chemical analysis, pal," Gumshoe answered proudly. One would get the impression he simply liked saying it to feel smart.

"And what did you find?" Phoenix asked.

Gumshoe pulled a baggy out of his pocket containing the melted pen. "Well, pal, we found… er… I forgot the technical names…"

"Detective!"

"Chewing tobacco, pal! All over it!"

The audience gasped. Darren began to sweat. Phoenix started to grin. Une only sighed and shook his head.

The prosecutor gave Gumshoe a disdainful look. "Detective, while we appreciate you going to such lengths, your melodrama is unnecessary. What you've found means nothing."

"Whaddia mean, pal?"

"I mean that more people than the witness chew tobacco and, as I've already stated, he _owns the resort_. That pen could have been dropped there at any time."

"Objection!" Phoenix was glad to yell again. "I'm afraid this pen is exactly the evidence we needed, Mr. Yaren."

"I _told_ you the pen tied him to the murders!" Maya shouted at Une, fueled by Phoenix's confidence.

"You might remember the state of Mr. Bauche's shirt the night of the crime," Phoenix continued. "There was a big tobacco juice stain, right over his pocket. He even said he got that before the fire and didn't have time to change."

"Objection!" Une barked. "He could have easily spit up on himself, and this pen, at some other time as well."

"Objection!" Phoenix countered. "Now who's spouting baseless conjecture? In all of my unsavory dealings with Mr. Bauche, he managed to spit anywhere but himself every time. He even brought a plastic cup with him to court to keep our floors clean. He's as tidy as a chewer can get!"

"Then perhaps you'd like to explain why he happened to stain himself that evening if he's so tidy?"

Phoenix's grin returned. "It's simple, Mr. Yaren. It happened during his struggle with Mr. Seene; the same struggle that allowed Ms. Anbasquet to make her move." He thrust his finger back at Darren and jabbed it with each point he made. "_That's_ when he dribbled on his shirt, _that's_ when he lost his pen, and _that's_ when he murdered Ms. Elena Anbasquet to keep her quiet!"

"No!" Darren yelled. "No, that's not it!"

"Objection!" Phoenix shouted, slamming his desk and silencing the witness. "Your lies end here! You lied about the door, you lied about the gunshot, and you lied about your guard showing up for work. I will _not_ let your lies absolve you of your crimes and I will _not_ let your lies send an innocent woman to jail!"

"You got nothin' on me!" Darren yelled back. "So I made a mess on my pen, big whoop. Maybe I made a mistake about hearin' that gunshot. Ya can't hold that against me, it was kind of a feverish scene, ya know?"

"Objection!" Phoenix tried again. "Then how do you explain the door that _you_ broke?"

"Objection!" Une interjected. "The doorknob could have simply burned out of the door during the fire. It means nothing."

"Objection! What it means is that neither cabin was broken in to!"

"Neither cabin? Are you still on about last February, Wright?"

"Of course I am!" Phoenix shouted. "More importantly, something you haven't even noticed!"

Une crossed his arms. "Enlighten me."

Phoenix smirked and pulled his notes out of his briefcase. "There's one important thing both that case and this one have in common. It should be the final nail."

"Something in common? So now you're going back on yourself and claim February's murder was the work of Mr. Seene as well?"

"Not at all," Phoenix replied, shaking his head. "You see, the common factor is that neither cabin was being rented the nights they were used. There's only one person that could know which cabins were safe for criminal activity. That's the one man who owns them; the one man who keeps records of which cabins are in use."

Darren clenched his jaw, trapping his tobacco in a vice like grip. He looked to Une for some sort of reassuring look and, surprisingly, he found the prosecutor standing in place with stone faced confidence.

"You're going back to that planner you already deemed untrustworthy, Wright?" Une asked rhetorically. "Pathetic. In fact, your entire defense has been pathetic."

"Mr. Yaren," the judge snapped. "I will not have personal attacks in my courtroom."

"With all due respect, Your Honor, you should be giving the same speech to the defense. He hasn't even _tried_ to prove his client's innocence once this whole time. All he's done is manipulate the evidence to try and fabricate a scapegoat; first with Mr. Iklist and now with Mr. Bauche. Furthermore, this 'final nail' could be explained away with coincidence. In fact, I believe Mr. Wright has already used 'coincidence' in his own laughable theory. I think if he had any conclusive proof the defendant did not kill Mr. Seene he'd have presented it by now. Feel free to render your verdict, Your Honor."

"Haw haw, you tell 'im," Darren gladly added. He spat in to his cup. "Not so 'Wright' now, are ya feller? Don't worry 'bout yer girlfriend none. No fatty burgers in jail, she'll come out all sexy for ya!" He let out a belly laugh with all of his confidence returned.

Phoenix's hands struck his desk so hard it sounded like a cannon had been fired in the courtroom. He roared, "Objection!" and accompanied it with a cataclysmic finger point, the likes of which would have skewered the witness had he been close enough. His eyes narrowed and he bore his teeth like fangs as he waited for the echoing to cease. "I finally got you."

"Th-the hell you talkin' 'bout?" Darren asked, taken aback by the attorney's newfound vigor.

"Maya was picking up food for the both of us the night she was abducted; burgers to be precise, from Grilliam Shakespeare's. Tell me, just how did you know that?"

Darren chewed his tobacco at a fevered pace. "Uh, I didn't. I mean, I just saw her locket and, I mean, who has a burger on a necklace, ya know?"

"You saw her locket," Phoenix repeated, not convinced in the slightest. "From all the way over there?"

"N-no, of course not. I saw it back when ya showed up fer that other case. It just stuck in mah mind, that's all. Go ahead an git this over with, Yer Honor."

"Objection!" Phoenix shouted again. It did not have the oomph of his last one, but he doubted he would be topping it any time soon. "That locket was a gift, Mr. Bauche; a Valentine's gift. She received it three days _after_ we met you. Then after the night of the 17th, it was in the custody of that detective standing next to you where it was later returned to me to give to its owner. Now try again, Mr. Bauche. When did you see it?"

Darren's wide eyes clearly showed the gears in his head spinning wildly. The pace of his chewing increased again and continued through his stuttering, "I went by… Er, when I… I didn'tggnhhkk…" He brought his hands to his throat like he was choking. His face turned blue and he made gurgling noises. After a short time, a large, unpleasant lump of tobacco cascaded down his throat. His blue face turned green and he collapsed in a heap.

"That… night…" he uttered. Then he went limp. Tobacco juice dribbled out of his lips on to the floor.

The audience gasped and the judge yelled for someone to call the paramedics… and a janitor.

* * *

"How is Mr. Bauche, Mr. Yaren?" the judge asked.

Une pressed his glasses in to place. "He is being rushed to the hospital, Your Honor. He is also sobbing and confessing everything." Une clenched his teeth. "While the details were drowned out by vomiting and choking, it appears to be as Mr. Wright has said."

The judge nodded. "Then it seems we have reached the end at last. The verdict is clear. The court finds the defendant, Maya Fey, not guilty."

A single gavel strike caused the audience to erupt in to cheering, particularly those seated behind Phoenix and Maya. The medium smiled the brightest she had in days and hurled herself on to the attorney in a bear hug. He teetered back and forth as she put all of her effort in to squeezing the senses out of him and repeating, "thank you, thank you, thank you," over and over again.

Maya only paused in her affectionate assault to determine what was landing in her hair. A swipe of her hand told her it was confetti. She and Phoenix looked up to see that it was not coming from above them at all. They then turned their attention to the figure next to them. Detective Gumshoe was still there, showering them with handfuls of colorful paper strips with a big, cheery grin on his face.

The judge struck his gavel again. "Detective! It has been you this whole time? This is a courtroom, not a parade! Clean that up this instant!"

Gumshoe lowered his head. "Yes, sir."

* * *

March 21, 4:23pm  
District Court  
Defendant Lobby No. 2

Phoenix made his way out of the courtroom slowly and awkwardly. He had a difficult time moving with Maya still clinging to the front of him like an overjoyed parasite. She grinned like a loon and tightened the grip her legs had around the man's midsection. At long last, however, he managed to coax her back on to the floor to speak to all their excited friends.

First out of the gate, naturally, was Pearl. Speeding past the others waiting their turn to congratulate the defense, she leapt on her older cousin much the same way Maya had Phoenix only moments ago. "I believed in you!" she chirped happily.

"Quite the abrupt end to a trial, wouldn't you agree?" Edgeworth asked.

"Foolishly sloppy, Phoenix Wright," Franziska insisted. "So many points made yet so few brought to conclusion. No hard evidence is hardly an excuse for such imperfect work. You are lucky that foolish fool of a man gave himself away."

"I thought you said luck didn't exist," Phoenix countered.

"Franziska," Edgeworth rebutted before whips could be raised, "I do believe Wright was well on his way to tying things together." He sighed. "Seeing this case after our own… I wonder if a single judge is truly the best way to render a verdict."

"I would say it was best in this case." Franziska gripped her sleeve. "As such, I suppose congratulations are in order."

"But Fran… Franziska has a point," Adrian added. "We never did find out if Mr. Bauche really was behind the case in February."

"That's a prosecutor's job now," Phoenix stated. "If she wants to take that case, she's more than welcome. That bastard could use a few whippings."

Franziska gave a shallow bow. "Your least foolish statement to date, Phoenix Wright."

"So how did things go until I got there, pal?" Gumshoe asked, stepping out of the courtroom with Maggey; the both of them still stuffing confetti back in to the detective's trench coat pockets.

"Lots of childish arguing," Phoenix confessed. "I had all the ammunition you guys gave me, but so little to back it up. It was tooth and nail."

"Ammunition?" Kay asked. "Like the pen?" She mugged at Edgeworth who clearly did not see the importance in the object she had.

Phoenix nodded. "That was one of them; then Detective Gumshoe ran that test. But there was more than just that. Adrian, your testimony put everything in motion. Maggey, you gave me that great affidavit and Edgeworth, you hauled me all over town."

"I'll note you did not chip in for gas," Edgeworth added.

Phoenix quickly continued, pretending not to hear a thing. "Franziska, you kept Une at bay so I could investigate and Pearl, you charmed Detective Badd in to divulging more information."

Pearl placed her hands on her cheeks and smiled widely at the praise.

Kay leaned down next to her and whispered, "Uncle Badd's a sucker for cute girls like us."

"Preposterous," Franziska declared. "He showed no fondness for _me_ when I was young."

Kay only looked away and pretended she was invisible.

"I guess everyone really did help me," Maya said, keeping conversation moving for Kay's sake. "Thank you, everyone, so much."

Phoenix placed his hand on her shoulder. "There's still more. I talked to Diego again too. Well, he talked to me, but he's who reminded me of your sister's old strategy of 'thinking crazy.'"

"Nick, you always think crazy."

The attorney smirked. _(Look who's talking.)_ "But in this case, it was you who did it."

"Me?"

"Remember when you had the idea that there might have been four people in that cabin? You were right. I just didn't realize it then."

"She was indeed true to her name," announced a new voice. The crowd turned to see Une Yaren strolling towards them. He flicked an eye to Franziska but she did not immediately go for her whip.

"But… I didn't die," Maya replied. She eyed the prosecutor as warily as he had Franziska.

"Your first name," he clarified. "Maya. It means 'illusion.' This case seemed so compellingly simple, yet there was so much more behind the scenes. I suppose I should have known. Then again, Darren supposedly means 'great' and he was anything but."

"A name isn't everything, Mr. Yaren," Phoenix commented.

"I suppose you are right, Mr. Wright."

_(Was that a shot? I can't even tell with this guy.)_

"Congratulations on your victory," Une concluded. "It appears the truth was not to be mine today. I hope to pit myself against you again." With that, the prosecutor nodded in a bow and exited the lobby.

Pearl tugged on Phoenix's coat and whispered to him, "He's weird."

"Mr. Yaren sees the court as a contest of sorts," Edgeworth supplied. "He believes that the truth is the reward at the end of a trial rather than a path to it and will do whatever it takes to claim it."

"He was really beating the splinters out of his desk," Kay noted. "Oh, but speaking of wood…" She rummaged in her pack until producing what she was searching for. "I got these for you, Maya, for when you were cleared of all charges."

Maya accepted the present which appeared to be two wooden hair sticks. "Oh, thank you, Kay. They're beautiful! Where did you get them?"

"I… 'found' them in the Blockbuster Bicycle Bazaar the other day," the young thief answered innocently. "Mr. Iklist thought I just took the t-shirt and didn't even notice!"

Edgeworth lowered his head in to his palm, trying to find the politest way to discourage the girl from her habits. "Kay, you assured me you were only a 'thief of truth.' Tell me you have not succumbed to baser habits."

"Never," Kay insisted. "Mr. Iklist was a fraud and a criminal. As the Yatagarasu it's my duty to confiscate evidence of his dealings… evidence I now pass on to my prospect."

Maya cocked her head. "Prospect?"

Kay grinned eagerly. "I'm a prosecutor's assistant, you're a defense attorney's assistant… say, do you know any girls our age with an affinity for detective work?"

"So about Mr. Yaren's philosophy…" Phoenix said in an attempt to draw the conversation to some place less criminal. "Is that why he was so openly hostile once he learned we'd be squaring off?"

Kay frowned, making mental note to speak with Maya later.

Edgeworth looked back up and straightened out his hair. "Something to that effect, yes. As long as the courtroom and 'real life' are two different worlds to him, I'm afraid he can never flourish."

"Come on, pals," Gumshoe proclaimed, "This isn't the time to worry about him! Maya's free and we're all here! Let's go celebrate!"

Maya eagerly clasped her hands in front of her. "Yeah! I'm starved! Where are you taking us, Nick?"

"M-me?" the attorney stammered. _(Why am I always footing the bill?)_

"I'd offer, sir," Maggey proposed, "but I think I just lost my job again."

_(Oh yeah, her boss just got carted away on kidnapping, rape and murder charges. Probably arson too, but like Franziska said I didn't get to tie anything together…)_ "Don't worry about it," Phoenix answered. "If you all take pity on me when you order I think I can handle one meal."_ (Even though my client doesn't pay…)_

The doors to the lobby swung open again. In strolled Detective Badd at his own pace, as if the world stopped and waited for him, playing his unheard theme song as he moved. He reached the gathering and put his hand inside his coat. He pulled out a small, purple phone and handed it to Maya. "…I think this is yours."

"My phone!" The medium placed her new hair sticks in her pocket and accepted the offering. She began going through her contacts and messages to make sure everything was in working order. "Where did you find this?"

Badd rolled his sucker to the side of his mouth. "…Main office of Cozy Cabins. Once we got word Bauche was a suspect, I took the liberty… of digging in his personal affairs."

"Okay, _that's_ the final nail in his coffin," Phoenix commented.

"N-Nick," Maya stuttered, grabbing his sleeve by feel without tearing her eyes from her cell phone. "Can I talk to you?"

Phoenix quickly glanced around at the intrigued faces surrounding them but followed Maya out of the lobby. "What's wrong? You look like you saw a ghost." _(Not that that's particularly unusual for you.)_

Once they were alone, Maya turned her phone to show a missed call that had come through that morning followed by a text message. "I have to go back to Kurain already. We were supposed to just hang out but instead I got kidnapped again _and_ put on trial and now I already have to go back. I hate this, Nick!"

Phoenix nodded sympathetically. He hated it too but could not actually confess to it without making her feel worse. She had responsibilities, even if they were inconvenient, and he had no right to impede them. "Does this mean you're being officially instated as Master?" _(So this is my reward for saving her, huh? Sending her packing immediately?)_

"Sort of," she muttered. "This is just finalization… and a _lot_ of training. The big ceremony will be next month. I have to stay there until then… training. There's a lot of training if I didn't mention that." She pouted, but somehow it seemed less cute than usual. It was more of a sneer.

"Are outsiders allowed to attend this ceremony?"

"No," she answered. Maya's face lit back up. "But _you_ are!" She held up her locket and grinned. "As an honorary Fey and the new Master's pillar of strength, you are hereby ordered to attend the installation of Master of the Kurain Channeling Technique, Mystic Maya Fey."

Phoenix smiled in spite of himself and gave a mock bow. "Who am I to refuse a direct order? Now come on, I don't think those stuffy old elders will mind if you get one last good meal in you."

"Or two?" Maya asked hopefully.

"Oh no, I'm not going to have them coming after me. No sneaking out this time either."

"Fine," Maya relented. "Just don't forget to write, alright, Wright?"

Phoenix chuckled. "You don't have to worry about that. We survived one month alone already, didn't we?" _(Two, though, I don't know…)_

"Yeah, I guess, but there's something I don't understand."

"What's that?"

"Why do weather people have to do their reports standing out in the snow and rain and stuff? Do they not think we'll believe them if they're reporting from inside the studio?"

Phoenix stopped and gaped at her. "…Huh?"

"Well it just seems so unnecessary. They look so uncomfortable out there. Then they cut back to the news anchors and they're all warm and cozy indoors. It's like they're being punished for something."

"_Huh?_" Phoenix tried again.

Maya giggled at him. "Sorry, I was just hoping you knew. I've been wondering that for a long time. There really is something I don't understand, though."

While not sure asking was the best idea any more, the attorney took his chances. "And that is?"

"Why can't we just have any time to have fun any more? I had all these great plans and now they're ruined! Is there any law against ruining awesome plans that you can hit Bauche with too?"

Phoenix laughed. "There has to be something. We can talk to Edgeworth about it at dinner. Hopefully after your installation we'll have more time to ourselves. Maybe we can even put your awesome plans in to action."

Maya warmed at the suggestion. She nodded in acceptance. "I hope so. We haven't been able to just spend time together since Valentine's." She sighed. "I suppose we shouldn't keep the others waiting any longer." She stood in front of Phoenix and leapt back up on him and wrapped her legs around his waist, resuming the crushing hug from earlier. "Now carry me back out there!"

Phoenix stumbled a bit. "You know it was a lot easier to carry you on my back," he complained.

"I don't care. I have to hug you enough to last a month."

It was hard to argue with that. The attorney started walking.


	12. Absence

March 30, 5:36pm  
Detention Center  
Visitor's Room

Eight days. Maya had been gone eight days. Phoenix had gotten a defense request three days after her departure but he had turned it down. He had no qualms with doing so. Even if Maya had not lost someone close to her in her recent tribulations, he still wanted nothing between him and her should she need his shoulder again. He could of course never confess something like that to her, at least not without her laughing and insisting she was fine, but he was the only person that could do it.

After a week he began to fully realize that she really was okay. She was put out at being stuck in Kurain, she was dreading days full of training and superfluous rituals, but she was okay. Like any other trial, its bad times began to relent to new days. Everything had worked out and Maya was just Maya again. Her impossible resilience had come through for her as it always did.

With a pleasant curl of his lip, Phoenix distinctly remembered Maya just being Maya as she forced him to give her a piggyback ride to her train while she gave a simultaneous one to Pearl. They got a lot of strange looks, Pearl had grabbed his hair once to keep from falling, but he would still do it all over again. However, with Maya being Maya again, Phoenix needed to be Phoenix. He was an attorney. That was why he found himself at the detention center. It was time to get back on track.

"Are you Mr. Delbert N. Quint?" Phoenix asked the man behind the glass.

"Yes, yes, that's my Del," the woman at Phoenix's side confirmed. "You just have to help him, Mr. Wright! I heard you were the best so I just knew you'd help!"

"You're my attorney?" Delbert asked. The man kept his posture slouched and his eyes buried beneath his stocking cap.

"You remember Phoenix Wright, don't you, honey?" the woman kept chattering. "He's the one who defended Mask DeMasque! You don't have anything to worry about!"

"Right now I'd just like to hear your side of the story," Phoenix requested. "Before I defend anyone I always want to know what's going on." _(Unless Maya forces me in to it, which is only all the time… Or _was_ all the time, I guess…)_

"Whatevs," Delbert commented with a shrug. "I wasn't even there, man."

Phoenix frowned. "You were caught on camera at the scene, Mr. Quint. I don't think you expect me to believe that."

Delbert apathetically pulled his cap over his face. "Oh, guess I just forgot."

_(I don't want to be here either, Delly. The least you can do is work with me.)_ "You're accused of robbing a convenience store and shooting the clerk. I'll come right out and ask. Did you do it?"

"I had nothing to do with it, man."

Just as Phoenix feared, chains leapt from the darkness and wrapped around the suspect. Three Psyche-Locks clicked in to place. _(Great… Ask an easy question, get a vague answer…)_ "Let's start with something simple then. Why were you there in the first place?"

Delbert scratched his head through his cap. "I just wanted some chips. While I was there this guy barged in and started demanding all the money in the register."

More chains and locks appeared but Phoenix pressed on. He could not very well break them without any evidence to aid him. "Can you describe this man?"

"Uh… he had a mask over his face but he was built kinda like you. You didn't do it, did ya, man?" Delbert chuckled.

"No, Mr. Quint, it was not me," Phoenix deadpanned. "So what exactly did you do while this man was holding up the store?"

"Well, I don't like saying it in front of my wife, but I was just hiding in back so he wouldn't see me."

"Oh, it's okay, Del!" the woman insisted. "He had a gun! It was very brave of you to even be there! I still love you."

Phoenix paid no attention to the rambling woman. He was more concerned with the latest layer of Psyche-Locks that had appeared. _(I bet those locks are as getting as tired of this as I am…)_ "I'm sorry, Mr. and Mrs. Quint."

"Wh-what?" Mrs. Quint asked.

"I'm sorry," Phoenix repeated. "I cannot defend your husband."

The woman looked absolutely devastated. "Why not?"

Phoenix lowered his brow. "I'm not convinced of his innocence. If I can't convince myself, I can't convince the judge."

Mrs. Quint was crying at this point. Phoenix could do nothing but apologize. His apologies did not make either one of them feel better. She was going to lose a husband. He was going to lose his mind. The whole way out of the room he asked himself the same question. "Why did I turn him down?"

He told them the truth. He was not convinced of the man's innocence. Even so he still had no solid proof he was a murderer. _(Maybe he was there for a drug deal or something and didn't want to confess. Maybe he had an accomplice he's covering for. Maybe he was just there to buy porno mags and didn't want his wife to find out. Maybe he tried to be a hero and scared the real culprit in to pulling the trigger.)_

Endless possibilities presented themselves but none of them persuaded Phoenix to turn around. Worse yet, he still had no answer to his question. _(Why _did_ I turn him down? I used to peel through the layers of lies to the truth. Why didn't I this time? Am I just not up to the task? Was it just because he was so shady I subconsciously think he's guilty? Was it just because I didn't have Maya with me?)_

That final idea was what gave Phoenix pause. He remembered the first time she went back to Kurain, when she felt like a burden. After that he had absolutely no desire to defend. He carried on after Mia's death with Maya at his side. She cheered him on, she would not let him give up… and then she left. Afterwards he thought regained his courage. Why, then, did it leave again a week ago along with her?

(_It didn't. I've taken cases without her before. Heck, I've even won all of those cases! I just couldn't defend a guilty man, that's all. Someone innocent will turn up and I'll be Phoenix Wright, Ace Attorney again.)_

_(You didn't even try,)_ accused a second voice in his head. _(You just stood up and left.)_

Phoenix had no rebuttal. He just pushed open the exit to the detention center. The thought of staying to talk with Iris or Diego crossed his mind but he had to leave. The Quints were there and he desperately needed to get away from them and forget the whole thing. Maybe he could clean the office. Clients would keep coming and he would never turn down a truly innocent one; or so he told himself.

_(I wonder if I can use my magatama on myself…)_

He flagged down a taxi and took a seat in the back. After telling the driver where to take him he immediately retreated back in to his own thoughts. Leaning back, he began wondering just what the future Master and her little cousin were up to.

_(Maya's right, we really do need some time to just hang out. I wonder if she's as bored as I am. From what she's said, she probably _wishes_ she had time to be bored. That's probably why I feel so anxious. I'm just worried about her. I'm pretty sure she's already over the Cozy Cabins case but all that training is really dangerous. There's still a chance someone might target her because of her position too… I should give her a call and just check up on her.)_

Phoenix groaned and slipped his fingers in to his hair. He was doing it again. No matter how it seemed sometimes, Maya was still an adult and did not need to be fawned over. He just felt so protective with her. He felt like chaining her to his side so she could never be taken away.

_(I'm surprised Pearls hasn't already tried chaining us together, though for entirely different reasons. Maya's called me every day since she left. I know she's fine. Why am I so caught up?)_ Phoenix just shook his head in his lap.

"You okay, Nick?" the driver asked, looking in his review mirror.

The voice snapped Phoenix out of his personal world. "Y-yeah, I'm fine. I'm just a little lost in thought, I guess." _(Wait… "Nick?")_

"You don't have to pretend you don't know me, Nick, no one's looking!" the driver shouted, clearly hurt by Phoenix's lack of recognition.

"_Larry?_ What are you… you're a cab driver now?" _(I knew something in this cab smelled…)_

Larry Butz grinned in to the review mirror, clearly not watching where he was going. "Don't be silly, Nick, I'm still the great artist, Laurice Deauxnim!" A car honked at him and he shouted at it. Considering his window was still rolled up it did little good.

Phoenix hung his head again, partially out of exasperation and partially so he would not see his demise coming at highway speeds. "Then why, great artist, are you driving a cab?"

"Well… art doesn't pay too good," Larry confessed, scratching his head. "I need money if I'm gonna follow my darling Shinqueala!"

_(Whoa, I wonder what Une could do with a name like that…)_ "You're actually going to follow one of these girls this time?"

"Shinqueala is not 'one of those girls,' Nick! She's an angel sent from heaven, dipped in sprinkles, and modeling for the divine Norse gods of Mount Olympus!"

_(Picking that apart is seriously not worth it.)_ "Another model, huh?" Phoenix asked. He was admittedly uninterested, but even talking about Larry's catastrophic love life was better than the confounding daydreaming he had been doing.

"This is the one, Nick!" Larry declared. "That's why I'm following her anywhere she goes! I'll do anything; even drive this lousy old cab! I just wish I wasn't fired from my job as the Steel Samurai. It paid so much better… and I met my beautiful Mindy… then she… she…" The man sounded as though he would burst in to tears at any moment but did not slow the taxi at all.

"Larry, please, just watch where… wait, you were the Steel Samurai?" _(I don't think I have the heart to tell that to Maya…)_

"Sure was!" Larry proudly reported, his chipper attitude returning in an instant. "I even got to perform on stage at that Codpiece reunion tour!"

"The Cod… oh, the Cohdopian reunification show? _You_ were in _that?_" _(How the hell did I decipher that? I've clearly known this man too long.)_

Larry shot a cocky smile in to the rearview. "I even helped ol' Edgey bring down that big nosed guy who killed someone in the dressing room! I bet he told you all about it already, am I right?"

_(No, and I'll note you weren't even invited to the party…)_ "Uh, I think he said something about that."

"So is he still with that cutie in the short skirt with the ponytail?"

_(Because no one ever changes their clothes or hair, Larry…)_ "Wait, do you mean Kay?"

"Yeah, Kay. She's O-Kay with me. I always melted for green eyes, you know? My Shinqueala, though, she has such pretty…"

"Larry, I really don't think those two are a couple."

"_What?_ Why _not?_" Larry demanded, nearly swerving in to oncoming traffic.

Phoenix clutched his seat as if it could protect him from thousands of pounds of metal slamming in to him. "Well for starters, she's only 17. That's illegal." _(Then again, I'm talking to the man whose only problem with the idea of dating Pearl was her name…)_

"Pfft," Larry replied. "Didn't you meet your cutie-patootie Maya when she was 17?"

Phoenix's eyes rolled to the back of his head. "Larry, we were just friends _then_ and we are just friends _now_."

"Yeah, a 'friend' you nearly killed yourself for. Would you cross a burning bridge for _me_, Nick?"

Phoenix winced. _(When did Larry get smart? I know stopped clocks are right twice a day and all but he's more like a backwards running clock…) _ "I… I just wasn't thinking clearly. That's all."

"I'm not hearing a yes!" Larry shouted dejectedly. "I want to know if you'd cross a burning bridge to save me, Nick!"

Phoenix massaged his temples, suddenly feeling a headache coming on. "Just watch the road, please. I can't cross bridges for anyone if we die in a car crash."

Larry huffed but did as instructed.

Resting his head on the seat again, Phoenix heard his cell phone bleep. Fishing it out of his pocket he noticed a text message had come through. Once he saw the sender he smiled at it and hit the button to check it.

_Hey nick getting ready to leave for the special course wish me luck! :)_

"The special course," he absentmindedly said aloud. "Wish I could be there for this one too."

"You say somethin', Nick?"

"She's just my friend," Phoenix blurted out with a jump. _(Yeah, that was convincing…)_ "I mean, never mind, it's nothing."

"If you say so."

* * *

March 30, 8:54pm  
Hazakura Temple  
Main Hall

"My my my. Finally, you get to complete what you came here for the first time," Sister Bikini remarked. The hunched old woman laughed heartily. "I'm glad to see you haven't sworn this place off due to bad memories. It gets lonely without Sister Iris."

Maya hugged her arms together, trying to stay warm. "Well, I'm sure she'll be free soon." _(I forgot to ask Nick how long she had. Of course, if he can't talk to her yet then he probably doesn't know either. Poor Iris…)_

Bikini stuck out her chin and stared in to the ceiling. "That doesn't mean she'll come back, though."

"But where else would she go? Her family abandoned her." _(And that's probably just as well considering how horrible they were. At least she'll have me and Pearly.)_

Bikini held her back and laughed. "You don't think she'll run off with that friend of yours, Mr. Wright?"

"Wh-what?" Maya asked a little too abruptly. She was not sure if she was shivering because of the idea or simply because she was freezing. Perhaps both.

"Don't tell me you didn't see how he looked at her… and her at him!" Bikini laughed again. "It was love at first sight with those two. Even an old bat like me knows that when I see it." The woman continued laughing making Maya suspect Iris was the only thing keeping her last shred of sanity in tact.

The Master-to-be mulled the shrine maiden's words over in her mind. She did not like idea but hoped to find some other reason for that besides the one she already knew was the truth. Maybe she was just being selfish, still wanting things to be how they were with just her and Phoenix solving cases and spending time together. Maybe she was just growing accustom to the idea that everyone simply assumed she and Phoenix were a pair and this was a break from the norm.

"Nervous?" Bikini asked.

Maya shook her head, both as a negative response and to clear her thoughts. "N-no, just cold."

"Well, it's going to be a lot colder under that waterfall!" Bikini guffawed with all her might.

_(I'm starting to worry about this woman. Then again, maybe all that laughing is how she stays warm up here…)_

"Mystic Maya, are you certain you are prepared for this responsibility?" asked a tall, slender woman in the corner. She was wearing long, lavender robes and her arms were crossed. "All Masters must be able to endure such rites and I have not seen much evidence of your training."

Maya gritted her teeth. _(Of all the elders to send with me it had to be Selene…)_ "I am ready, Mystic Selene."

Selene cocked an eyebrow. "Are you certain, Mystic Maya? It would seem to me you are more concerned about that… _'lawyer'_ than your responsibilities to the village and tradition." The way she spat the word "lawyer" it was as if she had to get it out of her mouth lest she be poisoned by it.

"Sh-she's just nervous about the training," Bikini suggested, attempting to smooth out the mood. "It's a lot to undertake, even for the most experienced of mediums!"

"It's okay, Sister Bikini," Maya insisted. "You don't have to defend me. I am the future Master, after all." Summoning her courage, Maya turned to face Selene, holding up her locket. "Yes, I am preoccupied with Nick… and with Pearly. They are to be my pillars of strength so it's only natural I think of them before undertaking the special course. Do you have a problem with this, Mystic Selene?"

Selene glared maliciously back at Maya but answered, "No, Mystic Maya. I was merely concerned for your wellbeing during such an arduous ritual."

_(Wow. I can get used to that,)_ Maya celebrated mentally.

"Oh, they're your pillars?" Bikini asked merrily.

"Sure are!" Maya responded just as cheerfully. She was still bitter about Selene even being there but figured acting as happy as ever would stick it to the elder further. She opened her locket to show off the pictures inside.

"I wonder how Sister Iris will feel about you carrying a picture of her lover," Selene mused aloud. She did little to hide the self righteous, spiteful expression that accompanied the barbed statement.

Maya kept her back to the woman and clicked the locket shut. "We are friends, Mystic Selene," she stated plainly. _(Neither of them knows what happened between Nick and Iris. They're wrong! They're _both_ wrong!) _ "Sister Bikini, do you have anything that can keep the pictures dry during the course?"

"Hmm," the shrine maiden pondered, "you could take it off just for the time being, I suppose."

Maya quickly shook her head "no."

"Oh, I've got it. Follow me."

Bikini led the future Master to the kitchen of the main hall. There she started sifting through cabinets in search of her treasure. As she did that, Maya glanced over her shoulder, relieved that Selene had not followed them. The medium let out a sigh and tucked her hands in her sleeves.

"It's not my place to say," Bikini started, backing her girth out of a cabinet she had all but crawled in to, "but it seems to me you don't get along with Mystic Selene that well." The nun held up a box of plastic wrap.

"We don't exactly see eye to eye," Maya tactfully replied. She accepted the box and began wrapping her talisman and locket together.

"Well no, she's pretty tall!" Bikini responded. She started laughing again, making her jowls wobble.

Maya forced a chuckle and that was when she realized how much she hated her new role. She was having to force laughter. She never had to do that as "co-manager" of Wright and Company. When she and Phoenix were together it was always fun; they were always cracking jokes and playing around. Even if the most tragic moments of her life had occurred during these past three years, they were still somehow overshadowed by her time spent with that big, spiky haired lug. Lost in her thoughts she discovered she had almost used the whole roll of plastic wrap.

"You must really want to keep that dry," Bikini noted.

"S-sure do," Maya agreed. She tore off the plastic wrap and handed what was left back to Sister Bikini. The cut was jagged and bunched up. She was never very good with plastic wrap. She just hoped it would protect her keepsake. It survived a fire and now its next trial would be water.

The door to the kitchen slid open presenting Mystic Selene. Once the elder noticed eyes were upon her she spoke up. "I was only making sure you did not run away from your duties again, Mystic Maya."

_(I thought I was just freed from prison.)_ "I didn't, 'run away,'" Maya clarified sternly. "I took a break; for my birthday."

"And that is not behavior befitting a Master. Would you tell me your mother 'took a break' as well?"

Selene's words formed a point as they left her mouth and pierced Maya straight through the heart. The medium's reply fell dead on her tongue. She hung her head and forced her feet to carry her past the elder and back in to the main hall.

Bikini hurried after her. "W-well, it's time we go your training under way. You know what to do, right?"

Maya gave a shallow nod, not looking back at the shrine maiden. "I sit on spirit ice and chant 30,000 times under freezing water," she answered emotionlessly.

"Y-yes," Bikini replied. She glanced at Mystic Selene, well aware of how pleased the woman was with herself. "We should head out to the inner temple. It's a bit of a walk since I don't know how to ride the snowmobile."

"I shall accompany you," Selene stated. "I would like to ensure our future Master fully completes her rites."

"Oh, don't trouble yourself," Bikini requested. "Supervising the training is a shrine maiden's job. I'll make sure my back survives the whole night. You just make yourself at home!" Bikini laughed, even though her heart wasn't in it.

Maya bit her lip. _(Thank you, Sister Bikini. Thank you…)_

The front gate of the main hall opened to a biting wind, blowing Maya's hair wildly. Now that she was no longer an acolyte, her hair was free and straight but that also meant there was nothing to hold it in place against the wind. She huddled up and pressed onward with Bikini waddling behind her. Her feet crunched through the snow and she was whisked back to two weeks ago. She was clinging to Phoenix's back as he carried her to the others. He was the one crunching in the snow then and she was up where it was dry and secure. She smiled pleasantly at the memory… then was promptly blasted in the face with more wind.

"Think of the cold walk as an appetizer to the main, special course!" Bikini quipped.

"Is there any training that involves submerging yourself in snow?" Maya asked.

Bikini rubbed her chins as she walked. "Is it spirit snow?"

"No, just regular snow."

"Then no, I don't think so. We should probably keep moving before that's a possibility."

_(That wasn't really why I was asking, Sister Bikini…)_

The pair eventually reached the freshly repaired Dusky Bridge. It rocked in the wind but looked sturdy enough. In any case, it was in much better shape than it was before being burned out by lightning. Maya paused in her steps to remember her first trip across this bridge. Phoenix was absolutely terrified and she devilishly enjoyed every moment of it. After his fall, however, she was more leery about the bridge, even if it was now in better condition than it had ever been.

"Masters first," Bikini insisted cordially.

Maya snapped out of her trance and stepped on to the bridge. The entire structure swayed with her step but the boards held. Holding on to the guard rails, she systematically put one foot in front of the other until she reached the other side. Even in the dark she could make out the inner temple and the gate leading back to the garden with the moonlight reflecting off the fallen snow.

_(That garden…)_ Maya thought to herself. The gate alone brought back a dour memory. It was there Dahlia had attempted to kill her. It was there Godot, Diego Armando, took her mother's life to save her. _(Mom…)_ She had seen her mother, spoken with her after all those years, but she never even knew who she was until it was too late. She clenched her fists and continued walking. _(Did people have to die just to keep me from doing something I don't even want to do? Yet here I am anyway. They all died in vain…)_

Sister Bikini unlocked the door to the inner temple and ushered Maya inside. While they were now protected from the wind, it was hardly any warmer in the Sacred Cavern. Maya took a deep breath to calm her nerves and moved further down in to the belly of the mountain.

Bikini grabbed a burlap sack but immediately let go of it. "Could you get that, Mystic Maya? I don't think my back will hold up."

"Oh, of course," Maya replied. She grabbed the sack discovering just how heavy it was. In fact, she was not sure _her_ back would hold out for it. Nevertheless, she held the bag and followed the shrine maiden over to the waterfall within the cavern.

"Just plop it down there and we'll move it in to position," Bikini instructed.

Maya set down her payload and overturned it. A cube of ice with a magatama etched in the side slipped out and frosty vapors billowed off it. With a gentle push, Maya slid it under the waterfall, being careful not to get splashed. It was a foolhardy gesture considering she would be spending hours beneath the pounding waters.

Bikini gave the room a once over, making sure all the holy artifacts were in place. Satisfied the ritual could be performed without a hitch, she bowed to Maya as deeply as her back would allow and made her way out of the room. "Don't worry about a thing, Mystic Maya. I'll be watching over you the whole time."

Maya thanked the nun and turned to face her frigid seat. She took in a deep breath and tried concentrating on the words to her chant. Clamping her eyes shut and taking a firm grip on her tightly wrapped talisman and locket, she ducked under the freezing waters. She hissed, barely able to keep from crying out. Her first few minutes were spent shivering and taking shallow, stilted breaths through clenched teeth. No matter how many waterfalls she sat beneath, starting out was always the worst part. Finally, her responsibilities bubbled to the surface and she began her chanting.

Her long, sleek hair was soaked and stuck to her. Her extremities were numb and she could not even feel her face. Somehow, despite all that, her chanting remained unbroken. She had said the same words so many times since she started it had become automatic. Apparently no longer concerned with what her mouth was doing, her mind decided to wander on its own accord. The first thing it noticed was how cold its body was. Naturally, this meant it should find someplace warm to be.

The couch in that cabin would do nicely. There she had been plucked from wintry torment like this training and was held warm in the arms of Phoenix Wright. He cared for her, defended her, kept her safe, and…

_("I wonder how Sister Iris will feel about you carrying a picture of her lover.")_

The cabin left her. Phoenix left her. All that remained was ice and water. Maya's voice wavered, but only slightly. She tightened her numb grip on her necklace and continued. _(I'm not jealous. Nick is… just Nick. There's nothing there and there can't be anyway. He's… he's with Iris… maybe. He can't really talk to her right now but it's just a rough patch. All couples have rough patches, right? We never have because we aren't really a couple.)_

The waterfall answered her rhetorical question with its constant roaring. The cavern added its derision with the echoing of the water and Maya's voice. _(Stupid Mystic Selene anyway. What does she know? My mom was an outstanding Master. How dare she? All _she_ ever did was suck up to Aunt Morgan.)_

Maya's aunt rolled to the front of her mind; her and her giant strawberry desserts. For what a cruel woman she turned out to be, the future Master could not deny she made an exceptional dessert. Now, however, they just sounded bitter. _(Poor Pearly. In a way she lost her mother too. I'll have to make it up to her by being the best Master and big sister I can. And poor Iris too, to be discarded like that. I can't believe Aunt Morgan would do that to her. I guess she deserves Nick after all that's happened to her.)_

Maya's tongue slipped again but she quickly got back on track. _(What's wrong with me? I have to train. I have to become the Master everyone expects. I can't do that if I'm getting distracted. Why are you so distracting, Nick? Wait, I was thinking about Pearly too; maybe it's just the strength of my pillars coming in. Yeah, that's it. Iris and Aunt Morgan are just related tangents. I'm fine. I'm in control. I've got this.)_

The waterfall gushed disbelievingly down the back of her neck, matting her hair further.

_(Shut up, waterfall. You don't know what you're talking about. I just miss my best friend. If he's going to be stolen away by my sexy, long lost cousin, that's just how it goes. He was already with her anyway.)_

Her voice echoed back in to her ears, skeptically repeating her chants.

_(Of course I just miss him. I miss just having fun. All I do at Kurain is train and get told what to do. That's stupid. I'm supposed to be the leader, right? They should do what _I_ say! After I was nearly killed over this stupid position it's the least they could do. After I lost my mother…)_

_("Would you tell me your mother 'took a break' as well?")_

For a time, Maya's chanting became more heated and spiteful than reflective and empowering. _(How could you _say_ that! My mother was disgraced and murdered and all she wanted to do was help people. Nick cleared her name and it's like you hate him even more for that. Mom was vindicated and you still have the gall to step all over her? What is wrong with you? What is wrong with _Kurain?_ It can't go on like this!)_

The mocking waters took a change in tune. They started to agree with Maya. Her echoing voice bolstered its support.

_(I have to change this. I have to change _all_ of this… but where do I start? That stupid village is so deep in traditions I'd drown in _them_ before this waterfall. Anything I say would just be shot down. What's the point of having a Master, anyway?)_

_("What do you say, Mystic Maya? Will you let me be _your_ assistant?")_

_(Nick! Nick will help me. Even if the elders won't respect him, they can't stop me from talking to him. I can make new laws and he can show me how. I can't let these butchers kill their way in to the title of Master any more. I can't let them use Pearly or anyone else to further their own goals. I can't let them spit on Nick just because he chose a profession they don't like or my mom because she was sold out. If I'm going to be Master of Kurain, I will be the Master. I am not their slave. I am not their tool. I am not just a figurehead!)_

The waterfall cheered at Maya's revelation. It poured down her back, roared over her ears, and pooled around her in a show of respect. It ridiculed her no longer. She had overcome it. She had harnessed its strength and funneled it in to her own tenacity. Without even realizing it, her chanting had become even stronger than when she started.

_(They don't want a Master. They just want someone to control. I won't let them break me. I won't let them change who I am. I won't let them change Nick, or Pearly, or anyone else. Kurain is regaining its influence, and with it, so will I. The world will see a _new_ Kurain. No more stupid traditions. No more bloody coups or forced positions. I want a Kurain I can be proud of! I want a Kurain _mom_ could be proud of…)_

New sounds joined the chorus, but only briefly. Maya barely noticed the rattling locks or the opening door before a voice broke her thoughts.

"Mystic Maya, are you in there?"

Maya's eyes shot open and her blue lips flapped silently, still trying to form the chant she had finally stopped repeating.

"Well well well, it looks like you're still alive," Sister Bikini proclaimed. "Congratulations!"

"D-did I f-f-finish?" Maya stuttered.

Bikini nodded emphatically. "You sure did! Now come on, let's get you warmed back up!"

Maya's legs hardly cooperated. Her attempt at standing was more of a staggering wobble leading her to a wall where she braced herself. She could feel almost none of her body. Her vision was obscured by wet bangs and all the water dripping off them.

"Come, come, Mystic Maya, this way," Bikini instructed. The nun moved her way to a metal door in the center of the chamber and opened it to reveal a tiny room.

Maya lurched her way in that direction on quivering legs and made her way inside leaving a trail of water as she moved. There was a bedroll unfurled in the center and a tiny heater sitting next to it. A lantern hung on the wall for light. Besides those three items, there was nothing else in the room.

Bikini gently placed dry robes and a towel on the middle of the bedroll. "Well, you dry off and get changed in to those and get some rest. I'll be right back with some food!"

"Th-th… Tha…" Maya uttered, finding it difficult to form words that were not part of her chant.

"Oh, no thanks necessary," Bikini insisted. The shrine maiden wandered off to fetch some food and let Maya change.

_(Get out of my wet clothes so I don't freeze to death. Somehow it's just not the same…)_ Maya shook her head and began stripping. _(Ugh, what is wrong with me? He was just saving my life. He always saves my life… I wonder if I could even _begin_ to save him if he was ever in trouble.)_

Undressed, Maya dropped her robes and moved for the towel to dry herself. Her robes hit the ground with a thunk. She immediately knew what it was. _(Oh geez, my phone. I got the waterproof model for a reason but I sure hope it was ready for the special course…) _She squeezed seemingly gallons of water from her flowing hair and dried it as best she could. She must have looked a mess, but she was a triumphant mess.

The robes provided were shrine maiden wear, but they were warm and dry regardless. Once clothed, she sat on the bedroll and huddled up by the heater for warmth. She shivered a bit but began unwrapping her necklace and Master's talisman. Her fingers were still numb and pruney, making any attempt to feel for moisture useless. After fumbling with unresponsive digits for a while, she eventually got her locket open. Phoenix and Pearl smiled back at her, congratulating her on a job well done.

Maya smiled loosely and closed her unblemished keepsake. Her pillars had helped her progress and she believed they had only just started doing so. Sighing tiredly she remembered the thunk from earlier. She reached in to her drenched robes for her cell phone. She dried it on a sleeve and hit a button. The screen lit up indicating that it was still in working condition. The poor thing had been through as much as she had at this point. _(I wonder if it's too late to make my phone Master instead…)_

"I do hope you are not planning on calling _him_," stated a voice as cold as the Sacred Cavern itself.

Maya looked up to spot Mystic Selene holding a cooking pot. "What if I am?" she challenged.

Selene placed the pot at Maya's side. "Need I remind you the secrecy of our technique? You cannot tell outsiders of our methods."

_(Yeah, we sure wouldn't want to spread the word or anything…)_ "Nick was the one who brought me here to train originally, Mystic Selene. He's not an outsider. He understands and believes in our technique. He's… he's practically a Fey himself!"

"Silence!" Selene snapped.

_(You can't talk to me like that! I'm the Master!)_ Maya instead said nothing. She looked down, dropped her phone in her lap, and uncovered the cook pot to reveal steaming hot chicken soup.

"Enjoy your soup, Mystic Maya," Selene said with artificial hospitality. "Congratulations on completing the special course." With that, Mystic Selene bowed curtly and exited the tiny recovery room.

Sister Bikini entered the room again to see Maya with her shoulders slumped. The medium's head was positioned over the chicken soup, both to inhale its warmth and to hide her sorrows.

"I'm sorry," Bikini confessed. "I just couldn't carry the pot with my back the way it is. I, er, I brought your spoon, though." She gently placed a napkin on the ground by the soup and set the spoon on top of it.

"I thought I was stronger," Maya whispered beneath her breath.

"You just completed the special course, Mystic Maya. You're incredibly strong."

Maya stared in to the soup. "But while I was in it I had so much… determination. I had these great visions for the future, I had all these plans, and then I just let Mystic Selene walk all over me like that."

Bikini chuckled sympathetically. "Are you aware of the purpose of the special course?"

"To 'maximize your spiritual powers with just one night of training?'" Maya asked, quoting the tagline from "Oh! Cult!" verbatim. She picked up her spoon and started eating soup before it got cold.

This made the shrine made guffaw as normal. "I suppose that's part of it. Don't your spiritual powers feel stronger than ever?"

"I… I think so, yeah." _(Maybe because training like this almost makes you a spirit yourself…)_

"More than that, this training brings out your inner strength."

"My inner strength?"

"Something all our trainees here comment on is how the special course brings their resolve to the front of their mind. They think more clearly and resolutely than they ever have. Me, though, I'll just settle with a hot shower." The nun jiggled with laughter.

_(So that's what it was… My inner strength? Can I really change Kurain?)_

"It's up to you to make that inner strength outer, Mystic Maya," Bikini concluded. "But I'm sure you don't want me bothering you. I'll let you get some food and rest and don't worry about that soup pot. I can get it later." With that, Bikini offered a bow and headed back out of the temple.

Maya was more than content to continue slurping up soup. _(I always thought chicken soup was for curing colds, not curing _being_ cold. Hmm, I bet that's why colds are called colds. Ack, what am I doing? I'm supposed to be summoning my inner strength again!)_

The future Master fumbled in the wet pockets of her discarded robes again and pulled out a pencil. She dried it on her towel, leaving small graphite smears. Once she determined it was ready for writing she began scrawling notes on her napkin before she forgot them.

_No more forced leadership or killing._

_Maybe voting?_

_Don't get pushed around._

_Have Nick do law stuff._

Maya paused in her writing for more soup. She also tried to think of more ways to change Kurain for the better. Creasing her brow she underlined "Don't get pushed around." _(If I'm going to be Master, I'm going to be _the_ Master. Hmm, I hope I don't get called a dictator…) _She jotted down a reminder not to ignore the rights of others during her rule.

Staring at her notes, Maya pursed her lips in thought. She was finding a revolution more difficult to imagine than she had anticipated. _(Just as well, I guess. I write too big for napkins. I can think of more things later. I can call Nick for help too… or…)_

Maya smiled at her belated realization. She already had help. She flipped her napkin over and hurriedly wrote another note on the back. Rereading what she had written, she nodded and channeled her older sister.

"Gah…" Mia uttered involuntarily. She was cold… very cold. She felt exhausted, weak, and as always, her robes were straining to cover her. At least this time they were larger than Pearl's usual garb. Finally looking at her hand, she found a napkin with writing on it.

_Sis,_

_Just finished the special course! I also had some ideas to help improve Kurain while I was doing it. I just wanted your input. Also, I'm inviting you to the installation ceremony. Please come! Please please please._

_Maya_

Mia smiled proudly at the note. Her little sister was an adult now and she did not even know when it happened. Maya was grown up, maturing, and was soon going to lead the entire village with the special wisdom only she had. Mia felt a twinge of sadness at the realization she was not alive to witness this, but she would follow Maya's example and hold strong. Even if she could not be alive, she could still do the next best thing. After looking over the few bulleted points on the napkin, she wrote back and relinquished her sister's body.

The future Master regained control of herself and shivered in the cold. She tugged her robes closed, upset with her busty older sister for always loosening them up. _(Why did you get all of those genes and save none for me, Sis? You'd better be right about me just being a late bloomer…) _ Grabbing her note, she retreated to the bedroll, covering up for warmth. The reply, in handwriting just as elegant and crisp as Mia herself, warmed Maya further.

_Maya,_

_I have never been more proud of you; not just for completing the special course, but for your ideas. You will be the best Master the village has ever seen. I would not miss your induction for anything in this world or the next._

_Mia_

_P.S._ _I'm glad you're letting Phoenix help. He'd be lost without you._


	13. Master of Kurain

April 18, 1:01pm  
Train

Phoenix collapsed in his seat and let his arms dangle as they pleased. The elderly woman across from him gave him a curious eye, but he paid her no mind. Just as he relaxed and tried to catch his breath, the train began to move. He made it, but just barely.

"Just in time," the old woman chuckled warmly.

Still panting, Phoenix only nodded at her. He had endured so many empty days recently but for some reason things just had to be rushed the one day he had a prior engagement. Keeping the momentum going, the Steel Samurai theme started to ring from his pocket. Floundering a bit, he pulled out his phone and held it to his ear. He did not even have time to say "hello" before the person on the other end began speaking.

"Nick, you're still coming right?" Maya asked in a barely hushed voice.

"Of course I am," Phoenix panted. "The train is leaving now. I just got a little waylaid; unexpectedly picked up a client this morning."

"You're picking up clients without me again? Why do you sound out of breath?"

"Because I ran all the way here from the taxi. And why are _you_ whispering?"

"Because I'm supposed to be in preparing for the ceremony. I just had to talk to you so I'm in a closet right now."

Phoenix was glad to see he had enough air in his lungs to laugh. "Okay, I'm not going to ask why the Master of Kurain has to hide in a closet, but what did you need to talk about?"

"Who said I _needed_ to talk about anything?" Maya asked.

_(Uh, didn't you?)_ "Okay… Then what's up?"

"Well, right now I'm sitting on an overturned bucket and this broom keeps falling on me." After completing her sentence, there was a thump and Maya grunting. Apparently the broom had to make itself known.

"Okay, I lied. I _am_ going to ask why the Master of Kurain has to hide in a closet."

Maya huffed. "It's the only place I can get away from the elders. They're probably already looking for me to get me all dressed up as we speak. Though I have to admit, I'm kind of looking forward to the Master's robes. They're gorgeous!"

"You think I'll recognize you? I don't think I've ever seen you in anything besides your acolyte robes. Well, those and a waitress uniform." _(Also nothing but my suit coat. No! Stop thinking about that! Oldbag in a swimsuit! Dead babies! Baseball?)_

"And your suit coat," Maya politely reminded him.

_(Urk, now she's reading my thoughts again… and over the phone!)_ "Er, yeah… that too."

"Nick, I know you're blushing right now. You'd better knock that off before you get here."

"I'm not blushing," he lied.

"Uh huh. Well just try not to be so cute while you're here."

_(Since when was I ever cute?)_ "Uh, you want me to muss my hair and slam my face in a door or something then?"

"No, Nick, I mean… well, remember when I mentioned how the men in Kurain tend to feel left out and leave the village?"

"Yeah…?"

"Well, that means there are a lot of single women here."

"Okay…"

"And for a lot of them, you'll be the first man they've seen in years."

"Oh…"

"A lot of the elders already don't like you for whatever stupid reasons they have. They're suspicious about our, uh, 'relationship' too. The last thing you want to do is break the hearts of a bunch of sheltered acolytes."

"So the entire village doesn't hate me then?"

Maya sighed. "You're the talk of the town, Nick. There's a lot of mixed messages and a lot of rumors. I've learned to just stay out of it for fear of making it worse. I'm just saying the elders don't need more reasons to look down on you is all."

"Maya, to tell you the truth, I'm more worried about what Pearls would do to me than the elders."

Maya giggled. "I'm just giving you fair warning, old man. I don't want you to start thinking you're a lady killer or anything."

"You can't even let me pretend?"

"Well of course not. If you go get a girlfriend then who would I hang out with?"

Phoenix chuckled. "Don't worry, she'd dump me as soon as I tried to feed her seven pounds of burgers."

Maya laughed back. "Yeah, and my imaginary boyfriend refused to feedme seven pounds of burgers. Had to let him go." Her laughter cut off abruptly and she began speaking very quietly. "I think they heard me, Nick. I have to go and pretend I was just using the bathroom or something."

_(In the closet?)_ "Alright, try not to get in too much trouble. I'll see you soon. Buhbye."

Phoenix ended the call and slid his phone back in his pocket. Though he himself did not realize it, he was still smiling pleasantly as he got more comfortable in his seat. He shut his eyes. It would be a long two hours and he was tired from running around.

"Lady friend?" the elderly woman across from him asked nicely.

Phoenix cracked an eye to look at her. "Something like that."

* * *

April 18, 3:04pm  
Kurain Village  
Fey Manor

"Mr. Nick! Mr. Nick!" hollered a very recognizable voice, shattering the pristine silence of Kurain Village. From the moment the attorney entered the door to Fey Manor, Pearl was on him. Thankfully, while she had the exuberance of her older cousin, she lacked the mass and Phoenix could remain standing.

"Hey, Pearls!" Phoenix greeted. He gave her a big hug and placed her back on the ground. "I don't suppose the new Master is allowed to talk to commoners like me until after the ceremony, huh?"

"Who do you think told Pearly when you'd be here?" asked an equally recognizable voice.

Phoenix looked up from the nine-year-old to see a figure he would never have considered to be Maya had he not known better. She wore long, rich purple robes with intricate golden embroidery. A matching cloak was wrapped around her shoulders, held in place with an amethyst broach and purple ribbons were woven through a braided hair bun on the crown of her head. The remainder of her hair spilled out to shoulder length, braided loosely but just as carefully. The strands framing her face had lost their purple baubles in exchange for slender golden clasps adorned with the symbol of the Master. Her face itself was carefully done with a minimum of makeup; just enough to make her look more dignified and refined.

"Wow…" Phoenix uttered, well aware he was staring. "You, you look so... so…"

Maya cocked her head coyly. "So…?"

_(Beautiful.)_ "…Elegant." _(Close enough.)_

"You think so?" she asked, delighted. "They wouldn't let me use the hair sticks Kay gave me, but I think I'll tell her I wore them anyway." She gave a spin to show off her outfit. "So do I really look like a Master?"

"Mystic Maya, you're so pretty!" Pearl expressed earnestly.

"I'm suddenly glad you didn't keep the waitress job," Phoenix agreed. "Is this your new every day wear?"

Maya gave a snort. "Heck no, there's way too much work involved to get dolled up like this every day so enjoy it while I'm in it. After today I'm going back to more practical robes."

"Going back to the topknot too?"

Maya's face wrinkled in a scowl. "It's not a topknot, Nick! And no, that's for acolytes. So are my old robes. You'll have to get used to a brand new me!"

"Don't worry, Mystic Maya," Pearl said. "Mr. Nick's love for you is eternal."

"Oh, Nick, have I shown you my latest accessory?" Maya asked, completely dodging Pearl's romanticism. She pulled a cylindrical object out of her pocket and gave it a bit of a shake to show it off.

Phoenix took a moment but realized what she had. He nodded in approval. "Pepper spray, good plan." _(Also less likely to break my old man hip…)_

A throat was cleared from the doorway. Heads turned to see a middle aged woman in long, lavender robes standing authoritatively. "Mystic Maya, it is time," she said once she had everyone's attention.

"Thank you, Mystic Selene," Maya answered just as properly. She dropped the façade long enough to give Phoenix a quick hug. "Time for the show!" she whispered. She smoothed out her robes and walked in to the channeling chamber as regally as she could.

Mystic Selene let the new Master pass and gave Phoenix a highly disapproving eye. "You are Mr. Wright?" she asked taciturnly.

"That's right," he answered. _(Somehow I don't think she'd appreciate the pun if I pointed it out.)_

The elder stood in his way, continuing to eyeball him. She did not appear impressed by the Master's choice of friends at all. "You may enter as well, per the Master's desires," she said eventually. Rather than politely waiting, Selene turned on her heel and entered the chamber.

Phoenix looked down at Pearl who looked back at him. He felt an overwhelming desire to talk about that condescending woman behind her back, but he needed Maya for that. The last thing he wanted to do was teach Pearl their bad habits. "Let's go find a seat," he suggested to her instead.

Finding a seat proved to be difficult. In fact, there were no seats at all. Rows of mats were unrolled in the dimly lit room and they already had numerous spirit mediums of all ages kneeling on them. Towards the front an altar full of candles seemed to be the center of attention. In the middle of it were two candles larger than the rest; one black and one white. The white one remained unlit.

Leading Pearl by the hand, Phoenix found an open spot and kneeled down just like the mediums around him, hoping it was the right thing to do. Next to the attorney was a young acolyte, probably in her mid to late teens. She gawked at the man until he turned to glance at her. She quickly looked away and started whispering to the girl next to her only to be nudged by an elbow and shushed with stifled giggling.

_(Maya did warn me about this,)_ Phoenix thought to himself. _(I just hope Pearls doesn't notice…)_

A gong sounded, stopping the whispering and drawing attention to the altar at the front. The acolyte who had struck the gong hurriedly vacated the main area and took her seat in the front row. From either side of the room walked Maya and a different elder from earlier where they met in the middle and bowed to each other and then to the audience. The remainder of the elders, making for eight total, filed in to place behind the altar and bowed as well before standing perfectly still. Phoenix bowed back with the rest of those in attendance and crossed his fingers that his mimicry could last him the rest of the ritual.

The elder conducting the proceedings looked to have been near Misty Fey's age, or perhaps a bit older. Her black hair was beginning to show slivers of silver and was tucked neatly in to two tightly balled buns at the top of her neck. Her robes were identical to those of Selene's, likely indicating a similar rank or status.

Phoenix paid the best attention he could to the ceremony but, if pressed, would have to confess to being lost for most of it. Any time there was chanting to do or responses to perform he was forced to simply sit in quiet reverence wishing Maya had better prepared him. Eventually, however, his wishing increased tenfold.

The elder conducting the ceremony turned towards the audience. "Will those who represent the Master's strength please step forward?"

Hardly expecting such a request, Phoenix felt Pearl tug on his sleeve as she rose to participate. His stomach did a flip flop as he obediently followed her to the front of the room. _(Why didn't you warn me about this, Maya? What do I have to do? Is there some tradition I should know? Will I have to recite any chants?) _Maya's reassuring face calmed him some, but he still anticipated ruining the entire thing with some sort of blunder.

"Pearl Fey," Maya stated officially, taking the young medium's hand, "you represent charity, faith, joy, and spiritual prowess. You bring me happiness and friendship. You have been my family in time of need and your channeling abilities are prodigal… and you're really cute too."

The acolytes and mediums in the audience chuckled lightly. The elders did not.

"Will you impart to me your gifts and help guide me as I take on the role of Master of Kurain?" Maya asked.

"I will!" Pearl cheerfully answered.

Maya nodded in thanks and took Phoenix by the hand. "Phoenix Wright," she started just as ceremoniously, "you represent courage, strength, wisdom, and undying loyalty. I am only alive today because of you and I am not the only one who can say that. Your compassion and insight are unsurpassed and I can only hope to obtain even a portion of them as I lead. Will you impart to me your gifts and help guide me as I take on the role of Master of Kurain?"

"I will," Phoenix answered as seriously as he could. He felt Maya gently squeeze his hand before letting go and he offered her a discrete smile.

"The new Master will now take her flame," the elder announced.

Phoenix was not sure what exactly that meant, but it seemed to make Maya unhappy. Though she did her best to remain stoic, he could read her face with ease. _(Is she scared to become Master? I know I would be, but this seems different…)_

Maya picked up a golden candle snuffer from the altar. She placed the wick on the back of it in the flame of the black candle. She took the flame and used it to light the white candle. With shaking hands and held breath, she extinguished the black candle. Quietly, she placed the snuffer back on the altar. "I love you, mom," she mouthed silently.

"The transfer of power is complete," the elder declared. "Mystic Maya Fey, you honor us with your acceptance of the title of Master of the Kurain Channeling Technique. May your days be filled with wisdom and your nights with peace."

The audience applauded as Maya turned to them and bowed down graciously. As she walked between the rows of attendees to exit, they all bowed in turn. Once again, Phoenix felt a tug on his sleeve indicating he and Pearl were to follow the new Master. He noted the audience rose back to their knees as he passed, but Pearl was with him so he hoped it was just normal and not disrespectful.

Once outside, Maya exhaled in relief. "I'm so glad that's over," she confessed. She tugged her cloak over her shoulders to get more comfortable.

"You did look kind of tense there at the end," Phoenix admitted. "Why didn't you tell me I'd have to go up front? It felt like school all over again." _(At least this was easier than long division.)_

"Sorry, Nick, but this is a hallowed ceremony. I couldn't tell anyone outside the village how it works… even though you were going to be in it. I know, these traditions are dumb. Have I mentioned that?"

Phoenix chuckled. "It's alright."

"I didn't sound too silly up there, did I? I can't be serious for very long."

"You sounded very Masterly," he assured her.

"She wrote her confessions herself!" Pearl proudly disclosed. "She loves you so much, Mr. Nick!"

"Pearly!" Maya begged. The aforementioned air of elegance had dissolved around her as she attempted to quiet her little cousin. "I _had_ been proud of those, until now…" she resigned.

"Well you still should be," Phoenix insisted. "I've never felt so honored."

Mystic Selene reappeared and cleared her throat again. "Dinner has been prepared, Mystic Maya. Mr. Phoenix Wright, are you going to be joining us?"

"Of course he will," Maya answered, barely able to keep her indignation in check. "He and Pearly will be dining at my table." She turned to Phoenix with a big smile. "C'mon, Nick, it's not every day the best chefs in the village are at my beck and call."

* * *

April 18, 5:30pm  
Kurain Village  
Fey Manor Dining Hall

The head table was almost as ornately decorated as the Master it was to be seating. A heavy, purple tablecloth with embroidered symbols stretched over it, protecting it from centerpiece and dinnerware. Phoenix could not recognize the flowers in the vase, but he could definitely tell they were neither sunflowers nor tulips. His attention did not linger on the table accoutrements for long anyway. There was a face he was not expecting already seated, waiting for the Master and her entourage.

Phoenix's mouth opened in to a smile of recognition. "Mia?" he asked.

"Hello, Phoenix, Pearl," the woman answered. She smiled at the new Master. "Congratulations, Maya." For once the late attorney was wearing robes that fit. They were long, practical, and covered her completely; something she was hardly used to any more.

"Thanks!" Maya replied happily. She took the seat pulled out for her and thanked the attendant.

Phoenix took his seat next to Maya, naturally having to pull it out for himself, before continuing talking with his old boss. "Were you here the whole time?"

Mia nodded. "I was specially invited by the new Master. How could I refuse?"

"I just didn't see you inside the channeling chamber is all."

"There were many people in attendance, Phoenix, and I was just another face in the crowd… though I certainly noticed you." Mia glanced at her younger sister. "I don't think I'm the only one who did either," she said with a wink.

"Sis, not you too," Maya whined.

"Maya, I don't have any idea what you're talking about," Mia insisted with a belying grin. "I was speaking of that young acolyte at the other table."

Phoenix turned his head and took a curious glance behind him.

"Nick, don't look!" Maya whispered urgently.

It was the same girl he sat next to during the ceremony. She flinched at his gaze and turned away, blushing furiously. Again, she gossiped with those at her table. Giggling could be heard only moments later.

"I said not to look," Maya groaned. "Now she's gonna be going around the whole village talking about how the 'Great Phoenix Wright' was flirting with her."

At that, Pearl attempted to climb across the table to reach Mystic Maya's unfaithful special someone, but Mia politely discouraged such behavior.

"Great Phoenix Wright?" Phoenix repeated. "I like that. I should have my business cards redone."

"Hmph, too bad I won't even be there to print them for you."

"I thought you hated doing work," the attorney teased.

"Considering what I've been doing for the past month, I think a trip to the print shop is a little more manageable now."

"Maybe you should tell him just what you've been up to," Mia suggested. From the way she spoke it sounded like the surprise would be a good one.

Before Maya could elaborate, a man (the first one Phoenix had seen beside himself) walked to the table pushing a cart of covered dishes. He stood properly and announced, "Master Maya Fey, honored guests, your dinner is served." The first dish was placed in front of the Master herself and uncovered. Beneath it was a gourmet hamburger, large and hand shaped, covered in multiple cheese slices and smoked bacon, between two sides of a toasted Kaiser roll. A toothpick held the delectable monstrosity together.

_(I should have known,)_ Phoenix commented to himself.

Maya took the burger in both hands, as it was nearly the size of her head, and took a bite. A smile filled her face, threatening to knock her cheeks clean off if it got any wider. Every chew was step closer to heaven before she finally swallowed and licked her lips clean. "Fantastic," she pronounced in an almost sensual manner.

The waiter bowed in pleased acceptance and began serving her guests. They too had hamburgers, specially crafted for their tastes. Phoenix was not sure he could even finish his. With all the trimmings it threatened to tower as tall as it was wide. For a time he sat and stared but knew his rapture would soon lose out to the divine aroma.

Maya paused in her consumption to spy Phoenix's apprehension. "I am going to convert you right here and now, Chicken Sandwich Man. Eat up."

There was no turning back now. Phoenix lifted his burger and took a bite. His reaction was nearly identical to Maya's. The meat had been seasoned perfectly. The tomatoes were bright red, the leaf lettuce was flawless in color and as ruffly as Edgeworth's cravat… and not even that thought could turn him off his dinner.

"Exquisite," Mia appraised between bites of her own meal. "I may not eat much any more, but I don't mind saying this is the best I've had since… well, since some time when I was alive."

"A far cry better than Grillie's," Phoenix agreed, going back for more. "Now what were you saying before we were served?"

"Huh?" Maya faulted. "Oh… yeah…"

"Mystic Maya is going to be president!" Pearl helpfully explained.

Phoenix nearly choked on his burger but thankfully kept it contained. "What?"

Maya sighed. "I'm trying to rework the system for selecting and maintaining the Master. A term, like the president, is just one of my ideas. I'm also thinking about a series of trials to determine the best candidate. I don't want any more bloodshed over the position. I don't want people who aren't cut out for it being forced any more either."

"This was all her own idea as well," Mia added.

Being so impressed was the only thing that could keep Phoenix from eating. _(All on her own? Just how mature has she gotten when I wasn't looking?) _ "I think that's a great idea, Maya. You've really put a lot of thought in to this."

"I don't have any real details yet, though," the new Master admitted, "and most of the elders are fighting me every step of the way."

"Learning to work with them will be the best revenge," Mia stated. "If you stay poised they will either learn their place or get left behind. You cannot let them know they get to you. If they taste blood they'll only go for more."

"I know, Sis. It's just hard."

Mia hid a sly smile behind her hamburger. "And remember that discipline is all part of a working relationship as well…"

Maya chewed with a mischievous expression. "I wonder if I can cut Mystic Selene's salary to the point she has to live on instant noodles."

"Just don't go overboard, Maya," Mia requested. "Don't forget your fifth bullet on that napkin."

"Napkin?" Phoenix asked.

"Just some notes, Nick," Maya said. "I had some ideas while training and all I had on hand was a napkin." She secretly hoped he would not ask to see her makeshift notes considering she had doodled another picture of him while recuperating.

Phoenix nodded and took a drink. "So at least some of the elders are on your side?"

"A few. Mystic Mala's my biggest supporter. Oh, she's the one who conducted the ceremony."

"Mr. Nick, you'll help Mystic Maya too, right?" Pearl asked expectantly.

"Of course," he answered immediately. After hearing Maya's new plans he was eager to get started… at least once he finished his delicious burger. "I _do_ get to help, right? I still haven't heard if I'm allowed to assist you in forming your new laws. Will I at least get to print your business cards?"

Maya chuckled. "I don't know… they're still talking about that too."

"_Still?_" Phoenix blurted out over a full mouth. He swallowed before continuing. "Haven't they been 'discussing' this for like two months now?"

"Things will move slowly without an expert lawyer's touch," Mia assessed. "Just getting there will be the hard part."

"So what you're saying is they're always like this." Phoenix surmised.

Both Mia and Maya nodded glumly. Pearl noted the sisters' reaction and nodded as well just to fit in.

"Your turn," Maya decided. "How's life in the big city?"

Phoenix thought for a moment. _(How can I explain I've had nothing to do without sounding miserable and emo?) _"Well, I mentioned I got a client this morning; he's another magician."

"Oh? Is he fabulous? Are you his sweetie?"

"No. Thank _God._ Unfortunately he's hardly told me a thing about his case."

Maya creased her brow. "That doesn't sound very helpful… or very smart. Then again, you did defend Maggey when you had amnesia, so just pretend you've been brained by a fire extinguisher again."

Phoenix rubbed the back of his head. "I'd really rather not…"

"Wait," Mia requested, unable to contain her snickering, "when was this?"

"Ugh, like a year or so ago," Phoenix answered reluctantly. "A witness, predictably the real murderer, decided to get a leg up by incapacitating me and stealing his cell phone back; only he took mine instead… along with a few brain cells."

"And you still won?"

Phoenix nodded.

Mia smiled. "I can never tell if you're really lucky or really _un_lucky."

"Me either, but I prefer to think of it as skill, if you don't mind. Anyway, since I didn't get to know anything about my new case that means I was still free to attend the ceremony today instead of investigating… not that I would have missed this for the world."

Maya smiled and finished her burger. She leaned back in her chair; replete. "Well if you didn't make it, I'd say that burger would just about offset the devastating heartbreak of one of my pillars standing me up. I'd have never forgiven you, though; no matter how much you begged and pleaded beneath my window, carving my name in to your chest."

_(I hope that's just a reference to something, but I seriously don't want to know what.)_ "I like my chest the way it is, thank you. Besides, I made it _and _I got to eat this amazing burger. Win-win as far as I'm concerned."

"And there's ice cream for dessert!" Maya added cheerily.

_(Burgers and ice cream for a formal inaugural banquet? I suppose I've heard worse ideas.)_ "I think I'll have room."

"There's always room for ice cream, Mr. Nick!" Pearl proclaimed. It was easy for her to say; her burger was kid sized and also vegetarian.

Mia hummed in thought while sipping on her drink. She was still methodically working on her burger unlike her rapacious younger sister. "Now how long has it been since I've had ice cream? I hope the medium channeling me isn't worried about her weight."

Maya grinned at her sister and stood from the table. "C'mon, Nick, it's self service!"

Phoenix took his final bite of burger and made his way to his feet. "Would you like some too, Pearls?" he offered.

Pearl shrank down in her seat and put her hands to her cheeks. "You two go on ahead."

Shaking her head, Maya coaxed Phoenix over to the dessert table. There they found several containers of different flavored ice cream wedged in ice and a woman diligently watching over them. She bowed respectfully to the new Master and stood in silence, should her assistance be required. Maya put a hand to her chin, heavily weighing her options. As she was doing this, Phoenix selected a cone and went straight for the vanilla.

"You're so boring, Nick," Maya declared, taking a cone for herself and going back to making a decision on flavor.

"Yep," the attorney agreed, scooping out plain vanilla ice cream. He could not shake the feeling he was being watched, but simply assumed it was that love struck acolyte again.

Maya ran her tongue along the front of her teeth. "What do I want?"

"How about a scoop of everything like you always get, Maya?"

The woman at the table cleared her throat.

"Er, M-Mystic Maya," Phoenix corrected.

Maya mulled this over for a second before scooping out strawberry and chocolate, purposefully avoiding Phoenix's boring choice of vanilla. "Let's go for a walk," she suggested, cone firmly in hand.

Phoenix followed after her. "Not going back to the table?"

"I just need some time to be myself. I can't keep being so prim and proper. You heard me in the ceremony, when do I ever talk like that? Plus look at you; calling me 'Mystic Maya' like you're… you're one of _them_."

The duo did not make it far before Mystic Selene stepped in to their path. She made certain to look them both up and down before speaking. "Just where are you headed, Mystic Maya?" she inquired as if she were disciplining a child.

"For a walk," Maya reported brusquely.

"With _him?_" Selene stared venomously at Phoenix.

"Yes," Maya answered. "Or if you prefer, I could have him pin me to one of these tables and we could make out for all to see."

Selene let loose a guttural growl. She opened her mouth to rain down disparaging comments but instead trudged off knowing full well she could do nothing to stop the Master from having her way.

Phoenix remained frozen, barely of mind to keep from dropping his ice cream cone. "Uh… what was that?"

Maya took a victory lick of her ice cream. "Sometimes Mystic Evil Eye just needs a little push in the right direction… and that direction is _always_ away from me."

"But, er, what was the part about…"

"Making out?" Maya shrugged. "I just thought that would get her the best. Why, were you planning to?" She innocently batted her eyelashes.

Phoenix's reddening face was made all the more noticeable by contrasting against his white ice cream. "Uh, er, no, I mean, erm, why does she hate me so much?" _(Smooth. Real smooth.)_

Maya snickered at the poor man's plight and led him to an outdoor path. "Selene was always a supporter of Aunt Morgan, plus it doesn't help you're a lawyer."

"Just _a_ lawyer or the one that put Morgan in jail?"

"Either. Think about it, Nick. My mother was shamed by lawyers and then my big sister, the rightful heir, ran off to become one… and was killed because of it."

"But Misty was exonerated and Mia… well, I honestly don't see how anyone could dislike Mia."

Maya chuckled and continued down the path towards a lake near the center of the village. "That's because you aren't affected by stigmas, Nick. Besides, even if mom was in the right, the shame was still there." She sighed. "Now I'm supposed to make up for that. It's like I'm supposed to be my mom, Sis, _and_ myself while I lead. This is why people who aren't fit for the position shouldn't have to take it."

"And how would that change things for you?" Phoenix asked. He took a lick of his ice cream while waiting for an answer.

Maya snorted. "I guess you're right. Even if I get my laws passed, I'm still stuck with a job I'm not ready for aren't I?"

"No, I mean I think you've shown what a great Master you can be already."

Maya stopped in her tracks, causing Phoenix to come to a halt with her. "I know you want to make me feel better, Nick, but at least make it believable."

"Look at what you're doing, Maya; look how forward thinking you are. You're changing the very foundations of your village for the better. You told me Kurain was making a comeback after the DL-6 incident was put to rest and now you're going to make it thrive."

Maya stood in reflective silence and put her free hand to her locket, rubbing it appreciatively. Maybe Phoenix was what her inner strength needed after all. "You… you really think so?"

"Assuming you keep standing your ground, I know you can."

The pair started moving again, the path leading them to an overlook on the lake. Maya went to the railing and leaned on it, surveying her land. A tiny smirk appeared at the thought. It was _her_ land now, for better or for worse. "They don't get their way all the time," she announced after the rather pregnant pause. "Like my hair, for example. They wanted to cut it so it would all fit in the bun, but I wouldn't let them."

Phoenix smiled. _(It's a start.)_ "Good. I like your hair."

Maya smiled in return and cast her gaze back to the lake and the horizon beyond. "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"Your hair?"

She giggled. "No, Kurain Village. But I suppose my hair is pretty hot too." She pressed gently on the bun with a hand for show.

Phoenix moved in next to her and took a good look at the landscape for himself. The sun was getting low in the sky and painting the rippling water with gorgeous reds and oranges. The mountains stretched on for miles, the houses adorning them little more than specks in the distance. He polished off his ice cream cone and pulled his jacket up around him for warmth. "Only you would think to eat ice cream in the mountains. But yeah, it sure is pretty up here."

"I didn't see you refusing a scoop," Maya retorted, taking a lick in along the inside of her empty cone.

For a time the only sound was Maya crunching away on her ice cream cone and the gentle sloshing of the lake. Shortly after, soft footsteps approached the couple. The pair turned around to see the elder from earlier who had run the ceremony.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said. "I wasn't aware anyone besides me came out here."

"We were just taking a walk," Maya explained. "Then I got caught up in the view."

"That is exactly the reason I come here every night. I like to look at our village in its entirety; it helps put what I'm doing in to scale. But where are my manners? I completely forgot to introduce myself to your pillar of strength. You were Phoenix Wright, was it?"

"Yes," Phoenix answered, extending his hand. "And I think Maya said you were Mystic Mala?"

"Mystic Malahandra," she clarified, awkwardly shaking the attorney's hand. It seemed the village was more accustomed to bows. "But I suppose our young Master does have an affinity for nicknames… Nick." She smiled warmly.

Phoenix shrugged modestly. "It was kinda weird hearing her call me 'Phoenix' in the ceremony. She usually only calls me that if she's mad at me."

Malahandra chuckled. "I've heard a lot about you, Mr. Wright, from a lot of people. I'm sure you've already noticed by now not everyone in this village takes to you in the same way as Mystic Maya."

"That's something else everyone talks about," Maya commented jadedly, "how I 'take to you,' Nick."

"Believe me, I've noticed," Phoenix replied, "on both accounts. I'm glad it was you who stumbled on us out here instead of someone else I won't name. I'd have probably been thrown in to the lake."

Mystic Malahandra laughed again. "Well, whatever is between you two is your own business. Although, there is one rumor I'd like cleared up."

"What's that?"

"Is it true you're capable of utilizing a magatama?"

Phoenix looked to Maya as if his answer could suddenly turn this sweet older lady in to raging monster. Her reassuring nod spurred him to answer. "I don't know if I do it right, exactly, but yes," he replied.

Malahandra studied the attorney for a time, letting his response sink in. "You might not know this, but according to tradition that should be impossible. I've heard tales of men with powerfully staunch wills performing such feats, but I have never seen it personally. Beyond your friendship, I can see why Mystic Maya would select you as her pillar. Could I trouble you for a demonstration?"

_(Is it really that rare? I wonder if Edgeworth could make it work. He probably thought I was crazy. Well, more crazy than he does already…)_ Phoenix reached in to his pocket and took out the luminous stone. "Oh, sure… uh, but I need a secret to unlock."

"Oh, so that is how you use it."

_(There are other ways? Maybe she just means I don't respect peoples' privacy…)_

"I don't think I have any secrets I'd like divulged right now," Malahandra decided. "How about you, Mystic Maya?"

Maya quickly shook her head as if she knew exactly which secrets she did not want uncovered. Her immediate, non-verbal response reminded Phoenix of months ago, when he had brought her home after the trouble at Hazakura Temple. He never did break those locks. Still, the last thing he wanted to do was embarrass Maya in front of an elder.

"A pity," Malahandra stated. "I suppose if our Master can vouch for your abilities then I'll have to take your word for it. Well, I suppose I won't bother you two any longer. I imagine you have a lot of catching up to do. Just don't stay out too long, now; it's getting colder."

"After our last vacation and all my training, I'm kind of used to the cold now," Maya replied idly.

"Last vacation?" Phoenix asked.

"The cabin, silly."

"Oh, right…" _(Is that what she told them?)_ "Yeah, March was not a good time for that."

"Next vacation, you're taking me to the beach!"

Malahanda smiled at the couple and bowed respectfully. She turned and walked up the path, back towards the manor.

"Vacation, huh?" Phoenix posed.

Maya shrugged and went back to leaning on the railing. "Well I wasn't going to tell them I got kidnapped, nearly raped and killed, and accused of murder. Besides, outside of all that it was _kind of_ a vacation. We got to stay in a cabin, didn't we?"

Phoenix leaned on the railing next to her. "Yeah, while I worried myself to death praying you'd make it through the night."

Maya drooped. "I guess you were really scared, weren't you?"

"Not just me."

"I'm sorry, Nick. I guess being in a daze for most of it I never really realized how serious it was. I just woke up on the couch with you taking care of me." She gave a single, humored chuckle. "Like you always do."

"I suppose that's for the best," Phoenix relented. _(Weak, confused Maya was easier to handle than terrified, emotionally scarred Maya.) _"And I suppose our little stint in the cabin wasn't so bad once I knew you were okay. I don't plan on going back though."

"Well no, I told you, we're going to the beach!"

Phoenix smirked. "You get time off and it's a promise."

"Thanks, Nick!" She leaned over and gave the attorney a hug. "So what have you been up to besides picking up obstinate magicians?"

"Not much," he admitted. He kept an arm around her to help keep her warm. At least, that was how he would have explained it if asked. "I've had way too much time to myself lately. Edgeworth left again on whatever it is he does any more."

"Did he have Franziska or Kay with him?" Maya asked intently.

"I'm honestly not sure." Phoenix chuckled. "You're really determined to see him set up with someone, aren't you?" _(And why his foster sister or an aspiring thief of all people? I guess there have been weirder couples…)_

"He may have loosened up from when I first met him, but he's still a big grump." Maya stated. "I think he needs a feminine touch in his life to soften him up."

_(Considering his office and the way he dresses, I think he has enough…)_ "Well, my money's still on that stewardess Franziska mentioned."

Maya studied Phoenix's face for more information. "Why, have you heard something?"

"Well, he flies all over the place. He can't just be doing it for kicks."

The new Master rubbed her chin. "Circumstantial evidence, but it does hold some weight."

"He knows her by name too," Phoenix added. "I don't remember what it was, but I do remember that he remembered."

This caused Maya to burst in to giggles. "Listen to us, Nick, we sound like Pearly."

"Maybe, but I don't think I'll start hitting him if he dates someone else. Oh, but speaking of dating multiple people, Larry's actually chasing after one of his models."

"You mean one of those poor girls isn't going to skip town successfully?"

Phoenix laughed. "Shinqueala I think her name was."

Maya recoiled at the name. "I wonder what Mr. Yaren could do with a name like that…" She followed her though with a frown. "But I wasn't asking about Edgey or the Butz, Nick, I was asking about you. What have _you_ been up to?"

"Me? Well…" Phoenix's sentence trailed off. "Wow, I was really hoping I could think of something to say."

"Awww, you're lonely without me!" Maya gave Phoenix another hug; a larger one this time.

"N-no, no, I still have Charley…"

"Well, he is the nicest plant I've ever met, but that's pretty sad, Nick."

Phoenix nodded, unable to deny the accusation. "I've been passing the time. The office has never been cleaner and I've visited Diego and Iris a few times."

Maya nearly winced at the mention of her cousin but immediately admonished herself for it. "Oh, how are they?"

"Diego's as smug and cryptic as ever. I don't know if I'd call him a friend, but he's an alright guy whenever he doesn't think I've screwed up in some way. He keeps giving me vague proverbs like I need to hurry up and do something too. I dunno, he's weird."

"I've always liked him," Maya replied. "Sis did too."

"That much is obvious."

"I remember walking in on them flirting or being a little… 'closer' than they should be in an office whenever I'd visit Sis at work. It's so sad what happened. First she thinks she loses him to poison, then… then she's murdered and Diego wakes up from a coma only to learn he's lost her…" Maya lowered her head.

"They must have been a great couple," Phoenix commented, trying to keep things positive.

Maya nodded. "They were always so happy. I never saw them argue, even when working together. I bet it would be so fun."

"What, an office romance?"

"Yeah!"

Phoenix cocked an eyebrow and turned to Maya but remained quiet. Eventually, the new Master turned to see why her friend had fallen silent. Once she understood the meaning behind the eyebrow she inhaled sharply and looked away, blushing.

"N-Nick, I didn't mean… omigosh," she stammered. "I'm not even in your office any more, you big jerk!"

_(Hah, got you back.)_ "I don't know what you could possibly be suggesting, Mystic Maya," he mugged.

Maya continued scowling. "H-how's Iris?" she asked, blatantly changing the subject. If nothing else it might get her the answer she was after, even if she was not sure she wanted it.

Phoenix let his laughter die down and took a deep breath so he could talk steadily. "She's fine, or as fine as she can be. I think I'm the only person who visits her so she's really happy to see me."

"So you two are talking again?"

Phoenix nodded. _(I probably shouldn't mention she's the reason I talked to her at all…)_ "It was hard at first, but I think we've smoothed things out. I knew from the start I couldn't be mad at her. She wasn't the one who tried to kill me… or you." He shook his head. "I feel so bad for her. Even after clearing things up I still don't know how she handles knowing what she knows without anyone to talk to in there."

"She still has you," Maya offered against her will. "A-and when she's out, she'll have Pearly and me too."

"I wonder if she'll go back to Hazakura Temple to help Sister Bikini or if she'll want to be here with the family she never knew she had."

Maya tilted her head. "Won't she be with you?"

"Wh-what?"

The attorney's startled answer took Maya by surprise. She suddenly had to explain herself. "W-well you're talking again and, well, you were dating once. I mean… Sis said you really loved her, even after Dahlia was convicted. You still believed in her. D-didn't you patch things up now that you know the truth?"

Phoenix inhaled through closed teeth, as if the memories still had some edge to them. "That's all in the past, Maya. I've been trying to remind myself of that. What we had… we had it for all the wrong reasons… all the wrong ways. Maybe it's not fair to either of us, but I still can't look at her how I used to."

"Oh…" Maya looked away, feeling like she had hurt him. The part of her that was happy about his admission only made her feel worse.

Despite that, Phoenix managed a single laugh. "It's funny. Back then I was certain I was in love. Now… Now I'm trying to convince myself it was just childish infatuation. I guess she was right."

"Who was right about what?"

"Iris. She wished that I could find someone I could love unconditionally. I guess that's what love really is; unconditional." Phoenix looked out over the lake. "Maybe I never loved her at all."

"D-don't say that," Maya found herself saying. "You're just feeling down. Everyone's like that after a relationship doesn't work out… I think."

Phoenix lifted an eyebrow. "…You 'think?'"

The new Master's cheeks puffed out. "I could have a relationship if I wanted! We're talking about _you_ right now!"

"Not even one?"

Maya sulked and crossed her arms. "You've seen yourself just how many men are in this village! And just how many girlfriends have you had besides Iris? Her evil twin doesn't count as another."

Phoenix opened his mouth to speak but fell flat once Maya stated her condition. He sighed. "We're pretty pathetic, aren't we?"

Maya tipped over to lean against the man. "Yeah, but we're pathetic together."

Phoenix put his arm back around her in a lopsided hug. "And here I was, supposed to be a pillar of strength."

"If you weren't there, Nick, I'd have fallen over and landed on the dock."

The attorney chuckled. "So I'm a literal pillar then?"

Maya nodded in to his shoulder.

"I've been meaning to ask," Phoenix continued, "why didn't you select Mia too?"

"She's dead," was the simple answer. "Even if she's still watching out for me, all of her strength is in the afterlife." Maya creased her brow. "And yours is going back to the city."

Phoenix checked his phone for the time. "The trial may be tomorrow, but I'm taking the latest train back I can. I can still hold you up off the floor a little longer."

"So tell me about your client. I want to be your assistant until you have to go again."

Phoenix could not help but smile at her. Here she was, Master of Kurain, and she still wanted nothing more than to hang around with him. "His name is Shadi Enigmar. You might know him as Zak Gramarye."

"Oh, I've seen the Gramaryes on TV! They're incredible!"

"Well, he must not be one for card tricks, because I beat him at poker."

"Poker? I didn't know you were good at poker."

Phoenix shrugged. "I guess I am. He says I'm the only person who's beaten him since Magnfi Gramarye, his boss and supposed victim." The attorney shook his head. "Get this; that was how he chose me as his attorney."

Maya pulled out from under Phoenix's arm just far enough to look him in the face. "Huh?"

"Yeah, apparently when I beat him he dumped whoever was supposed to be defending him and chose me."

"Weird."

"Then he was nice enough to tell me nothing about the case. I'll have to look over the files when I get back tonight."

Maya moved back in to Phoenix and settled under his arm. She liked it there, though she would not be able to admit so to his face. "So are you sure you'll be okay without me there?"

"I should be fine. The prosecutor's supposed to be some Euro-sexual rookie who's only in the courtroom so his band can pretend they're all involved with law enforcement somehow. I'm not exactly worried."

"Look at you, cocky big shot."

"Hey, I am the Great Phoenix Wright, Ace Attorney, aren't I?"

Maya jabbed him lightly in the side. "I _was_ going to tell you I was sure you can do it, but now I might just have to knock you down a peg."

"I'd like to see you try, shorty."

"Oh now you've done it." Maya broke free of Phoenix's arm and assumed the best fighting stance television had taught her. "You've incurred the wrath of thousands of years of Kurain martial arts!"

Phoenix put himself at the ready, just in case Maya actually did take a swing at him. "You guys have a martial art?"

"Shut up, it sounds impressive."

Phoenix laughed, offering a moment of weakness for the medium to exploit. She charged him, knocking him off balance. With flailing arms and a quick step backwards, Phoenix managed to catch himself before falling over. Now at the advantage, he effortlessly flung Maya over his shoulder, dangling her over the railing.

Helpless, Maya banged her fists on the attorney's back. "Not fair, Nick! Put me down!" she hollered.

"Oh, okay," he retorted mischievously, leaning backwards.

"No, no! Not the lake!" Maya clung desperately to his jacket, trying to push her self further on to his shoulder. Her cloak fell over her head, taking her hair with it. She grabbed her broach with one hand to prevent from losing her cape in to the water and before she knew it, could not stop giggling.

A violent clearing of the throat stopped both Maya and Phoenix's uproarious laughter. Looking to see Mystic Selene standing at the end of the overlook with her arms crossed and brow furrowed, the attorney cringed and immediately set the new Master back on her feet.

"Mr. Wright," the elder enunciated sharply, "your taxi has arrived."

Maya straightened out her Master's cloak and brushed her hair out of her face, still trying to regain her composure. "Already?" she asked.

"Not a moment too soon from what I can tell," Selene remarked.

"Oh don't worry," Phoenix replied. "I'll be back before long, Mystic Selene. I look forward to seeing you _and_ Kurain's new Master again." He gave the elder a smug grin even Diego could be proud of.

Maya found it difficult to keep a smile off her face. "C'mon, Nick, I'll see you back to the train station."

"Mystic Maya," Selene rebutted, "I cannot permit you to leave the village, not after what Mystic Misty…"

"Don't you even _dare_ say my mother's name!" Maya snapped, any mirth she had leaving her in an instant. "She was an outstanding Master and if you cannot give her or _me_ the proper respect, you will not find yourself to be an elder for long!"

The sudden outburst shocked Phoenix enough to turn and gape at the medium. Not only had her temperament changed on a dime, he could not remember _ever_ seeing her genuinely mad before this moment.

"O-of course, Mystic Maya," Selene answered resentfully. She bowed briskly and subserviently headed back for the manor without another word.

Phoenix continued staring at Maya until she finally turned to look at him. "Damn…" was all he uttered.

Maya placed an errant strand of hair behind her ear. "Too much?"

"No, that… that was amazing! Why didn't you ever do that when I was defending against Franziska?"

Maya giggled. "You need me to save you from the big bad girls, Nick?"

"Maybe… Pearls hits pretty hard too."

Grinning, Maya gestured with her head. "Come on, your cab's waiting. We can grab Pearly on the way. I know she'll want to see you off too. This'll be the last time I see both my pillars together for a while."

"You act like I'm going away forever," Phoenix replied, starting the trek back to the front of the village.

Maya smirked and kept pace with him. "I just know how lonely you get."

* * *

April 18, 8:46pm  
Train Station

"You sure you won't need fare for the trip back?" Phoenix asked, stepping out of the cab.

Maya helped Pearl with her seatbelt then got out as well. "I'm Master of Kurain now, Nick. I get a cut of the budget and everything!"

"Oh, so when you visit does that mean you take _me_ for burgers?"

Maya grinned. "Sorry, old man, Kurain is steeped in tradition."

"The man always pays for his special someone," Pearl added, nodding astutely.

Phoenix stuffed his hands in his pockets and gave a mock frown. "It's not fair if you team up on me."

"Life isn't fair, Nick," Maya retorted. "If it was, then I wouldn't be Master… or I would but then you'd be _my_ assistant."

"I thought that was the plan already… sort of," Phoenix replied. _(I hope she gets over the idea of calling me "assistant" in a hurry.)_

"It is! Just, it hasn't happened yet. So I guess life is fair sometimes, but not enough… or not at the right times?" Maya stuck out her lip and looked off in to the night sky to mull over her improvisational adage.

"Life is what you make of it?" Phoenix offered.

Maya snapped her fingers, pointing at the attorney. "That's what I've been trying to say!" She frowned again and let her hand drop to her side. "Wait, no it isn't. I have no idea what I'm trying to say. Look, the point is you shouldn't have to head back so soon."

"You just got here, Mr. Nick," Pearl said. "Why do you have to go already?"

Phoenix smiled at Pearl and kneeled down to pat her on the head. "I have a trial in the morning, Pearls." _(I'm pretty sure I told you this in the cab too, but you were too busy trying to put Maya's hand in mine to pay attention.)_ "I have to make sure an innocent man isn't put in prison."

Maya kneeled down next to him and opened her locket for young medium. "Don't worry, Pearly, he can't go far now that he has duties for the Master. I won't let him."

Pearl held the locket in her hand to better see the pictures. She seemed absolutely thrilled by not just the sentiment, but the pictures inside. From what she knew of the Master's chosen keepsake, it was apparently the most important thing in the world to them. Seeing not only herself chosen, but Phoenix as well, brought her no end of joy.

Phoenix stood back up straight, Maya standing with him and closing her locket. "I'm never going to be able to top that gift, am I?" he asked.

"Nope," Maya replied. She took on an impish look, belying her graceful makeup and dress. "But I won't stop you from trying."

Phoenix chuckled. "Then I hope Zak pays well when I get him off the hook."

The train whistle blew, demanding its passengers board it or be left behind. All heads turned that direction before going back to their company. None of them looked very happy with the whistle's announcement.

"Well, I guess I'd better get going," Phoenix muttered.

"Nick, wait," Maya requested. Her heart skipped a beat after she realized what she said but when Phoenix stopped and looked at her, she knew there was no going back. She glanced at Pearl but would not let herself be dissuaded. "Good luck," she whispered. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed the attorney on the cheek. Falling back on her heels she smiled at him, knowing her face was going bright red.

"Th-thanks," Phoenix stuttered. "I, er, I'll talk to you soon. Bye, Maya. B-bye, Pearls." He stumbled his way towards the train and boarded. Finding a seat, thankfully without tripping over himself, he looked out the window to see the two mediums still standing there. Maya wistfully waved goodbye to him, and he waved back, but Pearl seemed too preoccupied with excited bouncing and pulling on Maya's hand for her attention.

Once the train carried him safely out of visual range of the pair, he leaned back in his seat. Maya was able to take care of herself and he was doing his job again. There was nothing to worry about. Even if they were apart, that previous moment was an unspoken promise they would not be forever. He placed his hand on his lipstick branded cheek and grinned like an idiot.


	14. All Great Things

April 19, 6:11pm  
Fey Manor  
Master's Chambers

Maya Fey had been restless since the moment she woke. She was now officially Master of the Kurain Channeling Technique and the first day came with surprisingly fewer duties than she had anticipated. Months of training, all those rituals and ceremonies, and now she had practically nothing to do… at least for the time being. Naturally, this let her mind wander back to the night before. Rather, it would have found its way back eventually, but Pearl was a constant reminder urging it on its way.

Throughout the day, the new Master was constantly badgered about the kiss she had planted on Phoenix's cheek. Maya had done her best to convince the young girl it was only friendly, but any and all attempts were as successful as one might imagine. In fact, Maya herself was not even convinced. It scared her out of her mind at the time but it had still made her a lot happier than she expected. It felt right. That was the very reason her thoughts had once again found their way back to the previous night.

_(The kiss was longer than the friendly peck on Valentine's Day, but it was still just on the cheek,) _Maya decided._ (It was for good luck, nothing more. He didn't even return it. He doesn't see me like that. Pearly's just being silly again. He hasn't even bothered to call and tell me about his trial yet, so he's a total jerk anyway.)_

Maya nodded at her latest conclusion. She had come to several on that topic during the day and all of them conflicting. Her next decision, however, would have nothing to do with Phoenix. It would be what to do with herself. The evening had arrived, dinner was over, and she needed some way to stay occupied. She took a seat at the desk in her room and tried to come up with a new hobby befitting a Master. Perhaps she could retreat to the lake like Mystic Malahandra or feign interest in the other political leaders she was supposed to socialize with now. Maybe she could train to keep her abilities at their peak.

_(Ugh, no. No more training. I don't ever want to see another waterfall as long as I live.)_

Forcing herself to act older would simply not work. Important ruler or not, Maya was still young and young at heart. If something did not interest her, it simply did not interest her. She grabbed her remote and tried to find something on television. Without cable, the pickings were slim. That was one more change to make for the village, Maya decided. They needed cable. Her decision was soon followed by footsteps pounding their way to her door.

"Mystic Maya! Mystic Maya!" Pearl shouted, barging in to the Master's room.

"Pearly, slow down. What's wrong?"

"Mr. Nick is on the news!" Pearl snatched the remote from her older cousin's hand and changed the channel.

"…end the career of up and coming defense attorney, Phoenix Wright," the reporter announced.

Maya's lips parted slowly. A chill ran through her veins, freezing her heart. Her brain was trying to tell her exactly what happened but she was too confused to listen. Right in front of her, the headline on the bottom of the screen read, "Phoenix Wrong, Forging Attorney," but the words blurred and mocked her. The video was a recording from earlier that day showing journalists shoving microphones in to a disgraced Phoenix's face as he pushed his way to a taxi cab but the images made no sense to her at all.

"While details are still sketchy," the reporter continued, "this new incident has cast suspicion on all of the attorney's previous trials. Phoenix Wright had made a name for himself by winning seemingly impossible cases, starting with the murder trial of his former partner and mentor over three years ago. Should more allegations come to light, his underhanded tactics could cause dozens, possibly even hundreds, of seemingly closed cases to…"

Maya jammed her thumb on the remote several times before the television finally shut off. The remote fell from her hand and clattered on the floor, losing the battery cover as it struck. She felt sick. She needed air. She needed _answers. _The medium grabbed her phone and immediate pressed the contact labeled "Nick."

Every second took hours to pass. The phone was not ringing. Maya begged for Phoenix to answer her but her pleas fell on continued silence. Just as she was going to hang up and try again, there was a click on the other end.

"You've reached the voice mail of Phoenix Wright, attorney at law. I will fight for your rights! Unfortunately I can't answer my phone right now but leave your name, number, and message and I'll get right back to you."

"Come on, Nick, answer the phone!" Maya yelled impotently. "Please, I know you're there! Pick up! What happened? You can't ignore me!" Silence followed. She ended the call and fell in to her chair. She knew full well his phone was turned off, but she just had to try. She buried her head in her hands.

"Mystic Maya, what's happening?" Pearl asked. She placed a tentative hand on her cousin's shoulder. "What's going on with Mr. Nick? What's a… 'forgin turney?'"

Maya tried to look at Pearl but was too scared to go through with it. "It's not Nick, that's what it is." She stuffed her phone in her pocket and made her way to the door. Stopping in her tracks, she went back to her desk and grabbed her keys. "Pearly, tell Mystic Mala she's in charge. If anyone asks where I am, tell them… tell them my pillar needs his strength back."

The new Master fled from her room at a brisk pace, ignoring her sensible side's pleas to act casually to not draw suspicion. Pearl stepped out to watch her go. The young medium was not entirely sure what was happening, but she knew it was bad. She knew it was bad and that "Mr. Nick" was in trouble.

* * *

April 19, 8:24pm  
Wright and Co. Law Office

There was a pounding on the front door of the office. It sounded urgent, desperate, but Phoenix did not look up. He just sat at his desk willing the person away. There were only two types of people that would be knocking at such an hour, reporters or spirit mediums, and he had no desire to talk to either one.

The doorknob rattled but did not open. Keys jingled outside and found their way in to the lock. Maya pulled the door open to find the lights out and the shades drawn. At his desk, Phoenix sat with his head down and bottles strewn around him. The medium froze in the doorway, simply staring helplessly at her disheveled friend. On the train the idea of being angry with him for not telling her crossed her mind. After seeing him, however, she knew that was impossible.

Phoenix instinctively turned an eye towards the intruder but looked back down without a word. There was no chance she would turn around and leave but he hoped beyond hope. He heard the door shut, but the lights turned on and the footsteps were inside; slowly, timidly drawing closer. They stopped next to him.

"Nick," Maya said quietly. "What happened?"

Phoenix said nothing.

Maya's shoulders sagged. She stood awkwardly by the desk having no idea if she should try to hug the man or crouch down to look him in the face or simply continue standing there. Eventually she picked up his cell phone and held the power button to turn it on. "I called you like a hundred times."

Phoenix still said nothing.

The phone played its cheery, welcoming jingle to an unappreciative audience. Phoenix had 18 voice mails and probably even more missed calls. The majority were from Maya, though several were from his parents, two were from Maggey and Gumshoe's apartment line, and one was from Miles Edgeworth. Maya wondered if the prosecutor knew what had happened. If he did he surely would have called more than once… or so she hoped.

Phoenix heard his phone get placed back on the desk. One of his empty bottles scraped across the wooden surface as Maya picked it up instead.

"Grape juice, Nick?" she asked.

The former attorney growled. "Look, I get it. I can't even be an alcoholic right."

Maya set the bottle back down. _(At least he said something.)_ "You're wrong. I think it's something else. I think that, no matter how bad things get, you can't bring yourself to be a drunk. You're too good a person."

Phoenix only scoffed.

"Come on, Nick, just tell me what happened."

"If you're here then you already know what happened."

"I know what the news said. They said horrible things that I know aren't true."

"Then that's all you need to know."

"Please, Nick. We can tell each other anything!"

Phoenix finally looked at her with grim eyes. "No, Maya. _You_ could tell _me_ anything. Just… just go." He put his head back down.

Maya could not have been more stunned if he stood up and hit her with one of his bottles. Her heart broke. He had told her to leave. He had practically told her to walk out of his life. Never in their time together had he said anything like that. "Nick… are, are you mad at me?"

Phoenix turned an eye to her without looking up again. "Why would I be mad at _you?_ I'm mad at myself, the world, I'm mad at everything… _except_ you. Which is why you have to go."

Maya leaned on his desk to study his face. "I don't understand. I, I know you lost your job and you're angry but… I… I can help you pay rent. Kurain is coming back and…"

"Maya, no. I'm not going to mooch off you."

"I've been mooching off you for years!"

Phoenix snorted derisively. "You worked for me."

"If you could call what I did work. I just goofed off while you did everything important. Now we can trade roles. I _want_ you to take advantage of me, Nick. Er, you know what I mean."

Phoenix let out a gravelly sigh. "So I can't convince you to just leave and forget about me?"

_(Not even thinly veiled double entendres are getting a rise out of him. He's serious… He's really serious… Should I not have come?) _Maya stepped back from the desk and clutched her locket. "Nick, why are you pushing me away like this? …It hurts."

Phoenix opened his mouth to tell her he did not care. He could not bring it to words. Even at his lowest, hurting Maya Fey was something he could never do. "Alright," he finally conceded, "I'll at least tell you what happened."

He retold the story of his final trial; the diary, the forged page, the girl that gave it to him, the prosecutor calling in the forger, the disappearing defendant, his disbarment, everything. Every once in a while he would look up to see Maya squeezing her locket so hard it looked as if she would pop its hinge. Her face, distressed and hanging on his every word, however, showed she hardly had the strength for it.

"I let that Euro-trash get to me," Phoenix concluded. "I was an idiot. I should have just presented the diary itself. Anyone could have seen a page was torn out. They could have looked for indentations on the blank pages to show someone had written on the previous one. I… I screwed up." He buried his head in his hands again.

Maya felt even more confused than before. "But it's so obvious you didn't have that page made. How could they do that to you?"

"By putting me in front of a Bar Association hearing," Phoenix answered cynically. "All in favor but one."

"I won't believe that. After all you've done, only one person still believed in you?"

"No, Maya, none of them believed in me."

"But… you said…"

"The one dissenter was Kristoph Gavin; the prosecutor's older brother."

Maya cocked her head. "So?"

"He was the defense attorney who was supposed to defend Zak before I took over. He said something like 'if not for you, I'd be in those shoes right now.' There was nothing comforting in his smile. The man had no emotion, no soul, like he was just reading his lines for his own benefit."

"I still don't get it."

"The magatama, Maya. I got these bad vibes from him; like he was hiding something and I didn't even ask a question."

Maya could not tear her eyes from Phoenix but her focus blurred as she tried to think of what that could possibly mean. "D-do you think he knows something?"

"His brother, Klavier, he jumped on that forged page so fast. Way too fast. I had just presented it when he was all over me. There's no way he wasn't prepared before hand. I think they were both in on it somehow, but I have no idea why." Phoenix glared bitterly at his pencil holder as though everything was its fault.

Maya went back to leaning on the desk. "I've never even heard of these guys. Why would they do that? Are you sure?"

"No. But I still want to smash both their heads together until one of them gives way."

Maya frowned. "Nick, you've never been a violent person."

"I've also never been ruined and disgraced." Phoenix's expression changed from anger to depression as he looked at Maya. "But now you see why you have to go."

Maya pushed off the desk in a huff. "No, I don't see. I'm not going anywhere, Nick. I love you."

Phoenix fumbled his emotions and was left just staring at the woman. "You… love me?"

"Not like that," Maya instinctively tried to explain. "Or maybe it is like that. I don't know. All I know is that you're the person I care about the most and I want to be there for you the way you've always been there for me!"

Phoenix looked back down at his desk, unable to look at her. "Maya, I'm going to get to the bottom of this and it could be very dangerous and very, very dark. I don't want you getting hurt by it. Kristoph scares me. I have no idea what he might do if he finds out I'm looking in to him."

Maya's hands wandered aimlessly from her sides towards the man. "You lost your job, the whole world turned on you, and you're still worried about _me?"_

"I can't let anything happen to you, Maya, even if it means losing you."

The medium felt a lump in her throat. "Nick, if you really cared about me, you'd let me make my own decisions."

Phoenix's head nearly fell on to his desk as he relented. "Fine. What is it you want to do?"

"This."

Phoenix waited for a time to hear what Maya had in mind, but she said nothing. He lifted his head to find her mere inches away from him. Her fingers sank in to his hair and she pulled his lips in to hers. The kiss was unexpected at first but he quickly adapted. When their lips parted, he just continued staring at her, his mouth slightly agape.

"I still believe in you," she said, her lip beginning to quiver. "Let me help."

The dazed former attorney blinked twice. "W-well, you could try kissing me again."

She formed a tiny smile. "And how would that help?"

"We won't know until you try."

Maya hardly had to be convinced further. Phoenix was ready for her this time. Somehow, even without the magatama's aid, he could feel her Psyche-Locks shattering. He had a hunch this was her secret, but he dared not believe it. Had the truth come out in February, he had no idea how he would react; but now it was exactly what he needed. It was exactly what he wanted.

"S-so does this mean we're…?" Maya tried to ask as kiss broke.

"I… I don't know," Phoenix answered, barely able to control his speech or his thoughts. "We're pathetic, remember? We don't know how this works."

Maya started to smile again but lost it when she only saw Phoenix frown in return.

"But there can't be a 'we,'" he told her. "Not right now, not while I'm at the center of a media circus. Not if whoever did this isn't done yet…"

Maya clutched her locket for courage and took a deep breath. "The world doesn't have to know we're a 'we,' Nick. _I_ just want to know."

Phoenix leaned on his desk and put his head down, nodding. "If you'd put up with… _this_, then I can't send you away, Maya. Not now." _(Not ever.)_

If she was going to make it through this without bursting in to tears, Maya had no idea how. "Nick, sit up," she requested.

After a moment's pause, Phoenix did as instructed. Maya took a seat across his lap and made an effort at straightening his tie. Eventually she gave up and just rested her head on his chest. She took a deep breath while listening to his heartbeat before speaking up. "I promise you, I'll help," she swore to him. "We'll figure this out."

Phoenix wrapped his arms around her. "The forgery… or us?"

"Both." Maya tried to think but her emotions had her at their mercy. "From the looks of things you've been brooding here a long time. You must have an idea about the forgery by now."

Phoenix shamefully shook his head. "I don't even know where to start… and I'm worried about Trucy too."

"Trucy? Oh, the girl that gave you the forged diary page?"

"It wasn't her fault. She was a victim in this too. Her dad just up and disappeared and if he doesn't come back…"

Maya laughed beneath her breath. "You're amazing, Nick."

"Huh?"

"No matter what happens to you you're still defending other people. You tried to protect me, you're worried about your client's daughter… I bet you still tried to defend Mr. Gramarye even after you were attacked by that jerk rocker guy, didn't you?"

Phoenix looked away and said nothing.

"I knew it." Maya took her hand and brought Phoenix's face back to look at her. "It's a good thing I'm here to take care of you."

Phoenix saw the compassion and sorrow mingling in her expression. He wanted to kiss her again. He wanted her lips and her empathy to let him forget everything, even for just that moment. Instead his eyes dropped from hers. "You can't, Maya. You… you have your responsibilities and me… I'm too dangerous to be around right now."

"Nick, you're being paranoid."

"Even if I am, I would ruin Kurain, ruin _you_ if you were seen with me right now. There's too much at stake."

Maya's head sank too. "I can't just leave you, Nick."

"I'm not asking you to; not any more. Just… we need to be careful. If I let you get hurt again… I couldn't deal with that."

"You still shouldn't be alone. Maybe… maybe you could look after Trucy, at least until her dad comes back."

Phoenix found himself looking at Maya again, but far more incredulously than he planned. "Like adopt her? Are you kidding?"

"She shouldn't grow up without parents." Maya sighed and whispered, "I should know."

Phoenix squeezed Maya tighter. If anyone was an expert at suffering loss it was her. "I just couldn't see myself being a father."

"But Pearly loves you! I think half the reason she kept trying to get us together was so we'd adopt her and you could be her dad."

The idea caused Phoenix to chuckle. The tiny laugh felt good. The idea of him and Maya being an actual family with little Pearl running around felt good too. It also made the reality clawing its way back in to his mind feel even worse. "Either way, I can't do it now. I just lost my job and being a lawyer was the only thing I was even remotely good at."

"You'll get another job!" Maya immediately insisted. "When the elders finally come around you'll get… to…" The medium wilted at her realization. "I'm so sorry, Nick. If only I had been there. I could have…"

"Don't blame yourself," Phoenix told her. "There was nothing you could have done. I just took the bait; hook, line, and sinker."

"W-well there has to be something else you can do. You could teach law at a university, or train another lawyer to keep the office open, or play piano or something."

Phoenix blinked. "Piano? Maya, I can't play piano."

"You could learn."

He sighed. "I didn't mean it like that. I mean, why did you even… never mind. I'll find something."

"Well… I want to help with that too."

Phoenix kissed her on the forehead. "I know you do, but right now we just have to act normal to not raise suspicion."

"And throwing me out was acting normal?" Maya tried to prevent the question from sounding accusatory but she had little luck.

The man flinched. "To the world at large, you're just my assistant… _were_ just my assistant. It was my chance to save you from this. There would be no reason for you to stay with a deadbeat boss."

Maya nuzzled in to the crook of his neck. "Well I've got plenty of reason now."

Phoenix crushed her petite frame against him. _(I love this woman so much. Why didn't I realize this before now?)_ "How did you even get away from Kurain to come here, anyway?"

"Well, I bolted for the door and didn't look back."

"Maya…"

"Don't worry. I had Pearly let Mystic Mala know she's in charge until I get back… and I'll get back whenever I feel like it; not until I know you're okay."

"Maya, I'm not going to ruin your life too. I'm not going to send you away but, please, don't let me drag you down with me."

Maya found Phoenix's hand and held on to it. "I know my responsibilities, Nick. You're one of them. I'll still be Master of Kurain, but right now, you need me more than they do."

Phoenix felt his throat catch. _(I should have known she'd never give up on me. I don't deserve this. I don't deserve _her_.)_ "You said you told Pearls you were coming here?"

"Yeah…" Maya uttered, suddenly realizing what this meant for the both of them.

"What are we going to tell her?"

"I thought we had to keep us a secret."

"It just doesn't seem right to keep it from her, though. She knew about us even before we did."

Maya giggled lightly. "I bet she could keep quiet if it means we can stay together. I'll just have to gag her before I tell her so the excited shrieking doesn't wake up the whole village."

Phoenix chuckled in kind. "Secret or not I don't want us getting estranged. We'll have to work out some special occasions to meet up or something. Sometimes you bring Pearls, other times… just us?"

"Ooh, like a covert ninja romance?"

_(Somehow I don't think it will be as fun as you're making it sound…) _"If that's what it takes."

"You think it will work? Kristoph or the elders or whoever else won't notice?"

"We'll just have to keep our heads down. If there's one thing this ordeal has taught me, it's that the world doesn't care as long as you're out of its sight."

Maya frowned. "Don't be so cynical, Nick."

"Sorry," he muttered.

"I suppose you have every reason, but not around me, okay? And not around Trucy."

"You really want me to take her, don't you?"

"You need someone when I can't be here, Nick. I'm worried about you. Plus, if she's Pearly's age, then she'll have a friend when we figure things out and we don't have to sneak around any more."

Phoenix smirked. "You really thought this through. You're going to be a great Master, you know that?"

"I learned it from watching you. Bluff until you convince even yourself." Maya did her best to smile at him.

"Alright, you win. I'll give it a week or so to see if Zak does a magic reappearing act then I'll talk to her about it. No promises and it's her decision, okay?"

"Fine. I guess I can agree to that. But if it doesn't work I'm getting you a kitten."

_(Me? Taking care of a kitten? What do you have against kittens, Maya?) _

Phoenix just sat quietly, reflecting and holding Maya in his lap. He finally took the time to take her in while running a hand along her back. Her hair was down, held together in the back with a golden ring that matched the clasps in front she now wore in place of her old purple balls. Her robe was a deep violet but very plain; far less intricate than what she had for her induction ceremony. Most notable, however, was the faint scent of perfume she carried. He had never noticed her wearing perfume before this day, but she wore it well. He never cared for artificial floral fragrances and was pleased to find her choosing something fruit scented instead. _(Of course she goes with food. I should have seen it coming.)_

"Nick?" Maya asked, breaking the silence. "D-do you think we should tell Sis?"

_(Tell her what? That I'm a disbarred failure or that I've picked up her little sister while being one? I don't know which she'd yell at me for the most.)_ Phoenix opted to dodge the question. "Do you?"

Maya thought for a moment but eventually nodded. "Yeah, just not yet. We're getting ahead of ourselves, Nick. Everything happened so fast. Are… are things going to change between us now?"

"I hope not."

"Yeah… I think we'd have a hard time changing anyway."

"Oh? I'd say you becoming Master and me becoming a bum changed us quite a bit already."

Maya shook her head. "No it didn't. You're still the same kind, caring person who took me in three years ago. You might be a little jaded now, but that's to be expected after how you've been treated today. You're still you on the inside, Nick."

Phoenix smiled slightly at her words. "And you?"

"Me? Well, I might be a _little_ more mature, I guess, but I'm still just a kid."

"You better not still be a kid. I don't need kissing you to backfire on me too."

Maya snickered. She was glad to see he was finally capable of making a joke again. "I mean I tried to be more 'Masterly' today but it just didn't work. I can't do boring, old people things. I can't change who I am that easily… and neither can you."

Phoenix contemplated this with his eyes still fixated on the woman in his lap. "I think you're right, Maya. We're already friends, some kind of family, and coworkers… well, we _were_ coworkers."

"I'm still going to work with you, Nick, only now it's to clear _your_ name instead of a client's."

The man smiled and nodded in affirmation. "You and me, Maya, we're already so much. I don't see why anything has to change if we add love to that too. You'll still be my best friend, no matter what happens."

That was the breaking point. A tear finally escaped Maya's eyes. She told herself a month ago she would never cry again but this single, solitary tear was completely different. She welcomed it. Latching on to the man in a hug she rested her chin on his shoulder. She could openly confess what she had wanted to for so long. "I love you so much, Nick."

"I love you too, Maya," he replied. "Unconditionally." He pulled her back and wiped the tear from her cheek with his thumb before bringing her in to another kiss.

It was a cruel irony that the worst days of his life were preceded by the best moment.


	15. Epilogue and Bonus

- 7 Years Later -  
October 10, 10:16am  
Wright Anything Agency

"You know what I've been thinking?" Phoenix asked. "People don't die that easily, really. …As long as they've got something worth living for."

"Your words speak with wisdom well beyond your years, Mr. Wright," Thalassa replied. "I know I can trust you with my children until I am ready to meet them again."

"They're not children any more," Phoenix noted. "Though I try to pretend Trucy is still eight years old some times, just for my own sake."

Thalassa laughed musically. "You truly sound like the parent I wish I could be. Although your lady friend has been very quiet this whole time."

Maya popped her head around the doorframe from where she had been eavesdropping. "Y-you knew I was here?" she asked. She immediately felt foolish.

Thalassa nodded. "From my time spent blind I learned to 'see' through my other senses quite well. I could hear you move upon occasion and Mr. Wright does not strike me as the type to wear perfume."

Maya glanced at Phoenix on her way in to the living room before looking back to Thalassa. How Thalassa had picked up such a modest amount of the fragrance over the scent of breakfast still lingering in the air was beyond her. "Wow, you're good."

The singer smiled pleasantly at the assessment. "I also felt it sounded like he meant more than just my children when he said he had 'something worth living for.'"

Maya blushed deeply and cuddled in to Phoenix's side where he wrapped his arm around her. If she was busted she would at least enjoy it.

"She was the one who kept me from giving up," the former attorney confessed. "Of course, the government connections her position brought didn't hurt either." That remark earned him a jab to the ribs, but he felt it was worth it.

"Then I owe you both more than I can ever repay," Thalassa decided. "By the way, do you know where Apollo and Trucy are now?"

"They should still be at the hospital visiting Vera," Phoenix answered.

"She seems like such a sweet girl. I hope she recovers fully."

"I know she will," Maya said. "If the full works of the Samurai franchise can heal Nick, it can heal anybody."

"Maya, I just had a sprained ankle," Phoenix reminded her.

"Well yeah, and it would have been way worse without non-stop Samurai action."

The man rolled his eyes._ (Does that count as alternative medicine?)_

"Stranger things have happened in this world, Mr. Wright," Thalassa genially remarked.

Phoenix chuckled. "I suppose you've got me there." _(Somehow Maya always gets everyone on her side.)_

"But I should take my leave before the others return," the singer said.

"Are you sure?" Maya asked. "I think they'd like to meet their mother."

_(You should listen to her, Thalassa,)_ Phoenix thought. _(She knows what she's talking about.)_

"I will speak with them when the time is right," Thalassa assured her, "but I _will_ speak with them. I already regret not having seen them grow. I do not want to regret missing my chance to let them know I live as well."

"If you say so," Maya replied. "I guess I'm just tired of keeping secrets."

"Then consider this a token of my sincerity," Thalassa said. She took hold of her bracelet and slid it off her wrist. She placed it in Maya's hand. "I gave one of these to Apollo when I was forced to give him up. I think it only fair Trucy get hers." She glanced knowingly at Phoenix. "My eyes aren't quite what they used to be anyway."

"You know," Phoenix interjected, "I have a friend that runs a coffee shop not far from here. You should talk to him about your eye surgery. Then again, I think he just likes his visor because he thinks it looks cool."

Thalassa smiled. "Thank you again for everything, both of you. I wish you all the best of luck." With that, the woman turned and found her way out the door, disappearing before her children could discover her.

"Wishes us _all?_" Maya repeated.

Phoenix took the bracelet from Maya and securely placed it in his jacket pocket. "All four of us," he easily explained.

He leaned down for a kiss. As it broke, both of them realized it was hardly enough. After seven long years they could finally stop pretending. Maya did not have to act like the "Master of Kurain" under this roof. Phoenix was no longer some mysterious, fraudulent drifter. Their relationship could stop being a clandestine affair. It could finally be real and they could share it with the world. As they sank on to the couch with their lips pressed together, however, they were going to first share it with each other.

* * *

October 10, 10:16  
Hickfield Clinic

"Hey, come to think of it… where is Daddy?" Trucy asked. "The one who can't play. Do you know, Apollo?"

"I think he said he had to meet someone," Apollo answered.

"Hmm. I wonder…" Trucy creased her brow in thought. "…Maybe it's a new mommy!" The girl smiled brightly at the idea.

Apollo sighed. After an encore of the Amazing Mr. Hat, he and Trucy said their goodbyes to Vera so she could get her rest. Dodging the frightening and dubious "doctor" who had shown an unhealthy interest in Trucy, Apollo managed to lead the aspiring magician outside without her stopping and finding something else interesting. He had to keep her occupied with conversation or he would never get her to the bus stop.

"So, who do you really think Mr. Wright was meeting?" he asked. "And don't say a 'new mommy.'"

"Hmph," Trucy pouted, "You just don't want me to be right."

_(Why would I not want you to have a mother?)_ Apollo wondered. "Personally, I think he was talking with someone from the Bar Association."

"That's not as interesting as a new mommy."

"Think about it, Trucy," Apollo continued, ignoring her dead set fantasies. "Now that Mr. Gav… er, Kristoph has been exposed and your father's name is cleared, he could become an attorney again… if he wanted to."

For her part, Trucy actually did seem to consider this for a while. "I don't know if he'd want to. Whenever I'd try to talk about his past he'd seem kind of sad and make something up before changing the subject."

The pair reached the bus stop and took a seat on the bench. Apollo checked the time as he spoke. "Well I'd be sad too if I was as great as he was then lost everything over night." _("If I was as great as he was?" I've been hanging out with the Wrights too long. _I _don't even give myself any respect any more.)_

Trucy slouched slightly where she sat. "The worst part is that I knew he was lying when he told me it was all behind him. He knew I knew too, I know he did! There's some secret he's been hiding from me ever since he adopted me."

Apollo pressed his index finger in to his forehead while searching his memory. "I've been going through all his old case files in my spare time, but I can't really think of anything he'd want to hide from you that much."

"You've been going through Daddy's old case files?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Wow, Polly, you're really boring… and obsessive."

"No nicknames, _please_," the attorney begged. "Oh, I thought of something! His second case was a murder trial. The victim was his boss. Maybe it's just a bad memory he associates with his old career."

Trucy gasped. "He lost his boss when he was just starting?" She frowned. "That doesn't explain why he'd keep everything a secret from me, though. He could just say, 'I had some hard times, Truce, I really don't want to talk about it.'"

_(Wow, she's really good at impressions. She sounded just like him.)_ "I suppose he'll tell you if you ever need to know."

The young magician seemed unsatisfied with Apollo's assurances. "Apollo, I want you to use your bracelet on him. Do your perception thingie!"

"What? Trucy, no, I'm not going to… can't you do it too?"

"Not like you! When we get home you're going to ask Daddy about the old days and you're going to find out what he's hiding!"

_(She's got that sparkle in her eye. Where are you, bus? Hurry up and save me!)_

_

* * *

_

October 10, 10:47am  
Wright Anything Agency

If Trucy's plan was going to work, she was going to have to act sneaky and inconspicuous, or so she insisted to Apollo. She quietly slipped her key in to the door and opened it just a crack. She peeked in and immediately noticed her adoptive father's bright blue hat. Then she realized he wasn't the one wearing it. Her eyes bulged and her jaw dropped as she opened the door to further fully comprehend what she was seeing.

That blue beanie she had given her daddy so long ago was being worn by a woman instead. She had long, beautiful black hair and pretty purple robes. More noticeable, however, was the fact the woman was laying atop Phoenix on the couch with her lips madly exploring his and her hands desperately gripping him.

"Trucy, don't just stand in the doorway," Apollo irritably ordered, trying to get in to the office.

The attorney stopped and froze just as Trucy had, staring at two very surprised people who had only discontinued making out at the sound of his voice. Apollo slowly turned tomato red while Phoenix and Maya remained intertwined on the couch, staring back at the intruders with petrified expressions.

Quickly coming to her senses, Maya sat up and worked her way off of Phoenix. She set about closing and smoothing out her robes and fixing her hair while the man she had been laying on worked his way to his feet as well.

"Y-you must be Apollo and Trucy," Maya stammered. "I've heard so much about you…" She snatched Phoenix's cap from her head and hid it behind her back as if there was someone she was fooling. More than anything it just left her hair puffed out from static.

"Really?" Apollo asked, still completely dumbfounded. "Because we haven't heard anything about you…"

"Uh, erm, you two are back early…" Phoenix started more eloquently than he expected, "Apollo, Trucy, this is, uh, this is Maya Fey." He zipped his hoodie back up and nervously stuffed his hands in the pockets.

Maya wiggled her fingers in a wave and offered a grin just as awkward Phoenix's.

Apollo was suddenly shocked for an entirely different reason. "Ma… Maya… You're… You're…"

"Use your words, Apollo," Phoenix instructed.

"You're Maya Fey! Master of the Kurain Channeling Technique!" Apollo finally blurted out as only his Chords of Steel could.

"You hear that, Nick?" Maya asked. "I'm famous!"

"You know her, Apollo?" Trucy asked, still in a daze.

Apollo put his fingertips to his forehead as the pieces of the puzzle began putting themselves together. "From Mr. Wright's old cases. Y-you were his client… and his assistant… and apparently a lot more than that…"

Maya and Phoenix just looked at each other and smirked identically. The medium discretely handed Phoenix back his hat behind her back.

"D-Daddy?" Trucy asked. "Is Miss Maya going to be my new mommy?"

Anxiety coursed through Phoenix's veins. _(Trucy, you have no idea how touchy that topic has been for seven years…)_ "Uh, well, Trucy, you see…"

"We're still working that out, Trucy," Maya answered in Phoenix's place.

"Y-yeah," Phoenix agreed, putting his arm around Maya's shoulder. "The past few years have been… pretty rough. We're getting a fresh start."

"A _very_ fresh start," Apollo surmised.

"Hush, Polly," Trucy chastised.

Maya gasped with a big, opened mouthed grin. She clasped her hands together in front of her and leaned towards Apollo. "Polly, Polly, what's your name?" she asked in a sing-song voice.

Apollo gave a defeated look. "I am not a bird!"

"You realize she's never going to call you anything else, right?" Phoenix asked.

"I just want a little respect…" Apollo moaned, hanging his head.

"But you have feathers and everything," Maya insisted. She took a finger and twanged one of Apollo's hair horns, forcing the attorney to indignantly step out of her reach.

"Alright, Maya," Phoenix requested, "leave the poor kid alone. He did clear my name yesterday, so he deserves at least that much." He carefully placed his hat back on his head. "So, how was Vera?"

"Oh no you don't, Daddy!" Trucy interrupted before the topic could change. "Why didn't you ever tell me about Miss Maya?"

Phoenix inhaled. He knew, some day, he would have to come clean. Now that it was that day he hardly even knew where to begin. He looked to Maya and she nodded supportively. Nodding in return he looked back to his daughter. "Trucy… let's sit down," he requested.

The young magician walked over to the couch to have a seat next to her father. Maya sat down as well to help with the story if need be. Apollo remained standing, still wary around this new, strange woman who took immediate pleasure in his nickname… and his hair.

"So I'm sure you remember Kristoph," Phoenix started.

Trucy frowned at the man's name. "I thought he was your friend, but he killed my real daddy, and Vera's daddy, and poisoned Vera too… and he ruined your career all those years ago!"

Phoenix wore a pensive expression, as if his reasoning was not good enough. _(That's not all he did…)_ "I had to get close to him, Truce, to expose him. I suspected he was up to something and it turns out I was right." _(I can explain Kurain and its elders later…)_

"But how does Miss Maya fit in to this?"

"She helped me. I won't go in to the details, but what I, _we_ were doing was dangerous. As long as Kristoph was free I couldn't risk him doing anything to her so I had to keep her a secret… keep _us_ a secret. The man was treacherous. I… I think I made the right choice."

"For seven years?" Apollo asked.

Phoenix nodded morosely

"It sucked," Maya stated plainly.

"She was also the one who talked me in to adopting you," Phoenix continued. He smiled. "I know I made the right choice there."

"Then why would you keep her a secret, even from me?" Trucy asked.

Phoenix took his daughter's hands in one of his and patted them with his other. "I'm sorry, sweetheart, I really am. I just couldn't risk letting anyone else know. If Kristoph somehow found out…"

"It's okay, Daddy," Trucy tried to convince him. "I just wish I knew back then. I could have helped you too!"

Phoenix offered her a smile. "You did help me, Truce. You were my light during those dark times." He looked to Maya. "Actually, I had the light of three very special ladies to show me the way."

Trucy cocked her head. "Three?"

Apollo eyed Phoenix suspiciously. "If you're including me in that category, Mr. Wright, I'm going to hit you again. Uh, sir."

"No, not you, Apollo," Phoenix chuckled. "I'm speaking of a different young lady. Maya, do you mind?"

Maya scooted closer to Trucy and opened her locket. "He means Pearly, er, Pearl Fey, my little cousin," she explained. "She's only nine in this picture, though. She's actually a year older than you. She's still back in Kurain keeping an eye on things for me."

"Daddy, she has a locket like yours!" Trucy exclaimed, examining the pictures.

"Oh, that reminds me," Phoenix commented. He carefully pulled his locket off his neck and opened it up. He took a moment to appreciate the eight year old Trucy inside it before sliding the picture out of its tiny frame. Behind it was a photograph taken only a few months ago of Maya in her full Master's ensemble, smiling beautifully. He slipped Trucy's photo in to the left side of the locket and showed it off proudly. "There, I can finally show off both my girls."

"About time," Maya added. She leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I do have some newer photos of Pearls, though." Phoenix realized. "Trucy, could you get me the stepladder from the main office?"

"Of course, Daddy!" Trucy left the couch and headed in to the old office, which was now little more than storage, eager to discover her father's secret life.

Maya gave Phoenix a scrutinizing glare. "Don't tell me you raised her to be discriminatory against ladders too."

"They're all just ladders, Mr. Wright," Apollo noted. "You have to look past the form, to the very essence of the thing."

Phoenix shot the attorney a frown but Maya nodded in wholehearted agreement.

"I can see why you took Polly under your wing, Nick, he's very wise," Maya pointed out. Then she giggled. "Under your wing, get it?"

Apollo buried his face in his palm. "I am _not_ a _bird!_"

Saving the attorney from further embarrassment, Trucy returned from the back office with a stepladder tucked under her arm. Phoenix rose from the couch and accepted it from her, unfolding it beneath Mia's old bookcase. It still held all of her old law books, but the treasure Phoenix was after was on the very top, hidden from view. He found his prize and came down the ladder with a photo album in his hands.

"I had to keep this out of your hands," Phoenix elaborated, "but now I think I can leave it down where you can reach."

"And where I can reach," Maya muttered. She stuck her lip out in a pout. "It's not fair your daughter's almost as tall as I am."

"That just makes it easier to keep you under control," Phoenix teased. He sat down on the couch between his girls and gestured for Apollo to get in on the memories. The attorney hustled around to the back of the couch to look over Phoenix's shoulder.

The photo album turned out to be more of a scrapbook, cataloging the past, long seven years. It had been Maya's idea, something to keep Phoenix on the straight and narrow, to remind him of what exactly he was fighting for. She had one of her own as well, just as meticulously cared for and well hidden.

"Daddy, you look so handsome in your suit!" Trucy proclaimed, pointing at one of the earliest pictures. It featured Phoenix with his arm around Maya who was holding the camera out in front of them. The top of Pearl's head and her pretzel looped hair was all that could be seen of the young medium.

"I always thought so too," Maya remarked.

"_Always?_" Phoenix posed.

Maya blushed, knowing a loaded question when she heard one. "Just get to the newer ones."

Phoenix grinned deviously and turned a few pages. He stopped and pressed his finger on a picture. "Oh, here's a good one." The photo depicted Maya seated across Phoenix's lap in the corner booth of some restaurant. She was out of her normal medium garb and wearing a large trench coat that probably made her more conspicuous than ever. The matching hat was on the table with its brim in the foreground. It looked like the camera had been set on the table and taken with a timer.

Trucy took a closer look. She noticed a very familiar neon clock above the couple. "That looks like the Wonder Bar."

Phoenix nodded at her. "Maya demanded to see you perform."

"Nick tried to tell me it wasn't a good idea, but I insisted," Maya added.

"Daddy, how could you say that!" Trucy demanded.

"We were still forced in to secrecy, remember?" Phoenix reminded her. "And it really _wasn't_ a good idea. She barely got out of there when Kristoph came to talk to me. I'm still not sure he believed she was just someone who wanted to borrow my phone."

"And I missed the finale," Maya muttered.

"You should show her now, Miss Magic Underwear" Apollo suggested.

"It's Magic Panties, Apollo!" Trucy corrected emphatically.

Phoenix glanced over his shoulder at the young man. "Glad the trial was yesterday, because you're sure having trouble winning today."

The attorney hung his head and nodded in miserable agreement.

Phoenix turned a few more pages and found what he was looking for. "Ah, here's Christmas of last year. Well, a few weeks before. See? There's Pearls today."

Trucy intently studied the picture. Phoenix was holding a roll of tape just out of Maya's reach while the medium puffed out her cheeks in annoyance; likely because he was ruining the photograph. Near them was a young girl about Trucy's age with light brown hair in lavender robes, reaching for the couple to break up the fight. Pearl had lost her hair loops since the earlier pictures and took on an official acolyte's knot. She had even grown her hair out like Maya's, just like her mother had never let her.

In front of the trio was an unwrapped box. It was lying on wrapping paper, waiting for a certain someone to stop holding the tape hostage. The box itself, however, was very interesting to Trucy. She took a good look at it before looking over her shoulder to the piano where some of her magical props were stored and then back to the picture.

"That's my guillotine trick!" she exclaimed.

"Merry Christmas," Maya told her with the impish grin that had survived the years.

"I always got presents from Santa, even when I knew he wasn't real… and even on my birthday…" Trucy started figuring. "That was you!" She gave Maya a huge hug. "Thank you, Miss Maya, thank you, thank you!"

"Ho ho ho," Maya replied, hugging her back.

"Well," Phoenix said, shutting the album, "I could probably spend another seven years just explaining all these pictures. What do you say we go grab some lunch to celebrate?"

"Can we get burgers, Daddy?" Trucy asked.

Maya's eyes lit up. "Yeah, Nick, can we?"

"I think you two will get along just fine," Phoenix chuckled. He set the photo album on the coffee table and started gathering his belongings. "You're part of us now, Apollo, so you're coming too. We'll get some coffee after."

"I've been meaning to ask you, Mr. Wright," Apollo interjected. "Just what is that thing?" He pointed to the green stone Phoenix was about to stuff in his pocket.

"Yeah," Trucy added, coming to Apollo's aid, "you always just said it was good luck. It matches the symbols on Miss Maya's necklace and hair things."

"That's a magatama," Maya explained. "It used to be mine, years ago. It's a sacred, priceless relic of the Kurain Channeling Technique."

"And you trusted me of all people with it," Phoenix remarked.

"I can tell you all about spirit channeling at lunch if you like," Maya offered Trucy. "Maybe you can tell me about your magic."

"I can't wait!" Trucy shouted. "Come on, Daddy, let's go!"

Phoenix double checked his pockets. There was still Thalassa's bracelet to explain, but its time would come. "Wallet, keys, magatama, I think that's everything."

"Oh, I know!" Maya exclaimed. She placed her hands together in front of her and grinned at Apollo. "Polly, Polly, have we forgotten something?"

Phoenix laughed heartily. "Just don't go asking him for the combination to my safe, alright, Maya?"

Apollo eyeballed the pair exasperatedly. _(No wonder these two are together. They're both insane.)_

"I can't believe I never saw you before today," Trucy continued on her way out the door. "You're like a ninja, Miss Maya!"

Maya beamed at the description and watched the young teen race outside. She paused just long enough to pull Phoenix's head down and whisper in to his ear, "Nick, I love her."

"I knew you would," he answered. He gave her a peck on the lips and watched her chase after his daughter. _(Trucy's right. She really does need a mommy…)_

Once Apollo was outside, Phoenix shut the door to the office and locked it up tight. Maybe some day it really would be _his_ office again. He smiled blissfully at the thought. He suddenly had possibilities again and they were endless. Now that he could bring all three of his lights together, the future looked brighter than it had in years.

* * *

**BONUS:**

Everything was falling in to place. Now vindicated, Phoenix was taking night classes to reclaim his badge. Proving herself in Kurain, Maya was respected enough as Master to leave for the city as often as she liked. Older, Pearl was able to fill the Master's shoes whenever needed. Receiving the Gramarye performance rights, Trucy was proving to be a more than capable magician.

Phoenix could see a positive future unfolding in front of him at long last. Unfortunately, single pull of a trigger threatens that. Trucy has been arrested for killing a man and the entire Wonder Bar saw her do it. Still without his badge, Phoenix is forced to unload this burden on Apollo. Is his protégé up to the challenge or will he crumble under the pressure and ruin what Phoenix and Maya have worked so hard to create?

**Sleight of a Turnabout:**  
www . aceattorney . sparklin . org / jeu . php ?id_proces=22906  
(Remove the spaces.)

_I made a little something else for you to enjoy. Think of it as an epilogue to my epilogue. SoaT features both a good and bad ending, Snackoos, air guitaring, more pun names, a returning witness, Apollo mockery, and lots of desk pounding, finger pointing action. Playing straight through and knowing all the answers I clocked in at about 40 minutes of gameplay. Okay, so I took the time to eat my favorite penalty, but it was still mostly a perfect run. Oh, Apollo, is it really wise to embarrass your boss and his girlfriend in a court of law? Since Capcom is a bunch of jerks and there's no older Maya sprite, you'll just have to pretend she looks 27. I hope you like it!_

_**Author's Notes:**_

_I speak? Hey, it happens. The username is only partially accurate._

_What? It ends here? This story does, yes. Turnabout Catalyst was about the time span between Trials and Tribulations and Phoenix's disbarment. More than that, it was about how he and Maya came together and what it took for them to realize just what they mean to each other. This epilogue serves as a happy ending to a bittersweet final chapter but it also works as a bit of a teaser._

_I really hate to end it here. I really do. There's still too much untold. I want to pick right up where I stopped and tell the story of those long seven years, at least as I see them. Of course, right now all I have is just a disorganized Word document full of notes, disjointed scenarios, more speculation on Edgeworth's (possibly nonexistent?) love life, and a few good lines but hopefully things will come together… assuming I can do something with all the Mason System's chronological impossibilities. I'd like to take AAI2 in to account too but, well, I don't speak Japanese. Hurry up, Capcom. You're killing me here._

_Chances are, should that tale come to light, I'll do with it as I did with this story and finish the whole thing before uploading chapters with a fairly brisk release schedule. As for this story, thank you for your reading and reviews. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it._

_**OC Corner:**_

- Une Yaren:_ Une's first name is simple. It's une meaning "one." His last name, Yaren, is just a misspelling of "yarn." In this case, it's yarn as in a story or "to spin a yarn." Literally, his name is One Story. Basically, I just needed him for this one story. He came about because I needed a prosecutor who would be willing to prosecute Maya. Edgeworth could never do it and I don't think Franziska would either after the (admittedly stunted) growing she's done since JFA. Payne simply wouldn't be a threat so I had to make someone new.  
I sort of saw Une as a guy with a bit of a chip on his shoulder and a lot to prove. He's a bit of an Edgeworth wannabe without really understanding Edgeworth's motivations. He sees the sharp demeanor and ruthless tenacity without realizing it's there to uncover the truth instead of simply get a conviction. His last name could also be construed as an anagram of "yearn" indicating his desire to show what he can do, but I can't honestly say I noticed that until about half way through._

- Darren Bauche: _His name could be a bit tricky to figure, but I wanted to obscure it some considering the pun. D. Bauche is literally "debauch," as in debauchery. This sick man was a rapist in his own right, using Seene's MO (at least as far as he knew) to get away with his own crimes.  
I saw Darren as a stereotypical used car salesman taken to the extreme. He's overbearing, makes sales aggressively, and is just all around unsavory. He also did a number on my spellcheck with his drawl and colloquialisms. I wonder if there's any law against that Phoenix can hit him with too._

- Brice Iklist: _Now here's a cringe worthy pun I just loved. Go on, say it out loud. Brice Iklist. Bicyclist. He was originally just going to be a witness that was just riding his bike. That was boring so I gave him his job of selling knockoff goods. The rest is history._

- Jordan Jameson: _There's not really a pun here. Jordan only came about because I felt like having Adrian Andrews make a cameo. Why else would she be at Cozy Cabins but on a date? Thus, a man with an equally androgynous alliteration for a name was born.  
Jordan was originally just a jerk but, like Brice just being a bicyclist, that was boring. I decided to make him a bro instead. I still regret not having him chug a beer and crush the can on his forehead in a display of virility._

- Elena Anbasquet: _This is an easy one. Just say it out loud. Hell in a hand basket. Her original name was Anna Thema (anathema) until I thought of something better. It was an unfitting pun, but I liked it and kept it in as a placeholder.  
Poor Elena's entire role was being raped, almost saved, but then murdered. She just could not catch a break. I'd say I found a fitting name for her. At least her body helped catch the culprit, right?_

- Calvin Seene: _At one point, Darren refers to this guy as "Cal." That was a bit of a hint. Cal Seene is "calcine" or "to oxidize by heating or burning." In my notes for this character all I had written was, "Rapist and crispy critter." No, seriously, that's it. Darren already had the rape pun (Did I seriously just say, "rape pun?" What's wrong with me?) so I gave Cal a fire pun._

- Delbert N. Quint: _Another very easy one. It's simply "delinquent." Did he actually kill that store clerk? We'll never know. Phoenix was just too caught up with his missing assistant to find out for sure._

- Selene and Malahandra: _There is no pun for the two named elders. I just chose mystical sounding jumbles of letters. Tada, names._

_This marks the end. Thank you once again for reading!_


End file.
